


The Queen

by Ty_R_Bluent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 56
Words: 101,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ty_R_Bluent/pseuds/Ty_R_Bluent
Summary: She was a girl without a name. With no home, no one to turn to at all. Someone who only knew what love should be, but never knew exactly what it was to her. Most of all she was a girl who was hunted. The streets were her home, the darkness her friend. But anyone she ever tried to love would get hurt.This girl only has a string of nicknames to go by if anyone cared enough to ask.Untrustful, dark, mysterious. A thief. This girl was destined for one thing: to be a queen.





	1. Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to brake this into parts like I have my other book. This should help smooth a few transitions

 

**_[Part I]_ **

 

_ Run. _

_ Hide.  _

_ Be invisible. _

 

_ That is all I’ve ever known.  _

 

_ Now I can add,  _

_ Love _

_ And sacrifice.  _

 

_ Let the hellfire,  _

Burn.   

_ This is for you _


	2. Chapter 1

_ 1990 _

Her dark hair, though put up, stuck to the back of her neck. Their screams still echoed in her head in a never ending cycle. The girl’s clothes were soaked, clinging to her slim frame. She should be almost eleven by now, but no one knew. Not even her. She kept using the back of her hand to wipe her nose that wouldn’t stop running. The name Running Bear had called her seemed to brand her soul. 

_ “You seem to have many names Angeni. Stephania will be one.” _

_ “You know latin?” _

_ “I know many languages Mika.” He smiled as he ruffled her hair. She flinched at the touch.  _

_ “Ah, Ahote, you are back.” Running Bear’s father’s lips curled at the edges. They seemed to like the girl. They had taken her in. But they never stopped her whenever she left. They only wished her luck and for her return. It was only Running Bear and a handful of others that knew what she did.  _

Those people called her spirit, and restless one. Bear always liked calling her Mika: Clever Raccoon. The girl was always wanting to ask if it meant he knew that she was a thief. She always assumed so, but they never turned her in or punished her for it. 

 

A tear mixed with the rain that slid down her face. Only one escaped as the girl sniffled again, and shook her head. Just thinking about them caused her hand to automatically shift to her shoulder. The arm was still slightly numb, but Ahote had convinced herself it was nothing. But thinking those people also made the girl lose her appetite. But the sandwich in her hand had been carelessly set aside by whoever originally wanted it for lunch. She hadn’t eaten for a while. So she took a bite and let the plastic float down into a trash can as she wandered down the sidewalk in the small crowd. The sandwich didn’t last long in her starving hands. Her wounds from that attack at that camp, whatever they called it, didn’t help her much. But since Ahote’s last shoplifting act, she had enough to cover her wounds. But it didn’t go unnoticed. The girl had a sense almost for when she was caught, or found out. Out of the corner of her eye she watched a man from a store point to her before a police woman jogged across the street. She tried to hide, but the officer was already on her trail. With every bit of calm she darted into an alley. It didn’t help that Ahote had an infection, and was seemingly getting sick. The Tribe once called her Shappa for her swiftness. It was the very reason she had made it so long because she was a clever raccoon, and was just as quick as red thunder. Even wounded she was just fast enough to slip from her pursuer. But the chase had already begun.

    “Hey! Stop.” The woman yelled. “Kid I said stop!”

The policewoman was on Ahote’s tail as the girl swiftly climbed the chain link fence in the alley that was her own highway to freedom. Her breath created a white cloud as she started pulling herself over the fence. But a persistent hand latched onto her jeans in an attempt to pull her back. Then the next thing the girl knew, was that she was midair. That weightlessness ended a cruel second later. A yelp left Ahote’s lips as her left shoulder hit the pavement. Pain zipped through the arm that only moment ago hardly had any feeling to it. Rain dripped from her face as she used her only good arm to push herself up. Her head pounded as her vision blurred. She could hear her own pulse in her ears. 

    “Hey.” The officer still stood on the other side of the fence. “Kid, you okay? Hey! Are you alright?” 

Ahote’s Hazel eyes met with the cop’s only for a second. Then she looked away before standing up. The adrenaline slowly stopped running through her veins as she ducked through the alleys a bit more. Rolling her shoulders a few times she joined the crowds again but kept her head down. There were no point in her hood since it was soaked. It also attracted attention. For some reason people took notice of kids with hoods faster than one on their own. 

This girl had only been caught once. The keyword was caught since she didn’t go through the system like a lot of other kids her age. No one could hold her for very long. This girl was the very definition of the saying: If there’s a will there’s a way. She had too much spirit. No one cared enough to notice that. Everyone but the people who had given her names such as Ahote or even Angeni. Everyone but the people who had been slaughtered because of her. 

She had to keep moving to make sure those  _ things _ couldn’t find her. 

 

Ahote wondered why the cop hadn’t climbed over the fence to come after her. It was as she continued down the darkening side of the highway when she found the cuts over her hands, and rips in her shirt. The fence had wire over the top. 

    “Damn it.” She cursed. 

The rain had stopped not long ago, but the air was becoming even colder. So Ahote found a good spot for the night where she hung up her jacket and changed. The tags on the jeans she ripped off and put in the small front pocket of her back pack where all the rest were stored. The shirt she had taken from the same place she got the sleeping bag. Things that family on a camping trip may not miss. That was back when Ahote had just enough money to buy a cheap sandwich from a gas station. She had listened to the teen girl swear that she had brought more items of clothing, and the boy tell he brought his sleeping bag. The parents didn’t believe either so they said they’ll get the boy a new sleeping bag and the girl a few more clothes. Ahote had only taken a few items, not enough to make it look like someone broke into their RV. She took the ruined shirt and ripped it.

Spreading out said sleeping bag she took out the first aid supplies that she had taken. Ahote hated to do it, but it was a necessity now. The only things that she had actually owned, other than acquired from stealing would mostly fit in her pocket if she wasn’t already wearing it. All of it only included: a letter sealed in plastic so it was preserved, a backpack, pair of jeans, belt, two shirts (one that was now rags), a jacket, knife, two pendant necklace, and of course her shoes. A good half of those objects were wearing down. With no family or even a place with four walls and a roof to call home, running was how she survived. It had always been that way, even before Bear and his family went to look out for her. Most of the things she carried were stolen. 

Yet there were three things that stayed with her constantly, that gave her a sense of owning something. Those were her grey hooded leather jacket, the arrow necklace, and the purple-white crystal necklace.

Once upon a time this girl would trade things when she stole, or left whatever money she had. But those days came to a short unforgiving end. Whatever was left of that stash was being saved for an emergency. If only she had a choice, she wouldn’t steal. But now it was life and death. Now she aimed for the things no one would miss.

Now here she sat with a flashlight, putting antiseptic on a newly ripped shirt piece to clean her hands and ankle. Here she sat gritting a strap of her bag between her teeth as she wrapped up her shoulder and arm. A shutter made its way up her spine as she blindly dabbed at her cut cheek like she did every night. She bit her tongue and held her breath while waiting for the nightmares to come.

Just like they did every night. 

Haunting her dreams. 

And just like clockwork. The moment she lay her head down onto the fabric that was one layer between her head and the cold ground, the screams began.

The blood streamed down. And the nightmare started its cycle all over again. 


	3. Chapter 2

The facts were clear. The voice that always told her to let someone in was wrong. But she always remembered it was because of trust and love, and all that mushy shit, was why no one loved her in the first place. No one wanted to claim a beat up, ex street kid to call their own. She would rot in a home until she was eighteen. Those facts haunted her just like Bear’s screams in her head each night. Then his son’s, his father… everyone. 

Those eyes looked right into her as the things laughed while they killed everyone. They caught hold of her, but she got away from them like she had almost everything else. She ran like the coward she was. She ran like Bear told her to. 

Ahote jerked awake as sweat trailed down her face. Her heart raced while black lined her vision. Her head felt like a brick. The sun was a few hours from coming up, but she wasn’t about to go back asleep. She’d put off having to relive that nightmare for as long as she could. Wiping some of the sweat Ahote felt exactly how hot her forehead was. It wasn’t good. The ibuprofen didn’t seem like it worked much for her pain. It was enough for her at the moment. Yet it didn’t bring down the fever at all. Ahote’s stomach rumbled. She knew she needed more strength to fight whatever was going on, that was why she had been sticking her neck out to get more food. She shivered before swiftly pulling on her jacket. Ahote moved like she knew exactly where she had to go besides the fact she had no clue. She packed up as quickly as her condition would allow.

 

The pull of her bag had more weight to it than normal. Ahote tried to not let fear set in, because she knew just how bad this was. 

So she stayed close to the highway at first. It was sometime during her stupor that she wandered off. When she came back to her senses, she was at the edge of someone’s property with no clue how long she  had been wondering. Her throat and palms stung. She was a complete mess. 

As she wandered into the salvage yard she eyed the house. It looked so warm and welcoming as another cold rain let loose from the clouds.  Her stomach growled as she became soaked. Without a thought Ahote wandered up to the steps and sat on the porch against the wall of the house. She cursed herself in her pounding mind while she heard humming inside the house from the front porch. Ahote’s eyes shut tightly as a wave of pain overtook the girl. She used her good arm to soften the noise as she erupted into a fit of coughing. It wasn’t enough either way. her congestion worked against her since it messed with her hearing. That was why she didn’t hear the woman step onto the front porch. Ahote didn’t even know she wasn’t alone until the plate was set down, causing her to jump. 

    “Hey hon. You look like you need something to eat.” The woman pushed the plate closer to her. 

Ahote’s ragged breath encircled her face in a white cloud. Her left arm lay across her lap as she tried to get away. It was a pathetic attempt. Panic rose within Ahote as the woman forgot about the slice of pie and went closer to the girl. That was when Ahote hit her bad side while trying to scoot away more. She let out a yelp as it happened. The girl became limp as her eyes started to close. The faster her heart raced the more it felt she couldn’t breathe. 

    “Bobby! Bobby!” The woman yelled. The girl saw that her left arm was bleeding again. All sounds were becoming so acute as the world was blurring. She could hear the pounding footsteps before she saw the man jump onto the porch. 

    “Karen? Karen what’s wrong?” Bobby called worriedly as he hurried over to the two girls. 

    “I just found her here. You take her inside, I’ll see if I can get a hold of the doctor.” Karen hurried to the door and held it open as Bobby picked the girl up. Ahote took in a sharp breath when he happened to pick her up. She let out small groans with each step, but it was right after they entered the house, the girl passed out. 


	4. Chapter 3

It was eree. The nightmare had started but wasn’t like the rest. It didn’t get as bad as it normally had for the girl. But all Ahote knew was that as she woke up, nothing was cold. Her wounds didn’t sting. Her head wasn’t pounding. 

 

She was smart enough to know it had probably been a few days since she had first wondered to this place. Ahote also knew that she still wasn’t strong enough to try and steal, but it seemed late enough she could snatch something from this place and leave. When she stood it took a moment or two to steady herself. Checking herself over she found her right hand had healed. She swayed a little as she made her way to the stairs and just hardly got down without falling. But soon after she blindly lost her balance into the den. This was when the congestion hit her, causing her to break into a fit of hysterical coughing. Ahote could never remember a time of being sick this badly. But this time was different. She now wheezed on the floor of a stranger’s house. The coughing fit coming and leaving in spurts. Everything was blurring as someone took a hold of her and helped her stand. A light was turned on, blinding Ahote as something was turned on. It wasn’t long when the girl’s scenes started to clear more as steam arose in the air. 

 

When her eyes adjusted, the mirror of the bathroom was fogged up. Ahote had been leaned against the wall near the opened shower curtain. That was when she burst into another painful fit of coughing. 

    “Shhhh. It’s okay. Just take deep breaths. Just breath.” And so the girl did as she was told. 

Her head was lain against the thick rim of the bath shower. The coughing died down. Her shoulders still heaved as she took in large breaths. Slowly her hazel eyes opened to meet the dark blue of Karen Singer. Her eyes watching the woman without a single drop of trust.

Karen just silently sat there as the water still ran hot, a few times adjusting the water so it still let off steam. This girl had been the miracle they had been waiting for. Or, Karen had anyway. Bobby didn’t seem like he was ready for kids. But she was wholeheartedly. Ahote’s eyes looked as if she was forcing them to stay open, and her breathing had calm. So Karen gently turned off the shower, sitting on the rim of the tub. 

    One word escaped the girl’s lips: “Why?” 

Then after several moments, demanded again. “Why are you helping me?” 

    Karen tucked a loose piece of Ahote’s dark hair behind her ear. The girl hardly had the energy to jerk away. “Some things just need another chance.” Karen smiled. “Now come on. Let’s get you back to bed.” 

 

Ahote was confused as Karen helped her back to the stairs. Back to the nice warm bed that awaited her back upstairs as the rain pattered against the windows in the cool early morning.  

Mrs. Singer tucked the girl in once more. Ahote was exhausted by this time, her eyes drooped.  

    “Shhhh, Koda.. It’s alright. Get some sleep.” Karen murmured, petting the girl’s hair. She kissed Ahote’s forehead as she drifted to sleep. “Sweet dreams little Koda.” 

 

…

 

Koda. It was the name that Karen had called her the night before. It was the name that came to Ahote’s mind as she woke up. Not long after she shifted positions the door to the room she was in opened. In came Karen with a tray of breakfast. The very smell of the food made Ahote salivate. The sight was even better. But she looked at it with question as Karen set it on her lap. 

    “Go on. Eat. You need your strength. The doctor said you can get up and move around a bit today.” Ahote raised an eyebrow as Karen sat on the edge of the bed. “You were so bad when we found you. We had to call in the doctor.” 

Hesitantly Ahote picked up the glass of milk. There was a strange taste to it when she took a sip. Her mind raced at the possibilities, but she hadn’t had milk in so long. She shook it off because of that fact. When she took a bite of the eggs there was almost a slight crunchiness to it. With one look at Karen Ahote saw she couldn’t be hiding anything, so she slowly, without a single bit of trust, continued to eat. Halfway through the girl couldn’t take the slow pace anymore and scarfed down the rest of the food on her plate. She gulped the milk down soon after. And after several moment, she felt a lot better. Karen took the tray and set clothes down on the end of the bed. Unbeknownst to Ahote, the reason she felt better, was that she had taken medication without knowing. It was Karen who had slipped the prescribed drugs into the girl’s food. 

 

So with that day came a cloudy, half bright sunshine. The sun warm on Ahote’s skin as she stood outside. Karen sat on the back porch watching her with a small smile. Bobby, cleaning his greased fingers with an old blue rag stood by her. 

    “She’s going to run Karen.” He spoke. 

    “Don’t be ridiculous Robert. She couldn’t get very far in the state she’s in. Where would she go?” 

    “She may not be now. But look at her. She’s itchin to get away. She don’t need a place or reason. That girl is going to run sooner or later. Might even take a few things on her way out.” Bobby was skeptical of this girl. He had been warned about her. He knew her kind. Karen gave him hell for even saying such things, but deep down she knew her husband’s words were true. If this girl was given the chance, the opportunity, she’d blot without second thought. The aging woman had also looked through Ahote’s bag, seen the things that were stolen. But she knew all she needed was a roof over her head, a warm meal. This girl, broken, shattered, and flawed, needed one thing no one could live without: love. It wasn’t hard to tell she had been kicked to the side. But someone needed to show her that people still cared, they weren’t as heartless as others. Karen was adamant about being the one to show her Koda.  

…

 

Slowly and surely Ahote was gaining her strength back. Karen still mixed her medication up with her food. It was a sure way of knowing this girl would take it. Bobby still suspicious of this thief who hardly spoke. 

    “So. How long have you been on the streets?” Karen sat in the armchair while Ahote lay on the couch since the bedsheets were being washed. Her bag underneath the furniture, awaiting for their escape. She was mostly staying for the food by now, awaiting for these people to kick her out. It would come, Ahote knew it. With Karen’s question, she scowled and turned over. “Okay.. Touchy subject, I get it. Do you know where you’re from?” Again no response. “Alright… is there anything you want to talk about Koda?” Ahote had been with these people for a little over a week now. The constant lie she told herself was that these people didn’t care. Karen would ask her several things a day to try to get to know her. She told herself she was staying for the food, but these people actually acknowledged her, they cared. It was much more than other people. But at the name.. It was making Ahote mad. 

    “Why do you keep calling me that?” She burst, sitting up. Karen wasn’t shocked at the outburst, she had gotten use to it over the length of the girl’s stay. 

    “You don’t seem to have a name. I need to call you something.” Ahote brought her legs to her, curling up on the end of the couch. Karen took this moment to move closer to the young girl. “Little bear just seemed fitting. It also means the ally.” 

Why would this woman call her anything when she would just end up making Ahote leave? What sort of game could she be playing? 

    “Why the hell are you acting like I’m going to stay?” Ahote demanded. Karen just looked at the disgruntled girl with kind eyes, which frustrated her even further. 

    “Now why wouldn’t you stay?” 

    “Because you don’t care just like everyone else! Just kick me out already!”

    “Oh honey.” Angry tears rolled down Ahote’s cheeks. Karen took her into her arms, and shushed her. 

 

Several more days would pass. Karen would show as much to the girl that she cared as she could. She would go to whatever length she needed to to get through to Ahote. She kept calling her Koda. The name was suiting, along with an address she found on the envelope in the girl’s bag. 362 Koda Drive, South Dakota. Karen would watch this girl carefully as she found her to be slowly breaking out of the thick shell. Having looked up the address she found the house to have been destroyed by a fire several years ago, no trace of the family that had lived there. But using the date it was burned down, she found that Ahote had to be almost twelve. She talked to Bobby, they were getting the paperwork done to take care of this girl who had shown up on their front porch weeks ago. 

 

This girl showed more speed as she became better. Each swift movement hinting to a quicker speed than what was being taken. That would give Karen something to sit down with the girl to talk about when she deemed it was ready to happen the following month. 

    “Here you go Koda.” Ahote eyes the small bag skeptically as she opened it. Inside she found an MP3 player and two sets of headphones. “One just in case.” Karen smiled. “You must really like to run, so we got you new shoes too. Maybe when school starts up, you can try out the track team. I bet you run pretty fast.” Ahote looked wide eyed at Karen, looking between her and the music player in her hand with the headphones already attached. “I don’t know what kind of music you liked, so we got a few of some different kinds, there is still enough credit on that for you to get some more. Charger’s still in the bag..” Karen held her breath as the girl still hadn’t spoked. She took the charger out, along with the card. She read the small note in it. On the front Happy Birthday was spelled in multi color, big letters. On the inside there was a blank where a name would have been written, along with a spot in the small note. The card was signed by both Bobby and Karen. “We didn’t know when your birthday was… no one really did.. So we decided to make it today. And since we don’t know your name we left it blank.” Karen went on. 

    The girl sitting in front of her still didn’t look up. “I do have a name.” She whispered, tears lining her eyes. They had went out of their way to do all this. It was much more than anyone had ever done for her. Hell it was the most anyone had ever done. And Karen had talked about when school started. The girl had overheard a conversation or two about adoption, but she never believed it to be true. But both had shown her so much kindness, nursed her back to health. Karen took in a silent sharp breath, awaiting the response. Bobby had come in and stopped at the threshold, frozen to his place. A tear rolled down the girl’s cheek as she looked up. “My name is Koda.”  It was Karen’s turn to become emotional too, taking Koda into her arms. And Koda let her. 


	5. Chapter 4

_ July 17, 1990 _

Koda woke up early that morning. It had been two days since her ‘birthday’. Not wanting to wake Karen or Bobby she put on something quick. Karen had went shopping with her for something new to wear. Slipping on a light jacket she threw her bag into the bed as she took ahold of her MP3. She put on her crystal necklace before taking out a few of the bags contents and placing it into her closet. After she dropped the bag to the floor and pushed it under the bed. Silently she made her way down the stairs. From there she rummaged through the study, finding what she needed. Placing her pocket-knife into her pocket, she wrote down a simple message. The ripped piece of paper was set in the kitchen before Koda went out. 

_ Nice morning, so going onto a run. Don’t know when I’ll be back, need to stretch my legs.  _

_ -Koda  _

 

Placing the earbuds in she started the music and started at a steady jog through the salvage yard. But the wind was whipping at her face, calling her to go faster. So she did. Koda broke into a run, something she hadn’t done in a while. No one chasing after her, no town she  _ needed  _ to leave behind. Just a simple run, filling her with life. Filling her with a freedom she never knew existed. The joy raged within her a growing storm. It was a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time. Life was blown into her as the trees past her vision. The song playing into her ears letting her imagination roam free. There were no words to how amazing this moment was, to how grand it felt. Koda slowed into a swift jog, taking in her surroundings. Looking at all the life around her. A doe stood further away, her ears flicking back and forth as she and her fawn nibbled on the grass. The sudden, loud cry of a crow slit the air. It caused Koda to jump since it sounded over her music. She pulled an earbud out, as the sly bird flapped past her. Koda’s heart rate picked up as the doe and fawn hurried off. The same crow squawked, flaring at the girl. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for something that wasn’t there. But something was, and she knew it. 

___ 

Karen woke up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had plans for her and Koda. But when she opened the door, found the girl’s room empty. Then she noticed her bag gone. Karen took in a breath, knowing Koda still drug it around all the time.

    “Everything alright?” Bobby asked, slipping an arm around his wife. 

    “Fine. She must be downstairs.” 

    “Then let's go check.” He suggested. 

So they did, finding no one there to answer back when they called for the girl. Bobby let out a sigh of frustration before he dug through several things making sure nothing was missing. 

    “She didn’t leave.” Karen told. 

    “The bag is gone Karen, and so is she. I’m just making sure.” 

    “She  _ didn’t leave _ .” Karen gritted her teeth, willing the tears to go away. 

    “Hey.” Bobby said softly, holding his wife against him. “Go look upstairs again, maybe there was something we missed.” Karen nodded and went to go upstairs. “And honey.. It was bound to happen. We both knew it.” Karen looked away from her husband and went back upstairs. 

Not much was missing, so that could be a good sign. With a careful eye Karen found something sticking out from under the bed. Bending down she pulled out Koda’s bag. From this discovery she threw it onto the bed and rushed back downstairs. As she flew through the kitchen she noticed the paper. Her eyes looked at the words, trying to find any other meaning. But she didn’t.

    “Bobby!” She called. Not even seconds later the man was standing behind her. “She’s coming back. I told you.” She showed him the message. Koda had written the time on it, so he glanced at the clock. 

    “We’ll give her a little while longer. Then we’ll start to worry.” 

    “Alright.” Karen said softly. 

 

Minutes ticked by. Then hours. The time just kept moving. Bobby and Karen continued to wait. More worry growing with each second. Koda still didn’t come home. Though Bobby was still assuming the worst, he kept his opinions to himself. Finally Karen had had enough. She forced her hands onto the table before standing. 

    “I can’t wait around any longer Bobby. It’s getting late. She hasn’t come home. I’m going to see if I can find her.” With a sigh Bobby stood to. 

    “Well I’m not letting you go out and look for her on your own.” 

So the two went out and searched, eventually starting out to get further from the house. Bobby never strayed too far from his beloved wife, so when she gasped, he rushed over. 

Karen bent down, picking up the music player. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Something had happened, and Koda never answered back from their frequent callings. That meant she was far away. With how fast the girl could go, she could be miles away by then, what they didn’t know, is that was exactly the case. 

Karen sat down at the table that night in tears. Bobby next to her, wrapping her in his arms.

    “We’ll find her. We will.” 

___

Koda had been chased for what felt like forever. Then a random, dark skinned man had came from nowhere and helped her. He made the other people go away, but at that point she wasn’t about to stop and watch. The night was cold and she had nothing but the jacket she had put on that morning to help. Being summer, the cold only meant that rain was coming. Koda sat and waited, hoping for Karen and Bobby to come. She pulled the jacket closer to her, lifting the hood as the rain came. They never showed. Curling into herself she closed her eyes, still waiting for them to come. But they never did.

 

The morning took an eternity to come. But as the sun rose, it was hardly visible due to the clouds. The rain had lightened up by then, so Koda stood and slowly wandered. Not knowing where she was Koda didn’t know the way back to the place she was wanting to call home so badly. Then again they probably thought she ran away, having stole something. Maybe they didn’t care as much as she had hoped they did. This was why she never talked to anyone, trying to avoid getting too close. Koda didn’t even know if she wanted to go back. 

She remembered Running Bear had once called her Koda. He said that no matter where she ended up, she’d always be the girl from Dakota. That she would always be a Shaw. Nothing could change that she was born around ‘78. Facts that the world could never deny. Facts the world would never change.

She was the girl from Dakota. The girl who was shaped by the road. Who was never truly loved. 

So she was alone all over again. It wouldn’t be that hard… or maybe it wouldn’t be as easy as it use to be. During her stay at the Singer household, Bobby had taken two boys hunting. One she remembered his name being Sam. Maybe they were more worried about them. She let herself trust again.. That was her problem. She spent that day wondering, and that night curled up around yet another tree. No hope for Karen or Bobby.

 

The next morning she was up once more, just emptily going along. It had rained again, but stopped as soon as she hit the treeline. Soon after Koda wandered into the streets of a small town. She had no clue why she even wondered close to the place, let alone gone in, but something tugged at a gut feeling. About every bad memory the girl had involved towns or cities. But something pulled her into this place. There was sidewalks right next to the edge of the tree line. Few people passed every couple seconds. The streets were mostly vacant, everyone seeming to want to walk or already at work. It was quite, and almost peaceful. Koda kept her head down and started walking. She looked around scanning her surroundings, to somehow miraculously be able to tell where she was. When her eyes found the white paper taped to the lamppost, she looked away for a moment. But her curious eyes switched to it once more. That's when she moved closer. On it showed a picture of her with Karen cut out. The only picture of her they had. On it read:

 

_ ****Missing****  _

_ Name: Koda  _

_ Age: 12 _

_ From: Sioux Falls, South Dakota _

_ If spotted or found please contact Karen or Bobby Singer… _

 

There was more but Koda’s eyes were filling with tears. She couldn’t read it any longer. Taking the poster down, she looked around. Some people were giving her a look for taking the poster down, but she was searching for the Sheriff's office. So she wandered around until blindly looking from building to building. She made her way past different places in the direction she guessed it was. Shure enough, she found it. Pushing the glass door open, the lady at the desk looked up.

    “Need anything sweetheart?” Koda walked up to her and placed the poster on the counter. “Oh my. They’ve been worried about you.” She turned and called an officer in. The woman officer guided the girl into a back room where she was given a blanket and food. When Koda looked up, she recognized the officer. The one that had chased her down the alley before Koda got to the Singer’s.  

    “These seem like good people. With how worried they were about you. The way then when on.. You’ve been with them for a while. Those cuts on you. You didn’t run away. Chased by one.. About three people, or maybe an animal. And you spend more time wandering in the woods than you had in this town.” She spoke  

    “How… how do you know?” 

    “It’s part of the job. Read between the lines sorta thing. That is how we figure a lot of things out. Stay on our toes.” 

    Koda nodded. Taking in a shaky breath she looked back up. “I.. I was out on a morning run when they came out of nowhere. They just kept chasing me and chasing me. None of them seemed to tire in the slightest. Then someone else came out and fought against them. B-but I didn’t stick around to find out.” She held back the tears burning in the back of her eyes as her entire body shook. 

    “Can you describe them?” Koda shook her head. 

    “I just want my family.”  At that moment the lady from the front desk opened the door.

    “They’re here.” Koda didn’t wait for anything. She was on her feet in seconds, and rushing out the door to the front. She paused only for a moment, searching the room, before her eyes locked with Karen’s. 

    “Mom!” Koda called, and ran into her arms. Almost collapsing to the ground.

    “Shhh. It’s okay Koda. We have you. Were together now.” Another set of arms was secured over them, making it just the more warmer. 


	6. Chapter 5

_ 1991 _

The days of summer rolled to its end. The year of 1991 was pushing its way in. Koda was more adjusted to her new life, welcoming it full fledged. When school started Karen and Bobby would walk around with her on opening night. Meet all her teachers. Find all her classes in order that they were scheduled. When they had gotten there they had wanted to talk to the track coach. They hadn’t seen him, but on their way out Koda saw the track from the front of the school. Her dark hair had been pulled back, even a small strip had been braided. She wore the running shoes that her parents had given her. With one look back at the two behind her, before they headed over to the track. 

As they walked through the open gate, they had no clue the coach happened to be there. He and the assistant coach. They were both in his office, but upon seeing the family they stepped into the doorway and watched. 

Koda walked along the track bending over, running her hand along it. A wide smile breaking over her face. Bobby put an arm around Karen as they watched her step onto the track. Coach Declan Bowen and assistant coach Jack Carrey watched curiously. Declan didn’t take his eyes off this girl as he addressed his co-worker beside him. 

    “Jack you don’t happen to have your stop watch on you. Correct?” 

    “Yep.” 

    “Well then nows the time to get it out.” Jack did that very thing. 

It was as those two men talked Koda had lowered herself on the track setting up almost like a professional runner. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. Hands on either side of her, holding her up. There was a slight wind, and she could feel the brake coming up. When the breeze quit for that one second, her eyes opened, and she was up and running. Or for better words, flying. The wind whipping at her face, a wind that was created by her speed. It didn’t even feel as if her feet hardly touched the ground. A wind at her back encouraged her forward, and faster. It was for a short time, but these few moments of euphoria was completely worth it. She had just started, and then it was over. Koda’s heart was racing with pure joy but her breathing was hardly heavy. She looked over to her parents, and their smiles widened at the shine in her eyes.

 

    “Don’t tell me.” Declan spoke as he walked out of his office door. He made his way over to the three in a swift walk, Jack jogging to catch up. “That quite a performance you showed there young lady. Your time was under a minute. My guess is that it was half that time.” He glanced dover his shoulder. “Jack.. Time please.” 

    “29.4 seconds. She beat your record.” 

    Declan smiled as he chuckled. “You seem to be one who could do a three minute mile.” He paused, extending his hand. “I’m head coach Declan Bowen, behind me is assistant coach Jack Carrey.” 

    Bobby took Declan’s hand and shook. “My wife Karen, I’m Bobby singer. And our daughter Koda.” The girl looked up at him with a smile. She beat his time? All along she just loved to run, not really knowing she had a talent for it. 

    “You are a natural you lady.” 

    “Thank you.” Koda ducked her head. This was more attention than she was use to. She was slowly inching to go behind Karen. The moment was becoming awkward and Koda had no idea on how to handle it. She had white knuckled the teacher part, but this was taking the cake. Karen slipped an arm around the you girl, pulling her closer. 

    “Well. I suppose you should be headed on home. It was a pleasure to meet you, and I look forward to seeing you during track season Koda.” The girl was surprised, thinking the coach would hold them back for longer. She looked up at the much taller man to find him with a kind smile. All the while Jack tried to protest them leaving only to be ignored. Bobby smiled, shook Declan’s hand once more, then the turned as started to leave. 

Koda snuck a look back at the track a couple more times, her eyes meeting with Declan for a brief moment, he waved and she gave a small nod. This school year would be interesting sure enough. 

…

Despite all odds, and lack of schooling, Koda did well in all her classes. Her PE teachers marveled over her speed. But the talk that never came home, was about friends. Koda didn’t have any real close people. She hardly socialized herself. But it was the other kids that would point and laugh. That talk never made it home either. Leaving Bobby and Karen clueless on how well Koda got along with other kids. Parent teacher meetings never put a real light to much either. They were worried at the least. But as track season started a whole new shell was broken out of. Bobby and Karen couldn’t be anymore thankful for Coach Bowen. That man had a real way with kids, especially Koda. But school only lasted for so long, and Declan Bowen could do so much. Koda’s dedicated birthday was only a month away.

Karen was happy to get another, much better pair of running shoes for her daughter who loved to run. A pair for the track and a pair for when she went out around the salvage yard. Bobby was planning for a puppy, one the girl had been begging for.  What the woman also hinted to was the adoption papers she filled out her half on. She was slowly pushing them to Bobby to make Koda officially apart of their family. The child she was always asking for. But certain things would get in the way. And the girl knew those  _ things _ were after her again. 

 

It was late one night. Karen had gotten up, in her white nightdress and her shortened brown hair in gentle curls. But this wasn’t Bobby or Koda’s Karen. It was far from it. Bobby went down the steps to find her. 

    “Karen what are you doing up?” A glass was knocked off the counter. The scream of it let out as pieces scattered around the floor. “Karen shhh. You might wake Koda. Here I’ll help you with that.” Bobby grabbed a cloth to pick up the broken glass when Karen turned. Her eyes as black as the night sky, causing Bobby to stumble back. A blood curling scream was let out of her body. Out of fear Bobby’s fingers automatically clasped around the handle of a knife as she came after him. “Karen! Karen this isn’t you! Karen stop it!” 

The next thing he knew she was upon him, his back to the wall. And Karen still came after him with those god awful black eyes. The knife plunged into her chest. She still came. Bobby was terrified trying to back out of her hold. Little Karen shouldn’t be a match for someone as big as him. Yet there was some demonic strength behind those little ginger fingers of hers. Clasping around her husband’s throat like one of a chicken. The knife cut through her body once more. She still came at him. The knife in Bobby’s hand kept coming down as his eyes filled with tears.

“K-Karen stop it!” He shouted. She let out another unholy screech. And the knife clattered onto the floor. Karen picked it up now while Bobby backed away. 

    “Mom?” Koda asked sleepily at first, rubbing her eyes as she came down the stairs. Then she saw what was happening and stopped in her tracks. “Mom!” 

    “Koda stay back!” Bobby’s voice ripped out in a harsh protective manner. “Koda!” 

The knife ended on the floor once again, Karen kicking it aside with her bare foot. Her hands once more on Bobby. But her eyes now trained on the girl. It was Karen’s head that tilted to the side in amusement. Through the blackness in her eyes Koda could see how they lit up. It was something else that had taken over her mother’s body. The back door burst open as a black cloud ran from Karen’s widened mouth. Koda screamed as the dark skinned man who helped her in the woods came in from the kitchen. 

But that scream was cut short. It ended the moment after the black cloud entered the young girl. Her amber blue eyes wide in fear as something within her slammed her body to the side wall, creating a large dent.

    “Daddy!” She screamed in pure terror as she was thrown on the stairs like a rag doll. Bobby watched the scene play out in horror as he held his bleeding wife. He didn’t know what to do. “Daddy help!” He was scared himself and didn’t know what to do. He had never felt so utterly helpless as Koda crashed through the stair railing. One of the rails speared through her left shoulder before she landed on the cold wooden floors. There was a sickening thud as it happened. Suddenly the dark skinned man threw holy water on her still body before chanting something in latin. The black cloud left the young girl and went through a burning hole in the floor that soon sealed up. 

 

Bobby blinked. Karen was cold in his arms, unmoving. Koda lay on the floor, blood pooling around her from her shoulder and skull. Now the decision was clear. Bobby did what Karen wanted him to do.

    “My daughter.” Bobby rasped. 

    “D-daddy?” Her voice was hoarse as her eyes opened. 

    “Shhh. A rag! I need a rag!” Bobby yelled at the stranger within his home. Soon the order was complied. 

    “H-hows m-mom?” Koda squirmed and groaned as Bobby put pressure to her shoulder. 

    “Hey.. hey it's okay.” He told her as tears ran down his face. “It’s okay baby girl.”

    “A robbery. That’s our story, and I was happening by when I came in and helped. You got that?” Bobby nodded. “I’m Rufus Turner by the way.” 

    The sounds of sirens grew louder outside as Bobby could see the flashing lights from the widow next to the door. They didn’t come down the driveway fast enough. “Koda.” He spoke softly looking down as her as Rufus held a cloth over her head. The girl’s amber blue eyes looked distant before they closed. “Koda! Koda!” Bobby screamed as the sheriff rushed into the house. The man looked around but opted to help out as Rufus was the only one to really tell the story at the moment. The paramedics weren’t far behind the police. Bobby climbed into the ambulance with his daughter, unsure if he’d have anyone left by the end of the night.


	7. Chapter 6

Bobby silently waited in the sterilized room. The only sound were the monitors and the policemen’s words going to deaf ears. He lost Karen and he’d be damned if Koda gone too. 

    “Mr.Singer are you listening?” 

    “No I’m not listening damn it. I apologize that I’m waiting for my daughter to come to.” He stood, fed up with these people. He wanted to grieve and he wanted his daughter to heal. The female officer came forward.

    “You’re daughter had been through quite an ordeal. I heard that animals help. That puppy of yours you got may help. For when she wakes up.” 

    “If she wakes up.” The doctor added. Now Bobby was really wanting to scream. These people didn’t need to be here. 

    “Calm down Mr.Singer, all we want is your, and your daughter’s story of that night. All we have right now is Mr.Turner’s side of it all.” 

    “You already got my side-” Bobby was starting to snap. He was interrupted by a small voice. 

    “D-daddy?” All the anger drained from him as he went to Koda’s side. Everyone else became quite. “Daddy are they gone? Are they gone?” Koda whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. 

    “They’re gone sweetheart.” Bobby gently held her hands as she clung to him.

    “Did the man chase them away? Did Rufus get them?” The officers’ faces fell. The girl really had seen it all.    

    “The men are gone Koda. They won’t be coming back.” He smoothed some of her auburn hair out of the way of her bandaged head. “They ain’t gonna get up no more.” 

    “And Mamma?” Her voice cracked and she saw it in his eyes. Koda’s face slowly scrunched up before she buried it in Bobby’s shoulder. Her body racked with the sobs as her father held her. Slowly everyone in the room left, getting enough answers they needed. Surely if Koda knew those facts then the story was true. Then Rufus Turner had given them the real truth. They left the girl and her father to grieve. 

 

It had been over the few days Koda was out Bobby had found the papers, and he was given a new set to fill out since he’d be a single parent then. But they were signed and accepted nonetheless. Koda was a Singer now. Karen wouldn’t of had it any other way. Bobby buried his wife in those few days, but hadn’t spent long away from his daughter’s bedside. Karen was cremated. 

 

When Koda was brought home from the hospital she was welcomed by a cold house. The entryway still had the slight smell of bleach. This was where her mother died, and where she almost bled to death because of a demon. There was a small bark as a shepherd rottweiler mix puppy scampered in.  

    “You got her.” Koda’s voice was small. 

    “For your birthday, yes. Which is today... Happy birthday.” Bobby answered quietly, his boots loud against the wood floor as Koda held her pup. 

    “Thanks.” 

    “You’re welcome Ms.Singer.” Bobby spoke. 

    “The papers went through?” 

    “Mmhhh-mm.” Bobby saw her happy smile before it faded. “You hungry?” 

    “A little.” Koda shifted the puppy in her arms as she went to sit on the couch in the living room that was in front of the large window. The TV sat at the back of the room, having been neglected for days. The pup pawed at Koda’s hand as she lazily played with her. One eye had a little blue mixed in, showing she was a mutt. The little pup was missing a little of her tail. “Lucia.” Koda decided. Out of the little latin she knew, it meant light. There was more brown patches on her, hinting to the shepherd genes. Koda picked up the new pair of running shoes. The laces were still tied together. 

 

The aroma of one of the many casseroles in the fridge drifted through the air as Bobby warmed it up. Koda was confused for a second when she didn’t hear humming. Karen always hummed when she baked. But then the memory came back of that night, of the knife. Bobby came in with two plates but immediately set them down and sat next to Koda when he came in. That was when the tears started streaming down her face. Bobby set an arm around her and she quickly clung onto him. Her shoulders racking with the violent sobs. Pain ripped through her left shoulder but she couldn’t care less at the moment. The pain she felt was far greater than her shoulder. They sat like that for a long while until Koda stopped crying. Having wore herself out, even in her sleep she clung onto Bobby on the couch with Lucia curled next to her. Bobby gently kissed her forehead before he drifted off too. So all three of them held each other on the couch. The puppy in Koda’s lap, and the girl holding onto her father…

 

**(-** _July 15, 2004_ **-)**

 

The Tv still ran playing the western movie as snores filled the room. Bobby passed out on the chair and Koda taking up the entire couch on her stomach. Lucia curled up on the floor beside her. The aging dog and the old man were tied with who could snore the loudest. Meanwhile the cowboys on the screen dashed around firing their guns. No one stirred. There was a creaking from the porch as the wind chime of old parts that Koda put up forever ago tried to untangle itself without success. Bobby awoke with a jump at what had sounded like a school bus. 

    “Koda! You’re gonna miss the bus!” He said while still trying to wake up.

    A chuckle came from the blanketed lump on the couch. “Daddy, I graduated college six years ago. It's the dead of summer.” She shifted without opening her eyes. “And today is my day off.” 

    “Oh.” Bobby went to grasp for the bottle on the floor beside him. 

    “Uh uh.” She snapped her fingers and Lucia stood with a short stretch. Grey hair lining her muzzle. 

    “Don’t you snap your fingers at me girl.” Lucia took hold of the bottle before Bobby could and moved it into another room. “Damn dog. How come I let you talk me into keeping her again? Better question, why the hell is she in the house? Rosco is outside.” Bobby mentioned the seven year old rottweiler outside. Koda had gotten him for her father. It was since Lucia wasn’t always staying at the house, but now that was changing more and more as she became older. 

    “I’m sorry I want my father sober for my birthday. Dad, Lucia’s always been in the house. Even at my place. Besides, Rosco is younger.” 

    “The place you hardly ever are at.” Bobby grumbled. 

    “Once again, I apologize for something that’s out of my hands. My job takes me everywhere.” Lucia moved back on over to Koda, and her master ran a hand along her back as she lay back down. “And besides.” Koda opens a sleepy eye as she sat up with a cheeky smile. “You know you love having both of us here. You just act like a grumpy old man when you know you’re jumping for joy.” 

    “The only thing I jump for is a hiding place when I hear the rumble of that old firebird of yours.” A laugh burst from Koda’s lips, becoming harder went Lucia went up and started licking Bobby’s hand. 

 

Several years ago when they started talking about Koda driving, Bobby made her a deal. She could have any old car in the salvage yard she wanted long as she fixed it up and took care of it. It came down between an old jeep and a ‘68 Pontiac Firebird. The Firebird won in the end. It was a nice looking black car with a red stripe going along both sides of the body. 

    “Oh come on. You wouldn’t be able to tell I even came if I picked the Jeep.” 

    “On a good day I still can’t hear you come down the drive. Rosco gives you away most of the time if it ain’t Lucia first.” 

    “Hmmm. Maybe she should just stay here full time since I’m away so much and you two love each others company so much. Besides you could use another dog around here.” 

    “Hell no.” 

    “Well someone needs to keep an eye on you while I’m away.” Bobby opened his mouth. “Rosco doesn’t count. He’s on a chain for most of the day.”

    The room was quiet for a few moments minus the action on TV. “Alright maybe it is nice for once being able to wake up and not find a note for a ‘goodbye, I’ll see ya next week maybe’.” Bobby sighed. 

    “Thank Murphy. He kept saying I’d work myself to death. Wonder who I get that from.” Koda raised her eyebrows and looked to her father.

    “Don’t look at me like that.” 

    “It’s true and you know it.” Koda giggled. “A day off. I don’t know weather to just sleep all day or be bored as hell.”

    “I’m about to kick you out. That’s what's about to happen.” Bobby joked as he stood. 

    “Funny. You know you love me!” Koda shouted after him. Then her phone went off, causing Bobby to stop. He gave his daughter a look as she checked it. “It’s Ross. Now you stop giving me that look. I have to take this.” She muttered, accepting the call. “Yes Ross? No I’m not doing anything of the sort. I don’t care. It’s my day off and Murphy will have  _ both  _ our heads if I even attempt to go to work. Yes, weather I’m one of his longest standing agents.” Koda kissed Bobby on the cheek before slipping out onto the porch with Lucia right behind her. 

 

Bobby watched her go, knowing that Ross might end up calling a few more time. Murphy was the one to hire her right out of college. Hell, he approached her while she was still in school about the job. A new branch of the FBI was opening up with agents all over the country, Koda was one of the first to get hired. The unit specializes in undercover and solved some odd cases. Not very many were aware of them, but their home building as they liked to called it happened to be in South Dakota. 

 

Bobby was weary of it though. His daughter being in the actual FBI when so many people he knew faked being in it. But she went by Koda Shaw other than Singer. That was enough to help him sleep five minutes. But there was so many other things he worried about, that he knew he couldn’t change or stand in front of. His little girl, the one that had shown up on his doorstep, was all grown up. She had her own life, and he couldn’t hold her back. He wouldn’t do that. 


	8. Chapter 7

Koda kicked in the door, finally getting the bend out. Her Firebird was getting a little bit of a tune up after two days of doing nothing. She was looking under the hood when her phone started ringing. Smacking her head against the raised hood she placed a hand over it as she looked for her phone. Lucia’s short tail bobbed as Bobby handed her the buzzing object.

    “Thank you.” She rubbed the top of her head.

    “You need to be more careful.”

    “And how many times have you told me this? I can take care of myself daddy.” Koda spoke before answering the call. “Hello?”

    “Is the bird fit to fly?” Ross Barrett asked from the other end of the line, Koda’s partner. He referred to the car they drove around all the time.

    “Yes Ross, the bird is fit to fly. Jackass.”

    “Ouch, that hurts.”

    “Well my parents raised me to tell the truth. Now what do you want?”

    “Little blunt are we? You’re killing me here.”

    “ _Ross_.”

    “Alright alright. I need you to help me.” He mumbled to the point Koda couldn’t understand him.

    “What was that? I didn’t quite catch your mumble.”

    “I need-”

    “Louder Milo.” Ross grumbled again. “I’m not playing this all day.”

    “I need your help alright! Christ woman.”

    “Now was that so hard? You sound like a five year old.” Koda pinned the phone between her shoulder and ear as she closed the hood. “How far and how long?”

    “Town or two away from Sioux Falls. I just want back up now before I have to call it in. Plus this is more your thing. You’re better at this part than I am. Hell you’re good at all of it.”

    “You’re afraid they’ll run. I hope I am Milo, I _am_ an agent too.”

    “Yes. And will you stop calling me that!”

    “Well it's the name your parents gave you. Yes. Give me five minutes and I’ll hit the road.” With that the call was ended.

    “Koda.” Bobby called as she went to go inside. “Be careful.” He told as she looked back.

    “Didn’t you say Sam was coming over? At least you won’t be alone. What is he, - now?” Bobby nodded. “It’s been too long.” She smiled before going inside to gather a few things. Whenever she went out with Ross the days seemed to double as a new case caught right up to them afterward. Once she was finished she found her father still outside. Setting her bag on the ground, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his scruffy cheek. “I will, like every time I am. Trouble just finds me. It's the job Daddy. I love you and I’ll call when we’re done, just like I do after every case.” She hugged him again before moving over to her car, throwing the bag in the back. “Tell Sammy I said hi.”

    “I will, now get going.” Lucia sat down next to him as she started the firebird.

    “See you soon Daddy.” With that the window was rolled up, and she drove off.

 

**( 1995 )**

Koda changed the song as she got home, setting her bag on the back porch. She changed her shoes to her dusty runners before setting off on her afternoon run. This was her time to clear her head, going through the same stretch of woods she had when she was younger. The difference now was, she carried a silver pocket knife, and she had her dog. It only left her pocket when she was in school. Koda went through the same stretches and turns as she did everyday, Lucia tailing her. She never tired of the same views since it was changing almost constantly. And just like everyday it felt like she just started when she was turning around and making her way back. Once back at the salvage yard she took off her shoes, grabbed her bag and slipped inside. She didn’t think about the raising voices that came from the other end of the house. Koda only assumed her father was on the phone.

    “Daddy I’m back!” Koda called out. Lucia then became tense while Koda set her bag on the table.

    “In the living room.” Bobby called out. Koda snagged a glass bottle of root beer from the fridge and got the top off right as she leaned in the threshold of the living room. A cookie from the counter shoved in her mouth. Lucia had bolted into the room moments before.

    “Hey Dad, Lucia’s acting weird. Did uncle Rufus-” her voice trailed off as she found three people staring at her instead of just one. Bobby held Lucia’s collar. “Stop by…” Koda looked around at the tall dark haired man, the boy sitting in the far chair playing with an airplane, and the angry look on her father’s face. He was tense, seeming like he might sick Lucia on him any moment. She took in a deep breath, taking interest in the carpet for several moments. She looked back up, they still looked back. Koda whistled for her dog, and Lucia came over obediently. “Alright. You have about four minutes give or take to finish off whatever this is. I will finish this snack, take Lucia and the kid outside. The moment I step back through that door you both start explaining.” Koda motioned for the boy to follow her. “You like root beer?” He nodded a little shyly. “I think we have an extra bottle in the fridge.” She guided him off and looked up at the two adults.

    “Koda-”

    “I’m hiding your shotgun.” She told bluntly. The second man started chuckling and she turned on him. “Try anything funny I won’t hold her back.” She pointed to Lucia, who let out a low snarl. The second man stopped laughing.

    “The sad thing is she ain’t kidding.” Bobby mumbled as she turned away.

    “Almost reminds me of Dean.”

    “She is nothing like Dean.” Bobby paused as Koda pushed Lucia to the back door. “If those two ever got into a fight my money's on her.”

    “That's why I said almost.” After a short pause she heard the second man’s comment right before she headed out the door. “I think I’d do the same.”

Koda didn’t exactly give them the four minutes. It was more like two. She left the back door open after a short introduction with the little boy- Sam.

    “Alright. The back door is open. I won’t hesitate to call her in. Love you daddy but same goes for you. Remember I know where your shotgun is.” Both just stood and stared down at her. “Well.. I’m waiting.”

And they filled her up to speed.

 

Sam stayed for the rest of the month. He got along well with Koda and they did a lot together. She liked the kid. She even drove him to school the next time he was dumped off with Bobby. He was like a little brother to her, and she always saw that he looked up to her as a big sister. But she never was fooled by the little preteen crush he had on her. She loved the kid, but not like that.

 

 **(-** _2004_ **-)**

 

    “Shut up Ross.” Koda snapped, raising her gun. She spoke as he went to give an excuse. “Yes, you ramble when your nerves. Remember? I’m your partner, I happen to notice.” When Ross actually shut up for once, Koda couldn’t help herself. “What you actually have a brain now-” Her teasing was cut short when there was no one behind her. Ross was all the way across the floor. “Ross?” She rushed over to him and checked his pulse. The wall was dented in where he had been thrown. Koda flashbacked to the night her mother died. “Alright Milo, nows not the time.” She hit his cheek repeatedly. “Ross? Ross! Wake up damn it!” Then she was thrown back.

    “First we get rid of Karen singer, now we have Bobby’s daughter! Maybe we can posses this idiot here and call him to say she’s dead. Then we’ll have him trapped. What do you think Azazel?” Her foggy mind raced as she felt the cold yellow eyes on her. “Not much longer and we could have Bobby just in case the other doesn’t work out.”

    “Shut up.” A rough voice sounded.

    “We almost have him.. Bobby Singer. I can already hear his bones cracking as he begs to have his daughter back. Spilling his blood will be refreshing. You should have seen the look on his face the night I possessed that bitch. ‘Karen this isn’t you. Stop it!’ oh and the girl was priceless too. But not as fun as watching him plunge that knife into his wife over… and over..” The demon paused. “Maybe we could posses her and take her home.. Kill him with her body?” Koda wanted to throw up at all that was coming out of his mouth. The picture of her father dying. She couldn’t take it. Because she knew it was going to happen.

    “Stop! Stop!” Koda called. A hand wrapped around her throat right after. “I’ll… take me.. In dad’s place.”

    “Sorry sweetheart. All we need you for is killing him. We kinda need his soul.” Koda held up her wrist, a bracelet with an anti-possession charm on it. “Then we can at least kill you.” The demon went to snap her neck when she spoke again.

    “Two months.” She sputtered. Yellow eyes dragged the other demon off of her.

    “I’m sorry darling, I didn’t hear you over him.”

    “Leave my dad alone. Not one of you asses _touches_ him or get involved in his death in any way, long as he lives. Same goes for Ross, or at least he still lives right now, no possessions. You take me in his place. I can use two months to get my shit in order.”

    “Eager are we?”

    “Why drag it out to ten years?” She stared him down as a smirk curled his lips. The next thing Koda knew, that smirk was pressed up against her mouth. The moment his grimy lips were away from hers she spat on the floor.

    “What the hell was that for! We want Bobby not _her_.” The yellow eyes never left Koda as he smirked, and they both went away. Her head spun as she sat there.

   

Then hand took hold of her shoulders, shaking her.

    “Damn it Koda. Now isn’t the time. That bastard is still running around here.” Ross gritted his teeth. Her eyes focused as he shook her some more. “Son of a bitch.” Ross sucked in a breath as he moved Koda’s left arm. A hiss escaped her lips as pain ran up through the limb. Immediately her hand met the area in pain. The moment her fingers wrapped around her lower biceps, they became sticky with blood.

    “Human?” The only words that left her lips as she remembered them being blindsided. Koda questioned whether the entire deal was just her imagination.  

    “For once yes.” Ross took his overshirt off, wrapping it around Koda’s arm like she had for him a time or two. His brown eyes looked into her amber blue. “You alright?”

    “I’m pretty sure I’m seeing double.. I might have lost a lot of-”

    “Alright I’ll stop you there.” Ross groaned, helping Koda to her feet. “But seriously, you good?”

    “Yeah. Never better… for being shot that is.” Ross seemed to relax a little at this. “Let's go get this guy.” She took her gun from Ross’s hand, seeing the blood on her own. He looked at her hand before his eyes switched to her arm. “Ross, I’m fine. We can get me checked out after. Leaving this guy to get away isn’t going to help anyone.”

But he wasn’t fully convinced. Ross hadn’t felt an exit wound. But Koda’s sharp look made him drop it. Furniture crashed from another room, causing the agents to rush in with guns drawn. The hunt continued.

The lights flashed before going out completely, a few lamps still dully lit on the old generator’s power. As the clock ticked Koda’s head became more light. Her arm pulsed with pain. She was actually starting to see double. But this wouldn’t change that she was still too stubborn -like her father- to keep doing her job. The light of her flashlight lit up the hallway before her as she slowly crept along. Her footsteps in reality were silent, but they were loud echos in her mind. Then the flash of another light blinded her, yet she held her gun up, pointing at the new person. Or people, she really couldn’t tell.

    “Hey! Hands where I can see them. FBI.” Her shoulders lifted heavily with her labored breath.

    “Whoa, whoa. Calm down there. We’re from the police station. Hey guys! I found her. Tell special agent Barrett or whatever we got her.” A thick warm liquid ran down Koda’s arm as her hands shook. The gun had been lowered. Now the liquid ran down to her wrist as her knees buckled.

    “Koda!” Two more figures appeared behind the female officer, one running faster than the other two. “Hey Koda. Stay awake.” As she blinked the dark spots away she found herself slumped up against Ross. “Call a medic damn it!” He roared. “Well then tell them to move their asses faster!” He barked after there was a response of some kind.

    “I'm fine.” Her hand wrapped around her burning arm as she shook her head. “I'm fine.” But when the medics came she still needed help to even get onto the gurney Ross made her get onto.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Easter eggs ahead!** the main character from Hell's Melody (you can find it on Exploding_Tardis's profile on wattpad) is mentioned in this chapter

   “Yes dad. I’m fine.” Koda rolled her eyes while she talked to her father over the phone. Turns out the bullet had gone all the way through her arm. “Yeah the doc says it nicked a main vein or artery. But my left arm works just fine. Just like last time.” 

    “You scared the hell out of me a lot worse last time.” Bobby grumbled. She had been shot in the left arm before, the first year she had ever worked. Bobby seemed like he would have gone up to Murphy and strangled him himself. But it had been worked out in the end as they found it to have been a misunderstanding. 

    “There was a lot that happened last time that was avoided this time. Anyway.. I wanna come home but we found another case. I don’t know how long this one will keep us away.” 

    “There’s a but coming.” Bobby filled the quiet line when his daughter went silent. 

    “It’s in California. So it may not take long.. The drive will. But we’ll be pretty far.” 

    “Can’t be as bad as when you had those cases in Texas.” 

    “True. Very true.” Koda smiled and let out a soft laugh. “Gotta go daddy. Ross and I need to start getting headed.” 

    “You be careful you hear?” 

    “Careful is my middle name.” Koda joked and laughed at her father’s groan. “Love you. Talk to you when we get done.” 

    “I’ll be waiting for your call. Like always.” He kidded with her. “Love you too.” 

With that both ends of the call ended. 

    “This is gonna be a long ride.” Koda muttered as she and Ross got into the Firebird. 

…

    “You lost sweetheart?” The young cop asked as Koda got out of her car. She gave him a blank look before seeing the chief walking to them over his shoulder. 

    “You wish I was.” She paused reaching for her badge. “No. I’m your new best friend buddy.” She flashed her badge as Ross closed his door. The man looped his thumbs in his belt as he discreetly gulped. 

    “I apologize Agent Shaw for our rookie here. He’s still pretty fresh.” Ross made his way around the front of the car. 

    “That’s alright.” Her eyes looked the newbie up and down. “I can spot green a mile away.” She motioned to Ross as the chief chuckled. “This here is my partner. Special Agent Ross Barrett.”  The two men shook hands. 

    “Aren’t you a little out of jurisdiction?” The young man spoke up. 

    “Are boundaries go from the Canadian line, Mexico, and from sea to shining sea.” 

    “Come on. Let's get inside.” The chief ushered. Koda and Ross walked ahead. 

    “What does she mean by green?” The young man whispered, but Koda still heard. It caused the end of her lip to curl. 

 

    “Alright. Feds in the house! I get one complaint from them, you’re stuck on traffic for two months and whatever other odd job I can think of.” The chief boomed. They all seemed to comply. All having respect. “Most just call me Chief, this here is Trent.”  The rookie trailed off into the office as the chief and a vet officer pointed to a conference room. “This is yours until we catch the bastard.” The other two officers shut the door and stayed in the room with the Feds. 

They went over every little detail, explored each dark spot. 

    “Collage girls?” Koda asked. “So he must live on campus, or goes here.” 

    “We’ve slightly increased patrols around there and added some more security. But he still goes around hidden. We can’t catch up with him.” 

    “I have an idea and I’m already hating it.” 

    “Don’t tell me…  _ Koda _ .” Ross growled. 

    “What is it?” Chief asked. 

    “Undercover.” Koda and Ross spoke at the same time. Koda had a much lighter tone versus her partner. 

    “It could work for you Shaw… but Barrett, I don’t think you could pull it off unless you sold the story you were going back to school.” 

    “My point.” Koda spoke. “Speak to the headmaster, sign me up for classes that I took. Then I don’t have to worry about grades or paying attention.” 

    “We could talk to teachers..” Trent spoke. 

    “What we need to do is limit how many people know that I’m an agent. The more people who know the more likely it is to get out. Plus is I associate myself with girls he might be looking at. Blondes, Brunettes, ect. They might have a better chance. I can catch exactly what goes on and maybe learn about the type of victims he takes.” The two cops nodded. “We can probably get this sorted out before tonight. Hell I bet I can get settled tomorrow and try a class or two by afternoon.” 

    “Eager are we?” Koda tensed at that. She hated that line. 

    “I just want to get the bastard.” She turned her back on him. He got quiet at that. “I want every cop in here to know that they are not to refer to me as an agent. Only a student.” 

…

 

**(-2002-)**

    “Hey Shaw you got a call.” Murphy called out to her. He was an older man with dark hair. A big guy. Maybe not tall, but muscular. “It’s in your office. Rang while I was in there.” 

    “Alright.” She responded. She got up from the edge of a desk she had been leaning on. When she gets into her small office she picks up her phone that lay on the desk. “Hello this is agen-” 

    “Koda.” She had to stop, completely not expecting it. 

    “Sammy? Is everything alright? What’s wrong?” 

    “Everything is fine Koda.” 

    “Bull. Shit Winchester. C’mon, out with it.” Koda sat on her desk. 

    “It’s just.. Can you talk to a few collages for me, or could they call you?” 

    “I have three good colleges who I can call and get you a spot. That will be Stanford, Cornell, and Princeton. Those are the ones I can help you with the most Sammy. Any others I can try, but can’t promise much, sorry.” 

    “That’s fine, really. You’ve already done so much Koda. Thank you.” 

    “Anytime kiddo. And Sam.” 

    “Yeah?” 

    “Call again soon okay?” 

    “Yeah I will. Thanks again Koda.” 

    “Talk to you later Sam.” 

And the call ended. 

 

**(-** _2004_ **-)**

 

Koda took a deep breath as she looked at the sign that read out  _ Stanford University _ . 

    “Ready?” The voice came from beside her. 

    “Oh… Yeah. Just lost in thought.” She chuckled at herself before she and Trent started walking to the dorms. She had requested a ground floor. Luckily there was one. Her roommate seemed like a nice girl, probably younger. Trent agreed to help her move some stuff and find out where everything was. He would be around the most along with Ross. But Trent was around here more, so they could play it off as someone wanting to help. People would mistake Ross as her boyfriend or something like that. 

    “Is there a gym on campus?” Koda asked as she opened the door, a box cradled with her other arm. 

    “Oh yeah. Why you need something to do on your off time?” 

    “No, just thinking if there’s ever a rainy day. My ‘off time’ is still spent on the clock. Probably spent snooping.” 

    “Note taken.” 

    “It’s this one.” Koda pointed, taking her key. She hardly had the door open when it was pulled open more. 

    “Oh my gosh! You’re even prettier than I imagined.” The girl gushed. 

    “Umm. Thanks?” Koda muttered. Trent elbowed her from behind. “Hey.” She shot back at him. 

    “Boyfriend?” The girl asked as they entered the room. 

    “No.” They answered at the same time. 

    “Distant cousin.” Koda butted in before Trent could utter a sound. 

Moving in went much smoother than Koda thought. The girl she shared a room with was named Hope. She went on and on about another girl by the name of Harper and her roommate Alyssa. 

Classes went quickly and she met a few more people who cared enough to talk to her. 

By the end of the day she decided she would grab something quick and head off to her room to adjust more. Along with setting up her stuff. The best part was that she had no morning classes like she thought. Ross had set her up with the minimum amount of classes. It gave her time to look like she was an actual student while she had time to look around. Hell even in her classes she could go on her laptop and look up while keeping in communication with the police and Ross. It kept her up to date. 

 

The days passed quickly. She had a few morning runs that attracted attention with how fast she could go. Ross had given Koda a headset and they had a few discrete meetings. She met a girl by the name of Jessica or Jess as everyone called her. Jess seemed to despise Koda a bit. Koda felt closer to catching their man, much more than they had before. She was searching a lot and they had some people narrowed down. Yet they still couldn’t take action yet. 

One night she decided it was time for a drink. Flashing her ID she had a few glasses. Hope had found her in there, and now a guy wouldn’t get off of her. 

    “C’mon girl. You know you want-” 

    “Hey, buzz off.” Koda snapped. 

    “I have it Koda.” Hope whispered. But clearly she didn’t. 

    “No I wanna hear what she has to say.” The guy walked right up to Koda, so she stood, showing she wasn’t as small as he assumed she was. 

    “ _ Buzz  _ off.” Koda growled. He raised his hand. The moment he did it was twisted behind his back and he was shoved into the bar counter. “Do I need to spell it out for you?” 

    “No.” It was hardly audible.  

    “Louder.” Koda spoke. People stopped what they were doing to watch. 

    “No.” He grunted, causing more people to look. Koda pulled on his arm more, causing him to squirm as she leaned in close to his ear. 

    “Now be the good boy you are and go the hell home. You treat a lady with respect from now on right?” He nodded. “No means  _ no _ .” She twisted his arm more before turning him around and pushing him off. “Now get the hell out of my sight before I decide to stop being nice.” He lowered his head and shuffled out. 

    “Yeah… right.” 

    “Koda…” Hope started, but a few people whistled. “Can we go back now?” 

    “Sure.” The news was out that girls should stick to groups. 

 

As they stepped out of the bar Koda felt that they were being followed. When a hand latched onto her shoulder her first instinct was to shove the tall person into the wall.

    “Hey! Hey… Koda.” Their voice was muffled against the brick. 

    Koda’s eyebrow’s furrowed. “Sammy?” She let go of him and he turned around. “Hey.” Her lips curved to a smile. They hugged with light chuckles. 

    “Christ Koda, I think you almost broke my arm.” 

    “In all the years you’ve known me, you should know by now exactly  _ not  _ to do that.” Another girl joined them and they both recognised each other. It was Jess. 

    “Koda.” She called as she took Sam’s arm. 

    “Hi Jess.” Koda tried to be nothing but nice to the girl, but she knew she wouldn’t please everyone. Honestly Koda thought that Jess was jealous, this moment only heightened that theory. 

    “You know each other?” Jess looked up at Sam. 

    “Yeah, she’s practically a big sister to me. Koda, Jess is my girlfriend.” And thus why the theory was supported. It was Sam, he was bound to talk about Koda sometime like he may Dean. Jess probably knew who she was before she knew her name. 

    “Well Sammy, you found a keeper.” They all smiled and laughed. They started walking together. 

    “You on campus?” Sam asked. 

    “Yeah. Hope and I are roommates. Decided to lengthen my education.” She smiled through the half lie. 

 

And so some time she spent with Sam when he asked she didn’t always turn him down, only on occasion ‘for a little more study time’. Sam also spoke of a girl named Alyssa. He knew her too well for her to blow him off, she was just thankful that he didn’t remember what her job actually was. Hell she was overjoyed. But it was almost getting harder for her to hide things from Hope. She was a good person, but too joyful for the kind of life Koda lived. She felt that Jess wanted to try and make sure Koda wasn’t coming around to try and make Sam cheek. They seemed happy in their relationship so Koda didn’t blame her much. She was only nerves that Jess almost had it figured out that she wasn’t really there for school. 

    “Wait what? Ross hold on, I’m getting there.” Koda spotted something in the crowd. She had her headpiece in. A break from school, a day to herself. The night was the same way. The description of the man they were after was moving quickly toward a girl. The streets around campus were mostly vacant now, so when Koda tore after him there wasn’t much to get in the way, except when he darted into a building. That was where he had her beat. The girl who he almost took was scared to death when Koda went back to her. She calmed her down and ran her back to her dorm. Searching the streets there was someone lying still. 

    “Oh no..” It was Hope. A laugh came from a little further off as Koda rushed to the hurt girl. She knew that laugh from anywhere. “Sam!” But Trent happened to be walking from the other way. He called it in. “C’mon Hope. C’mon.” Koda put pressure on the wound on her stomach. 

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Easter eggs ahead!** the main character from Hell's Melody (you can find it on Exploding_Tardis's profile on wattpad) is mentioned in this chapter

Koda drug her hands over her face. Sam stood next to her with Jess under his arm

    “Koda Singer?” A voice called softly. She raised her eyes to find Chief looking down at her. Holding his hat in his hands. “Mind coming along with us to the station to answer a few questions?” Trent walked over and stood by him. He and Sam gave a worried look toward Koda. 

    She slowly nodded. “Yeah.” It was hardly a whisper. Looking them in the eye she spoke louder. “Yeah.” They gave her a pat on the shoulder when she stood up. 

    “Right this way young lady.” A weak smile curled Koda’s lips for less than a second. 

…

    “I almost had him Ross.” She whispered. It was only Koda and her partner who sat in the conference room. 

    “You think that if you caught him the first time Hope wouldn’t be in a hospital dying..” It was a statement and a question.  

    “Yes!” Koda burst. They had a little conference on any new information, it was just a matter of time before the caught the bastard. 

Ross left her alone to grab a drink for the both of them. While he was gone she thought over it all. Hope’s description of Harper made her think that she could be the next target. In that moment something clicked while Ross came back in. 

    “There’s two of them. Ross that’s it. There’s two of them!” 

She thought back to the other night where she almost told Sam and Jess that she was an agent to save their relationship. She had called Trent to tell him to come over and back her up when Ross told her over the phone about it. That all led up to Hope getting hurt. But there was no way one man could be doing all that. It made complete sense too. 

 

Koda stood up, ready to go back to campus. It was all going to end.  _ Tonight _ . 

…

 

She warned Harper, telling her to stick close to her room mate  Alyssa if they were to go anywhere. The warning mainly consisted of ‘stay in the room’. That was the safest thing Koda could think of, but they would still be out tonight. And if she had to be bait, then so be it. 

 

That night officers were placed in every building, awaiting something, anything. But they would be up all night for no reason. Nothing happened. 

 

In the morning Koda groggily packed up a few more of Hope’s things for her family. She sat down on the untouched bed and looked at a frame for too long. The girl was still fighting, but her future was uncertain. Koda still couldn’t believe that happened. With a sigh she set the frame in the filled box before taping it shut. I was about that time where there was a knock at the door. Koda massaged the bridge of her nose. God was she tired. Sleep the last two days had been horrible, not to note that she hadn’t gotten any the night before. She had been here for about a week, the entire time sleep not coming well anyway.

    “Oh… Come in.” Koda spoke when the knock came again. “It’s unlocked.. I think.” She started rubbing her eyes and rolling her shoulders as Sam stepped into the room. “Hey Sammy.”  

    “You alright?” He sat down on her sloppily made bed. 

    “Yeah I’m fine. Why do you ask?” 

    “I’ve called three times.” Koda furrowed her eyebrows then started searching her nightstand. “Koda.” 

    “Hmmm, what?” She paused her search and looked up to Sam. 

    “It’s right there.” He pointed to the top of the nightstand, right next to the lamp. 

    “Oh.” Koda let out a laugh to defuse his worry as she grinned. “Whoops.” She glanced at her clock, finding it was almost 10:30. “I should start heading to class. Speaking of shouldn’t you be in class right now?” Sam stood, blocking Koda from leaving. Worry traced back into his eyes. 

    “Koda, it’s saturday. We don’t have class.” 

    “Wait what?” She opened up her phone to check the date. Only to find Sam was right. “Oh it is. Guess I forgot. Stayed up to long to study.” 

    “Yeah. Sure.” He didn’t believe a word she was saying. He feared she’d do something stupid out of guilt for what happened to Hope. “How about you come over today? I’m sure we can find some movie to watch or something. Get you out of here.” 

    “Alright.” Koda only agreed since she knew it was the one thing that would set his mind at ease. God forbid she was shot that night and he blame himself for not watching her.

So she went over and watched a movie and a few minutes of another before she fell asleep. Neither Sam Jess, or anyone else who came over through the day made any attempt to wake her up. But only Sam was able to tell she was having a nightmare. Koda was quiet in her sleep no matter what. He only guessed that she had seen a thing or two in real life that was worse than what she dreamt about. So they left her be. She’d fidget every now and then and tug at the bottom of her shirt, but other than that she was getting rest she very much needed. 

 

Koda woke up to find it was getting late. A bad feeling panged at the back of her mind. Someone could be in trouble now. 

    “Hey Sam, I’m gonna head back to my dorm.” She called into the small place. She had no clue where he was. Koda silently cursed herself as she felt the jut of her gun in her jacket. They could have found it so easily. 

    “Koda you can just spend the night.” Sam came from the kitchen. He watched as she pulled at her shirt. 

    “No, no. There is something I’m forgetting to do and the moment I get back I should remember. Plus I think I left the sink running.” It was believable enough. They both knew that she hardly even slipped on the clothes she was wearing. If they weren’t what she had on the day before that is. 

    “Someone next to you could shut it off. I bet Harper or Alyssa would.” 

    “Actually through that daze this morning I remembered to lock the door..” Koda scratched at her forehead. 

_ Just let me go Sammy. I’ll be fine. I  _ need  _ to go. _

    Sam let out a sigh. “Just let me know when you get there. Or I’ll go-” 

__ “ _ No _ . No. Sam it’s not that far away, and I can take care of myself.” The last thing she needed to do was babysit him. Her phone rang, so she picked up. “Yes.. yes. I’m on my way. Sorry I forgot about the  _ project _ . No I’m at Sam’s, so yeah I’m fine. Sorry that you kept me up all night, I was asleep.” Koda looked to Sam and gave him a smile along with patting his arm. “See you later.” She whispered before slipping out the door and finishing the conversation with Ross.  __

 

Walking through the empty campus she fidgeted uncomfortably before pulling her jacket onto her more. This was one night she really prayed that Jess didn’t follow her. If only she knew the prayers were sent too late. 

 

Jess slowly crept after Koda. She had given Sam the excuse that his friend had forgotten something so now she went after her to give it back. But arms wrapped around her from behind, covering her mouth before she could let out a scream. Koda rounded the corner, and was out of sight. 

    “Now don’t you scream, or your friend is gonna get it.” He started dragging her along when there was a gunshot. It was loud and echoed quite a ways. This caused Jess to start to fight more. Yet the man overpowered her easily. “Damnit. Dumb son of a bitch didn’t put the silencer on.” The man grumbled before one more shot rang out. He picked up his pace as much as he could with Jess dragging her feet. “You stupid bitc-” He was cut short as someone tackled him. Jess was brought down with them. But whoever had the man pulled him away as she crawled backwards. She couldn’t stop watching. Under the flash of the lamplight she spotted the dark hair. It was Koda who was wrestling with him. Jess questioned what the hell was going on. There was a loud clanking as a gun was knocked away. Jess looked around frantically. It would be morning soon. When he was dragging her along time moved disturbingly fast. Koda had him pinned but he quickly got up and he kept hitting her. She’d get up and hit him back trying to get something around his wrists. Only to get knocked back down. There was a cut on her face as the man knocked Koda to the ground once more. This time he pulled a gun as she went to stand. The shot rang out once. Jess jumped and let out silent whimpers. Tears welled in her eyes at the sight of Koda’s clumped up form on the pavement. There was blood on her face and over her shirt. 

    “You are one hard bitch to kill.” The man grumbled with a heavy breath as he walked over to Koda. The sun peeked up over the horizon in just the slightest bit. If Jess listened hard enough there might have been the whisper of a siren getting closer. But just as easily it could have been made up. As he took hold of the front of Koda’s jacket, she grabbed him and flipped him over. Jess’s eyes were wide as she backed up even more. They rolled around on the concret. He suddenly jumped off Koda and took out his own gun from his belt. Koda was up on her knees going to stand. They pointed at each other at the same time. They both fired at the same time. Both fell. Neither looked like they were going to get up. The man now lay in a growing pool of his own blood. Koda’s chest rose up and down. The sun was coming up more as she rose her head. Koda looked at the man before letting her head drop down again with a heavy painful sigh. 

    “Mother-” 

…

 

     Koda pulled herself up as more sirens pulled up. She walked over and sat next to Jess on the back of the ambulance. She groaned as she shook off her jacket. Jess looked at Koda alarmed. A blanket was around her shoulders. 

    “You…. you were shot. Twice.. In.. in the chest.” A paramedic started dabbing at the cuts on her face. 

    “No. That didn’t exactly happen.” Koda grumbled while Jess eyes the bullet holes in her shirt. “But I do feel like I was hit by a truck. Hold on a second.” Koda peeled off her grey shirt. Her cut lip peeled back while she gritted her teeth. Tossing the shirt back to her jacket behind her she gave a nod to the paramedic to continue. They put a bandage on a cut that ended by Koda’s right eyebrow. The moment they did all they needed to, Koda jerked back. She snipped at them and the useless dabbing of a head wound. The moment the paramedic was out of the way, Jess got the full view of the vest Koda had on. 

 

Not even a second later Koda had the straps undone and pushed it away. Two bullets were stuck in the chest area. She rubbed under the base of her neck and accepted an ice pack when it was handed to her. After taking the vest off Koda now had on a white tank top that happened to show the scars on her arm, shoulder, and new bruises. It also showed the tattoo of a sparrow flying on her right shoulder. A feather under it had two dates above it and at the sparrow’s foot. It was her mother’s birth and death date, Karen’s. 

    “You’re.. You’re a-” 

    “Not a cop.” Koda looked over at Jess next to her. Her hair slid over her back from the ponytail it was in. She slid over her credentials to Jess. 

    “Special agent Shaw, ISB” Jess read aloud. “But isn’t your last name Singer?” 

    “Yes. My father is like an uncle to Sam and his brother, so I’ve been looking after him. But he’s only my adoptive father. Still family nonetheless. All of that’s true.” She paused while Jess shifted the blanket off. “I go by Shaw just so he can sleep a little better at night.” 

    Jess looked at the scars on her left side, but tried not to be rude. “I’m sorry.. I thought.”

    “I know. It’s fine. But there’s a five year difference, and I love him too much like a brother. You had every right to try and chase me away, because if I had someone like Sam I’d wanna keep him too.” Koda smiled. 

    “I thought you did..” 

    “Most people think my partner and I are a couple. I almost expect it by now.” 

Chief came over and shook her hand. 

    “Thank you. You and your partner. He should be getting here soon.” 

    “We’ll be heading off once he does. Get back home. You know, paperwork an’ all.” She gave a small smile. 

    The edge of Chief’s mouth curled just the slightest before handing Koda a card. “I understand what you have done. Tell your boss to call me if needed. I know Trent is willing to talk to him too. Thanks again.” He patted her shoulder lightly, returning to his job. There was only a moment of silence before there was a loud call. 

    “Jess!” Sam’s call got both of their attention. Slowly he was let over to the two women. “Jess are you okay?” He rushed. 

    “I’m fine. Really I am. Koda saved me.” She glanced over at  the agent. 

    “You even ask if I’m okay I’m gonna throttle you boy.” Koda let out a snarl as Sam opened his mouth, swiftly shutting it. The couple started laughing. 

    “You sound a lot like your father.” Koda started to smile before she joined in the chuckling. 

    “Guess that did sound like him.” She hid the fact that laughing actually hurt at the moment.  Suddenly they could hear the purr of an engine as the Firebird pulled up. Koda took hold of her things behind her. “Ladies and gentlemen this is where I hit the road. My ride is here.” 

    “That is a cool car. But I can’t imagine what your partner is like having one like that.” 

    “Oh no. That’s my car.” Koda smirked as she walked away. 

    “Tell uncle Bobby I said hi.” Sam called. 

    “Trust me I will.” Koda answered back, still holding the icepack on her chest.

 

When she slid into the passenger seat of her own car she sighed and closed her eyes. She tossed the things in her hand to the back. Ross had already picked up her things from the dorm and cleaned up a few more things.

    “You look like hell.” Ross remarked, pulling the bird out of park. 

    “The one line every woman wants to hear after they finish a case.” Koda groaned. “Flattering Ross because that’s exactly how I feel.” Letting out another sigh she slowly turned to her side. With her back turned to Ross she didn’t see his concerned glances to her. Gently she closed her eyes, not even needing to mumble for Ross to wake her when they were back in South Dakota. He knew. But she didn’t know how worried he was becoming. Feeling like a pile of crap Koda reached for her phone. She needed to hear his voice, since their conversations always calmed her down after things like this.. There were only a few rings before the call was picked up. 

    “Hello?” Koda curled up a little more. “Hello?” He responded after several moments without an answer. “Koda is everything alright? Koda?” 

    “Oh.. Sorry daddy. I think I was dozing off there for a second.” 

    “Everything alright?” Bobby pushed. 

    “No, no. Everything’s fine I promise.” Ross glanced over at her. Knowing enough to see right through the lie. It wasn’t to her father, but mostly for herself. “Just calling to say we’re on our way back. We’ll have to stop by the office first, so I don’t know exactly when I’ll be getting home. Maybe sometime tomorrow.” 

    “Alright.” There was something behind Bobby’s voice that hinted to another problem. But Koda was caught up in trying to not to let her own problems seep into her voice. 

    “See you soon Dad.” 

    “See you soon sweetheart.” 

The call was ended. Ross letting out a huff. Koda hadn’t even heard him ask to talk to Bobby. He might just have to when they get back. He’d have to just settle with Murphy when she would finally doze off. This was something that needed to be worked with immediately. 


	11. Chapter 10

_ July 26, 2004 _

-Now-

 

“Koda? Koda?” Sam’s voice came over the phone. Her eyes were distant as she glanced at her gun that lay on the table. Koda’s head pounded. The past week she had just displayed out in front of her. One bad thing after another. Her body trembled as she flinched. Gunshots echoed in her mind. Ones that came from her gun. Then all three sets of predatory eyes. They all died at her hand. Blood still was splattered over her her hands and cheek. First the two men at the college, not this. She couldn’t do this. Koda’s hand shook as she set the phone down on the table. And she walked out. She couldn’t do it. 

“Hello? Koda! Koda are you there? Are you okay? Koda!” 

 

-4 hours prior- 

 

Koda stretched out. The jacket she was using as a pillow plopped down to her side. 

    “‘Bout time you woke up sleeping beauty.” 

    “Funny. Do I need to pull this car over?” 

    “And again, who’s driving.” 

    “You’ll think that when my boot is up your ass. It’s my car you dick. We pull over and turn around when I say so.” Koda opened the glove box and pulled out a shirt to put over the tank top. It was seeming to be a nice day. Weather wise, at the least. The week had already proven to be a bad one. The past handful of days had been at least. It started when she was shot, then the Stanford case. Koda had shot people before, but it was mostly catching up to her. She was denying it. It was getting to a bad situation, but Ross figured he’d get her back to the office and get her to talk to Murphy. She’d get time off, a psych evaluation. Eventually it would get back to normal. But he couldn’t be more wrong. In plenty more ways than one. 

 

Koda placed her gun belt right under the windshield on the dash. With a soft smile she leaned back down in her seat, trying to get comfortable. Ross had driven all night. He was a little tired but he’d suck it up. Koda still needed to sleep. She was always the one to lose the most Z’s during or even after a case. His hand hit the radio button. Now rock music softly buzzed through the speakers. Koda let out a small laugh. It was soon cut short as another car ran right into the passenger's side. Koda was thrown forward. The thud that sounded caused Ross’s skin to crawl. His partner had been injured enough lately. 

 

When everything was still his eyes were wide in shock while he panted. Both vehicles were on the side of the road mostly. The second car had been coming off of a side road, and it was still mostly blocking the way sitting in front of the old Firebird. It was a good thing no one else happened to be on either roads. Ross blinked as Koda pulled herself onto the seat. There was some blood around the cut she had gotten the morning before along with a new one above it. She rubbed her forehead a bit before trying out her door. She had to use her foot to help push it open. That was as the man who drove the silver car that sat only a little ways from her own got out. 

    “Oh my God I’m so sorry. I didn’t even see you guys.” Koda’s eyes looked into their vehicle. His wife stood next to the open passenger door, two kids were sat in the back. 

    “Is everyone alright?” Koda asked, looking him in the eye. 

    “Yeah, yeah. Maybe just a little shaken up, but we’re all fine. What about your boyfriend, he's alright? Oh my gosh your head.” The man looked at the two bruises below Koda’s neckline. His gaze soon shifted to the two scars and still bandaged bullet wound on her left side. His eyes widened. 

    “He’s not my boyfriend.” Koda spoke, shaking her head. “Your car doesn’t look that bad, just a little dent. How about we save ourselves some trouble and not report this.” 

    “But your car-” he started. 

    “Listen, I’ve had a hell of a week. I don’t wanna drag this out because all I want is to get home. My dad’s a mechanic, and taught me everything he knew. That door and car has been fixed up more times than you can count on one hand. Please.” The man’s look softened at Koda’s pleas. The woman did look like she’d been through hell. His eyes happened to look at the dash. 

    “Is that a gun?” He backed up in alarm. 

    “I have a permit for that. No it’s not what you think-” Koda was cut off by the sirens. Her hands drug over her face since it was her car that was the source of the sound. “Now the damn things work.” She muttered into her hands. “Ross shut it off!  _ Ross _ .” She yelled when he didn’t respond. He was trying to when Koda went over to her own opened passenger door and turned the car off. She threw the keys onto the seat. Whatever was salvageable of her good mood was now gone as if it had never been there in the first place. She turned to faced the stranger all over again. 

    “I just hit a cop.” He whimpered. 

    “We’re both feds actually.” She rubbed her temples not helping ease the man’s conscious any. Then she took out her wallet and offered him her card. “I’m sorry sir but I really don’t wanna mess with this today. Let's not report this and go our separate ways. There’s my number just in case for some damned reason you need to reach me about this.” He started rambling. “But I will make it a federal offence if you just don’t shut up. Have a good day. Safe trip to wherever you're going.” With that she got into her car and Ross started her up. The sirens wailed again. This time Koda reached over and flicked off the switch. 

...  

 

    “Alright. Koda I need you to remember that you had no other choice but to shoot them.” Murphy Bacall stood at the corner of his desk. He had a thick frame. It made him seem like he could have been Thor in his younger days, then again he still could. Murphy’s square jaw still distinct, even underneath his beard. The facial hair only made it more prominent. A few of the hairs were starting to become lighter, almost silverish from their original chestnut color. His silver eyes were father-like as he sat down on the corner of the desk while Koda set her head in her hands. 

“I want you to go home. See your father, play with the dogs. Relax, and try to let it go. I want you to check up with me. Daily every two days. Pick one and stick with it. I’ll give you a roughly two days. I will have an appointment scheduled with Lanna. So help me I will drag you kicking and screaming if you even think about not showing.” Murphy spoke as if he was scolding one of his four children.

 

Lanna Bacall. The entire building mostly knew her as momma bear. It was her and Murphy who built this unit from the ground up. They had help, but this was mostly their baby to raise. And raise it well they did. Lanna also happened to be one of many shrinks that worked for the ISB. They knew most of the agents that see them, making it much easier to speak. Not a word ever leaked out of one of those session rooms, only if it was for the agent’s best interest. 

 

    “Yes that is eating me. Dammit when is there not something doing that?” Koda sighed. “I think I did something really stupid Murphy.” She looked up at him. “But I have no clue.” 

    “Like drink v-” he cut himself off, seeing the look in Koda Singer’s eyes. “You mean like make a deal stupid.” She nodded. “How? Why?” 

    “I don’t know Murph. It happened right after I was shot. They were talking about killing dad… about using my body to do it.. One even went on about killing my mother. I honestly can’t tell if it was real or not.” 

    “Say it was real..” Murphy raised an eyebrow. He was encouraging her to go on. 

    “Then no demon would ever be involved in my father’s death for as long as he lives.. And neither of them would hurt Ross.” 

    Murphy rubbed his bearded chin. “H-how long?” He cleared his throat. “From here on out we assume it ain’t real. I’ve seen you when you lose blood before. You start to hallucinate and you get it bad. I know your past can have a lot to do with half of it most the time. We don’t wanna make your condition worse.” He paused. “But, I need to know… How long?” 

 

Koda stood, taking hold of her bag. 

    “Like you said Murph, assume it ain’t real. Tellin you my sad time I possibly have left is admitting it’s real.” With that she had the combined straps of her suply restock bag over her shoulder as she walked out. 

…

She called her dad on the way and made a few quick stops on her way home. The first was to the flower shop, the second to her mother’s grave. Her last destination was the little white church a mile from the house. The pastor wasn’t there for once. 

There was a marble white cross necklace that had been in her car since she had started fixing it up all those years ago. It’s stainless steel chain wrapped around her rear-view mirror. One that Karen had warn. The arrow necklace was right beside it, but hung closer up toward the mirror than the cross. While the crystal one she kept around her neck along with another necklace. 

 

The little church was silent and Koda was thankful. Her mahogany square toe western boots only made a slight sound as she walked through the vacant isle. Koda made her was to the front, buttoning up her shirt a little to make herself more presentable in this house. The stainless steel cross that hung from her neck edged out, floating over the small pew up front. It caught the light of the afternoon sun shining through the windows next to the ajar doors. Koda folded her hands as she got down on her knees. The squared, steel toes of her boots laying flat against the ground. 

 

Meanwhile Sheriff Jody Mills had followed this seemingly stranger since the old Firebird rolled into town. She had watched her to find out what the ‘stranger’ was up to. No one with that kind of car could mean anything good. Especially with the attention grabbing dents in the car. But almost anyone this woman had ran into seemed to know her. Maybe a returning child of one of the towns folk? Probably not. She knew just about everyone. No one had a kid that would return like this. In the flower shop she had mentioned ‘not with the kind of line of work I’m in’. It only raised eyebrows. They way the woman was banged up didn’t cease to Ease Jody’s mind. She was off duty at the moment but that didn’t stop her from investigating. The Sheriff stepped into the old church as Koda stood, having finished her praying. 

    “Don’t think that I don’t know you’re in here.” Koda turned as she walked away from the front of the first pew. “But thank you for not trying to interrupt. There anything you need?” 

    “Hmm. I just want to know your business here. Can never be too careful.” 

    “Oh, you must be the new sheriff. I’ve had a hell of a week.” 

    “I can see.” 

    “I’m just heading home for a few days off and to fix up my car. And I ain’t no stranger here. I never get into anyone’s hair much. Hell you probably won’t even see me while I’m here at home.” Koda went to move past the sheriff, but paused at the door. “I’m assuming you're going to lock her up. Key’s in the right pot next to the steps.” 

    Jody raised an eyebrow and checked. Sure enough Koda was right. “How’d you know?” 

    “I was raised in this town. Baptized in this church. I know a lot more about things ‘round here than I look.”  With a wink Koda left Jody, and drove on home. 

…

 

With a heavy sigh Koda got out of the old Firebird. She parked her in the back just so it was already ready to be fixed up. 

    “Hey Rosco.” He called, throwing the chained up dog some of Ross’s leftovers from the ride home. The dog was happy to receive the scraps while wagging his stumpy tail. With that done Koda went back over to her car and started grabbing things to take inside.

“Hey daddy.” She called as she backed out, finding him walking to her. 

    “The hell happened to your head?” 

    “Same thing that happened to the car. But let’s not talk about that. Koda slipped on her gun belt to make it easier as she carried a few things inside with her. “I’ve had quite the shitty week.” She opened the back door and set some things down on the table. “Please tell me you have something good to talk about.” 

    Bobby’s face fell. “It’s Lucia.” He spoke softly. “She hasn’t been eating. Just been laying in there gettin’ worse.” 

    “How long has it been since she ate?” Koda asked with a hand over her forehead.

    “Three days at most. She may have nibbled here and there but not much.” Koda nodded. 

    “Well.. I’m back home so let’s see if that can make a difference.” Koda put a smile on her face as she walked into the study. Bobby shook his head and went back out to check out the damage to the car. “Hey Lucia. How you doin’ old girl? Daddy says you ain’t been feelin’ good.” She sets down the bowl and pushes it to her dog. Lucia just stays curled up. Bobby had a fire going in the study for the older dog who’s mostly stayed in her bed. “You gotta eat sometime girl.” Koda sat on her knees, pushing the bowl closer. “C’mon Lucia.” 

There was a deep growl. 

“Lucia.” Koda’s voice was more firm. Now the older dog moved. She shifted around. “ _ Lucia _ .” Koda warned. 

 

Lucia looked up. The expression that lay on her face was none other than feral and predatory. 

    “No, bad dog.” The fear that rose in Koda was nothing but real. Lucia shifted again raising up. Her head low as she bared her teeth. “Lucia!” The dog lunged at her snapping her ferocious jaws at her own master. Koda’s gun had been knocked across the room. “Lucia stop it!” She ordered. But the dog’s eyes were slowly turning red. Koda’s own going wide as she threw Lucia off of her. But the dog soon rammed into her. Lucia took ahold of Koda’s right forearm. Before her teeth could sink down, Koda kicked her away. As Lucia recoiled the fierceness in her red eyes almost showed a certain flame. Like hellfire. The kind of fire that burned through the village. That swallowed up Running Bear’s home. The kind of fire she saw the night Karen died and they were both possessed. “Lucia!” There was only a second that the hound in front of her showed any recognition. It was soon gone. The animal that started Koda down now was one that was causing several unwanted memories to come back. The kind of memories that were repressed, not forgotten. 

 

Koda was terrified as she lunged for her gun. The hound that was once Lucia ran toward her as she crawled to it. Teeth were just starting to sink into the back of Koda’s shoulder when her fingers wrapped around the cold metal of her gun. She jerked over and rolled away. Lucia got up and was running back at her. She leaped into the air. Before Koda could think the gunshot caused her ears to start ringing. With wide, blurry eyes, Koda curled into herself.

 

    “Koda? Koda!” Bobby yelled as he rushed inside. He took up the dead hound and moved her aside, causing his daughter to shudder as he helped her up. “Koda.. you alright?” Worry weighed heavily in his voice. “Koda.” When she didn’t answer he held her close. Silent tears ran down her face. “You had no other choice.” Bobby whispered. 

 

It took a little bit before Koda stood up. She walked into the kitchen, setting her gun and belt on the table. Blood was splattered on her hands, face, and sleeves. Her hands wouldn’t stop shaking. Koda set them on the table hoping they would stop. Bobby watched her with a sad and weary look. He hadn’t shown it yet, but Murphy had already called him. Shooting people had always taken a toll on her. Koda’s phone started buzzing on the table. She got her fingers around it but struggled for several moments before she got it open and answered the call. 

    “H-hello? This… this is agent Shaw.” She took a deep breath as she drug a hand over face. Why was she getting a call now? 

    “Koda, it’s Sam.” He spoke. 

    “Oh.. h-hey S-sammy.” Her hands started to shake once more. 

    “I just wanted to know if you got home alright. But.. are you okay?” Her heart started racing as the gunshots echoed in her mind. “Koda? Koda, you still there?” She took in a shaky breath as it all started to suffocate her. Her body shuddered while she set the phone on the table and she just walked out. Bobby watched her with growing concern. He heard Sam’s voice calling for Koda over the phone. Slowly he picked it up and answered as he moved into the house to look for his daughter. He found her trying to wash the blood off. She took off her button up, leaving her tank top on. Bobby’s eyes looked over to the bandage around her are. Her hands didn’t stop shaking. He couldn’t help but think about when she first got into this job. Surely it just might kill her like hunting would him. She faced people, he faced monsters he kept from her.

**(late 1998)**

    “Dad… Dad I’m fine.” Koda spoke from the hospital bed. Her left arm all wrapped up. “Really I feel fine.” 

    “That’s the morphine.” Bobby grumbled. 

    “Okay, maybe a little.” 

    “I waited for you to get out of surgery. No everything is  _ not  _ fine. Koda you were shot.” 

    “Need I remind you in the arm. And I’m still alive. I’m also craving a snack and maybe something to wash all this damn pain meds down. Could you go get that?” When Bobby didn’t move, Koda gave him her puppy eyes. “Please?” She gave a serious look, showing that she needed to talk to Ross privately. 

The moment her father left the room, Ross started freaking out again. Only this time his head was out of his hands. 

    “That thing almost killed out. You are lucky it missed.” 

    “Barrett, I’m not lucky. It’s because I’m good at my job. If any of us here is lucky it's you since I was nearby for your distress call.” 

    “A job you’ve had for what? Two… three months. Really agent, if that happened then what will next time?” 

    “This job comes with costs.  _ Agent _ , you should know this since it’s yours too. Yes the two werewolves were over my head, and yes one shot me. But Barrett, you were out cold if you don’t remember, and there were two of them damn it. Also it was you who called in for the nearest friendly. If I didn’t do anything you’d either be dead right now or one of them. There is no cure for either of those outcomes.” Ross drug a hand over his face. The room overlapped in silence. “I’ve had this job for longer than five months.” Koda spoke softly as she bunched the blankets in her fists with lack of anything better to do.

    “What?” 

    “I’ve had this job for eleven months, agent. That's about a year, meaning I have seniority over you. I should be the one scolding you for being stupid enough not to call in for a partner in the first place.” 

    “Wait what?” The younger agent stepped closer to Koda’s bed. “You’re one of the original five?” 

 

When the ISB was first created there were five. One was a college student who was hardly out of school when she started. That would be Koda. Another would be their boss Murphy. He only went on cases every now and then. 

 

    Koda nodded. 

    “So you-” Her eyes flickered away from her future partner as a fifteen-year-old boy with a mop of brown hair stood in the doorway. 

    “So you’re okay Koda?” He asked, stepping in. 

    A smile grew on her face. “Yeah Sammy, I’ll be fine. I even get out tomorrow.” But in the back of her mind she wondered how long he had been standing there. Ross seemed like he wanted to ask, but one look from Koda shot him down. She didn’t even want to remotely seem like they were hiding something. So if he heard, she’d find out a way to deal with it later. “It’s fine Sammy, you can sit down. We were just talking. Pretty sure dad’ll be back any minute now.” She gave him a soft smile before looking at the man around her age. “Koda Singer.” She spoke seeing the question in his eyes.

    “Well then, thank you Koda Singer.” He stuck out his hand. “Everybody calls me Ross. Ross Barrett.” Koda took his hand and shook. 

    “You’re welcome Ross.” They let go of each other's hands. Ross gave Sam a nod before going to walk out. “Oh, and Ross.” He looked back over his shoulder. “If I were you I’d ask the boss man for a friend. You don’t wanna make that mistake again. Next time I may not be around.” Ross’s eyes met the floor as he gave such a slight nod. Then he walked out. 

**(-2004-)**

 

Bobby sighed as he backed away and ended the call with Sam after explaining why Koda just left the call hanging. He hoped that she would never have to face the monsters that he had. He feared that would kill her. Much faster than her current job already was. 


	12. Chapter 11

_ July 31  _

Bobby had buried Lucia under the old oak close to the house in the back. It was the fifth day afterward, the end of the month, when there was a knock on the door. 

 

Bobby let out a sigh before answering it. He hadn’t caught wind of his daughter for almost three days. He gave her space as she tried to hold it together going about the house. It had been Wednesday when she had lost it. Bobby held it together, trying to bring her anything to drink or eat just to know that she had something. He knocked on her door just to get no answer at all. Since she was younger and happened to have a panic attack during school he had books on books with how to help someone like her. Doctors scarcely helped. Half the time he had no clue what exactly to do and if he was even doing it right. If he was helping at all. All Bobby had to go on over the years was ‘try this’ and ‘try that’. To him it was all bullshit. But if it hadn’t been for Declan Bowen he might have lost his mind with this girl a long time ago. He was always there to help and tell Bobby that there had been plenty of kids that he taught that were like her. She was one of the worse cases he had seen. 

 

Bobby was worried when she first joined the ISB. Thinking that her PTSD would only flare and cause her to lose her job. But Murphy Bacall happened to be another person who knew the signs well enough to keep her conditions under control. Ross did too since the first day they started working together.

 

But now, that was who was currently standing in front of him. Murphy’s silver eyes looked down at him. It would take an idiot to miss the worry in them. 

    “I knew it was a matter of time.” Bobby’s voice was soft as he stepped out of the way of the much larger man. 

    “Well. Since I have only gotten one call from her.. Or mostly you. And that was about four days ago. I gave it time. She got the space I thought she deserved. Now it can’t wait.” It was as he stepped inside Bobby found Lanna was with him. The woman had long faded blond hair. It was a tan blond almost now in it’s pulled back manor. 

    “I’m just worried for her. It must be hitting her hard.” Lanna sighed. Bobby gave her a half-hearted nod. “So exactly how has she been?” 

    “The first two days she was trying to keep it together. She got halfway through the second when things seemed to get worse.” Bobby let out a sigh of his own. It was even hard for  _ him  _ to talk like this. Koda was his daughter. Not some cold blooded killer. He opened his mouth to say more when he heard the back door open. Swiftly he got his gun after motioning for Murphy and Lanna to stay where they were at the front door. 

 

Bobby made his way around the corner. The gun was knocked out of his hand before he was pinned against the wall. The quick figure stilled as they blinked. That happened to be when things slowed down. Koda stepped back and took out her headphones. That was when Murphy was slowly making his way to the scene. 

    “Sorry daddy.” Koda spoke. She gave him a small curl of her lip before she moved to the fridge. 

    “Koda?” Bobby’s eyebrows furrowed at the sight of his daughter. She pulled the long sleeves of her plaid shirt over her arms after untying it from her waist. She was careful to miss the bandage that was still over her arm. 

    “Yeah?” She lifted a brow as she set her music and headphones on the table while grabbing a water from the back of the fridge. When her father just stared at her she rolled up her sleeves and slipped into the bathroom. The door was left open as she picked up a towel and set it under the running faucet. “What is it dad?” She asked when he just stood in the doorway, wide eyed. 

    His shocked look melted instantly and turned to relief. “Nothing baby girl. Nothin’.” The edges of his mouth turned up. His eyes held more joy in them than he had felt in a long time. “Absolutely nothing.” 

 

Koda returned his smile as she dabbed the wet cloth around her neck and face. Murphy happened to mumble something. Asking Bobby how she was. 

    “Hey Murph. Didn’t know you were here.” Koda leaned in the door frame next to her father. “Hell if I knew we were having company I would have come back a little sooner.” 

    “From what?” Murphy asked a little too quickly. 

    Koda eyed him, tossing her towel over the rack to dry before taking a steady gulp of her water. “From a run. Hope my sweaty appearance wasn’t too alarming.” They were all giving her looks and she was getting really tired of it fast. “Alright.  Daddy why don’ you show Lanna around the house. Murphy and I will talk so you can quit giving me those looks. But we are doing so privately. Alright?” Lanna had never been to their home, but her husband had plenty of times. 

    All the response she received from Bobby was a pat on the shoulder. 

 

Murphy followed Koda outside after she mentioned a nice end-of-summer breeze that would help her cool down. 

    “I see you’ve been running hard.” 

    “It can keep your mind off things. Besides, I just walked mostly the past two days.” She rose her hands in defence after seeing Murphy’s hard stare. “Hey, I took a break. Sat on a log, listened to some Guns and Roses.” They walked through the lineup of abandoned cars. They passed that old oak tree while doing so. Koda’s eyes went to the small stone that was acting as a gravestone. 

    “How are you doing?” Murphy asked, interrupting the silence. 

    “Better. Really I am. There's no point moping over something you couldn’t change.” Murphy was relieved to hear it come from her. “I still don’t know if that deal actually happened. I’ve thought about it over and over. Almost drove myself crazy. But no matter how many times I don’t know if it is or not.” 

    “It’s alright. I don’t think I could have either. But I still want to know how long.” 

_ Fourty-six days.  _ Koda wanted to answer so badly. But she didn’t. “Like I said. No point. You can’t change it without making any other kind of deal. I might have made a stupid mistake. If I did then I need to pay for it, because it was damn worth it to keep dad safe.” The look in her eye showed Murphy that no matter what, Koda would never regret what she did. Real or not. 


	13. Part II

**_[Part II]_ **

 

_ Time.  _

_ Something that  _

_ I’ve never truly had. _

 

_ The tick of a clock  _

_ With the way I hear it _

_ Can make  _

_ A man go insane. _

 

_ All the sand  _

_ Eventually sits at the bottom.  _

_ My time is running out _


	14. Chapter 12

_ August 18, 2004 _

 

    “I don’t know anymore momma.” Koda had her arms loosely around her knees as she sat in front of Karen’s grave. “Daddy.. He’s just been gettin’ more frustrated. I guess he just senses somethin’s  wrong.” She gave a dry laugh. “He ain’t wrong.” Koda gave a sigh. “He ain’t wrong.” 

 

Koda eventually finished. She cleared her eyes and drove home. 

When she got there she took in a breath before getting out of the car. She left it running. 

 

    “That you Koda?” Bobby called from the study. 

    “Yeah.” She responded while going up the stairs, her duffle in her hand. She needed out of the house again. When she was finished throwing some things into the bag she twisted the strap in her hand as she went back down the stairs. Dropping the duffle close to the door she went to the study. Koda leaned on the threshold as she watched her father shuffle around papers for a little bit. “Hey daddy.” She finally spoke. 

    Bobby paused for a second before setting his notes and the book down. “Did you go for a run?” He looked over at her while shuffling his work from her view. 

    “No. Just went to go visit momma. Make sure my flowers weren’t all dried up.” 

    Whatever Bobby was doing he halted at his daughter’s words. His eyebrows furrowed. Slowly he turned to face her. “Don’t tell me… Koda.. You’ve only been home for a.. a day and a half..” 

    “Sorry Daddy.” Koda finally looked him in the eye. “I still need to do my job.” 

    “Not the way you’ve been doing it. You’re taking cases on your own, and you’ve been pouring yourself into it.” Bobby was slowly getting angry. He hated seeing Koda do this to herself. She was acting like her old man. 

    “It has to get done sometime.” She set her foot down. There had been growing tension between the two each time Koda got back home. “And Ross has his own assignments to take care of. I’d just rather go solo right now.” She made sure to not bring up the real reason. 

    “Koda this is getting out of hand-” 

    “Daddy stop! I have a damn case to go solve, because you know… I like helping people! I’m not gonna be stuck here being a mechanic for the rest of my damned life!” There was a cursed silence that took over the room for the moment as Bobby’s eyes shined with betrayal. Koda turned away from the only father she had ever known. 

    Bobby snapped out of his small trance. “Don’t you walk away from me girl!” He stormed after her. “Koda..  _ Koda.. Koda Ann _ Singer!” The young woman stopped in her tracks. Her shoulders tensed at the name. “Koda Ann don’t you dare-” 

    “Stop!” Koda roared as she turned around. “Stop calling me by the name momma gave me!” Bobby rarely had called her by her given middle name. 

_ “Good morning Koda Ann.” A warm smile curled Karen’s lips. She use to greet the girl that way each morning before school.  _

     A shiver when up Koda’s spine. “Watch your tone with me girl.” Bobby spoke sternly. “Do not.. Don’t you  _ dare  _ bring your mother into this.” Even years after Karen’s death, the wound still hadn’t healed for either of them. 

    Koda shook her head. “You know what? Whatever. Call me when you’re not drunk. Then we can have a real talk.” She turned again. 

    “Do not turn your back on me girl.” Bobby growled again. He just wanted Koda to look him in the face. Not just turn away. 

    “I have a job thank you very much.” She swooped down and took hold of the strap of her bag. “And before you say anything,” Bobby had opened his mouth. She knew what his next hit would be. “I  _ don’t  _ need help. I need work. So how ‘bout you stop babying me! I’m leaving and doing this weather you approve or not. I don’t need no damn gold star!” Koda snapped before she stomped toward the door. 

    “Koda you walk out that door-” Bobby snarled, almost stopping himself. 

    “Or what Dad?” Koda snapped back. 

    “Don’t you dare walk out that door. Don’t you walk out.” The old man warned. 

    “Or what don’t come back?” Bobby’s hard stare was all the response Koda needed. “Well guess what Daddy. I’m  _ daring _ .” 

 

Koda slammed the front door shut behind her. Bobby listed to her heavy steps go down the porch steps. He counted the seconds that he stopped breathing for a few moments. Bobby singer would suck in a breath the moment he heard the car door shut. Rosco’s barks followed as his daughter tore down the drive and away from home. 

 

Only in this silence he hung his head and beat himself. He had sounded almost like John Winchester, and he’d be damned for that. 


	15. Chapter 13

**( 1999 )**

 

    “I don’ need a partner.” She repeated the line again. “Murphy, you know I work just fine on my own.” 

    “Feds travel in packs. Not normally on their own. We are  _ real  _ FBI,  _ you  _ know we still gotta follow the rules. Besides I think this kid needs someone who will actually watch his back. You know, keep him out of trouble.” 

    “Can’t J-” 

    “God you do not want J to partner with this kid.” 

    Koda rose her eyebrows. “Alright.” She let out a huff and sat on the edge of the desk next to Murphy. His size made her look smaller than she actually was. “Wait.. Hold on a second. If you think J would kill this kid, what the hell is going through your mind sticking them with me? I’m not any better.” 

   “For one, J wouldn’t just kill him. He’d murder him and burn him. He’d blame a vamp or something.” Murphy sighed. “You on the other hand. I think once we break him in a little more, you’d make a good team.” There was a thunk from outside Murphy’s opened office door. “J put him down.” Murph’s voice boomed. “And Milo get your ass in here.” 

    “Milo?” Koda questioned softly.  In walked a stick of a boy who was supposed to be a man. His dark, almost dusty blonde, hair was flat against his head, some of it hanging over his forehead. The bright chestnut of his eyes made several freckles stick out. He looked much younger and less mature in jeans and a t shirt. Much more than when he had been in his sharp fed clothing. That event had happened almost a year ago. Koda’s eyes were hazel at this point in time, when she had first encountered this kid they were more an amber blue. 

    “Wait.. this my partner?” Milo spoke up. He hadn’t moved from the doorframe. 

    “You said about everybody is gettin’ a partner?” Koda tilted her head down as if Milo still wasn’t there. 

    “Just about.” Murphy mumbled, almost coming to a conclusion on how all this was. 

    “Even J?” 

    “Yes.” 

    “You  _ know _ how much of a nightmare this is gonna be.” She got the last kick. 

    “Tell me about it.” Murphy drug his hands over his face. 

    “I just did Murph.” A smirk formed on her lips as she felt Murphy’s hard glare. She hopped off the desk and patted him on his broad shoulder. “But that’s your nightmare and not mine.” Murphy took hold of the back of her jacket before he shoved a folder into her hands. 

    “If you needed one you could have just asked.” Now he had the smirk. “Your first assignment with Barrett, stop a deal.” 

    “Hell hounds… my favorite.” Koda mumbled before glancing at Ross. 

 

( _ -2004- _ ) 

 

_ September 17, 2004  _

 

Koda woke up to the sound of her phone going off. She rolled over in the motel bed. With a groan she picked it up and accepted the call. She hadn’t even opened her eyes. At the moments she didn’t want to know how much was missing from that whisky bottle of hers. All she knew at the moment was that her head hurt. 

    “Damn it Dad if this is-” 

    “I’m gonna stop you right there girl.” The very sound of his voice caused her to smile a little. 

    “Sorry uncle Rufus.” 

    “The hell happened between you and Bobby?” 

    “Oh… uh.” 

    “Don’t you dare be bullshitting me girl.” 

    “Just.. I’ve been working hard lately. Practically overtime. He’s been real upset. And it just pushed me over the edge.” 

    “I knew most of that.. I think. Anyway. You on call now.” 

    “If a damn hang over doesn’t get in the way.” She opened her eye just to close it at the bright light that streamed through her window. “Speaking of, I should probably get back to it. Start my day.” 

    “Alright. Get goin’ slacker.” 

    Koda sat up finding there was hardly anything left in the glass bottle. “Have you talked to Ross lately?” 

    “Just a little here and there. Has he always been that much of a pain in the ass?” 

    Koda chuckled at her uncle. “Welcome to my world.” She went around, getting a few small things ready. Today should have been the last day of her case, so she took down all that she had pinned up on the wall and set it in her duffle. “I think I’ll be wrapping it up today, the case. Go to my own home for a little while. Damn place will feel empty without Lucia.” Koda sadly chuckled a little. 

    “Hey kiddo, it’ll be alright. You and your daddy will make up sometime. Maybe you could get another dog.” She sat down, holding it all in. Some of her emotions escaped in her hefty sight. “Only when your ready..” 

    “Thanks uncle Rufus.” Koda’s eyes stung. They were hazel once again, getting more of a blue color now. “I think I’ll try to talk to him.” She smiled thinking over it all. “I love you uncle Rufus.” 

    “Love you too kiddo. But, where exactly is all this coming from?” 

    “Skin of my teeth I think. If… if anything happens you.. you’ll give Daddy the letter, right?” 

    “The hell has gotten into you kid?” 

    “Uncle  _ Rufus _ . You will tell him, but not  _ tell  _ him. Right?” 

    “Of course. Jesus girl. I-” 

    “Gotta go Rufus. Talk to you later.” 

    “Koda-” 

    “Bye uncle Rufus.” She ended the call before anything else could be said. 

 

It was around lunchtime when Koda sat in a diner with a few papers over the table. She picked at the food on her plate, trying to convince herself that she did have an appetite. Her phone rang. With the caller ID that showed up, she gave no hesitation to answer. 

    “Sammy? Anything wrong?” 

    “Nothing. Just making sure you haven’t done anything stupid.” 

_ Little late on that Sammy _ , she wanted to say. Instead she spoke, “Just finishing up a case. Nothing new. But I could be asking the same thing about you, buddy.” 

    “Jess and I are fine.” Koda could hear the smile in his voice. 

    “That's good.” her eyes looked over the paper, finding the old house, and that it was connected to everything. “Hey you kinda caught me at a bad time Sammy. We might have to finish this later. Oh, and hey. Stay safe kid.” 

    “You too.” Sam said, almost a little unsure. It was strange hearing something like that come from Koda. But they both ended the call. 

 

The next thing she knew, was that someone dropped into the side of the booth across from her. 

    “Ok, guess you are busy. Murphy said you’d be. But I just need a minute.” 

    “Yes Ross?” Koda raised a brow. 

    “Good you're actually listening for once.” Since they had become partners there was a case here and there that they worked on their own for. Koda did anyway. Ross always seemed to reach for her help. He was just so used to her guidance and knowledge. 

    “Can’t promise anything but go ahead.” 

    “Remember that case we worked in ‘99? The deal case?” 

    “How can I forget? You almost got your ass chewed by a hound. Then my ass would have been next for letting you die.” 

    “Alright, good. I think I have a case that involves a hound. Or a demon.” 

    “Sulfur?” 

    “Everywhere.” 

    “Howling?” 

    “Uh… sorta?” 

    “‘Sorta’? What the hell does that even mean.. You know what nevermind. You’re in the right direction.” 

    “But there are also accounts of people being in two places at once… A shifter pretending to be a demon?” 

    “That isn’t fully like the ‘99 case. What you just said is more like that disaster we swept up in Mississippi in ‘02. But no, look more into a shifter working with a demon.” 

    “Seriously?” 

    “Yes Ross. We’ve dealt with shit like that before. C’mon I think I got what you need in the trunk.” Koda payed, leaving her food and packing her stuff up. She wasn’t very hungry anyway. Once they got out to the car she lifted the trunk. “Here.” Koda handed ross a revolver. “If it ends up to be something bigger or different, it won’t kill it, but it’ll get the job done.” 

    “You’re a genius Koda.” 

    “For once you acknowledge that I am smarter than you. Uh uh, you can’t take it back now Milo.” Ross groaned at Koda’s words. 

 

As she laughed she thought back to the twig he use to be. In the years they have been partners they had grown up quite a bit. Ross had become taller, his shoulders more broad and he filled out with more muscle. His dark dusty blonde hair was shorter, and more dusty looking. It also almost spiked up other than hanging in his face. Ross’s chestnut eyes were still bright, but the freckles have become less noticeable, almost fading completely. She thought back to all the shit they had been through. 

    “Hey.” Ross’s words made Koda snap out of it. 

    “Oh, nothing. Just thinking.” She shook her head. “Thank you.” 

    “For what? I should be thanking you.” 

    “For being a dumbass.” 

    “Well thanks.” Koda shut the trunk and locked it again, sitting on the back hood as she looked at Ross. 

    “Seriously. That occupation seems to suit you.” They both chuckled. “But thank you, for being stupid and landing your ass as my partner.” 

    “I don’t know weather I should say your welcome, or that it was mostly you getting shot because of me that probably was why good ol’ Murph put us together.” He chuckled lightly, but it soon came to a halt. Ross’s brows furrowed. “Why?” 

    “No reason. Just wanted to let you know how good of a partner you’ve been. You work your ass off just like everyone else. You deserve a pat on the back every once and awhile. Especially if you have to put up with me like I have to you.” 

    “Gee thanks..” He shook his head again. He let out a small sigh. “Is it ‘cause you’re fighting with your dad?” Koda let out a breath and looked away. “I’m sorry.” Ross stepped forward and set his arms around Koda. “It’ll be alright soon. I know you two never stay mad at each other for too long. It’ll be okay Koda.” She set her arms around Ross too. She just wished she’d believe him. 

…

 

Koda sat in her car in the pitch black. There was a message on her phone where Ross told her that she had been right. She laughed at it as she stared at the abandoned house in front of her. Her eyes looked to the cross that hung from the mirror, and the picture of her and her dad that was laying on the dash. With a sigh she started to call him. She got his voicemail. But Koda knew he was up, even at this late of hour. It all had the eleventh hour kind of feel to it. Slowly she got out of her car, shutting the door. 

    “I know you’re up daddy. ‘Cause I know what your like. Jesus why can’t you just pick up you damn phone?” Koda took in a breath as she paused by her car. She calmed down with that. “Listen.. I got a late night job right now. But.. I wanna talk okay? Like soon. Call me back.” She was still mad at him as she ended her voice mail. She wanted to talk to him so badly before midnight. But Bobby having not answered made Koda close to not caring if they ever spoke again. It was an old defence from when she use to live on the streets. That kind of shield wanted to make it’s way around her once more. 

 

Koda stepped inside the small cabin. The place only had three rooms, one was a bathroom. But it was rundown. This all was too much like an eleventh hour. More like twelfth. There was a sudden ring. Koda’s eyes flicked to the grandfather clock in the back of the backwards L shaped room. The thing looked ready to collapse in on itself as it struck midnight. Koda’s hand reached for her gun as a growl ripped through the room. She was suddenly thrown back as claws sunk into her. Koda let out a scream as her phone tumbled away. It lit up and the ringtone filled the room as she kicked the beast away from her. She threw salt on it. The yelp filled the room as she took hold of her gun. Lightning flashed through the poorly lit area. Koda’s phone still buzzed. Bobby was calling. But the snarl came again. Blood was streaming out of her sides, from the corner of her mouth. The dumb beast let out a snarl as it turned back to her. There was a searing crack of thunder as the gunshot rang out. The heaven’s let go of the rain as the thunder still roared. But everything was still within the cabin. Yet above the rain, the sound of an electric guitar could be heard. The sound of a ringtone, before the beep of another unanswered call. 


	16. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna try posting every monday

_ December 31, 2004 _

 

    “Yeah, I’m freezing my ass off doin’ this. Do you even have a plan?” Rufus rubbed his hands together, trying to regain feeling in them. 

    “We’re both looking still obviously. I’ll just stay close. Make sure to keep Bobby busy. You know how he’s been these past few months.” Ross spoke. 

    “Neither have you boy.” 

    “Look who’s talkin’” Ross snapped, instantly calming back down. “Sorry.” 

    “We’ve all been a little on edge since Koda’s been…” Rufus couldn’t even finish. 

    “Yeah.” Ross looked down. 

 

Rufus never regretted anything more than what he did at the moment. 

 

**( 1993 )**

 

    “Where did Daddy go?” Koda sat on the couch with her arms crossed. Lucia lay on the other half, looking at Rufus almost as expectantly as Koda was. 

    “Why do you gotta ask so many questions?” Ever since that night two years ago Rufus just kept showing up. It was like he was becoming family. 

    “You don’t answer a question with a question.” Koda set an arm around her dog, petting Lucia. 

    “You are too much like Bobby.” Rufus muttered. “He’s doing sales-” 

    “Yeah, yeah. Since he’s also a businessman.” Koda rolled her eyes and looked away. 

    Rufus gave a sigh, and left the room for several moments. It caught Koda’s interest, but she didn’t get up after her nanny at the moment. “I’m gonna hate myself for this one day.” Rufus muttered, coming back in with a few books. “What I tell you you cannot tell your daddy or he will have my head.” 

    “What so you’re gonna teach me about demons?” 

    Rufus stopped. “You knew?” 

    “Of course I’ve known. Those damn things have been following me almost my whole life. With the… the things they did.. What they’ve done to people I care about.. I can’t just  _ forget about it _ . Head injury or not..”

    “Then what the hell was that in the hospital.” 

    “I heard everything. When I woke up I actually thought we had been robbed. When… when we got back after I was released..” Koda paused, Swallowing hard. Lucia lifted her head from the girl’s lap and looked up at her. “I just had this flashback… and.. It.. it was  _ really  _ bad. And.. and I remembered everything.” It was several moments before Koda was able to look Rufus in the eyes again. She only did because he hadn’t said anything. She had expected him to. His brown eyes were wide, and full of shock. There was no pity, just surprise.  

    Soon he handed the books over to her. “Well then let's get started. You should know how to protect yourself.” 

....

Koda kept up with the small lessons and read through almost every book her father had. She just really wanted to learn. She was a sponge in this situation, soaking in all the information. It was late that night when Bobby got home and the two were still in the living room. Rufus was halfway passed out on the couch. His arm hanging off, seeming like he was going to make his next move in the checkers game. Koda was using Lucia as a pillow all wrapped up in her blanket. It seemed like she was kicking ass at the game they had laid out. Bobby smiled to himself before he got them both up. 

    “Goodnight uncle Rufus.” Koda yawed as Bobby went up the stairs with her to tuck her in. It was mostly since he wanted to make sure she made it to her room. 

    “Night kiddo.” Lucia rushed up the steps after them. 

 

(  _ -2004- _ ) 

 

    Ross’s phone started ringing. “Speak of the devil.” He answered it. “Hello Mr.Singer.” Ross’s breath puffed in the December air. 

    Rufus had mixed feelings when he heard Bobby’s growl from over the phone. “Cut the shit Milo.” He didn’t hear a single thing following that from the other line. 

    “No sir. I haven’t seen her for a while either. I think she’s stuck herself with another one of those high country cases.” 

Rufus raised a hand and waved off at Ross. The younger man waved back. He turned to his own vehicle probably to get out of the picking up wind. 

    “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Damn it’s cold.” Rufus muttered to himself as he climbed into his truck. Once he started it, he held his hands together over the vent. 

 

Slowly he pulled the car to a halt. He had searched almost the entire state. Now he finds himself in a small town about three hours from Sioux Falls. That mostly depended on if the speed limit was given any mind. Just out of curiosity he found that the best hospital within range was the two hours from where he just came from. With a deep breath he stepped out into the cold. He walked into the diner. After having stopped by the police station they pointed him to this place. The last known area Koda had been. The place was empty and the waitress looked like she was just closing up for the day. 

    “Sorry hon. But we’re closin’ for the new year.” 

    “Then good thing I’m not here for the food.” He spoke up after shaking some of the snow from his shoes. Once again he cursed the weather. She happened to look up then, confused. Rufus fished his fake badge out of his pocket. “Agent Stubbard.” He placed it back in his coat pocket, before sliding a picture on the counter toward the waitress. “One of our agents has been missing for quite some time. Have you seen Agent Shaw before?” 

    “Well, a lot of people pass through here. But… she may have been here.. Maybe three months ago?” The lady shook her head. 

    “Take your time. Wrong information isn’t really going to help us.” He straightened up, slightly impatient. “Yeah.. she picked at her food. Normally people go crazy for it. Ya’ know? But she hardly touched it. Then someone sat with her… maybe another agent?” Rufus flashed another picture and she nodded. “They went out and talked some more. But when she left the way she went, she must have went up to what we call Devil’s Cabin.” She rambled on about how to get there. 

    “Thank you ma’am.” Rufus took back the picture of Koda and rushed out. It had started to snow. The windshield wipers of Rufus’s truck squeaked as they slid over the glass. The sky was a darkening grey. But the moment he saw that old Firebird, he found it hard to breath. 

 

Quickly Rufus paused at the snow covered vehicle. It hadn’t moved in a while. With what the waitress said, the entire time Koda had been missing. Without a second through Rufus turned and ran into the cabin. The door to the bathroom was open. It was empty. The place was freezing and rundown, but there was no foul smell. That could have been one of the best signs so far. Or one of the worst. There was a hole in the threshold as he got toward the main room. Rufus saw the bullet that was embedded into the wood. He looked down to find scratches on the floor. Rufus’s eyes followed to find the ones on the wall. This placed now almost seemed torn apart. 

 

Then he sucked in a breath as he saw her. It was like losing his own daughter all over again. It took all his strength not to drop to his knees there and then. No, instead he took slow steps. 

Koda looked like she was sleeping. Minus the large stain of blood on her shirt and around her. Her body so still, laying on her side. Koda’s phone was across the room from her. Rufus’s shaky hand picked it up. He had to turn his back as he took out his own and dialed up Bobby’s number. 

    “What the hell do you want Rufus?” Bobby asked the moment he picked up.

    “Is Ross there?” He was trying not to lose it. 

    “Yeah Milo’s here, and I’m just about to leave. Why?”        

    “I fou-” Rufus jumped and nearly dropped the phone when there was a sharp intake of breath from behind him. He clutched that phone in his hand as he turned around. 

    “Rufus? Rufus! Answer damn it.” Bobby grumbled. 

    “Call you later.” Was all he could think to say before ending the call. “Koda! Koda..” Rufus rushed over to her. 

    Koda trembled as he sat her up. “U-uncle.. R-Rufus?” 

    “Shhh.. I’m gonna get you help. Alright?” He pulled up his phone and called the sheriff. 

___

   “Bobby Singer… It’s new years. Please don’t make me arrest you.” Jody set her hands on her hips. “Go home. Lord knows it’s too cold for this.” The snow flakes floated down as Bobby was about to give her a comment. He hand managed to raise a little hell after he got Ross to finally leave. But his phone started to ring. The number on his caller ID alone was enough reason to answer, though he was confused why they were calling. 

    “Hello? No.. You must have the wrong.. Number-” Suddenly he cut himself off. He became tense. His face paled. “How long? I’m on my way…” He turned and walked to his Chevelle. Seemingly in a hurry. Jody instantly went after him. 

    “Hey! Where the hell are you off to? I wasn’t exactly finished Mr.Singer.” 

    “To Sioux Falls General.” Bobby called back. This caused Jody to stop in her tracks. She zipped up her coat at the gust of cold wind, sending the flakes coming down into a crazy dance in the fading light. 

…

Bobby Singer found himself up in the early hours of January 1, 2005. The monitor kept track of the constant beat of his daughter’s heart. He was reminded of doing the same thing thirteen years ago after Karen. He watched as the inside of the mask over Koda’s face fogged up with each breath. She was back, she had been found. That was all Bobby could really ask for. Slowly, he took up Koda’s hand. Finding that in her sleeping state, she still seemed to be happy to know he was beside her.

 


	17. Chapter 15

_ January 9, 2005 _

 

_ -Now-  _

 

    “Where’s your mother?” There was urgency in the taller man’s voice. He gripped tighter around the woman he held up. But her blood made it hard. But it really wasn’t wasn’t fully the blood loss that he was worried about. But the twenty-year-old in front of him stood froze. “Jo! Where’s your mother?” The man demanded again. He needed help for the woman he held and he needed it now. 

 

They didn’t have time for this. 

 

_ -3 days earlier-  _

_ ** _

    “Alright. You are back.” He paused after his matter-of-fact statement. “That end of the deal has been kept up. Now what about your end?” 

    Koda gave a sly smile. “I will keep up my end. You could bet your life on it.” 

    “ _ Funny _ . I forgot to laugh.” he rolled his eyes. 

    “But I am!” Koda chuckled. He swatted at her and she jumped out of the way. But he caught her hand in his and pulled her up to him. He shook his head at her. “Really Gus. You kept your end… I’ll keep mine. Cross my heart.” 

    “Good.” He lifted his brows at her before he leaned in.

_ ** _

 

Koda blinked awake. It had been six days since she was let out of the hospital. She woke up on the second day of the month, but they kept her overnight for observation. There was a slight pain in her neck as she stretched out on the couch. Rosco lay next to the couch. After a little convincing Bobby had finally let him in out of the cold. Koda rubbed the poor dog’s head. 

    “Yeah, I know buddy.” She whispered to him. 

“I miss her too.” 

She set her head back down on onto the pillow. There were a few seconds of peace when she closed her eyes. Before her phone went off. With a sigh she checked the ID, finding it was the number J told her to watch for. 

    “Hello?” She answered. Koda trusted J, hell she respected him as one of the other original five. But she wasn’t sure how much she trusted his friends. 

    “I was told to contact Agent Beretta. I’m Bert Aframain.” Koda sat up. She only used that name when she was dealing with someone who potentially knew her father. The deep voice did have a hint of familiarity to it. Koda just couldn’t place where.

    She wasn’t getting that pit-of-the-stomach feeling, so she proceeded with caution. “Alright. What exactly are you dealing with?” 

    “I’d rather discuss it with Agent Beretta in person.” He went off about a meeting spot.

    “I’ll make sure to relay the message Bert. It might be a few hours.” Without waiting for a response -mostly since she knew there wouldn’t be one- Koda hung up. Her amber blue eyes found Bobby standing under the threshold. “Please don’t give me that look.” She begged. 

    “Back on the job I see.” Bobby muttered almost coldly. “You do remember you just got out of the hospital five days ago?” 

    “Daddy, I’m scared… hell I’m terrified.. That.. if I don’t get back in now then I’ll never go back.” It was silent for a little while. Koda could practically here her father almost say that it didn’t matter. She knew he didn’t want her to go back. “I like helping people Daddy.” His features softened at this. Now that, he couldn’t take away from her. 

    “You’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days girl.” He sighed. “Not git.” 

    Koda stood with a a small smile. “Thank you.” She brought the old man in and hugged him tight. Bobby leaned into her just a little bit so Koda wouldn’t notice. He just got her back and she was leaving again.

    It took everything he had to push her away and act uncomfortable. “Didn’t you hear me girl? I said git.” 

    Koda’s smile widened, before she kissed his scruffy cheek. “Thank you daddy.” She whispered before gathering her things. 

…

 

Koda flipped up the collar of her coat as she waited at the meeting spot Thankfully it was in Nebraska. She leaned on the hood of the Bird. Keys in her gloved hand. Her thumb impatiently running over the sharp dips and edges of the one for her own house. Bobby didn’t let her go home, demanding she stay with him when she was released from the hospital. But the cool January wind caused her to think of something else. Her thumb pressed into the key, possibly drawing blood. Her other hand kept close to her hip. 

 

The icy wind bit at the back of her neck more. A shudder ran up her spine. 

 

_ The noise, or the lack of it. One moment there would be ringing and the next complete silence. That or the slosh of the ice water. Droplets still slid down her neck, dripped from her chin. Her entire body was already numb as he dumped more freezing water over her head. Koda just hung from her bounds, letting her teeth chatter.  _

 

A hand met her shoulder. She spun around, ready to use the key as a warning. 

    “Whoa.. whoa. Slow down there.” The man spoke. He was a few inches taller than Koda was. She took in a breath and looked around. This was the man who called her. There was a ‘83 GMC Sierra parked a ways behind the Bird. “Jesus..” 

    “A girl can know how to defend herself.” Koda looked back up at him. She flipped the keys in her hand and set them in her pocket. His brown eyes had a shade of green to them. Just like the small bit of dark scruff that surrounded his face had hints of silver around his cheeks and chin. The stranger’s brown hair looked like it had been combed over at one point, but now was wind-blown. 

    “You’re the one I talked with over the phone?” Bert looked around, as if expecting -hoping- someone else was there to meet. 

    “Well ain’t you a smart one. Hey, big guy. Their ain’t anyone else. Now what exactly did you want to talk about?” 

    She could see he was finally figuring it out. “Beretta?” 

    “The one and only.” 

    …

Koda had her suspicions of who the man actually was. John Winchester, and she thought as much, she just didn’t ask. Of how much her father held a grudge against the man she told herself she’d help out with this as much as she could. A train load of information and a bullet to the shoulder later, she’d finally get her way out. If she lived, anyway. 

 

Things had turned on the two quickly. First Koda hit her head in a scuffle, then she was shot in the back. The bullet lodged in her shoulder. 

 

That’s how John found himself, foot to the floorboard and glancing constantly over at Koda. He wasn’t so much worried about her shoulder like he should have been. He was stressed more about her head, fearing if she fell unconscious then she may never wake up. But the amount of blood she was losing was starting to gain his concern. Her eyes kept fluttering shut. 

    “Hey.. hey!” She jerked at John’s shouts. “Stay awake alright? We’ll get somewhere where they can help fix you up.” 

    “No… no hospitals..” Koda breathed. She was terrified her father would find out if they went to one. But John didn’t have the luxury of going against her wishes. They were in the middle of nowhere and she’d probably bleed to death before they got to one. John held his breath as he decided he had to go. He never thought he’d ever return to the place. But that bullet lodged in Koda’s left shoulder had been meant for him. He had no choice left.

 

So when John Winchester tore into the parking lot with that beat up truck of his, his heart almost stopped. Whatever bad feeling he had with the Roadhouse he beat it down for the moment as he helped Koda walk in. It was pitch black and the parking lot was void of anything but John’s GMC. He burst through the door, causing young Jo to jump. She gasped at the limp woman that clung to John’s side. He was hardly holding her up since he couldn’t keep his grip on her.

    “Where’s your mother?” John’s voice was urgent. Yet Jo still stood there in a daze as some of Koda’s blood dripped to the floor. Ash had already ran to the back to grab anything he thought would help. “Jo! Where’s Ellen!” John repeated, raising his voice. Jo almost jumped out of her skin. 

    “She-she’s gone..” He was almost thankful. Almost. 

    “Then listen to me. I’m going to need your help.” He tried to say calmly. 

    “I made the deal already..” Koda sputtered. 

    “What?” Jo looked wild eyed at the bleeding woman in John’s arms. 

    “Nothing she’d been doing that the entire way here. Where can I set her down?” He moved forward. 

    “O-over-” 

    “In the back.” Ash called. He helped John set Koda on a bed. 

    “We need water, whisky, and more towels.” The Winchester looked at Jo who was in a worse state of shock than Koda was. “Now Jo!” 

 

She snapped out of it and got on it. Koda was only aware that there was a lot of movement around her as she lay on her side, but slowly it all started to fade. 


	18. Chapter 16

_**_

    “Gus?” She called out in the dark world. She felt arms wrap around her, and knew it was the man she called out for. “It’s gonna get worse.” She mumbled after lowering her head onto his shoulder. “The images.. They just won’t get out of my head.. Alistair's voice.” She shivered at the name that came from her lips.

    “Shhh.” He set a hand over the back of her head. “You’re out now.”

    “Only because of you..” She trailed off as she felt him fade. “Gus?”

_**_

 

**( 1992 )**

 

Koda gave a sigh. She looked out the window on the back door. It was cold out. Lucia nudged her leg.

    “Hey, I’m going out too. Give me a second to pull on my damn coat.” Bobby grumbled.

    Koda giggled as she pulled on her gloves. “Okay daddy.” Her eyes had taken on an amber color since the weather had turned cold. There were a few things Bobby needed to get done while Koda needed to take Lucia out.

    “Alright. You’re hoggin’ the door.” A small smile spread over Koda’s lips as she opened the door. She was up to Bobby’s nose now. He watched her go out with a small longing. It seemed as if she was growing each day, but Karen’s death still haunted them. The girl shivered as she stepped onto the snow covered ground.

    “Go on.” She shooed her dog off.

    Bobby zipped up his coat and shut the door. “Mind grabbin’ that water bucket? Damn water is frozen.. Balls.” He grumbled. Koda rolled her eyes as she walked over to it. The bucket was in the walking space between an old jeep and a pontiac. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her puffy winter coat, not paying attention to her steps.

 

Bobby had started over to pick up a few things he had left out the night before to get out of the sudden snow storm. His head snapped up when he heard the borderline scream. Koda had stepped onto a thick sheet of ice. She squeaked as she slid. Her arms set out wildly until she grabbed onto the frame of the old Firebird. She took a second as the adrenaline calmed down within her. When Koda looked  up to see Bobby’s wide eyes watching her she started giggling. Taking her hands from the car she quickly lost balance and ended up landing on her rear end. From there her laughter grew. Lucia trotted over and licked her face. Bobby shook his head, but couldn’t help but chuckle. Now the older man rolled his eyes as he walked over to the still laughing girl. He lowered a hand.

    “C’mon, get up.” Koda still laughed as she took Bobby’s hand and he helped her up. She slipped a little, and Bobby took a light hold on her arm to help steady her. As she still chuckled she started sliding in her boots. This time it was on purpose.

    “Call it professional boot skating.” Koda laughed. “Who needs ice skating?”

    Bobby shook his head and rolled his eyes once more. “Call it whatever you want you idjit. It’s still screwing around.” Koda slid over and pushed her father so he was skating as well.

    “ _Koda_.” He growled.

    “Whoops.” The teenager shrugged. Bobby swung his arms around to gain his balance. He still gave his daughter a look. “Hu-uh.” She tisked. “You gotta catch me first!” She squealed before skating away. It was a long sheet of ice. Bobby nearly fell jerking forward to grab onto her, only to just grasp air.

    “Koda.” He warned again. This time he was only answered by laughter. He didn’t skate as well as she did, and hardly moved. But he had to admit it was actually a little fun. Bobby shakily slid over to the pontiac, folding his arms over the hood to stabilize himself. Meanwhile Koda kept on skating. Lucia hopping around after her, sliding several times too. Sneakily Bobby got a picture on his phone before putting the device back into his pocket like he never had it. Though the moment was being engraved to his memory. Koda smiled over at him and slid over. She set her arms down like he had his on the opposite side of the hood.

    Koda tiled her head to the side a little. “You liked it and you know it.” She pursed her lips a little.

    Bobby scoffed. “You wish little girl.”

    She looked up at him knowing she was right. “Sure old man.”

    “Hey!” Koda only gave him a wink. They both laughed, the bucket and tools long forgotten about.

 

After a few moments of a comfortable silence Koda looked over what she could see of the car they leaned on.

    “I think I like this car.”

    “Over my dead body. You’re only twelve.”

     Koda raised her eyebrows playfully. “I gotta start driving sometime daddy. I _am_ fourteen.”

    “You aren't allowed to grow anymore.” Bobby gave her a joint glare.

    “Maybe you could teach me a thing or two about cars.” She looked at the jeep, but her gaze went back to the Firebird. “I’ll need quite a bit of knowledge of that to fix up this old dusty Bird.” Koda patted the hood as Bobby shook his head.

 

**_( -2005- )_ **

 

_**_

Koda was thrown into the memory of being in Hell.

 

_The Demons took both of her arms, taking her out of her cell. That was there mistake. She quickly knocked them both back. More showed up and she fought her way from their hold. There was no way she was about to go back to that room. Not with Alistair. The hands took her shoulder and forced her down. She still kicked out, she still fought. This was nothing new._

_“Hey! What in the bloody hell is going on here?” A voice boomed. Koda was on her knees as blood streamed from her lip. They curled into a smile before she started chuckling._

_“We’re having a little party here ain’t we boys?” She spat at their feet, receiving a kock to the head directly after._

_“She won’t stop fighting sir. It’s been eighteen years and she still fights.” One of the drones holding her mumbled. Koda watched the dress shoes approach, before a hand came down, lifting her jaw up. She jerked from the hand._

_“Tsk tsk tsk.” He made the sound with his tongue. “A feisty one eh?”_

_“You have no clue.” One muttered as he held onto the side of his face. Koda laughed, before another blow was thrown to her head._

_“Bastard.” She muttered._

 

_**_

Koda tried to force her heavy eyes open without success. The sweat lined her forehead. Oddly enough there wasn’t much pain. Koda could only guess it was do to the alcohol.

    “Go to bed Jo. You’re hardly staying awake as is.”

    “What time is it Mr.Winchester?” Jo asked groggily from beside the cot.

    There was a slight hesitation before the answer came. “One A.M.” John breathed. “And call me John.” He sighed. “Go to bed. I’ll watch her from here.”

    “I’m sure Ash will relieve you soon.” There was a list of things she told him to do if Koda was to wake up. Then the unmistakable clunk of someone walking away. Moments passed before John came forward. He pulled the chair a little closer before he sat down. By now Koda had moved around a little. Her mouth was dry, but she opened it nonetheless.

    “Isn’t that a gun?” Koda’s voice was soft.

    “W-what?” John asked. He was shocked that she was awake.

    “Winchester.” Koda mumbled as she opened her eyes. Slowly John helped her lay back. Towles pressed against her shoulder, propping it up a little more. That was when it started burning.

    “Yeah. Last time I checked Berretta is too.”

    Koda chuckled the pain off. “Good to know you know your guns.”

    “Those damn Italians know how to make ‘em.” The smile faded from his lips. John leaned forward and helped Koda take a drink. “You’re goddamn lucky, you know that?”

    “Thank’s mom but you don’t even know the half of it.” Koda closed her eyes in pain.

    John was silent for a few moments. “What deal did you make?” He was stern sounding. For a second Koda had to remind herself that her father didn’t know anything of what she had done. That this was another man asking her. One she had met a long time ago.

    “You being my parent all the sudden Winchester?” Koda looked at him. A lantern lit up the room so it wasn’t too bright. Light from the hallway flooded in as well.

    “Someone has to right now.” He grumbled. “Besides you're starting to remind me of one of my sons.” Koda didn’t dare ask which one.

     “Can’t you give this girl a break? I got shot saving your ass, minus the fact I got out of hell about eleven.. twelve.. days ago.” The air quickly went stale. “Don’t give me this bullshit. You’d do anything if it meant you spared the life of someone you love. I know for a fact you’d do it for one of your sons.” John said nothing. “I got out by another deal. Different demon. Half my soul is still in hell just so I could come back and say goodbye. I wasn’t even supposed to live this long. I’m still waiting, John. Waiting for him to show up and tell me my time is up. I’m starting to think he won’t. And it drives me insane how I’m still trying to figure out how to tell my father about what I do. God he’d murder me. That can’t account for the guilt I have. Never has, never will.” Maybe the alcohol was helping her talk, that or it had just built up over the years and she just finally needed to talk. But John just let her. After a while it was silent. Koda asked for her phone.

 

There were messages that were two days old. The majority of them were from her father.

    “Balls.” She whispered, letting the phone slide from her hand and down the pillow.

 

_\- January 13, 2005 -_

 

One elbow rested on her knee as she leaned forward in the armchair. The curtains were all drawn, letting in the only light as Bobby’s voice filled the room off the voice mail. The other arm was held in front of her chest while the step of the sling pulled on her right shoulder.

 

Not even seconds later the dial tone rang in her ear.

    “Koda?” Her heart had almost stopped, thinking he wouldn’t answer. “Where are you?”

    “I’m at home daddy. Home safe and warm.” She smiled weakly.

    “How long did Murphy give you?” Bobby had had to deal with this enough times that he knew she’d have time off.

    “One.. two months.. Practically all the time I want.”

    “And?”

    “And what? I’m taking it easy I promise. These next few weeks will actually be good..”

    “What happened to my daughter?”

    “Jesus daddy, I can’t enjoy my vacation?”

    “It’s just unlike you.”

    “Can’t argue that.” Koda’s eyes rose to meet her visitor. “I’ll let you get back to work. Call you later daddy.”

 

With a goodbye from Bobby the call was ended.

    “You still haven’t told him?” The british accent filled the room.

    “No. Just need to find the right time. Over the phone isn’t one.” Koda drug her only free hand down her face after setting her phone down. “I don’t think I can Gus. He practically spent his life trying to keep me out of it all. Not to mention me having anything to do with you.”

    “I’m hurt.” He gasped. “Besides, it’s not his fault that you were going to end up in it anyway.” Gus muttered as he sat on the couch. The side table separated them besides being on different pieces of furniture.

    “And there you go again.” Koda rolled her eyes. “You know how frustrating it is to hear about this ‘prophecy’ shit and not know anything? Its starting to really piss me off Gus.”

    “I can’t exactly apologize for that since I don’t know much about it myself. Mostly upstairs knows about it more than down.”

    “That’s just perfect.” Koda leaned back. “I put up with you for twelve years- need I add _in hell_ -to find you are practically useless up here.”

    “I am the one who got you out. My ass is still on the line, and I can put you right back in.”

    Koda smirked at this and looked over at him. “I’d like to see you try.”

    “Do not tempt me.” Gus warned. Koda didn’t believe a word.

    “All bark and no bite. I thought I was taking a good gamble on you Gus. Maybe I should have tried to talk with that other demon. Bet he wouldn’t give me this bullshit.” Koda went to mutter something, but was unable to. Gus was in front of her in a matter of seconds.

    “No one could have given you a better offer. _No one._ I was your only shot.” He growled. Gus was so close that his war breath brushed over Koda’s lips. The fire in his eyes showed his slight possessiveness. It might have been more than slight. “And it seems that you keep forgetting about both sides of the deal.” Koda found her smirk being covered by Gus’s own lips. The kiss was rough as he gripped onto the arm of the chair for balance. His other hand slipped to the back of her head to press Koda to him more.

     “You don’t always make your apparent like in me very evident.” Koda whispered once he pulled back. He still hovered in her personal space.

     “Do not question me, darling.” He growled. Gus crashed his lips to hers once more, but the kiss didn’t last quite as long. “The deal was you got to come back. While you became mine. You are still mine, Koda. You are still mine.”

 


	19. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Easter eggs ahead!** Character(s) from the “Us” series appear in this chapter
> 
> Also I'm trying to upload every other friday on top of monday updates

 

**_March 14, 2006_ **

 

    “Wait wait wait.. So you mean to tell me you think it’s another vamp case?” The voice came from the other room. 

    “Yes Milo.” Koda spoke as she tucked in her undershirt before pulling the blazer over her shoulders. “Have you not been listening for the past five minutes.” Ross happened to open his mouth. But Koda rose a hand nonetheless. “Wait. Do not answer that. Because I know the damn answer.” She turned and stood in the doorway of the bathroom. “You were thinking of little miss lucky who left five minutes ago.” Koda gave Ross a glare. 

 

It had been almost seven months since she learned of John’s death. She happened to have been home when Bobby got the call from Sam. He asked to talk to Koda moments after. It also had been a year since she had last been shot. 

 

    “Well you didn’t have to piss her off.” 

    “Oh trust me Milo. I wasn’t trying. But I couldn’t care less if I hurt Priss’s feelings.” Ross’s tie still was hanging over his shoulders, waiting to be tied.  

“You should have seen her face when she woke up though. It was absolutely priceless!” Koda burst out laughing. 

    Ross turned three shades of red. “Not funny Koda. Now she probably won’t answer my calls!” 

    “Milo Ross Barrett. Let’s take a second and be serious here. You weren’t ever going to call her in the first place were you?” 

    “That's beside my point.. You didn’t help the situation any by ignoring her!” 

    Koda pointed at him. “ _ You  _ brought her here in the first place. I don’t even have to acknowledge her presence at all period.” Koda paused. “Just be thankful I had stayed at the crime scene and stopped by the station. It would have ended much worse if I walked in during your little night.” Koda shook the thought from her head. “She was freaked out enough seeing me in my bed this morning.” 

    Ross rubbed his ear. “Yes I got that. She screamed in my damn ear remember?” 

    Koda laughed at him again. “Don’t worry Milo there are worse man whores out there.” She patted his shoulder before wiping her hand on her blazer. 

    “You’re the world’s worst partner, you know that?” Ross grudgingly tied his tie. 

    “Actually no. I am much better than what J would have been.” Koda snorted as she straightened his tie after he stood. “He would never let you live half of what you’ve ever done around me. If he hadn’t killed you at this point.” Koda patted his chest. “Don’t worry tiger, you’ll get one. In twenty years with your luck.” She spoke as she headed to the door. Koda put on her coat, taking hold of her key ring. 

    “Can you not mock me for one day?” 

     Koda opened the door. “That’s a negative Gay Perry.” 

    “What so now we’re in  _ Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang _ ? Alright Harry Lockhart, you do understand you’re a complete dumbass? To add on top of that-” 

    Koda cut him off as they went down the stairs. “Silence. I am RDJ, as in  _ Robert Downy Jr.  _ That tops everything. And at least I have character. C’mon, who the hell names their child Gay? Guy is okay, but  _ Gay _ ?” 

    “You are not going to let me live this down will you?” 

    “I think we have a better chance for the apocalypse.” 

    “Of course.” Ross mumbled. They walked outside and climbed into the Bird. 

The two walked into the station. Koda instantly spotted the woman Ross had slept with. She elbowed him. 

    “Just your luck Milo.” 

    “Will you shut up already?” 

    Koda swallowed her comment as an officer came up to them. All the while the woman eyed the two agents from her desk. “Sheriff.” Koda gave a nod. Her eyes instantly turned to the officer that he pointed to by the counters in the back.

    “Agents, I’d like you to meet one of my best deputies Jane Seirra.” He called the officer over. Koda became stiff at the sight of the woman. The woman officer that had chased her all those years ago. Suddenly the air had gone stale and it became hard to breathe.  

    “I forgot something in the car.” Koda blurted before she turned. Her breathing became heavy as she walked as fast as she was able without causing red flags. She pushed the glass doors and went directly to the Bird. She leaned her head over the wheel, clasping her hands together. “You’re okay, you’re okay.” She whispered when she closed her eyes. She whispered a small prayer as she calmed down. A patrol car passed by, seemingly in a hurry. A man with dark hair and a trench coat walked past on the sidewalk. Then the passenger side door opened and closed quickly. 

    “Breathe, just breathe.” Ross spoke. “If it helps you miss whats-her-face almost tore me a new one in front of the entire department. She didn’t look as mad as she acted.” 

     Koda laughed with her forehead on the steering wheel. “Probably wants to find a supply closet.” She muttered. 

    “Anyway we gotta get going. Suspect has been spotted, and two girls might be in the way of that. Some guy by the name of Jimmy Novak came in and said he rode a bus over here with them.” 

 

Koda didn’t need to be told twice. She had the engine started and drove toward where Ross told her. From there hell seemed to break loose. The rain picked up.

 

    “No, No!” There were screams from down an alleyway. “Eden! Ede!” A little girl screamed in desperation.“Eden!”

    “Mara!” Another girl, much older yelled back. Koda saw her, knowing the fang was around here somewhere. The second girl took off the moment she saw the two feds that tailed her.

    “Kid stop!” Koda yelled after her. She flinched at her own words. “Ross.” She barked back at the man behind her.

    “Go.” He breathed, turning to do the unspoken command. He rushed off in a different direction. He was going to go get the car and take care of the vamp situation. Koda hoped that Ross would run into the monster and not her, not with this kid. She soon sped up, quickly getting up to the girl and wrapping her arms around her. Koda saw the girl’s eyes flash a blue color and blinked, unsure if it was real or not.

    The young girl squirmed in Koda’s arms. “Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. It’ll be okay, everything’s gonna be fine. Alright?” The girl stopped struggling like she had. Koda’s grip tightened in a hug like fashion as rain and possibly tears ran down the girl’s face.

 …

Koda looked around. Everyone went about their business. Ross had gotten the vamp and took care of it. But a little girl was sitting in a room all alone. Being ignored. Shaking her head she walked in.

    “Hey there.” She spoke softly, draping a blanket over the girl. “I think they might have some clothes that you could change into.”

    The only answer Koda received was silence. The girl cast her green eyes toward the ground.

    “My name is Koda Shaw. I know what it’s like.. Living on the streets. I had practically my whole life until I was eleven. Then my parents too me in. Adoptive, but still my parents.” Koda paused. “Where are your parents? Aunts, uncles?”

    The girl just shook her head.

    “Anybody?”

    The young girl lifted her head at this. Koda seemed to connect the dots.

    “The little girl that CPS took?” Koda set a hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “I’ll try, Eden.” With that Koda left the room. She closed the glass door and tried to keep her voice down. “For the love of God, someone find something for that girl to change into.” A few officers paused. “Do _not_ stand there and gawk at me. Get moving idjits!” None of them hesitated long enough to see how badly Koda would lash out. That was when Deputy Jane Seirra approached her.

     “Koda Singer.” She breathed. “I am not surprised to find you trying to take care of Eden. Ms. Van Halen in there was on the streets for who knows how long. Maybe a year. Not as long as you though..” Koda was now much taller than the female officer. “Reports say she grew up just across state lines, on the other side of town. Her mother has been missing for about nine years.. Her father is one..” She trailed off for a second as she looked at the record. “Dean Van Halen. No reports of him either.” Jane closed the peach colored folder and looked up at Koda. “I’m surprised to find you here. You some kind of detective?”

    “Fed actually.” Ross walked over, his hands in his pockets. His tone was set matter-of-factly. “Oh and Ahote we’re all set. Ready to go.”

    “Great we should go before you find someone else.” Koda shot.

    “Okay let's not-” Ross was cut off.

    “Get going.” Koda turned to Jane. “We’ll take our leave before he actually gets himself into trouble. We got some paperwork before we head home tonight.” Koda started walking away, but was stopped in her tracks.

    “And Koda.” She turned to face Jane. “It’s good to see your doing well. I hope your family is too.”

    “You and me both.” She muttered on her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rare for this to happen. An A/N (Le gasp). 
> 
> Yeah by now I came to the conclusion that these are more than eastereggs. I'm pulling a Marvel/DC with having all the supernatural stories I write in (even co-write) in the same universe. Some more than others... But anyway.. 
> 
> Love Ross... Vote, comment.. Until the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be next monday. This is just to let you know when, and remind myself when the next update will be.

**_April 1, 2006_ **

 

A warm breeze lifted the curtains as it sifted through the window. Koda sat at her kitchen table looking into the living room. A mug filled with a warm drink held in both hands as she took a sip. 

    “Koda.” He breathed. A shudder ran up her spine with the way her name came off his lips. She lifted her hazel eyes up to his soft brown ones. 

    “Yes Gus?” She looked at him through her lashes. A smirk danced over her mouth as the edge of her mug rested on her bottom lip. She knew that drove him insane. 

 

Being with a demon the way she was certainly was wrong. Yes. But if it hadn’t been for him then she’d still be rotting in Hell, possibly a demon herself. Or Yellow eyes might have known she was missing. But Azazel was too worried about something else. It was Gus who had marked the cabin she was in to protect her body. He who returned most of her soul to her. Koda teased him by taking a long sip. His eyes sparkled. 

 

___

 

Ross gave a sigh as he stepped out of his car. Bobby had told him that she was actually home for once. Said her shoulder had been bothering her. Seeing she was in the kitchen through the open window. So he gladly let himself in. 

    “Hey!” He shouted happily from the doorway to announce his own presence. Instantly he stopped at the threshold and rose an eyebrow at her flushed look. “You have company over that I didn’t know about?” 

    “You wish.” Koda breathed. “And you dare say april fools you will find my boot up your ass.” 

    “You don’t have your boots on for once.” Ross smirked as he pulled out a chair. 

    “You’ll find out exactly how fast I can put ‘em on you Idjit.” She scoffed before taking a sip from her mug. 

    “It seems a little more empty in here.” He observed. 

    Koda’s mug paused before it could tip back anymore. “Don’t remind me.” 

 

Ross slid the papers over to her in hopes to change the subject.

    “We caught a fish.” 

    “I hope it’s Channel Cat.” Koda muttered. “I’m getting tired of Walleye.” 

    “A big fat.. juicy Catfish.” 

…

 

Ross jolted awake when a hand latched onto his bicep. 

    “Morning sleeping beauty. Well… night actually.” 

    “Couldn’t you have let me sleep a little more?” Ross grumbled. “I was having a good dream.” 

    “Yeah.” Koda groaned. “I heard it loud and clear.” 

    Ross felt his face grow hot with embarrassment as he cleared his throat. He rubbed the back of his neck. Thankfully his hand felt cold. 

    “Oh, and welcome to Buckhorn, Wyoming.”

    “Great.” Ross rolled to his side. 

    “Ross.” Koda spoke. “We’re almost to the damn motel. Just sit your ass up till we get there.” 

    “How far?” He asked without opening his eyes. But he pulled back the seat lever and pulled it back to it’s original position. In that moment the car stopped and shut off. 

    “We’re here dumbass.” He opened an eye to see Koda shake her head. 

    “Jesus what’s got your panties in a twist?” His hands shot up in defence at Koda’s look. 

    “Three hours of you talking in your goddamn sleep. That’s what. I was about ready to blow my own brains out.” 

 

So Ross quickened his steps after seeing how exhausted Koda was and ordered a two bed room. 

    “Are you sure sir?” Ross’s head snapped up. 

    “Yeah why the hell.. Oh. No, no no. We’re partners.. Not, not that kind. Just give me the key, please.” Thankfully the lady at the desk said no more. 

 

Once they got to their room Koda flopped onto her bed.  

    “You want the shower now or..” Ross trailed off seeing Koda sound asleep. “Guess I get it tonight. Again..” He muttered to himself, though he went unheard. 

 

Ten minutes later he had a towel tied around his waist as he wiped some of the fog from the mirror. He found two light brown eyes looking back at him. A strange dark golden stubble lined his jaw and his damp hair flat against his head. With a sigh he got out his razor to trim up his face some more. By the end he had thrown on some old sweatpants that had stains from lord knows what. He silently prayed tonight was one of those rare nights Koda was deep asleep as he flipped off the bathroom light and made his way to his own bed. Ross let out a breath as he stared at the ceiling. His eyelids slowly became heavier. That sweet dream returned in his half asleep mind, causing a smile to spread his lips. He could hear Koda shift, but thought nothing of it. Not until she took in a sharp breath that was followed by a silent cry. 

 

Ross forced his eyes opened before he turned his head over on his pillow. Even in the dark he could see Koda’s form trembling. 

    “No…  _ No _ .” She breathed. “Lucia.” 

    Ross threw his legs over the edge of the bed while he sat up. “Koda… Koda!” 

    “Wha… What?” She seemed to be pulled from the nightmare. Then pulled a pillow over. “Five more minutes..” With that she turned over and drifted back to sleep. Ross waited a few moments to make sure the nightmare wouldn’t return. He felt a twinge of guilt for having accidentally brought the poor dog up before the drive here. A small wyoming town just past the South Dakota border. 

    “At least one of us will sleep.” He muttered before dragging a hand over his face. Ross was no longer tired. With a huff he stood and walked to the corner table and switched on a small lamp. He pulled out the papers on the case and started sifting through them.

 

…  

    A sudden blast of some noise rang to his right. Ross was forced from his sleep. He lay on his stomach, his head not even on a pillow. A small amount of drool collected at the corner of his mouth. Some Bob Seger song played from the alarm clock. Koda was humming along. She always was able to wake up at ungodly times. Ross’s jaw tensed as he blinked awake. His head lazily turned over, finding the clock to read 4:05. He groaned as he flipped to his back. Dragging his hands over his face Ross debated if he really wanted to know how much sleep he had gotten. But the numbers lined up anyway. Only about an hour and a half. He caught himself drifting off as he looked over the cases and reports, and somehow managed to drag his ass to bed. 

    “Hey Ross.” Koda called from the bathroom. It was her way of making sure he was up. 

    “It’s four in the goddamn morning.” He groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. Koda flipped on the room light. She had showered and was ready to go. 

    “Cases don’t wait Milo.” She leaned in the doorway of the bathroom with her arms crossed. “You and I both know this.” 

    “Reports of possible animal attacks… hearts missing.. I could go on.” 

    Koda rose an eyebrow. “That really wasn’t my point… but alright.” She paused while Ross sat up. He rubbed his face as she continued. “Police scanner went haywire an hour ago. ‘Nother missing persons. About thirty minutes ago they found them. Time to get our asses moving.” 

    “Of course.” Ross groaned. 

…

 

Ross lifted the caution tape for his partner. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the blue and red flashing through the Bird’s grill and dash. There were a few more officers showing up. 

_ “The hell does that do?” He asked.  _

_     “There are lights in the grill. Sirens too.”  _

_     “What the hell..” He muttered.  _

_     “Perks of being the first to the job. And being a Fed.” She had made a huff. “Lets the cops know that someone higher up than them have joined the party.”  _

 

She liked making a point. What Koda had hated most was nosy cops. If he was being honest they annoyed the piss out of him too. 

    “And you are?” Some high sitting man with a badge approached them. 

    “The gum stuck in your hair.” Ross grumbled. He earned a pointed look from the officer. “Will be for the next week or so.” 

    “Give or take.” Koda spoke. “Special Agents Koda Shaw and my partner Ross Barrett.” 

On a dime they both reached into their pockets and showed their credentials. Perfectly in sync they snapped the badges closed and pocketed them once more. The cop looped his thumbs through his belt. Ross patted Koda’s shoulder to usher her forward. It was too early in the morning for them to deal with this. 

    “Gotta get use to it pretty boy.” He muttered as they started back toward the Bird once more. The sun was slowly starting to peek up over the trees and hillside. “I blame the fact we’re right next to Black Hills National Forest.” 

    “It don’t matter, if there is ‘National’ something around them they seem to not want anyone else on their turf. I’m tired of it already.” Koda grumbled. 

    “At least there's no bikers.” He muttered. Koda looked over at him with that. “Really?” 

    “Forgot to mention there’s a bar here in town that attracts a lot of ‘em.”

    “And you tell me now.” 

    “Not my fault that you’re just unlucky. Just remember it’s been me who’s been saving your ass since ‘99.” 

    “Is there ever going to be  _ anything  _ you don’t hold over my head?” 

    “Negative Milo.”  She turned away from him for a second to place a few papers on the hood of the Bird. Ross tried to cover his yawn, shaking his head to wake himself up. During this he hardly caught the shudder that ran down Koda’s spine. Her palms flattened on the hood as they both collected themselves. Ross forgot his lack of sleep, raising an eyebrow. 

    “Everything alright?” 

    It took a second before he got an answer. “What? Oh… Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” She let out a huff. “Let’s try and get something done today. I’ll check records, you see what you can find around town. I’ll drive you in.” 

    “You don’t trust me with the Bird.. the flaming Phoenix?” He gasped. 

    “Like you said Milo, it’s too early for this.” He sighed, climbing back into the passenger seat. 

 

It was not a good start to a case for either of them. The day after as well. 

By the end of the second day Koda had Ross look into a few other things, and backtrack a bit. His last stop was the bar. If he was being completely honest he was in a desperate need of a drink. 

 

Ross dropped onto the old leather seat. His fingers instantly pulled at the knot of his tie, loosening the red fabric. A group of men hooted in the back at the pool tables. 

    “Damn it.” He mumbled as he set his head in his hand. Of course the bar he needed to look around to ask questions was the one with the bikers. 

    “Long day big guy?” 

    “More like long couple of years.” Ross groaned. 

    “Sorry but we ID here.” She spoke. The sound of her voice made it hard to deny. So without thought Ross pulled out identification, but not the one she was asking for. 

    “Well you're definitely over twenty-one if you're a fed.” She chuckled, sliding the badge back over to Ross. “Agent.” His head shot up and he scrambled to put it away. 

    The sound of her laugh caused him to stop in his panic. “What the hell is so funny?” He furrowed his eyebrows. 

    “Nothing Mr.Baret.” She was pouring a shot as they talked. 

    “It’s Ber-rhet. But spelled like Barrett, those things you girls put in your hair.” She slid him a drink. It disappeared in seconds. 

    “Sounds english.” She commented, sliding another drink to him. “So is Milo a family name?”

    He rose the glass, but paused. The smirk on his lips faded when he set it down. 

    “Sore subject, okay.” She took in a breath. She walked away to go serve another customer. 

 

Ross pulled his wallet out, unfolding it so he could see the picture. His father beamed brightly over the camera holder’s shoulder. No doubt at his mother. It had been taken forever ago. Unconsciously his hand rubbed over his shirt where the tattoo would be. Right over his heart. The black ink marked into his skin. Slowly his hand slid to his biceps. Where the other was. 

 

_ “C’mon boy. You can do it. Now try again.”  _

_     “What if I fall?”  _

_     “You get back up.”  _

Ross could remember his voice even to this day. How set it was. So sincere that the little boy thought he could do anything. 

_ Rise  _

 

With a sigh Ross folded the wallet again, getting out a few bills. He really did need this drink. He downed the shot. Ross knew it was time to get back to work. He stood, straightening his tie once more. He felt the bartender’s eyes on him. 

    “Hold up there cowboy.” She spoke. “I’m not done yet.” She smiled jokingly at him.

    “Oh do you talk to all the guys like that?” He rose an eyebrow, joining along. 

    “Only the ones I think are interesting. There isn’t many of those buster.” 

    “Well sweetheart you’re gonna have to be done with me. I should get headed back to work. My partner will kill me if I don’t get anything done.” He had already checked some things out. Ross was just afraid that if he didn’t leave now then he wouldn’t at all. Not without the bartender. The case he and Koda were on was already turning up the heat on them. 

    She gave him her best puppy eyes. He had to admit they were damn good. It killed him to deny those big golden-whisky brown eyes. 

    “Gotta go Mika.” He gave her a smile before he turned. Weather it was fate, or the universe was just out for him. Ross only made it to the door. His hand was on the handle, he was almost out. 

     “Hey there baby. How ‘bout another round for each of us. And maybe a little fun tonight to throw in with the good time.” A man spoke. Ross could see the reflection of the bartender in the glass. It was one of the bikers. 

     “I think you boys have had enough. Besides.” She turned to the others. “Last call, we’re closing in a few.” Ross glanced at his phone as he pressed the call button. But there was at least two more hours before last call. Either the bar closed up earlier than they legally had to, or she was very uncomfortable. It didn’t take a fool to see which one. From the reflection of the glass door she was looking at him. Ross brought his phone up to his ear, and stepped out quickly. 

    “Agent Barrett.” He spoke loudly as he did so. “Murph do me a favor.” 

 

After the call he walked back in. What he could muster out of two days of insufficient sleep, he made himself bigger. 

    “C’mon-” 

    “I’m sure I heard the lady tell you to back off. It’s time you back away.” 

    And the guy wheeled around on him. Ross just prayed the tower in front of him didn’t hear him gulp. The snarl that distorted the man’s face normally might have made Ross back off. He almost wished Koda was here. Bikers seemed to like her. She did mention that she had been saving his ass since ‘99. 

    “What’d you say pipsqueak?” The man stepped forward. 

    Ross’s glare hardened. “I said to back. The hell.  _ Off _ .” Yep. He officially diagnosed himself as insane. But who was he kidding. Those golden brown eyes, and the puppy face. Not to mention the dark waterfall curls. “It’s time for you and your buddies to go. Shops closing up.” His voice was hard and set. “Get moving.” 

 

The next thing Ross knew was that the room was spinning. Once more the meaty fist came down. Yeah this day was just great.

 


	21. Chapter 19

_ -Now- _

 

    “Ross!” She yelled as she fired back. 

    The world around him had gone shaky. It was hard to breathe. A spark shot from the corner, the rug catching ablaze now too. It all seemed to slow as he crashed to his knees. 

    “Ross!” There she shouted again. More return fire. But there was something in the background. More sirens. He reached out to touch her again as his partner yelled for him. To caress her cheek once more. The flames caused a thin layer of sweat to cover him.

 

“Ross!” 

 

_ -22 hours and 15 minutes before-  _

 

**_April 4, 2006_ **

 

Ross slowly opened his eyes. He couldn’t feel one side of his face, and his chest ached. He shivered slightly, finding he didn’t have a shirt on. Something sat on his face. His hand reached up, causing the ice pack to fall to the floor. With a little more effort than it should have taken Ross sat up. He found himself on the couch. 

    “Koda?” He called out softly as he blinked, trying to make the world become more focused. He looked around the room. From the wooden floor to the TV in the corner, he had no clue where he was. 

    “Is he your partner?” A woman’s voice asked. Ross clutched his head as a new wave of pain crashed into him. “Oh, hey.” The bartender grabbed the ice pack from the floor and held it to Ross’s head. “A hot shirtless guy is in my living room… where the hell is my manners?” Her eyes roamed over Ross’s bare chest. She seemed to be greedily drinking up his appearance. As if at any moment he’d leave and she’d never meet another beautiful man like Ross ever again. She seemed unable to speak for a few moments. “I’m Leah.” 

 

    Ross opened his eyes and looked down at her. She reached up from her position on the floor to put the ice onto his face. Of course Ross was fully capable of doing so himself, he just let her. As she reached up her sleeve slipped down, revealing a butterfly tattoo. Being in a much closer proximity he saw the red tint to Leah’s dark hair. Her eyes held his for what felt like an eternity. Leah adverted those stunning eyes of hers and bit her lip.

    “What year?” She asked. “I was an ‘81 baby. You?”

    “Just ‘80” Ross forgot about his pain all for a second. Subconsciously Leah reached out to Ross’s left bicep. Her fingers traced the tattoo. 

    “Rise.” She whispered. It was the largest part of the design along with being at the bottom. She pulled his arm a little so she could see the other lines. “Try again..” The pads of her fingers ran over the words, before the middle line. “Get back up.” 

    “Mmm Hhmm.” Ross hummed slightly. 

    “So, who’s Ross? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

    The young man sighed. “My father.” 

    “Oh,” Leah murmured. “Why do you have to be so handsome and stupid?” She whispered. 

    “Story of my life.” Ross muttered. “What’s a pretty girl like you helping my stupid ass anyway?” Leah reached up, combing her fingers through some of Ross’s hair. 

 

Ross suddenly felt like he wanted to know every small detail about this girl. She was so infatuating it was almost painful. No, that was just his face regaining full feeling. Leah had put the ice pack on his face for so long it had numbed it. 

    “Here.” Leah reached back, handing Ross something for the pain and water to wash it down with. 

    His question went forgotten. 

    “You called me Mika last night. What did that mean?” 

    “It’s Lakota, means clever raccoon.” Then reality seemed to catch up with them. Something on the glass coffee table started buzzing. More specifically Ross’s phone. The call went unanswered but he stood quickly. 

“Shit. I need to go.” Ross pocketed his phone and other things that were set neatly on the small table. He then turned back, giving Leah hope. “W-where’s my shirt?” 

    “Oh.” Leah got up and took it off of the back of a chair. Ross quickly pulled it over his strong shoulders, and buttoned it up. He smiled at Leah’s sigh. 

    “Thank you.” He spoke, before going out. 

…

    “Where the hell…” Koda trailed off as she sat in the booth. “Better question.  _ What  _ the hell happened to you?” 

    “Bikers.” Ross breathed. 

    Koda drug a hand over her face. “I didn’t mean you had to confront them.” 

    “Yeah. It was a mistake, I’m sorry.” 

    “What are you apologizing to me for? It’s not exactly your fault that they kicked the crap out of you.” The diner’s bell rang. Koda looked over Ross’s shoulder. Her brows instantly furrowed. “What the hell is J and Knight doing here?” Ross opened his mouth before the two sat next to them. J was next to Koda and Ross was stuck with Knight. 

    “Milo.” Knight greeted. His dark hair matching his skin. 

    “Stanford.” Ross groaned. 

    “Boy, they worked you over good.” J commented. His light brown hair mixed with grey. 

    “Thanks Erickson.” 

    “C’mon J, lay off him. Goes for you too Stanford.” 

    “Yes ma’am.” Knight nodded. The waitress came over and took their orders. 

    “What are you boy’s here for anyway?” 

    “Murph said to check up. Plus we arrested those pricks that roughed up our boy over here.” J spoke. “Might be able to help with the case now, get you too home faster.” 

    “I ain’t complaining.” Koda spoke. “Ross?” 

    It took him a second, and Koda to repeat herself. “Oh.. oh yeah.” 

    “You sure you’re okay?” 

    “I’m fine.” 

    The waitress happened to come by then. “Coffee, black.” 

    “Me.” Ross reached for the mug eagerly. Koda watched him cautiously. 

…

Ross found that he had a few bruises and cuts on his face. They happened to fade by the end of the day. He was stuck with Stanford Knight for the duration of the day. Koda and J probably took the more grueling tasks. Even then Knight sent Ross back to the hotel to get some rest. Though there was one thing that just would not get out of Ross’s head. Or, person to be exact: Leah. 

 

The way her hair softly curled. How the red shone through the dark color of her air. There may have even been a few highlights. But he had been too entranced by every single minute movement she made. It was slowly driving him insane to the point he could not focus. Thus he didn’t realize how close they were to closing the case. Just with Ross’s luck, his chest rammed into someone. Quickly he reached out and caught her. They both blinked at each other as Ross held Leah to his chest. His eyes were wide, and so were hers. 

    “Hey,” He breathed out. 

    “Hey.” It seemed like the only thing she could come up with. She looked away. Even under the lamplight Ross caught her blush. “Listen, Milo. I… I just can’t-” 

    “Stop thinking about you?” He finished. Leah’s eyes rose to his. Those golden eyes seemed to gleam with the stars. 

    “Yeah,” She whispered. Her hands clutched the sleeves of Ross’s jacket. “And I don’t think I’ve really thanked you yet.” 

    “I don’t need to be thanked.” 

    “Oh but you do.” 

 

With that he was slowly leading her to his room. The motel parking lot not showing any sign of a ‘68 Pontiac Firebird. 

…

Ross blinked as he moved some of Leah’s hair, tucking it behind her ear. He thought over all of what she’d told him. She was just finishing up college (thus why she was bartending). Of her hopes and a few dreams here and there. One that really stuck with him was her desire to adopt a child. Leah had a big heart, she really did. Especially in comparison to Ross’s. He picked up his phone to try and discover what Leah had done to it. At an early hour he found a new number in his contacts. With a small smile he pressed the call button. Seconds later Leah’s phone lit up and she smiled in her sleep. She nuzzled up next to Ross more in her sleep, it only caused a smile of his own to form.  With this he drifted into a light sleep.

 

Not even ten minutes and the motel room’s door shot open.

    “Ross get up. Get dressed we need to go.” 

    He opened an eye, looking at the clock. “It’s four fifty.” He groaned. 

    “What’s wrong Milo?” Leah shifted under his arm. 

    “If this wasn’t important I’d say I like her already since she calls you Milo. But we need to leave, as in yesterday, Ross.” Koda pulled her duffle onto her bed. “Ross!” She pulled out two guns, placing one on the nightstand for Ross. “This is a lights and sirens deal.” 

    “Shit.” Ross threw back the covers and launched for his pants. 

    “What the hell is going on?” Leah demanded. 

    “He didn’t tell you he was a fed?” Ross heard Koda ask as he pulled on his shirt now, trying to buckle his belt. 

    “Yeah.. but… are you his partner?” 

    “Yes she is.” Ross was about to say more when Koda shoved a vest into his hand. 

    “Put it on.” She ordered as she put on her gun belt. 

    “Not until you get one.” 

    “Put in on now, in the car. I don’t give a shit. Just put it  _ on _ .” 

    “Hypocrite.” Ross muttered. He gained a glare for the comment. 

    “You can call me fucking Hitler for all I care. I’m still older, I still have seniority. Thus you will put the damn thing on. You will thank me one of these days, but right now we need to go.” Koda shoved a few things into her duffel and Ross followed suite with his own. “Stay as long as you want, the rooms paid for up until the end of the day.” With that Koda was pushing Ross out the door. 

    “Why’d we pack?” 

    “I don’t feel like coming back here.” Koda grumbled. 

 

As they got into the Bird, Ross saw Leah pull back the curtains. It happened to be at the same time that he flipped on the lights. An AC/DC song played, the guitars giving it away. The words  _ ‘shook me all night long’  _ filtered through the speakers. Ross never seen Koda hit the off button to the radio any faster.  __

…

With guns drawn they slowly crept up the stairs. J and Knight were nowhere to be found. Koda just wasn’t bothered enough to notify them until they were speeding on the way here. The two kneeled on the porch in the early morning darkness. Ross found Koda’s sharp eyes cut through the air to him. With a nod he kicked in the door. A shot was fired, and a girl screamed. One wolf slammed the door closed. Ross took hold of the victim as Koda shot the wolf at the door. It was a controlled chaos type feel. Though this chaos was far from controlled. 

    “Ross take cover!” Another gunshot rang out. This one was not fired by Koda. It just hardly missed Ross. A bullet ricocheted, causing a spark. 

    “Shit!” Ross grunted as the spark burst to flame. Another bullet to him missed. But it hit the support above him. He pushed the girl away before the structure came down on him. 

    “Ross!” Koda called. He had been hit in the head pretty hard. Something rolled down the side of his face. There was a shot before something rammed into his chest. It forced the breath from him. Ross crashed to his knees. Sparks flying from the corner, the flames reaching out hungrily. They were spreading quickly. Ross hit the ground. “Ross!” 

    The girl screamed. “He was shot!” She cried hysterically. More gunshots. The heat of the fire was reaching them by now. It was a small cabin anyway. A thin layer of sweat lined him. Ross didn’t know if he was just hearing things when he heard the sirens. 

    “Ross!” Koda yelled. The world was not in focus at the moment. But the victim screamed from behind him. Ross rolled his head to find a wolf latching onto her as Koda finished off the others in the goddamn pack. Ross shakily rose his gun and fired. The wolf collapsed quickly. There were two more shots. Both from opposing sides. Then everything quieted, except for the would have been werewolf chow. 

 

It all happened so quickly. The girl stopped screaming. The front door must have been opened since the flames started reaching higher. 

    “Shaw!” 

    “Stay out J. Ross!” Whatever was around him was pushed out of the way. “Ross c’mon.” He groaned as Koda started moving him. Then he felt a belt tighten around him before he was being dragged out. She erupted into a coughing fit the moment they were out of the some. Nonetheless she still pulled Ross away. Now with the help of J. Through his fuzzy vision Ross swore he saw Leah. It caused a small smile to form on his ashen lips. He was pulled back to reality moments later. 

    “Ross? Ross!” Koda tapped his face as she looked at the hole in his shirt. He blinked hard several times. A deep breath turned into violent coughing as he turned to his side. Koda let out a small laugh. “You blubbering idiot. You listened for once. It just hit the vest.” She smiled in the early dawn light. “Yeah it’s gonna hurt for a little while.” This was the first time he had really taken a bullet to the vest. Normally it was Koda. Silently the two were dragged over to the ambulance. Of course after a few minutes Koda took the mask off and went to talk to J and Knight, along with a few officers. No one did anything about the burning cabin. The firetrucks just made sure it didn’t burn down the forest. A paramedic cleaned up Ross’s forehead while he kept his oxygen mask one, finally having found his breath. 

 

    “Ready to go?” Koda asked. He had gotten a little peace and quiet as the firemen put out the flamed rubble. Koda followed his gaze. “County called it a fire hazard anyway. They’re actually happy it's gone now.” 

    “Yeah I’m ready to go.” Ross pulled the mask off. “Keys.” 

    “Hell no, you need sleep.” Koda started walking off, and soon he followed after. 

    “Then how are your nightmares?” He asked. 

    “Manageable.” Koda muttered as she closed her door. “Oh, and Ross, you’re welcome.” Ross flipped off the lights. 

    He smiled weakly at it, but couldn’t come up with a response. 

…

 

Ross opened his eyes and stretched out. They were still in the car. Not moments later Koda pulled to the side of the road. She took in a deep breath before getting out.

    “What’s up?” Ross asked after getting out as well. He hesitantly sat down on the hood next to her. 

    “Promise me something Milo.” 

    “Anything.” 

    “Never make a deal. No matter what, do  _ not _ do it. Hell is not a place for you.” 

    He was beyond confused now. “The hell are you even talking about. How do you even know what hell is like? You’d only know if…” He paused and Koda’s look turned even more guilt ridden. “If you’ve been there…” He couldn’t believe it. Ross just couldn’t. This wasn’t real. It just was  _ not _ . He dug his nails into his exposed arm to wake himself up. When he felt the pain he put even more pressure. Because this wasn’t real. His hand just fell to his lap as a little blood collected at the half moon shaped cuts. 

    “I got out. And it was not a pretty place, Milo. No matter what you do not belong there. The… the things they did..” Her voice cracked. Ross couldn’t believe his ears. “But it was worth it.” 

    Ross shook his head. “You sit here and tell me never to make a deal and you say it was worth it?” The demand was made with a weak voice. He was just too torn with emotions. Ross drug his hands over his face. “This isn’t fair Koda.” She turned and gave him a weak smile at his childish way. It was a slap in the face that she was technically two years older. 

    “You’ll understand one day.” She murmured. 

 

But one thing she wouldn’t understand, was how much she had broke him in that moment. 

___

 

Koda pulled up to her father’s house after completing her paperwork. She felt bad for telling Ross, but at the same time he deserved to know. As she pulled up the lot was silent. No clatter of chains. No barking. Koda picked up the leftovers she brought for Rosco, only to find his chain was no longer attached to the old tow truck. She walked inside, finding the rottweiler was nowhere to be found. 

    “Daddy?” She called out after throwing away the food. Bobby came into the kitchen moments later. 

    “Hey.” He greeted. She looked down at him, wanting so badly to tell him everything. Yet something kept her from doing so. The terror that wanted to rise so badly was very much real. She was tense. Koda just put her arms around his neck and pulled him close. 

    “Did you have to put Rosco down?” She asked quietly. Bobby slowly hugged her back. 

    “Yeah. I’m sorry baby girl.” 

 

Koda knew it was a lie. Just as much a lie as the images that flashed through her head. 

 

_ “You’re a disgrace. You should have stayed on the streets, since that's where you belong. You think you know what you're doin but you have no damn clue. You’re just a terrified little girl who is nothing but a pest. No better than the things you hunt.” _

 

It was all a lie. 


	22. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished the rest of part II! so updates will go every monday and friday until the cutoff for part 3.

   _May 9, 2006_

 

    “Goin’ down, party time. My friends are gonna be there too…. I’m on the highway to hell. On the highway to hell. Highway to hell.” Koda hummed along. She tapped the steering wheel along with the beat. Suddenly the ‘next’ button was hit, starting a new song. Koda looked over at Ross with a brow raised. He gave her a glare before looking back out the window. His phone buzzed in his hand. “Is their any boyfriends I need to know about? You’re like a teenage girl with that thing now.” 

 

Ross stayed silent. Koda let out a sigh, and turned to a different song.

 

**( 1991 )**

 

    “Just breath kiddo.” Coach Bowen gently rubbed Koda’s back. “Deep breath, in and out.” She looked up into his calm eyes and breathed with him. “You’re fine. Everythings good. If anything were to happen I’m here, and your parents. The exit is just across the field.” Slowly she calmed down. The nurse popped her head into the medical tent. 

    “Coach Bowen, her parents are here.” 

    “Let them in.” He gave her a nod. 

 

Soon Karen darted in with Bobby behind her. Declan stood and silently spoke to Bobby as Karen held Koda to her. 

    “You alright?” 

    “I’m fine now momma.” Koda set her head on Karen’s shoulder. “Thank’s to Coach Bowen.” She whispered. Karen looked up and gave Declan a smile. He returned it kindly, but it faded the moment he turned back to Bobby. The man had his old ball cap in his hand with his arms crossed as he listened to the coach. He gave small nods. Declan spoke softly about a stress disorder.

 

Then one of the starters opened the flaps to the tent. 

    “Bowen, her heat is on deck. She still running?” Without a word Declan looked to Koda. This was an answer he would not give. 

    “Yeah. I still wanna run.” She slid off the table, adjusting her uniform a little bit. 

    The starter looked to the coach. “The girl said yes. Is that starting gun making your ears ring?” The starting gun went off down on the field.

    “Funny Bowen.” The starter retorted before he headed back to the track. 

    It was silent for a few moments. “Well, I guess we should make our way down there too. You two go grab a good seat.” Declan smiled at Koda’s parents as he set a hand on her shoulder. Slowly they went down the steps toward the track. It had been built on a hill, so the stands were built above the track. Hartford’s track medical tent was near the concessions at the top. 

 

By the time they reached it the other girls were in position for their heat. Declan patted Koda’s shoulder as he took out his timer and stayed by the fence. Her heart was in her throat as she set herself in position at the third lane. Koda felt hot as sweat lined her palms. She saw the girl next to her out of the corner of her eye lurch forward a split second before the gun went off. Koda’s heart skipped a beat before she started after everyone, but they all slowed.  

    “False start, Dell Rapids!” The starter boomed. Koda looked around as they all started back to their respective lines. The girl from Dell Rapids shook her head out of disappointment. She had anticipated too much. Koda’s eyes darted around as she mindlessly walked to her line. She looked at Bowen. 

    “Breathe.” He spoke, a few other coaches looked at him as they stood at the fence too. Koda took in a deep breath, finding coach to give her a thumbs up. Now she turned, starting to try and block everything out. But the nervous breaths that came from slightly ahead of her knocked was distracting. The gun went off again,  but the runners didn’t get far before the Starter yelled once more. 

    “False start, Canton!” 

 

Once more they all turned back. 

    “Hey.” The girl from Dell Rapids looked back at Koda. “Just breathe.”  She patted her arm since the girl was at four and Koda was set back a little further. She could hear Declan’s voice in her head as she set herself up once more. 

 

_ “Give em’ the lead for a little bit. But then you take what lead you can and you fight for it.”  _

She knew his plan. Just like everyone on the team knew Koda was the best. Better than all the team members combined. So they naturally like the plan of all of them going in heats before. Show that Sioux Falls had some good runners. But Koda was placed in a few long distance and sprints, to really show other schools what they had against them. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. 

    “Hey Bowen, is your runner gonna false start next?” She heard one of the other coaches joke. Some of them were a little too cocky for their own good. 

    “Naw, not her.” 

    “She the best you got?” 

    “Yes sir.” Koda could hear the prideful smile in Declan’s voice. Her racing heart slowed. Three laps. She only needed two for the other coach to eat his words. 

 

Then the gun went off. Almost everything was blocked out. 

_ Pace.. pace.. _

 

Koda ran alongside the Dell Rapids girl. They were all the way in the back. A few girls up front were trying too hard to put distance between everyone. They were going to wear themselves out before everyone was even halfway. She stayed with the group in the back, almost being the very last.

 

    “Poor girl is lagging behind. You have a lot of trust in her.” A new man came up, a good friend of Declan. 

    “That girl never ceases to surprise me, Murph. Give it a minute. She had that look in her eye, Koda’s doing this on purpose.” 

    “Oh?” Murphy raised a brow. 

    A large smile came onto Declan’s face. “Ever heard of Secretariat?” 

    “You mean the race when he…” Murphy trailed off as he came to the conclusion. “Huh.” 

    “She’s read that book five times.” Declan muttered. His timer was raised but both men watched the runners. “Koda likes to make a point.” 

 

The first lap was almost done. This was when Koda took her chance. Within moments she was fourth. Pass the finish second, then first. She was putting distance between her and other runners. There was such growing gap as she passed the finish the second time and sped up. She heard Karen and Bobby’s shouts over the rest of the crowd. One girl was almost tripping over herself to catch up. Koda kept gaining speed. She quite literally left all the others in her dust. Her legs went impossibly faster as she went past the last turn, and she went full speed down the straight away. 

 

The other coaches were speechless as Koda panted. She had long enough to even out her breathing a lot more by the time everyone else crossed the finish. The girl from Dell Rapids came in second. 

 

Karen and Bobby were waiting for her. They gave her their congratulations. A few more heats and the meet was over. The entire ride home was a happy one. 

 

**_(-2006-)_ **

 

    Koda pulled the Bird up to an old diner looking place. “Alright. Get out, have a damn drink. Or so help me I will shove it down your throat.” 

    Ross didn’t need to be told twice. He was out of the car before Koda was. 

__ “We are getting a drink, then we’re going home. Cheer the hell up and get that stick out of your ass.” She took his shoulder and led him through the doors. The place had a slight familiarity to it. Koda sat Ross down in a booth away from any other person. As they walked in many eyes followed them. Koda ordered a beer for herself and something stronger for Ross. He surely needed it. She slid the glass across the table. Koda took a swig of her drink. 

    “Why’d you wait? To tell me..” 

    “Because it wasn’t something that need to be on your shoulders. You’ve had enough on them lately.” 

    “If it’s about Leah-” 

    “So that's her name.” Koda watched Ross’s face become red from over the rim of her bottle. “Is that who you’ve been spending a lot of time with?” 

    “No… She’s engaged. And adopting a kid with him sometime.” 

    “Hmmm.” Koda  gave a nod. 

    “But what you told me a month ago didn’t help anything either. How the hell did you expect me to take it?” 

    “Exactly how you did.” Koda looked up from her glass. “Ross you’re my partner. I know a lot of things about you that I probably don’t. I knew you’d react like that. Another reason why I didn’t tell you. You have enough to worry about. I don’t need to be one of them.” Her phone buzzed, so she looked down at it. Koda’s brows furrowed. 

    “What is it?” 

    “J said once we cross state lines again half hour before home there's this area called Koda county. Him and Knight just cleaned up one of the small towns.” 

    “You think…” Ross trialed off. 

    “Worth checking out.” 

    “What are we waiting for?” Ross’s glass had been drained. Koda’s bottle half empty. 

    “Alright, let’s go. Oh, and You’re paying.” She pointed at him, and Ross went to go pay. 

 

Koda tipped up her bottle, thinking she’d get a second alone. Turns out she was wrong. 

    “Koda?” She looked up to find the young blonde. 

    “How do you know my name?” She had a raised eyebrow. 

    “You don’t remember me? I’m Jo. I helped stitch you up almost a year ago.” 

    Koda’s jaw tightened. “Oh, yeah. How you doing kid?” 

 

_ Deep breaths. Deep breaths _ . She told herself. It all wanted to flash out in front of her. 

    “I’m fine. You look good yourself.” 

 

But she stopped hearing Jo. Koda’s nails dug into the table, the ends of her fingers turning white. She went cold as it all filled her mind. The gutshot, John’s shouts. Of black eyes. Those black eyes that use to be kind. Of Alistair’s laugh as he showed her that image over and over. 

 

    “Koda? Koda..” The voice seemed to be pulling her out of it. A gentle hand clutched her shoulder as she blinked back to reality. “Hey.. Hey.” Ross sighed. “C’mon, it’s time to get home.” Before Koda could protest Ross took the keys while they walked out. She was still unaware of most of the world. “ _ You  _ need to relax now.” 

 

He did have a point. And so J’s recommendation was forgotten. 

…

 

Koda sat in her arm chair. The windows were open. Her fingers threaded through her auburn hair as she let her head rest on her palm. She had her legs crossed. 

    “Just like a queen.” His voice brought her from her thoughts. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.” 

   Koda sighed. “Who do I have to tell?” 

    “C’mon darling.” He tried to make the subject lighter. It didn’t work. 

    “I told you.” She murmured as he sat next to her. “I told you it’d get worse.” Though Koda was two and a half inches taller than Gus, she lay her head on his chest. 

    “Give it time.” He whispered into her hair. “Give it time.” 


	23. Chapter 21

 

_ March 16, 2007 _

Koda looked up as Ross entered the motel room. She pressed send so her response text went to Gus. 

    “Well c’mon, tomorrow isn’t always promised.” He closed the door behind him, noticing Koda. “Gotta go, talk to you later.” The smile on his face was priceless. 

    “Was that Leah?” Koda rose an eyebrow. Ross just turned away from her. He didn’t like talking about his girl much. Leah’s fiance had broken up with her. Over time she seemed to gravitate back to Ross. In Koda’s eyes they seemed like a nice couple. The only problem happened to be her. Like almost any other woman Ross had taken interest in, Leah seemed to think there may be a possibility that there might be something more. Beside that she was good with Ross. Koda couldn’t deny that. Then her phone rang. 

    “Who is it? Your  _ Boyfriend _ ?” Ross threw the teasing statement over his shoulder as he collected a few papers, setting them in a folder. They had just finished up a case. 

    “Murph.” Koda spoke after answering. “Uh huh.. Huh.. great..” She paused. Her free hand rested flat on the table as she stood. “Yeah we’ll probably be there in a few. Yes the last one went well. Could we skip paperwork then? Hey at least I tried. Alright. Talk to you later. Make sure they get a heads up that we’re coming. Awesome.” 

    Ross looked at his partner. “No. No don’t say it.” 

    “Caught another case. Well, sorta. We’re chaperoning one at least.” 

    “Damn It.” He groaned. 

    “You signed up for this job Milo.” Koda walked into the bathroom to gather the last of her things. 

    “Chaperoning is just a waste of time. Normally the rookies get their shit together by the first half day of the hunt.” Ross rubbed his head. “At least we don’t have to be on the hunt with them and hold their goddamn hands. It still sucks, but I’d rather be stationed close by than that.” He let out a dramatic sigh as he sat down. “Is it too much to ask to go home for a day?” 

    The only response he received was a very unladylike snort. 

…

Koda shook Ross’s arm. He finally opened his eyes. 

    “Why the hell are you always driving. You didn’t get anymore sleep in the last two days than I did.” Milo yawned.

    “Because we if you were driving then we wouldn’t get here.” Koda muttered. 

    Ross sat up. “What the hell does that mean?” He then looked out the window. 

    Koda smirked. That was the only answer he needed as Ross looked around and groaned as they pulled up to the old farmhouse style white house. Back in the late 80’s this place was considered in the country. Since then the town lines had expanded a little, so it was just passed city limits. “Welcome to the southeastern town of Blaketon, South Dakota.” 

    “You’re evil.” 

    “I’m not that bad.” Koda shrugged as she got out. “On occasion.” 

    “This is downright not ethical!” Ross made sure to keep his voice down. “This is crossing the damn line. Fuck we passed it hours ago!” 

__ “Whoa, Milo do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” 

    “No. Can’t we just give the case to someone else? Please. I will come here every weekend, just give the case to someone else.” Ross was practically begging as they stood on the porch. Koda had her duffel strap over her shoulder. 

    Her knuckles hit the old wood of the door. “Too late,” She spoke. 

    “Please don’t hear… please don’t hear..” Ross crossed his fingers. 

The front door opened to reveal a short woman. Her white hair pulled back. Walking stick clutched in hand as her pale eyes looked in the two’s general direction. 

    “Koda!” She cheered. Then she turned to Ross. “Milo I could hear your thoughts from a mile away.” She smacked him with her cane. “Boy you were raised better than that! You otta have more respect.” The little woman huffed. 

     “Always good to see you too Fiona.” Koda smiled while Ross rubbed his head. 

     “What in sam hell are you still doin’ standing outside? Come in! Come in!” Fiona wobbled out of the way. Ross went to make sure she didn’t fall only to have his hand smacked with the walking stick. 

    “Ow..” He groaned. 

    “Milo.” Fiona snapped, still holding the door open. 

    “Yeah?” He awkwardly looked back, turning his attention back to his head. 

    “Stop scratchin’ at your head and bring in the rest of the things. I ain’t letting either of you stay in a hotel. Set ‘em on the porch and go see what chores you can get done.” 

    “Yes ma’am.” Ross lowered his head slightly before walking out the door. 

Koda and Fiona watched him as he gathered things from the Bird. Well, out of what Fiona could see. Koda chuckled. 

    “That boy is every bit of what Ross was.” Fiona mumbled. Milo gave them a small wave when he set the only two bags on the porch before heading to the shed to grab chicken feed. 

    “I couldn’t agree more.” Koda took a sip of tea that she had graciously taken. Fiona had been expecting them. She kicked off her western boots, lining them next to each other. Taking a wedge Koda propped open the door to let in the nice spring breeze. “I was one of a few who were able to work with Ross. He was an amazing pick for one of the original five.” 

    “Nine years of following in his daddy’s footsteps. Nine years on top of what Ross taught him. I still can't help but worry for Milo. Maybe I would do that less,” she raised her voice in the next moment for Milo to hear. “If a boy could learn to pick up the phone! Especially a month after his birthday!” 

    “Sorry Ma!” Milo shouted from his work. 

    “Sorry don't cut it boy!” She gave him an eye. “Not when I know you don't wanna work with your momma.” She mumbled. “I may not be able to see well but I still see.” Fiona moved to the kitchen. Koda could only smile. She counted down with her fingers as a thought crossed her mind. 

    “While on the subject of your momma, make sure to set some flowers by her for me you hear?” 

    “Yes ma’am.” The thought morphed into something new. 

    “Oh honey. Your parents always loved you. Still do.” 

    Koda smiled. “I know.” She spoke softly as she sat down on the couch. Her phone buzzed with another text from Gus. 


	24. Chapter 22

_March 22, 2007_

 

******

Her heart thudded within her chest. Almost as if any moment it would just beat right out of her. That or a heart attack, either she was unsure of. But those eyes that stare back at her. Dark, cold… soulless. 

 

They reminded her exactly of Alistair. His manic laughter swimming through her head. The darkness of the room had the red glow of hell fire. Ice crackled as it formed around the structure in front of her. Koda could practically feel the coldness wrap around her like a snake. It was ready to strangle its prey. The coldness slithered through her veins. 

 

Those eyes. They just would  _ not  _ look away. The glass shattered. A dark form tiptoed from the mirror, eyes aflame. Koda’s breath caught in her throat after a puff of white captured the air. That thing, that  _ monster _ crept ever closer. 

 

A predator playing with it’s food. Tossing it back and forth as a mere toy. 

 

Those red eyes held the capability to kill. It did not require touch. The creature tilted its head in sick curiosity. Koda’s hands clenched as she felt her neck crane. Her own body fought against her to mimic the thing that now stood inches away. There was no mirror anymore. Just reality. 

 

Frost curled over her hands, slowly climbing up her arms and legs. A growl caused Koda and the creature to look over. Red glowing eyes crept toward them from the shadows. 

 

A laugh filled the air. It sounded much like Koda’s, though it came as a dark chuckle. The red eyes came forth, as a dog stepped from the darkness. 

    “Lucia?” Koda asked. 

_ “Lucia..”  _ The shadow mimicked in a call. A smirk curled the darkness of it’s lips.

 

The dog had the ferocity, if not more, of a hellhound. 

 

The form beside Koda blinked. It’s eyes becoming black as it’s own soul. The mirror may had been broken, cracks spinning around such as a web. But this creature was the mirror. It was the cold hard truth. 

 

So was the laughter from the two people next to the dog. The black of their eyes the same way they had been in hell. The hallucinations that she was tortured with. How useless her parents told her she was. The chill ran through her. It was becoming hard to breathe. 

 

    “Koda.. Koda I need you to listen to me.” His voice rang out. 

    “Gus?” Her eyes searched the area. She turned as much as she was able. “Gus!” She rose her voice in pure desperation. The coldness was consuming her. A beast breaking from it’s confines. The monster that had always been under the bed just now entering the shadows. “Gus!” She caught a sight of him.

    “Listen to my voice, darling. You need to wake up.  _ Wake up _ . Now.” Koda’s eyes widened. “Wake up!” 

 

Something took hold of her jaw. Forced her to look back into that mirror. To look the monster in the eye in the final moments as she forced herself to wake. 

 

Final moments of looking at herself. 

******

 

Koda’s eyes peeled open. Her fingers tangled around the only blanket she had not kicked away. It looped around her tightly. She jerked forward, only to be reminded last minute that she was on the couch. A small yelp left her lips before she landed on the hard wooden floor. Her heart making a decline in its outrageous speed. Koda closed her eyes tightly, clutching the blankets that she now lay on top of. Only one was clinging to her still. 

 

Cold sweat slid down her forehead. Her pulse was quieting in her ears. Slowly Koda sat up. She untangled herself from the blanket, setting them all back onto the couch. With a heavy breath she stood. Koda made sure to be quiet as she made her way to the bathroom. She had gave Ross no room to argue when deciding who would sleep where. The bad part about it she was right. Koda took the couch so she wouldn’t wake Fiona in the event of a nightmare, which were becoming increasingly common. 

 

Koda turned on the faucet. She waited a few moments for the water to warm up. Her eyes stayed on the water the entire time, not once rising to the mirror. Though a shutter made its way up her spine as her hands cupped the water. The cold still ran through her veins even though steam rose up. The heat of the water did not bother her. It was the cold chill that caused her hair to raise up. By the third time she set her hands under the running faucet her eyes rose. The mirror was covered in steam, but she still saw it. Black eyes looking back. Her body trembled as she bowed her head. Low enough that the mirror was nowhere in her line of sight. Her hands clung onto the basin to the point her knuckles turned white. Her eyes were closed. A hazel color hidden behind her vaulted eyelids. They no longer turned the amber blue when the weather turned cold. Only the amber slightly came back. Even now close to the end of winter it still lingered, out of what she’d see out of her reflection. The images still haunted her. Like a promise. A very sick, disturbed promise. 

 

Her hands cupped the water once more. Koda was desperate for warmth at the moment. Only focused on a temporary fix. A blanket was nowhere near. But the burning in her hands was. She stopped in her frenzy, finding exactly how red her hands now were from the heat of the water. It slowly trickled from her hands. She flinched as it did. The faucet was shut off. Koda’s hand shot out for the hand towel. For several moments she couldn’t bring herself to do anything but hold tightly onto the cloth. Water dripped from her nose, trickled down her neck. A drop even came from the end of the silver cross that still rests around her neck. 

 

Koda dried off the chain before her face and hands. After she rested her hands on the edges of the sink once more. 

_ When did it all go wrong?  _ She asked herself for the unnumbered time. Practically the first words she ever truly knew the meaning to. Her eyes rose to the ceiling.  _ When?  _ She wanted to shout.  _ Does suffering give you joy!  _ Her own demand surprised her. Karen had raised her better than this in the lines of faith. Koda gave a sigh. All she needed was an answer. Gently placing the towel on the drying rack, her eyes lifted once more to above. She shook her head. 

 

A blanket was placed over her shoulders. Koda jerked back out of habit. Her mind relaxing, instantly connecting the gesture to her mother. Then how it had been years since her mother had done something like this. Karen was gone. 

 

Tiredly Koda’s hazel eyes drifted down to find the little woman. Her white hair pulled back. No walking stick accompanied her. 

    “Aw honey.” Fiona whispered gingerly. “Come.” Koda couldn’t refuse. She just quietly followed. She stood behind the small woman as she warmed up some milk. “Milo always loved this whenever he woke from a nightmare. One of my good friends told me about this remedy. She had given it to her eldest son as well.” Koda smiled down at Fiona. 

 

Just for that second. For that little secret moment, the world faded. Their roles and statuses disappeared. There in that kitchen stood a girl with only a father, and a mother with only a son. Not a hunter and physic. Certainly not a young woman who had been to hell and a mother who’s been put through it. Fiona’s pale eyes looked up to the girl. She brushed some of Koda’s hair from her face, before standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss on her temple. 

…

    “Ross.” Koda groaned. She lay across the couch with an arm over her eyes. Sleep had not returned to her since early that morning when she woke from the nightmare. With Ross going off the way he was about the reasons they should stay wasn't helping either. “Shut up.” 

    “I'm just saying.” The boy shrugged. 

    “Boy-” She started to warn. 

    “I'm not that much younger than you.” 

    “Two years is enough in my book Milo.” 

    “Technically it's a year and seven months.” Koda let her arm dangle off the couch as she gave Ross a look. 

    “A, it's my job to be a pain in the ass like that. And B, it's almost been a week. They should have it handled by now. That or the rookies are already eaten.” 

    “Not funny Koda.” Ross winced at the thought while she sat up. 

    “Since when are you worried about a pair of greenhorns? Wasn't it just the other day that you were complaining about this chaperoning job. If you're that worried why don' you just call them?” 

    “Good idea..” Ross spoke. 

    “‘Good idea.’” Koda mimicked before she scoffed. “You sound like this jackass I've hunted with before. Nice car an’ all, ‘67 Impala.” Ross whistled. “But had a dumbass to drive ‘er.” 

    “And?” Ross raised an eyebrow, knowing there was more to the story. 

    “I may have kicked his ass.” 

    “He taller?” 

    “Oh hell yes.” Koda shook her head. “He had to be six foot at  _ least _ .” 

    “Not bad. That's about four inches taller than you.” 

    “Funny.” Koda muttered. “One and a half give or take.” She looked over at him. “Just remember I’m not much shorter than you.” 

    “Barely.” Ross muttered. 

    Koda’s chuckles slowly stopped. Her smile faded, and she looked at Ross dead on. Something seemed to connect in her mind now. She looked over the arm she had set over the top of the couch. Here eyes met now with Fiona’s. The older woman let out a sigh. 

    “Milo go check the chickens.” 

    “Ma-” 

    “ _ Now _ , Milo.” 

    “Yes, mom.” He slowly stood, before making his way outside. 

    Koda waited for the click of the door. “How much does he know?” 

    Fiona sighed. “I only tell you this since there is no point in keeping it from you. He only knew that we needed to keep you here for a week at most.”

 

Koda’s mouth formed a hard line as Fiona continued. 

 

Once she was finished Koda grabbed their things. 

    “Ross we’re leaving.” She spoke sharply. 

    “What abou-” 

    “There is no case.” Those four words were the end of it.

…

 

Koda threw open the office door. Other agents had cleared a path at her obvious rage. A newer agent looked up before quickly skittering out. Koda closed the door, her eyes never once leaving Murphy’s. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. 

    “You of all people.” She scoffed. “I hope to hell you don’t think of me as to be stupid enough that I wouldn’t have figured that out.” Murphy opened his mouth, but Koda wasn’t about to give him room to talk. “Need I remind you, it was  _ you  _ who approached me when I graduated high school? Or have you forgotten that it had been a sixteen year old you had approached that day?” 

    Murphy was quiet for several moments. It was long enough for Koda to calm down just a little. “I knew you would, but I thought I had more time. You have been a little dejected lately. I thought that Fiona could help us out a little. Besides it was a slight vacation.” 

    “By having my boss go behind my back? Really Murphy, is this what we’re coming to now? I would have went to see Lanna if you had asked.” 

    “But would you have said anything?” The words hit Koda hard. Murph had a point and that was what bothered her. He sat back in his chair once more. “Time off. No arguments. I do not want you back in the field like this. And I want to hear the moment that those nightmares get worse.” 

 

Koda swallowed her breath. This was law, and one that was going to be followed. 

 


	25. Chapter 23

_March 24, 2007_

 

Koda groaned as she drove down her own driveway. The windshield wipers swiped back and forth while the rain came down harder. Thunder rumbled in the dark clouds above. Tree branches jerked back and forth. She was happy she had run to town then. A radio announcer spoke of the storm only getting worse. Koda had to run to open the garage before pulling the Bird into shelter. She only cursed when she thought of the time she could have connected the blasted structure to the house. 

    “March came in like a lamb. Sure as hell is going out like a lion.” Koda muttered under her breath. She was about to run for it when her phone rang. She paused and answered. “Yes, uncle Rufus?” She chuckled lightly, but the crack of thunder caused it to halt. 

    “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph girl. You gotta be crazy to be out in this.” 

    “Currently in the garage uncle Rufus. I’m fine.” Strike of lightning. “For now.” 

    “Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with a job.” 

    “Oh hell no.” She could hear from his side he was about to object. “Uncle Rufus, you do know what day it is right? The Sabbath ring a bell? You know, the Jewish day of rest.. The day that you don't work.” The ends of Koda’s lips curled at his response. 

    “Damn it.” He cursed. 

    “Yeah, if you’re gonna use that on Daddy then you can’t use it on me. Besides, you’d have to be crazy to be out in this.” 

    “Alright Robert, I get it. You won’t help a poor old man-” 

    “An old drunk.” Koda corrected. 

    “-With a simple job.. Wait a second..  _ Koda _ .” She snickered. 

    “It’s true and you know it. Plus I’m on leave currently.” 

    “As in..?” 

    “As in Murph will kill you if I even give information. And I’ll probably be fired.” 

    “It's a sad day when Bacall fires one of his best agents.” 

    “Yeah and that day won’t be today.” 

    “I would hope not.” A smooth, accented voice came from behind Koda. 

    She turned around. “ _ Gus! _ ” She hissed, taking the phone from her ear. 

    But when she replaced it all that came from the other line was laughter. “Now who is this ‘Gus’?” Rufus asked. The man in question was currently making Koda squirm like a child as his lips brushed over the back of her neck. 

    “Nobody important at the moment.” Koda elbowed him away from her in a playful manner. 

    “Hey..” Gus whined. But he let out a deep chuckle when Koda mouthed ‘ _ save it for the house _ ’. 

    “Anyway, I gotta go uncle Rufus. Apparently I have a man-child to keep an eye on. I’ll talk to you later.” With that she hung up. There wasn’t even a second for preparation. The moment Koda pocketed her phone Gus turned her around and pinned her to the wall. He used all his height, but still pulled her down to him. His lips captured her, literally taking away her breath. His mouth then started trailing over Koda’s jawline. 

“Jesus.” She gasped. “You’re just as greedy with those lips as you were in hell.” Gus pressed into Koda’s body more as his mouth covered hers once more. The short scruff that was starting to line his face scratched at her cheeks. It wouldn't be long before he shaved as per usual. Meanwhile the rain was in a full out downpour outside. 

    “I don’t have to worry about being caught up here Ahote.” His voice vibrated against her skin. 

 

But the sound of guitars caused Gus to back up. Koda sighed before picking up her phone. She checked who it was and started to press the answer button. 

    “Aren’t I popular today.” He watched her as she picked up the call. The warmth in her cheeks increased. “Hey Daddy.” Koda breathed, walking to the edge of the still open garage. 

    “Who is this Gus I’m hearin about?” 

    “Goddammit uncle Rufus.” She said under her breath. “Rufus talked to you that damn quickly?” 

    “Birds ain’t slow girl.” 

    “Balls.” Koda groaned. Gus rose an eyebrow at her. The rain seemed to calm a little. 

    “A boyfriend?” 

    Koda stole a short glance back at the demon. “Maybe..” 

    “He better be treatin’ you right or so help me-” 

    “Ok, ok. Daddy I get it, he knows too. Just.. settle down..  _ Please _ .” 

    Bobby made an inaudible grumbling from the other side of the line. “You still comin’ over tomorrow?” 

    Koda let her head go back. She mouthed a thank you to the dark stormclouds while the thunder rumbled. “Yeah Daddy. See you tomorrow.” She let out a groan after she hung up. “Let’s go inside before it starts downpouring again. 

    “You read my mind.” Koda hid her wince at the line. Her thoughts went to Fiona for several moments until she pushed them away. All the while Gus had taken off his suit jacket, stretching slightly to hold it above Koda’s head. 

   Koda giggled a little as they reached to porch steps. “I find it hard to believe sometimes that you’re actually a demon.” Gus shook some of the water from his head once they finally got under cover. 

    “Only when I’m with you darling.” His voice was husky while he pushed Koda through the front door. His lips covered hers as Koda tossed her keys to the table and locked the front door. She had gotten into that habit since she no longer had a dog. Gus kept her firmly pressed against him. “You know..” He whispered in between setting a kiss in a new place. “Almost three years ago..” He didn’t finish. 

    “We were still in hell?” Koda murmured. Gus hummed against her skin. 

 

**_( Day 6592 -Hell-)_ **

 

Koda played with her fingers as she rested her legs on the bars of the cage they had set her in. She found out after a while that the demons seemed to be getting tired of her shit. So they thought locking her up in limbo might help a little attitude adjustment. Her hair spread on the floor since she lay on her back. Alistair was mostly the only one who might be actually cracking her. 

 

    “You know..” Koda hummed, knowing one was approaching. “I’m thinking about calling you Gus. You seem like a Gus to me.” She didn’t even bother to look in his direction. When she didn’t get a response she shrugged from her position on the floor. Her thumbs battled against each other. “‘ _ But that’s not my name. _ ’” She mimicked a deep voice. “I’m sure you're a smart man. I bet you can tell my level of ‘I don’t give a shit’ is through the roof.” Her eyes were closed as she had yet another conversation with herself. There was a snort from the other side of the bars. He had tried to keep in his amusement. Koda’s eyes opened and she rolled her head to look at the sharply dressed demon. “And so he can make a sound.” Koda used her shoulder to help herself sit up. She crossed her legs and leaned against the bars. 

    “You seem to talk to yourself a lot. But not like the others do.” He narrowed his eyes as he moved around the perimeter of the square cell. “Almost as if.. You still have your soul. Yet you are here, having made a deal.” Koda stood, watching him now. 

    “Well you demons ain’t worth for shit for conversation.” Koda remarked. 

    This demon, Gus, chuckled. “You aren’t wrong concerning that.” He seemed almost diplomatic as he stopped once more, looking in. 

    “So what brings you back here Gus?” Koda eyed him. He opened his mouth, seeming as if he was going to snap at the name, before he relaxed. 

     He cocked his head to the side. “They call you Ahote.” 

     Koda’s eyes followed him again. “An answer for an answer.” 

    “Fair enough.” Gus gave a nod. 

    “It’s Hopi, it means restless one. It is a name I use to go by.” Koda lifted her chin, finding that she must have been slightly taller than this demon. “I’ve been seeing a lot of you lately. Why?” 

    Gus hummed. “You… intrigue me. The way you still fight tooth and nail. You still have hope, a connection to freedom. That you still own your soul, or at least half of it.” 

    Koda shrugged. “I ain’t about to give you bastards any satisfaction.” She snickered. “Cause a little hell while I’m in hell. Besides I might still have half of it. I don’t know. Azazel was one strange mother..” 

…

 

The days turned to years. Gus kept stopping by. Undeniably there was something that was growing. Koda learned more about Gus and the other way around. She’d be moved to limbo and back to her normal cell often. As the years dragged on they had become close. Koda could no longer hide how much Alistare was getting to her. He had started with hallucinations of her parents. That and the buckets of cold water reminded her what it was like on the streets. All the people shouting at her. No one cared. 

 

Koda was scratching the wall. A new mark for a new day. When her door opened she was bracing herself for a fight. 

    “You said you wanted out of here?” Gus kept his voice low as he took Koda by the shoulders. “To tell your father goodbye?” 

    “Yes.” Koda breathed. 

    “Ask for it.” 

    “What?” 

    “The reason they want to break you so badly is because you still have your soul. Make a deal.” 

    “That’s what got me in here.” Koda hissed. 

    “And what can get you out.” The look in Gus’s soft brown eyes told her it was all true. 

    “Then I want to go back. Say goodbye. Live a few more years, whatever. Take me back.” 

 

In that moment Gus leaned in. The first time in the twelve years Koda had known him that he kissed her lips. He was always careful to avoid her mouth. She couldn’t help but push back.

 

 


	26. Chapter 24

_November 12, 2007_

 

    Koda rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Yes Ross.” She groaned. “Just like you’ve been spending every free second with Leah.” Now it was his turn to groan, causing Koda to laugh. She stretched out since Ross had woke her up. She sat the passenger chair back in it’s normal place. 

    “You’re dad’s still pissed about this Gus guy.” Ross tried a poor attempt at wiggling his eyebrows.

    “Tell me about it.” Koda let her arm next to the window, but perked up seconds later. “Well speak of the she-devil.” She whistled, looking over at her partner who was currently driving. “Oh shit..” Koda connected the dots. 

    “The hell is she doing?” Ross hit the wheel. This was not a good time for Leah to show up. 

    “Fuck. Heads up.” Koda warned she and Ross took out their guns. They had expected to have more time before this confrontation. But the shifters certainly were about to get the same surprise. 

    “Leah down!” Ross shouted. 

    “I got you. Get the hell to her.” Koda rose her gun, firing off a few warning shots. Ross rushed over and pulled Leah behind a cement barrier before the return fire came. Koda ducked behind one as well. A bullet nearly missed her. It hit the barrier causing a chunk of cement to go flying. While Koda’s ear rang. She hit the dirt. 

    “Koda!” Ross shouted over. 

    “‘M Fine!” She called back. “You?” 

    “Both just dandy.” 

    “Could be worse. Remember ‘01?” 

    “Oh Jesus please don’t let this be another Minnesota.” 

    “Never know.” Koda shrugged. She shot back a few times. 

    “Kill ‘em, don’cha know? Aim for their heads!” One of the monsters shouted. 

    “Fuck my life.” Ross groaned. He did the same as what Koda was. 

    “Don’t worry Rossy, they can’t-” She was cut off by more cement coming loose from the onslaught of bullets. At the same time there was a loud popping sound. One of the chunks knocked into Koda’s head. She braced herself as the world seemed to sway. She was waiting for the beatings as the screams filled her ears.

    “Koda!” 

 

_     Another blow. “Someone needs to teach you a lesson you good for nothing!” And another. The man had no mercy. Only enough for his customers. None for a starving kid on the streets. _

 

_     “Worthless.” She had no time to avoid the fist. “I said get outta here!”  _

 

_    “We should have never taken you off the streets.” Her father’s eyes were black as night.   _

 

   Koda hunched over, collapsing once more onto the ground. Her body started to tremble while the firefight slowly ceased. The moment it ended and the remaining monsters -if there were any- having run off, Ross had two women to check on. But who he would first wasn’t a choice he had to dwell on. 

    “Koda!” Leah looked hurt at this split second decision. “Koda.. hey, hey. Look at me.” Koda opened her eyes, not shaking as badly. Ross helped her sit against the barrier. “Deep breaths. Breathe. There you go.” After being partners with her as long as Ross had, he knew the signs, and how to help her when she had flashbacks. 

    “How’s your girlfriend over there?” Koda asked. Ross patted her temple with a cloth, causing her to flinch. 

    “Good, considering what just happened. There’s bodies to burn, so.. Maybe keep her busy, if you think you can.” 

    Koda swatted his hand away. “Of course I can, dumbass.” She retorted. Ross let out a breath seeing she had jumped back to her normal self. 

 

When she got up she soon found out what had made such a loud noise. One of the tires had a hole in it. “This is why you don’t drive!” She called out to Ross as he gathered the bodies to drag them out of sight. 

 

Leah stuck with Koda as she changed the tire. Koda could feel her eyes as she finished up her work. 

…

 

Koda took a forkful of her hashbrowns. She sat alone on her side of the booth.

    “There were at most five. And we got how many?” She looked up at Ross as she chewed.

    “Four.”

    Koda nodded. “Circle back around the building tonight. Check inside.” She then turned to the woman sitting next to Ross. “And you won’t come.” She pointed at Leah who had hardly touched her own food. “I don’t care who you are, I catch you around there like you were today then I will have you arrested.”

    Leah shuddered. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” The entire time Ross and Koda spoke of the case the color had left her. She just had a bewildered expression.

    “Good.” Koda leaned back, continuing to eat. But she could feel Leah’s eyes on her. “You can ask whatever’s on your mind. I may seem like it but I won’t bite. Not with food in front of me.”

    “Need I remind you of the first time you two ever met.” Ross muttered.

    “Well we were in a rush, and you were trying to fight me again about the vest. Need I remind you, you acted like the world was ending when the bullet hit it.”

    “It was my first time getting shot in the vest, Koda.” Ross defended.

    Koda raised an eyebrow.

    Ross turned back to his own plate. “Oh.” He whispered.

    “Yeah.” Koda muttered, taking a sip of her drink. Her eyes flicked back to Leah. The younger girl didn’t have to even speak. “You gonna explain it to her Ross, or do I have to do all the heavy lifting?”

    Ross sighed, feeling like shit for mentioning getting shot. “Remember when I told you that I’ve studied a little psychology in college too? My mother made me take training that dealt with stress disorders. One reason why our boss Murphy paired us together.”

    Leah nodded. But before she could say anything Koda stood. “We should get headed Ross. We still have a few messes to clean up.” With that they left Leah with the booth.

…

 

    “Hold up.” Koda was low as she put an arm up to stop Ross. It was dark within the building they now did a sweep through. There had been nothing so far. All signs of any kind of monster had vanished since that morning. For all they knew the case could be over. Ross knew to stay put as Koda creeped around the corner. The lights in the larger room were on, unlike every other area in the place. Some of it shined off of the clear window’s. She cleared her throat, and Ross was right next to her in seconds.

 

They straightened up in the large space. Koda looked out the window and down at the ground.

    “It’s clear.” Ross confirmed outloud. His voice had a slight echo through the room. “We for once got ‘em all.”

    “There’s still something makin’ me uneasy about this.”

    “Tell me something I don’t know.” Ross muttered as he steps next to his partner.

 

Ross was turning his head to look at Koda when a shot was fired.

    “Ross!” Koda yelled as two more rounds went off. Pain spread through her head while the entire world seemed to almost hit pause. Glass was flying everywhere. Her knees buckled as she and Ross slammed into what of the window that was still intact. Koda’s head felt light as something was seemed to trickle over her forehead. The ground beneath them seemed to disappear as all there was left was air and space. Through her clouding vision Koda watched as everything passed in a blurr. Glass shards sprinkled onto her like rain.

 

Falling, falling. Then the reality of everything snapped back into her as her shoulder slammed into the ground. Koda’s eyes went wide while she tried to gasp for breath that didn’t come. Sharp things dug into her back. Her head pounded with fading sight. Ross lay next to her. The last thing Koda saw was red that collected on his shirt. His eyes closed.


	27. Chapter 25

_March 13, 2007 (1:17 a.m.)_

 

She blinked, eyes wandering around as she was lifted onto something. There were two people placing her into something. She caught sight of Ross. It all faded seconds later.

...

There was so much going on around her. More than she could process at the moment. There were beeps, sirens, and voices she didn’t know. Koda’s eyes look around sporadically. Her vision was blurred. Something on her face fogged up when she took a breath. A light was flashed in her eye causing her to flinch. The room around them was box shaped and seemed as if it was moving. Pain spread over her head as something was pressed down on it. Everything went dark.

…

Koda’s head swirled. She could feel the movement, she was being pushed. Her breathing became heavy as she opened her eyes only to close them right after. Everything was so bright. People walking others rushing, like them. The mask over her face fogged up. Her eyesight was becoming clear. Ross was strapped down on a gurney next to her. His eyes were closed, a nurse used a bag to help him breathe. There was blood. God there was so much blood. 

 

Her head thudded. The conscious world threatened to fade again. She reached out, her own arms restrained. 

    “Ross.” Koda groaned, she fought against what was holding her back. Her breathing increased as she had a flashback. “Ross.” Black lined her vision. The screaming hadn’t gone away.

    “Miss, you need to stay still.” Koda still reached out. 

    “ _ Ross _ .” Her breathing hitched. Koda’s body trembled as images flashed in her mind.

    “Sedate her.” A voice clearly demanded. Someone reached up with something, adding it into her IV. It was distributed swiftly. 

    “ _ Ross _ !” Her fingers brushed over his gurney as they turned him away. 

A complete mess or not, Koda had to protect him. They were taking him away and she had to protect him. 

    “No you idiot!” An older voice came in. “With that kind of head trauma…” Their voice faded. Everything was starting to blur and darken. 

    “Ross!” He was pushed down a different hallway. All the brightness was consumed by black.

…

_ (6:50 a.m.)  _

 

She felt dizzy as she felt the world come back. She forced herself awake from another nightmare. There was no more mask that covered her face. The room wasn’t bright like it had been earlier. Koda blinked at her surroundings, taking in a deep breath. Mentally she went over all that had happened. 

 

She was at the building with Ross. Something happened. Then.. 

 

It hit her in that moment. Ross. Koda took in a deep breath. 

    “I know what you’re thinking.” A soft voice came from the chair next to Koda’s bed. “He’s in surgery, again.” Leah sighed. “The doctors missed something the first time, and he started bleeding internally.” Her mouth formed into a line. “Both of your parents are on their way.” 

 

Koda groaned as she lifted herself into a sitting position.

    “I can’t stay here.” Her voice was hoarse. She started pulling off the oxygen tube. 

    “Koda… Koda stop.” Leah reached out as she pulled out the IV and heart monitor. “Koda.” 

    “No. I.. I gotta, find the idiot.. Who put us here.” Koda slipped off the bed. “Put a bullet in his dumb ass.” Leah stood up just in time to catch her. “Where’s my clothes?” 

    “No, Koda you need to lay back down.” 

    “But I said I wanted a puppy.” Her eyes glazed a little.

    “What?” Leah raised an eyebrow as Koda moved to find something to change into. 

    Koda laughed as she pulled on her pants. “Lucia, c’mer… Lucia..” She looked around. “I thought you got me a puppy..” Koda straightened up and shook her head. “Whatever the hell just happened ignore it. Or blame it on the morphine.” She tucked the gown in before pulling her jacket on. Fishing into her pocket she found her badge and keys. 

    Leah took the keys from her. “Koda-” 

    “Good thing. I can’t drive.” 

    “Oh, no no no-” 

    “If you’re not going to let me go, at least make sure I don’t go alone.” Koda’s breath caught in her throat. Running Bear had said something close to that once. It happened to be the same night the village burned. 

 

_ “I am not in control of weather you go or not. But what I can do is make sure you are not alone.”  _

 

Koda blinked hard. Leah took hold of her arm swiftly. 

    “Milo wasn’t kidding when he said you were stubborn.” Leah groaned. 

    “I get it honestly.” Koda attempted a wobbly step. “Ok, yeah, a lot of morphine.” She pulled Leah closer in a hug-like fashion. “C’mon, best friend.” They walked quickly but without hurry. Leah looked around cautiously at all the doctors and nurses. Koda hunched slightly before taking Leah’s jaw in her hand and making her face forward. “Only guilty people get caught.” She adjusted Leah’s arm over her shoulder. “Just two friends taking a walk. Slow it down, slow it down.” 

 

Last minute Koda hid her face on top of Leah’s shoulder. Her body shook as if she were sobbing. Koda took a hold of her temporary partner’s elbow and caused her to pat her back. The movement was so minute that no one noticed. Not even the doctor that eyed them as they passed. In that moment she found Koda’s trembling wasn’t fake tears. It wouldn’t be much longer before she couldn’t hold herself up.  

    “It’s alright.” Leah soothed. The doctor continued on with his business. Leah held in her sight until they walked out into the chilled morning air.  She grasped onto Koda instantly once they were out of sight. Leah started laughing, letting out all her built up nerves. “Damn it Koda you’re a genius.” She looked over at the older woman to find her facing the growing light on the horizon. 

    “Is there a fire?” Her attention was soon caught by the keys that Leah still held.

    “And back to square one.” 

    “What?” Koda now looked to her. 

    “Nothing.” Leah then muttered under her breath: “I hope this morphine wears off soon.” 

    “You and me both.” Koda squeaked. She pressed a button on the remote, finding the Bird was in the parking lot. “Bingo. Let’s go.” Koda went to step off the curb, but Leah pulled her back to let a car pass. 

    “Now we can go.” She grumbled slightly and they made their way to the Pontiac. Leah helped Koda into the passenger seat. 

    “Morphine should last about four hours.. Maybe more. But someone's gettin’ paid to fucking much distributing that shit.” Childishly Koda pulled the seat lever and leaned it all the way back. She reached for the cross that was normally around her neck. “Motherfuckers.” She growled, finding the pendant and chain in the breast pocket of her jacket. 

    “ _ Koda _ .” Leah hissed. Koda just raised an eyebrow at her. 

    “Oh.” Koda pulled the passenger seat back to it’s normal position and dug through the glove box. “In here somewhere..” She pulled out a badge that had no picture to it. “Might want this.” 

    “Impersonating a federal agent? Koda this is illegal as hell!” 

    Koda Singer only laughed at this.

…

 

_ (10: 43 a.m.)  _

 

    “Koda we’ve already been over this.” Leah pinched the bridge of her nose. Koda looked around the room that it had happened in. Leah had been introduced to the arsenal that await in the trunk of that old pontiac. 

    “Yeah, and Hitler would have gotten through all of Europe faster.” 

    “I cannot tell whether you're being serious anymore.” 

    Koda shrugged. “Ross would have laughed. High on drugs or not.” 

    Leah sighed. “We’ve been up here for how long?” She checked her watch. “I hope the morphine is wearing off.” 

    Koda shrugged once more. Her eyes narrowed and she bent down. 

    “What is it?” Leah stepped up behind the agent. 

    “First off,” Koda turned her head to find Leah’s inches away. “Back the hell up.” 

    “Oh, sorry.” 

    “Yeah.” Koda grumbled. She held up the torn piece of cloth. “The idiot sat here.” Koda looked through the plant, seeing a perfect view of where Ross would have been. She took her gun out and crept to where a small lining of dirt still collected on the floor. Raising her gun she pointed it to where the two agents had been the night prior. She winced, and rubbed her still-bandaged back. The doctors had apparently dug glass from that area. Leah rose and eyebrow. This was the most alert Koda had been since they snuck out of the hospital. 

    “And how do you know this?” 

    “It’s my job dumbass.” Koda let out a huff at the comment she normally aimed toward Ross. She then held her head. Her knees shook beneath her weight that just seemed to become increasingly heavy. A small cry left Koda’s lips as the pain only intensified. It spread within her skull and back. Her knees hit the hard floor. 

    “Koda? Koda?” Leah rushed over to her. 

    “Don’t touch her.” A new voice boomed. “The morphine  _ is  _ wearing off. Hit the right place, and you just may cause her a lot more pain.” Koda’s fists turned white. Her vision pulled as she tried to look over. She knew instantly it was that cocky bastard of a deputy. Pain shot through her head while she heard the screams.So many from different times. Screams at her, for help, or just noise. Koda placed a hand on the ground before her side hit it instead. The small collection of dirt was within her blurring sight. It was a rich black color. She first noticed the color of the deputies uniform. It connected with the cloth Koda had found. Right before a food connected with her ribcage, she noticed that it was the same rich dirt on his shoe. 

    “Leah.” Koda wheezed. The foot connected with her body once more. The images wouldn’t stop. Her head, her sides, her chest. “Leah.” Koda’s vision was going back when the deputy backed off. It was soon followed by the click of a gun. The deputy had been a shifter. Koda would surely have to tell Ross about this later. What didn’t take any thought, was for Koda to raise her own. It lined up with the mass above her. The shot was lound. It threw her into a bad fit. Koda’s arm fell as the deputy did. Her chest rose unsteadily. All the pain was consuming her. Just like the screams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to vote, comment, and share!  
> So I'd like to say that the Friday update will have not one, but two chapters.... that also means that it will be the end of part 2. Don't worry I'll be working on part 3 here soon. but for any future events... I don't apologize...


	28. Chapter 26

_ November 13, 2007 (11:17 a.m.)  _

    “Koda… Koda hold on.” Leah had used the sirens on the way back to the hospital. Now she currently held Koda up. The older woman was hardly even conscious enough to make an effort. She only heard echos from around her. Screaming rang in her ears. Blood collected on her lip and head. Her previous head wound had been reopened. Along with several on her back. “Someone help!” Leah shouted as they came in. Koda slipped from her arms in that moment. She hit the ground before her body started shaking violently. A doctor and several nurses rushed over. 

    “She’s seizing.” A male nurse spoke. “Get a gurney over here!” 

    Another nurse pulled Koda’s jacket off. Her badge fell out. “Found our missing patient.” She called as they lifted Koda onto the gurney and rushed her off. 

…

A soft sigh left her lips. That blasted beeping had returned. Her fingers searched for the wires. Koda’s plan was extinguished when another hand took her own. 

    “Hell no. You’ve already caused enough uproar for one day, little girl.” The stern voice came from the seat next to the bed. A smile spread over Koda’s cut lips. 

    “I’m taller than you daddy.” Her voice cracked a little as her eyes opened. Her father reached over, moving the bed up a little so she could take a drink. 

    “By half an inch.” Bobby grumbled. “But I hear you were MIA this morning.” He gave her an eye. 

    “Duty calls, daddy. Gotta answer.” 

    “Aw, you’re awake. Good to see Ms. Singer.” The doctor set down the clipboard and did a check up. Koda weaseled her way to get the IV and oxygen tubes out. With a little convincing the Doctor even let her walk to go see Ross. With her father to make sure she wouldn’t walk out again of course. Leah happened to walk with them. 

    “Stop it Milo.” Fiona’s voice came from within the room. Koda stood in the door. Her hospital gown sloppily tucked into the pants she got the doctor to let her wear. She had to blink hard a few times to actually see  _ Milo _ , not Ross. To distract herself a little more, her knuckles rapped on the door. Milo looked up. 

    “You got a visitor. More than one, actually.” She stepped aside. Bobby came and took a seat next to Fiona, giving a small nod of the head. Leah came in last, standing next to Koda. 

    “Where’s your IV?” Ross asked. 

    “They’re gonna put it back in later.” Koda rolled her eyes. Milo’s eyes shifted to the woman next to his partner. 

    “You still have it?” His never left Leah as he started to shakily stand. 

    “Damn it Ross.” Koda was by him in seconds. She threw one of his arms over her shoulder. “But yes, I do.” 

    “Now’s as good a time as any.” He gave a small cough. Fiona only stayed in her seat since Koda rose a hand to all three of the others. He was fine, and if he wanted to do it now then there was nothing to stop him. 

    “Leah..” Ross took in a breath. “I loved you since the moment we met. It didn’t take much to figure out you wanted my ID to learn my name, and I respected you more for it. And uh… you and I both know tomorrow is never promised.” He huffed a little, before Koda helped him sink to one knee. An IV stuck out of his arm, monitors were hooked up to him, and oxygen tubes led up to his nose. Koda placed the ring in Ross’s hand to hold it up to Leah. “So, will you promise to spend every tomorrow from now on… being my wife?” 

    Leah stepped forward, helping Milo stand. “Milo Ross Barrett…  _ Yes _ .” She set an arm around his neck before kissing him. 

    “Oh..” Ross broke away just long enough. “I may or may not have filled out an adoption form.” 

    “Really?” Leah’s eyes lit up. Ross hummed, and she kissed him again. 

…

_ November 20, 2007 _

Koda tucked in her smoky grey dress as she sat down at the head table. She was to Ross’s left at the reception. The younger man all sharp in his tux. The newlyweds papers had gone through with the adoption agency. There was a ranch in South Dakota that they were adopting from. Ross was just as excited about it as Leah was. Ross sat stock still as Leah came forward. She had changed from her long, regal white dress, to a lighter elegant one. Koda laughed as Milo just stared. He shook his head at her. 

    “Just wished dad was here.” Ross sighed. 

    “Boy, do you know how much of a fit he’d have? That man would string you out for having your wedding on his birthday. Makin’ this much of a fuss over him.” 

    “Gotta do something in his memory.” 

    Koda smiled. “Yeah, but Leah already left her bouquet at his grave.” 

    “Her decision not mine.” 

    “Yeah, yeah.” She waved the young man off.

    “Koda, I think it’s time.” Leah sat down. Ross almost looked horrified. 

    “For what? The hell is-” 

    “Shhhh.” Leah shushed her husband. 

    Koda rose, clinking her glass to gather the room’s attention. Only close friends and family were invited. Sure enough there were a few kids here and there. “Yes at normal weddings there is a best man. He who makes the fist speech and sits to the groom's left. But obviously this isn't your normal 'something borrowed, something blue' wedding. I guess I'm as close as you'll get to a best man. Since apparently I'm the closest thing to a brother to our dear Milo.” Koda chuckled to herself.

“I know why, though. Ross and I were stuck together eight years ago. Through those eight years we have faced some of the worst things. A lot has changed through that time. As partners we equally faced the hardships of the job.    
Today, November 20th, is one of those days. Through the years we've been stuck with each other, some of our worst experiences happened on this day. Though, It's a mark that we have survived another year. That somehow Milo Ross Barrett can still seem to stand me. That we still have each other's back through thick and thin. Now he sits between two women who love him as equally as he does them.. besides his mother.” Laughs varied through the room.   
  
    “So yes. Over those eight years, a lot, I mean a lot, has changed. For better and worse. Sometimes on the drive home I look over and wonder where that freckle faced boy, who was no more than ninety pounds dry went. That shy young man that I had first stopped a bullet for. And it was hard to come to the conclusion that he had changed, too. Though there has always been one constant. Him being by my side as we went and caught the bad guys. That he's had my back, just like I've always had his. Right from the start.    
  
“Now come to learn that freckled-faced boy grew up. He doesn't fit under my wing like he use to. No, he grew up into a fine man. His daddy would be damn proud.”    
    "Koda-"    
    "I'm not apologizing for that."    
    "Of course you're not."    
    "Now shut up and let me finish.” Koda turned back to the room. “Anyway. I've only been around his father a handful of occasions, and Milo is not just a spitting image, but he is no less of how great of a man Ross was.    
  
And it is him who deserves the kind of happiness that he gets when he is with Leah. I've seen a lot of guys lose a little bit of humanity through the kind of job we work. I know Leah has been that anchor that keeps him from doing the same.    
  
Since tomorrow is never promised, as these two seem to love to say.. I wish you many more years to come with this life you are building. That one of these days you two will be getting grey hair, sitting in a rocking chair on the porch together.    
  
I'd like to make a toast, to the happy couple. To Ross. Welcome to the family, Leah. I hope that we have many more Tomorrows to come where we can celebrate together.” A few women dabbed at their eyes as Ross stood and took Koda into a warm embrace. 

    “Thank you.” He whispered. 

    “Anytime.” 

A few more speeches were given, before the dance floor was opened up. It wasn’t long before Koda was in with the small crowd, almost everyone was out. As the songs slowed down once more, someone took hold of her. They spun Koda around so she faced them as the lights turned colors. Leah and Ross were in the middle, ending up back together once more. 

    “Touching speech. It was very… regal. In aspect of the execution of it.” 

    “Gus.” Koda hummed. She kept her eyes close. His voice was soothing. He kissed her cheek before letting his lips linger by her ear. 

    “Your father here?” 

    “Yes, and you won’t meet him. Not tonight. Nowhere soon. He’s a hunter, just like I’m supposed to be. But if you die then I go back to hell. So there is still some use for you.” Koda grinned. 

    “That hurts.” Gus faked a gasp. 

    “Just let me have paradise for a little longer.” She whispered as they danced to whatever song was on. Neither of them heard the lyrics, as they were too busy soaking in each other. Gus leaned in. The small crowd was their cover for the night. Their own chance at invisibility. Their own paradise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So, The Queen is now on brake. Make sure you watch out for part 3 chapters! Coming soon (ish)....


	29. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Easter guys, I hope your holiday is great 

**_Part III_ **

  
_ Seasons change _

_ old wounds heal _

_ Scars stay the same _

 

_ Just like you  _

_ Standing beside me  _

_ even after all this time _

 

_ What happened to _

_ the boy  _

_ with the freckles?  _

_ To the young woman _

_ who saved his ass _

_ even when  _

_ they were strangers? _

 

_ Even through these years _

_ there was one constant _

_ you next to me _

_ as we caught the bad guys _

 

_ But who’s to tell _

_ the good from the bad? _

_ The rain _

_ from the sand? _

_ Or even the Beginning _

_ from the End... _


	30. Chapter 27 [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight teaser chapter. I need to get a few more chapters in before I publish full time. Soooo, all aboard the "not so cool" train! I wish you all luck, especially regarding the future. I'll be at the engine with lucifer if you need me.

_ January 31, 2009 _

 

Koda slowly opened her eyes only to close them again moments later. She moved even closer to the warm body next to her. His arm wrapped around her tighter. 

    “You know. I swear I can feel you staring at me in my sleep.” Koda mumbled into his skin. Her legs  spread toward the corner of the bed so she could put her head on his shoulder. “And I don’t know weather to think of it creepy as fuck, or sexy as hell.” 

    “I’d pick the ladder.” His voice was like honey on this fine January morning. 

    “Of course you would.” She moved her head so her nose poked at his neck. Meanwhile Gus kissed along her jaw. “No. Nope. Hell naw. Not this early in the morning.” Though she hated to, Koda rolled away, getting out of bed. She made sure to make a point as she dragged the sheets with her. 

    “That comforter really suits you. Brings out your eyes.” 

    “Funny. You’d say anything to get in my pants again.” Gus opened his mouth, but Koda turned from her closet and held up a finger. “Yes I am aware of my state of undress. Thus the amazing sheets I have wrapped around me. Need I remind you it’s so you quit checking out my ass.” She pulled out an outfit for the day. Several layers were very fitting. 

    “I can’t help it that you have a fine ass.” 

    “Genetics really seemed to have screwed me over.” Gus was stopped from making another comment. “I do have holy water in the bedside table if you really wanna test me cowboy.” 

    “Kinky much?” 

    “And it's a wonder how I've put up with you this long.” Koda grinned. She felt Gus walk up behind her as she pulled out some pants from her dresser. Turning to look over her shoulder he kissed her. “That's a much better good morning.” She whispered. 

    “I’ll remember that for next time.” He murmured against her skin before collecting his clothes. 

    “I also think you should keep the scruff.” Koda murmured after pulling on her unfldergarments and undershirt. 

    “Nice try.” Gus chucked. 

    “Alright go with the baby face, I think that's cute.” 

    Gus straightened up. “I am a crossroads demon. Nothing about me is ‘ _ cute _ ’.” 

    “If you say so.” Koda smirked to herself, pulling the thick flannel shirt over her shoulders. She was looking up when Gus pinned her to the wall. 

    “Say it again.” He growled. Koda smirked at how turned on he was. 

    “I really, really want to.” She batted her eyes at him, looking up through her lashes. Then she pushed Gus back. “But I gotta go to Dad’s today. I am not taking my clothes off again.” With that she walked past him. 

    “You are evil woman. Arguably more than me.” 

    “Oh there's no argument about it. I just am.” Koda gave Gus a smirk as she sat down on the bed, pulling sox on. 

    Gus finished up the buttons of his black undershirt. “You spend a lot of time with him, your father.” He raised an eyebrow. “It almost makes it funny how I never knew mine.” 

    “Oh dear Lord. Here we go again about your traumatic childhood.” Koda chuckled as she rolled her eyes. 

    “It was!” This caused her to laugh as she stood. 

    “If you think almost being sold for pigs is traumatic, then you ain't seen nothin yet Guster.” 

 

The room was quiet for a bit until Gus pulled on his jacket. Koda walked over helping him with his tie. 

    “So I'm taking it you aren't bringing me along?” 

    “Oh hell no.” Koda looped the tie, before tightening it. “Besides I don’ think we’re doin’ much. There might be a John Wayne marathon on or somethin’ along those lines.” She started buttoning up her flannel.

    “You don't think he wants to help you get those hideous dents out of the Bird?” 

    “I almost wanna keep a few. Ya know, remind Ross exactly why he doesn't drive.” She looked up, her face meters from Gus’s. 

    He chuckled, “you truly are evil.” 

    “Oh yes I am.” She smiled into the kiss. 

…

 

    “I still think we should get another dog.” Koda grinned as Bobby took off his coat while she grabbed the beers. They had watched  _ True Grit _ for the infinitesimal time before having gone out in the cold to fix up the Bird a little. 

    “I think I've been too busy for another dog.” 

    “You can always rescue. I'm just waiting for Knight to show up with some service dog one of these days. He thinks it’ll help.” 

    “And have you told Stanford he can shove it up his ass?” 

    “Several times.” Koda grinned triumphantly as she took a drink of her beer. 

    “That's my girl.” Koda laughed with her father when her phone rang. “ _ The Cowboys _ should be on by now.” Bobby spoke. 

    “Give me a minute.” She answered. “Jeremiah Erickson,” Koda teased. “Yes I'm at Dad’s.” She tipped her beer up, taking a drink as she walked into the living room. That was cut short. The bottle was torn from her mouth as she spat some of the liquid out. The back of Koda’s hand covered her mouth as she coughed. “Wait, what?” She demanded. The TV played. John Wayne was in the school, gathering the boys for a cattle drive. Bobby had been about to sit down in his chair. He paused, eyeing his daughter carefully and lowering the volume. Koda set her beer down. 

    “Koda?” She ignored her father as she sat on the couch. 

    She drug a hand over her mouth, before running it over her hair. “Goddamnit.” She breathed, closing her eyes tightly. “Is… Dammit.” She rested her head on her free hand. “How’s Skully taking it? She okay?” Koda paused, dragging her hand down her face. “Yeah, yeah.. I’ll call Milo. Save you a trip. Besides someone needs to stay with Sienna.” That was Skully’s real name. Her partner had taken one look at her and gave her the nickname. “Yes he needs the experience… but Balls..” She huffed. “Alright. Thanks J. Tell Sienna we’re all here for her.” With that Koda hung up. Bobby took a step to her when she stood. His heart sank when he saw the look in her eyes. “I gotta go Daddy.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I gotta go.” 

…

 

Koda had called Milo and told him to “suit up”. She avoided on the subject of why. Thankfully he didn’t ask. She found this event to be pressing enough to use the lights on the Bird. Koda left the sirens off. She flipped off the lights before she pulled into Ross’s driveway in the border town of Blaketon, South Dakota. Not even two miles away was NorthHaven, Nebraska. Feeling like a stranger, Koda Singer knocked. She kept her hands in the pockets of the long black overcoat she wore. Her auburn hair done up in a bun. 

 

The door was pulled open by the newest addition to the Barrett family. Now nine year old Samara looked up. Ross and Leah had adopted her a few months after their wedding. 

    “Aunt Koda!” Little Sam’s fawn-like eyes widened in joy. The older woman had made quite an impression on the little girl. Both having done time living on the streets. Only Samara had someone looking after her. Her ‘big sister’ Eden. There was no relation between the two. The poor kid had been robbed of her childhood, like Koda had. But they had suspected abuse had been some cause to it.  

    “Hey little fawn.” Koda smiled down sadly. 

    “Sammy,” Samara flinched slightly at the name. “Who is it?” Leah’s eyes rose to find her husband's partner. “Oh Koda, I didn’t know you were coming over.” 

    “Frankly I didn’t either.” Her breath created a white cloud in the January air. Little white flakes hit the back of her neck as they floated from the sky. 

    “Why don’t you come in?” Leah stepped out of the way. 

    “Mom, can I go outside and play?” Koda had to give it to Samara, the little girl knew when the adults needed to talk alone. 

    “Sure honey.” The girl with her wavy, ginger blonde hair scampered off to put her snow pants on. 

    “I’m just here to pick up Milo.” Koda let out a breath, talking with Leah. The woman covered her mouth with her hands at the news. By the time Koda was done explaining Ross walked in. 

    “Oh, hey Koda.” He was buttoning up his undershirt. His suit jacket was already over his shoulders. His dusty brown hair tossed slightly. It had always seemed to be out of place somehow. His tie haphazardly tangled around his neck. Leah fixed it swiftly, patting her husbands back. 

    “Thank you for understanding.” Leah gave a nod, pulling her sweater closer to her. Her hand lingered by her stomach. “Let’s go, Milo.” Sullenly Koda turned from the front porch. They gray clouds above kept sending down the small white flakes. Koda had gotten to the driver's door when a little voice stopped the two. 

    “Daddy wait!” Samara came running out in her snow gear. Ross looked back at his partner while his daughter ran up to him. Koda gave a nod. The little redhead reminded her a lot of herself. 

    “I gotta go to work now, Sammy.” He kneeled down to be more level with the girl. Ross ignored the snow dusted ground, probably getting his pants wet. “I shouldn’t be gone long. They just need my help for a little bit.” 

 

If only he knew the full reason. He’d be crushed. But Koda would wait to tell him. Their destination wasn’t very far. A middle-of-nowhere northwestern town of Iowa. Koda sighed. He’d know soon enough. 

 

    “Bye Daddy.” Samara kissed her father’s cheek. He returned the gesture by pressing his lips to the top of her head. 

    “Bye little girl.” Koda gulped, sliding into the driver’s seat. 

 

Samara waved at them as they backed out. Koda didn’t use the lights this time. Her mind kept wandering to the first time she ever had to do this. Or, was apart of it at least. Her hands clutched the steering wheel the closer they came to the Dakota-Iowa border. The snow was yet to let up. 

    “So… we were gonna tell you together, but now’s as good a time as any, eh?” Ross chuckled innocently to himself. He was oblivious to how much he was like that freckle-faced boy that he was when she first met him. “Uh.. do you like being called Aunt Koda? Or would you rather be auntie Koda here soon?” 

    Koda sucked in a breath. A small smile curled her lips. “How far along?” 

    “A couple months. We found out late. If it’s a boy we’ll name him after dad.” 

    “Ross Logan Barrett.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. 

    “Yeah.” Milo smiled. “For a girl we settled with Kaylee May. I tried to get Leah to agree to Alyssa.. Or even another name. She called me crazy.” 

    Koda stayed silent. Her smile saddened before it faded. She hated to ruin the moment, but today wasn’t exactly the happiest of days.

    Ross’s small smile faded as he watched his partner. “What is it Koda?” He leaned forward. “What did we get called in for.” 

    “Stanford is gonna meet us there.” Milo furrowed his eyebrows. He looked at the area around them as they entered the next state. The two had driven this way so many times. 

    “Wait.. this is the way to Angelo’s town..” 

 

Angelo Cane. Koda had lovingly called him Gelo since she had started her job. One of the original five, and a very good man. He was there when Koda first ever had to do something like this. 

 

**_(1997)_ **

 

Koda pulled her jacket closer. It was cold for a mid August evening. Then again it would be cold to anyone who had witnessed what Koda had only hours ago. Her eyes were still bloodshot. Only seven months from having graduated college. She had taken summer classes to speed up her education. It had been technically eight, but they counted her graduation for this years. Eight months of doing this job. She had already known her partner clear before that. Murphy made sure of such so there wouldn’t be any problems in the field. There never would have been either. Koda respected the man too much. They had worked well together. And when he needed her most she could do nothing. 

 

    “He was my partner. I’d like to be there. Give his wife comfort.” Even with her red eyes she kept her ground. 

    “No, what you should do is turn around and go the hell home. He  _ was  _ your partner, exactly the reason why we are doing this.” J spoke. Even though he was trying to be protective of a fellow five, he was doing a horrible job executing it. J opened his mouth to continue. 

    “Jeremiah.” Angelo’s deep voice cut through the chilled air. Though he was a few years younger than J, his voice sounded nothing more than a parent scolding his bickering children. His long dark hair brushed past his shoulders. 

    “Sorry.” J looked away. Angelo towered over the both of them. Koda always joked that he gave Sam a run for his money with height. But the guy was a big teddy bear, even with his tattoos. But he looked like a forced to be reckoned with in his suit. 

    “Everyone could always use a little experience.” He looked down at J -who lacked all the gray hair-. “Just.. let us handle this.” Angelo placed a hand on Koda’s shoulder. “You can turn away anytime, none of us would blame you. Talking with the family is always the hardest.” 

 

**_(-Now-)_ **

 

Angelo had been right. When she went to talk to families it always was hard. 

    “You need the experience Milo.” She spoke softly. “Everyone could use a little experience.” 

    “ _ Koda _ …” She glanced over, seeing the mixed emotion in Milo’s eyes. She had to look away. 

    “I won’t always be here, Milo. You need to learn.” 

    “You’re two years older than me.” 

    Koda smiled sadly. It felt like just the other day he was throwing the exact amount of time between them at her. “I didn’t really mean it in that way, you morbid son of a bitch. I need to retire one of these days. Hopefully before I die.” Koda took a breath. “And if you had any sense you would have listened to me the night of your wedding. You would have retired then. And now with a baby on the way, it’s a good time to get out Milo.” 

    “This again?” Ross murmured. Koda parked the Bird at the curb. They were at their destination, but Milo hadn’t noticed yet. 

    “Yes, this again. Because you are just dragging them into this and you know it.” 

    “Koda I don’t want to leave you alone to this job.” He growled. “I’m not going to.” 

    “And I’m not going to show up to give your wife and kids this kind of news. I am not.  _ Period _ .” Was this conversation helping anyone at the moment? Hell no. But Koda needed to get this through Milo’s head. “I won’t always be there.” She got out mumbling the last part to herself, “I wasn’t the first time.” 

But it didn’t cross her mind about Milo. What about him? In a perfect world he would have retired, or been close to with just helping the rookies. But of course this world was far from gleaming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this necessary? Absolutely not. I just wanna make ya'll squirm a little. Again, just a little teaser chapter. I got a little more of a way to go before we're off of brake ;)


	31. Chapter 27 [part 2]

   “Shaw.” Stanford called out. He shut off his car and shivered as he stepped into the cold. Snow now hitting his face. 

    “Knight.” Koda’s steps crunched through the snow. She let out a deep breath, eyeing the door. “Let’s go.” Slowly the three climbed the single step to the porch. Koda bit her lip as Stanford knocked. 

 

**_(1997)_ **

 

Angelo took in a deep breath. The sun was sinking even closer to the horizon. Then he knocked. Koda’s chest felt hollow. This was actually happening. Her partner was gone. How much he had taught her. He spoke of his family often. The man almost reminded her of her own father. She held her breath as the knob turned. The door to the white two-story opened slowly. The small woman on the other side held a walking stick. Her dull brown hair had grey streaks, some already having turned white.  

 

**_(-Now-)_ **

 

Koda snapped out of her thoughts as the door opened. Milo shifted nervously behind the two senior agents. Angelo’s eldest daughter peeked from behind the door. She had to be at least sixteen by now. It slightly hurt Koda to find she was still as shy as she use to be. 

    “Hey there, can we talk to your mama?” Koda had lowered herself a little. The girl in front of her looked so much like her father. Her dark hair in a braid, and her ears pierced. She nodded and turned back. 

    “Mama!” She called. Soon the woman, accompanied by Angelo’s mother walked forward. 

    Koda stood now. “Mrs.Cane..” 

 

What made this so hard, not only telling people a family member was dead, but that they knew. They  _ knew  _ from the moment the agent’s opened their mouths. That a group such as this meant nothing but bad. It was impossible to miss it in their eyes as they connected it all together. 

 

That a husband, wife.. Son, daughter.. Boyfriend, girlfriend.. Father, mother… their family member.. 

They were not coming home. 

 

Then would come the question each recipient of this news asked. A question that Koda herself has had to lie on many times. More than she wanted to admit. 

 

    “D-did he suffer?” Angelo’s mother asked. Tears ran down her face. Koda had to take a deep breath. Trying not to see her last partner’s wife. But it was hard. It was  _ so  _ damn hard not to see that little woman each time she had to do this. 

    “No.” Stanford Knight stepped forward. “He didn’t.” 

    “He was a good agent.” Milo spoke softly. Koda bit her lip at those words. She heard her own voice behind it. Damn that boy. Damn him. But bless him all the same. 

 

**_(1997)_ **

 

Her pale blue eyes searched the agents in front of her. No one had warned Koda of this part. Her breath pushed from her lips. She nearly collapsed. Angelo was quick to step in and help steady her. 

    “I’m sorry Mrs.Barrett.” He spoke softly. He helped her to the armchair. J ushered Koda in, shutting the screen door. It was so Koda could have an easy escape for when she needed it. Meanwhile Koda’s partner’s now widow tried to keep back her racking sobs. “We really are sorry, Fiona.” Angelo sat in the chair next to her, leaning forward and taking her hand. 

 

_ Fiona _ . It was a name Koda heard many times from Ross. He spoke of his wife delightfully. 

 

    “That was Ross for you.” She laughed through her pain. “Always talking about us..” 

    J learned over when Koda was confused. “She can read minds.” She gave a nod. The familiar knot of anxiety formed in her stomach. 

    “G-good to see he did not suffer. Thanks to you..” Fiona now looked to Koda. She found herself trapped under the pale blue gaze. “He talked about you equally as much.” 

    “He was a good agent.” The only words Koda managed to say. 

    “That he was.” Fiona sighed, wiping her tears. “Will you stay? Help me tell Milo.” Angelo and J gave a nod. If they looked to Koda she wouldn’t have known. No, her heart had stopped at the mention of Ross’s son. Only about two years younger than she was. Even seventeen was an age far too young to lose a parent. Especially in this way. 

    J tapped her shoulder. “Go get some air, we’ll be out eventually.” 

 

Koda slipped out right as Fiona called for her only child. So they could tell him his father was never coming home. Koda’s back hit the side of the house as she slid down. She could hear his footsteps coming from the top of the stairs. 

    “What is it mom? Why are they here?” Koda could see the little boy from pictures Ross had shown her. The freckled face and all. Though he was much older now than when he was in the picture she was shown. That floppy dusty brown hair and toothy grin. She ran a hand over her hair. 

 

_     “I trust you Koda.” Ross patted her shoulder before he walked on.  _

He placed his trust on the wrong shoulders. 

_ “I think you and my boy would get along just fine.” He laughed. That deep laugh that almost sounded like Bobby’s.  _

How could he get along with the person who was responsible for his father’s death?

 

    “Milo… there’s something I need to tell you.” Koda could head Fiona sniffle from where she sat on the porch. Ross’s old damn truck sat in the driveway. The windshield reflecting the stars above, and the last light lining the horizon. 

 

Koda hit her leg. If she had only been paying attention. If she could have caught it.. Then this wouldn’t be happening. Ross’s voice of reason echoed in her head, saying that this event may have been happening the other way around. Her heart sank. 

 

No one blamed her the way she did herself. Hell, everyone was saying it was an accident. But it was an accident that could have been avoided. If she had only payed attention…

 

Then Ross Logan Barrett wouldn’t be dead. And his son Milo wouldn’t be left fatherless. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back in business ya'll 
> 
>  
> 
> The original 5 and their partners (just cause I wanna point it out):
> 
> Jeremiah “J” Erickson (Stanford Knight)
> 
> Murphy Bacall (Unit chief)
> 
> Ross Barrett [1997] (Koda Shaw)
> 
> Angelo Cane [2009] (Sienna "Skully" Bradford)
> 
> Koda Shaw (Milo "Ross" Barrett)


	32. Chapter 28

_ February 2, 2009 _

Koda pulled on her blazer. Her hair up, like Sienna’s. This was the service that Angelo’s family wouldn’t attend. A good amount of the bureau had turned up to say goodbye to the fiver. J’s hand shook. A soon to be lit torch held in his hand. The night was lit by the moon and stars. With a deep breath Murphy took out his lighter. The cloth at the end of the stick lit in seconds. Even the ISB held up the tradition of a hunter’s funeral. It all lay within the honor. With the glory. J took a small step to Angelo’s final resting place. Koda took that step with him. Her hand wrapped over J’s. The older agent looked to her. The flames flickered in his eyes. It hurt Koda to see him so unsure. 

 

Then she looked back, and held her free hand out to Skully. Her being Angelo’s partner gave her just as much right for this as well. Koda moved Sienna so she stood on the other side of J. The three of them walked forward. They lay the flame upon the mound of sticks. Light spread along the side. Still the three of them stood by the mound as it was eventually engulfed. Heat rolled off to the group. It was a cold night. But no one complained. No one shivered from the winter air. They all watched the flames reach toward the stars. Koda’s hand reached over to her right shoulder. The sacred flesh from her first year had survived her being brought back. 

 

But her mind was not on that time. It was in a time, long ago. One of the first full times she had ever worked with Angelo Cane. 

 

**(Early 1998)**

 

Koda payed for her lunch. A man walked in with a canvas jacket. She had seen him come from his car. 

    “A ‘67?” She rose an eyebrow to him. The stranger paused. “It’s a nice car either way.” 

    “Yeah it is.” A smile curled his lips. “You know more about cars than you look.” He leaned up against the counter. Koda was getting her lunch to go. It seemed he was doing the same. 

    “I do. My father owns his own repair shop, if you will.” Koda looked out to the parking lot as she was handed a bag. “Mine’s the ‘68.” With a smirk she left him standing there. She had a long drive ahead of her anyway. 

 

It was a few more hours of driving and a stop or two between until Koda finally got to her destination. She had time, so she had been in no rush. She pulled on her blazer as she stepped into the sheriff's office. Her eyes found the man she was looking for in seconds. Walking over to the tower of a man a smile curled her lips. 

    “Gelo.” She called out, halfway to him. Instantly Angelo straightened. 

    “I see Bacall has let you wander a little further out of the state.” 

    “Finally yes. It kinda feels strange going this far without someone else.” Koda bit her lip and cast her glance away. “Well, anyway. I’m here to relieve you,” she gave a mock salute as she got up to him. “Or help. I hope it’s the former.” 

    “Up and leave you? In your dreams.” 

    “Ha ha.” Koda shook her head. 

    “Did you hear that we’re all being assigned partners?” Angelo lifted a dark brow. “Already saw mine in training. And damn, I wanna call her Skully so bad.” He chuckled. 

    Koda shook her head. “I was hoping I heard wrong.” The sheriff happened to wander over to them. Koda held up her badge. “Agent Morgan. I’m assuming you’ve already met with my comrade here.” 

    “Another one?” The sheriff’s forehead creased. Koda looked over his shoulder to see the same man who she had spoken to at the diner. 

    “Huh.” Koda hummed. 

    “You know him?” Angelo looked down at her. 

    “Not specifically. I’ve seen him before. Didn’t take him for a Fed. We can’t speak for him.” She shrugged. 

 

Turns out they were stuck with the man. He was pesky in Koda’s opinion. The only reason he hadn’t been chased off the case was because of Angelo. It was a matter of time before she set him in his place. It happened to be his smart mouth that made her snap. In one moment in particular where this man, Dean, decided to make a comment. During a borderline argument. 

 

    “Daddy issues.” Koda spun on her heel so fast Dean couldn’t brace himself for her fist. It knocked him flat on his ass. 

    “First off, watch it. Because you're one to talk. Second mind your own damn business.” 

    “No princess.” He stood once more. 

    “I wouldn’t..” Angelo went unheard. 

    “Let’s get this over with.” Dean stood right in front of Koda, looking down at her. Angelo stepped back, deciding it was time to let the kids fight it out. They needed to get the arguing done and over with. Dean was asking for it after all. 

    “Alright.” Was Koda’s first response. Her second was a blow to the gut. Sweeping her feet under Dean’s she forced him down. By the time he actually caught his breath, Dean was in a headlock with Koda’s knee digging into his spine. He looked up to Angelo. 

    “You asked for it.” Angelo held up his hands. “It’ll be my ass she kicks next if I was as stupid as you.” 

    “Dude you're bigger than my brother. That alone is saying something.” Dean groaned. 

    “Don’t piss off a woman.” Angelo shrugged. “Especially that one.” 

    “Listen to Gelo dumbass.” 

    “Gelo’s a good name for this.” Dean grunted as Koda tightened her hold. 

    “Now let the real Fed’s take care of this. We don’t need to lose our jobs because some wannabe get’s his ass caught.” 

 

**_( -2009- )_ **

 

The end of Koda’s lip curled at the memories. Of the countless times they had helped each other out. But that smile turned bittersweet. Those days had come to an end. Now only three of the original five stood. That fact within itself made her skin crawl. 

 

Not everything lasted forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby was right on Koda kicking Dean's ass


	33. Chapter 29

_April 3, 2009_

 

In the months following the funeral, life just went on. Currently Ross was off, while Koda helped watch the family. She looked over at nine year old Samara and a heavily pregnant Leah holding her hand. There was at least a two months before either Kaylee, or Ross was born.

    “I don’t know what will give us away first.” Koda spoke to her partner over the phone. “You’ve been gone for a week on something that would take the two of us three days tops.” She lowered her voice a little just to make sure she was not heard. “Or knowing you you’ll come home with second degree sunburns, when it’s just now warming up here.”

    “So little faith in me.” Ross spoke. “I almost have it. If all things go according to plans then I’ll get one here soon and be on my way home.”

    “And the other things?”

    “I got the supplies for the project. If you and me work on it then we could finish it before the baby is born. It’d be great if you fixed up the barn a little why I’m here. I’ve been hinting to getting a horse or two. I’m on my way to see the guy you told me about now.”

   “Leah is going to kill you.” Koda laughed. “The way you’re going her house into a zoo in no time.”

    “Our house.”

    “Oh no, I didn’t stutter.” Ross sighed from the other end of the line. “You are so much like your father it’s ridiculous.”

    “You sound like my mother.”

    “Speaking of-”

    “No.” Ross groaned.  

    “Such little faith, Milo.” She grinned.

    “Okay. I’m just pulling into his drive now.”

    “First you take too long, now you just wanna get rid of me. That stings Milo.”

    “Oh shut up.”

    “Alright, I’ll let you go. You better haul ass. If you don’t the baby will arrive before you do.” There was another groan before they both hung up. It was right on time too.

 

    “Aunt Koda! Aunt Koda!” Samara called, scampering up to her ‘aunt’.

    “Yeah Mara?” She looked down at the little redhead.

    “Where are we going next?” Leah walked over, her hand over her swollen belly. She held a few baby clothes.

    “What about lunch?”

    “Thank goodness. I’m getting hungry.” Leah chuckled. They checked out before finding somewhere to eat. Somehow Samara hooked them to go to the zoo for the remainder of the afternoon. Koda managed to get a moment to herself when the two kept walking to the other end of the sea life area. She looked up as the fish swam around. There weren’t many people here today, which was surprising within itself.

 

A hand gently set over her shoulder. Koda’s lips curled up as she leaned back.

    “Hey Guster. Haven’t seen you in a while.”

    “I’ve been a little busy. Apocolypse is nigh and all.”

    “Yeah, things have gotten interesting at work.”

    “You should see hell.”

    “No thank you.” Her response was instant.

    “Sorry I asked.. I know, I know. ‘You should be.’” Gus did his best to mock her.

    “Thanks a lot.” She turned and smacked his arm. “Jerk.” With the shake of her head she looked back to the fish. “Mom use to bring me here all the time in the summer. We’d sit for hours just watching the fish.” Gus held onto her a little tighter.

    “At least one of us had a good relationship with-”

    “Guster, do not even start.” Koda chuckled. “I get it. Woe is you.”

    Gus sighed. “I wish I could stay,” he kissed Koda’s jaw. “But I need to get back.”

    “Same here.”

    “See you later?”

    “Most likely.” Koda smiled as she whispered, before kissing him. Then he was gone, just like normal.

She didn’t even get much of a moment alone. A smaller hand took hers.

    “Hey, we’re heading to the rainforest, wanna come?”

    “Sure.” Koda left a soft curl to her lips as she walked with the two.

They went through the bird house. Parrots hopped around every which way. Several of them stood on Koda. Samara and Leah found that completely hilarious. Koda even kneeled down so little Sam could feed one that happened to be on her head.

 

Though they didn’t stay much longer after that. They drove back to the house where Fiona stayed behind to watch Mara. Meanwhile Koda and Leah were going to head back out to pick up a few things Ross had forgotten. Now that the backseat was clear, it would be much easier. Leah had to come to sign the items off, but Koda did all the heavy lifting. She was getting the last box in when Leah set a hand on her back.

    “Koda..” Her voice shook. “It's… time..”

    The older woman stood, looking at what traffic was like. Then again she was probably gonna do it anyway. But her mind was made up the moment Leah almost sank to her knees. “Alright, hold on.” Maybe it was a good thing Ross wasn’t here. He’d be freaking the hell out about now. Koda helped Leah into the passenger seat. Swiftly she dialed Fiona and told her they were headed to the hospital as she flipped on the lights and sirens. Then she was called Ross. When he didn’t pick up Koda left a comment here and there, but Leah in the background was colorful within itself.

 

Cars stopped, or moved out of the way as Koda sped past them. It had been the first time in a while she had used the sirens. Maybe that was a good thing. But this moment really wasn’t. Once they got to the hospital and Leah in a room, somehow Koda was roped into staying. She silently prayed Ross was actually hauling his ass home. Leah had a death grip on her arm. Slowly causing it to lose circulation. Leah’s grip somehow became worse after the doctor told her to push. But Ross managed to run through the door right before they cut the umbilical cord.

    “It’s a girl.” The doc spoke. Milo smiled before kissing Leah’s head, holding her hand.

    “Kaylee May.” Being two months early she was a small little sucker. But her cries were nothing but mighty.

    “Just like her father.” Milo cast Koda a look but Leah just laughed with Kay in her arms.

 

…

 

    “I am completely surrounded by girls.” Ross groaned into his hands. Fiona sat next to Leah who was holding Kaylee. Koda and Ross still had the large swing set to build in the back. Samara sat on the floor playing with the new puppy, Morgan. She was a lab pyrenees mix. Her paws showed she’d be a big dog.

     Koda looked at the pup. “I’m still clueless on weather I should slap you or not on naming the pup Morgan.” Ross just shrugged, receiving a playful punch to the shoulder. “Fine then, next dog I get I’m naming him Barkley.”

    “You wouldn’t.” Koda rose her eyebrows. “You suck.”

    “Now you know how I feel.” She smirked. “I wonder where you got the K name.”

    “I’m sorry Leah was for some reason against naming her Koda.”

    “Lord knows we don’t need another walking around.” Koda joked.

    “Koda, do you want to hold her?” Her smile widened.

     “Of course I do.” Leah brought Kaylee over. Whatever hunk of hair the little girl had, it was close to a dusty brown. Her brown eyes almost a lighter shade then Ross’s. Though her eyes closed moments later. The baby girl falling into a peaceful sleep in Koda’s arms.


	34. Chapter 30

_ May 7, 2009  _

 

    “Where’s Koda at?” Sam asks as he looks around Bobby’s place. Dean was still grabbing the bags from the car. 

    “She got a job yesterday. Her and dipstick should be about there by now.” Sam hummed in response to Bobby. The man shook his head, seemingly to try and get something from his head. Sam kept himself from asking. Bobby would just snap at him anyway. Finally Dean comes in. His phone started buzzing as they started heading down the stairs. Sam only gave it a small glance. Seeing it was Koda he brushed it off. He could always call her back later. One thing led to the next, and the panic room door was shut behind him. Sam’s own brother locking it. While they bickered for a moment or two, his phone beeped with a voice mail. 

 

Everything went downhill the moment the hallucinations started. Sam jumped, almost falling off the cot when he noticed Bobby’s daughter leaned up against the wall. 

    “Oh is little Sammy seeing things? Oh boo who. At least you’re not dead.” 

    “Neither are you,” Sam breathed. 

    “You know… I’m actually disappointed in you. I take you under my wing for as long as I can… and you do this to me.” She pushed off the wall, her eyes dark as she circled him. That was when the seizure started. She followed him around as his body painfully jerked around. “Is this how you honor my memory?” Bobby and Dean had a hold of the younger Winchester, tying him down. 

    “Y-you’re.. Not.. not dead.” He managed to spit out as the trembling calmed slightly. 

    “Oh, Sammy.” Koda hummed as the black consumed his vision. 

 

She was still there when he woke up. 

    “You.. you’re not dead.” He repeated hoarsely. 

    “You don’t know that.” Koda hissed. “Oh hell, you just might have if you picked up your phone.” She said it so matter-of-factly that it made his skin crawl. “Sammy you could have helped me. But you didn’t.” Her fingers brushed his forehead, moving several strands of hair as she whispered. “I know what you did. You dismissed my call.  _ You  _ killed me.” She was so close he could feel her breath on his ear. 

    “I didn’t!” He jerked against his restraints. 

    Koda clicked her tongue, as if tisking a child. “If you only picked up your phone.” Her eyebrows were creased, like she was sorry for him. That he had one simple task, and he blew it. “Maybe you wouldn’t have drank all that demon blood. Maybe I’d still be  _ alive _ .” Koda rested her chin on her folded arms right next to his head. She messed with a strand of Sam’s hair with a sigh. “Then you wouldn’t be stuck down here like a kicked puppy.” 

    “S-stop.. Stop it!” Sam jerked away as she disappeared. 

    “Stop what Sammy?” She whispered on the other side of him. He could hear it in her voice. That sickening grin she had made it seem like she was innocent. It made Sam’s hair stand on end. Koda was, she very much was. And now she was probably dead. Damnit it was all his fault. 

    His breath hitched. 

    “Stop telling the truth?” She appeared again this time, only further away. “I really think I wasted my breath on you.” She sighed. “Don’t you think I can’t see it? I can Sammy, all along I could see it..” 

    “See what?” He strained his neck to watch her as she paced. 

    “You still have an eye for me. Hold a torch for me.” She laughed, mocking him. “Guess that childhood crush stayed a little too long Sammy.” 

    “Ko-” He tried to choke out. 

    “ _ Koda _ .” The all too familiar voice of Alistair sang out. The very man himself walking up to her, knife in hand. “Hello again, pet.” 

    “Alistair.” She breathed. Koda did nothing when the demon lifted his blade wielding hand up to her throat. 

    Sam’s eyes went wide. “No!  _ No _ ! Stop!” He screamed, fighting so much he was causing the cot to actually move. Alistair held her jaw with his other hand. Koda just stood there looking the bastard in the eye. “Alistair!” 

    Koda’s eyes moved to him. They had become their normal hazel color once more. “Sammy.” 

 

Then he did it. Alistair swiped the knife across her side. With a single tap to her forehead he gave her multiple bruises. He slid the knife over her cheek, before letting it plunge into her abdomen. Causing little nicks on her throat. At first she just stood there. Soon the blood flowed from the wounds, and Alistair kept his hand on her jaw. He held her there. 

    “Koda! Koda no!” He shouted. She was released. Her body hitting the ground. Her dead eyes looking right at him. The unblinking gaze caused Sam to tremble with a shudder. As Alistair walked over to him now. Koda’s body stayed in it’s place, she didn’t fade away like Sam hoped she would. It made it all the more real. 

…

 

Sam sucked in a breath as he looked around, finding the torture table and it’s master gone. He was just on the cot. 

    “You think you’re such a hero.” Sam jumped. He had  _ almost _ forgotten Koda had still lay lifeless on the ground near him. Her skin was pale as she stood over him. Red stained over her abdomen and side. Each little cut or nick was intensified up close. “You know Sammy all it takes sometimes is just let someone reach out to you.” She didn’t blink. She just tilted her head at him when he tried to get as far away as possible. 

    “You’re not dead.” Even Sam could hardly believe himself with the way his voice shook. He forced down the tears as he pulled on the restraints. He chanced a look to where her body had been. The pool of blood was there, along with her body. “You’re.” He swallowed. “You’re a lying figure of my imagination.” 

    “You wish.” The words seemed to be pushed to Sam’s ears. Like that off of a dying person’s last breath. She gingerly tucked a piece of Sam’s hair behind his ear. She trailed her finger around his face and neck the same way Alistair had to her with the knife. “And to think.. All you had to do was pick up the phone… Sammy I could be alive right now.” Her finger stopped on his lips. “Sitting here with you..” Her voice was getting softer. “Showing you that you mean.. More to me than just some kid I watched out for.” She leaned down more, her nose inches from his. Her dead eyes still not blinking. She wouldn’t listen. So she had to be a ghost right? Sam was cuffed to the bed, there had to be iron in them. If he could swing his hand… “Sammy I could be telling you all my secrets, letting you shoulder it with me.” 

    “Wait..” He just now thought of what she had said earlier. “Did you know about me drinking demon blood? Do you know about the supernatural?” He demanded, pulling at what held him down. 

    “All you had to do was answer the phone.” She whispered. Her fingers held his jaw. “You might have just found out. You should have picked up when I called.” Sam accidently hit her. Koda was already fading, but that full out caused her to disappear. He couldn’t even hear himself as he screamed for her to come back, to stay. 

 

There was a gasp to his right. Koda’s dead eyes somehow widened. Blood ran from her mouth into the preexisting pool beside her. 

   “But you didn’t.” Then she went still once more. Her words echoing in Sam’s mind. He pulled at the cuffs. He yelled, screamed, kicked. But she was still disappearing. And just like that, Koda was gone. 

 

…

    “C’mon Koda..  _ C’mon _ .” Sam had waited till he was well away from Bobby’s before he called her. He sat alone in a motel room. But then it was sent to voicemail. He tried again, and again. Five times he was sent to voicemail.  _ This is  Koda Singer. Leave a message and I might call ya’ back.  _

 

Any other time Sam would have rolled his eyes or even chuckled. But not now. Not when he’d heard it several times right in a row. One more time, he tried. This time he heard something new, after a ring that made his blood run cold.  _ This number you are trying to reach is out of service. If this is an error please check the number and call again.  _

 

Sam clenched his teeth and hit the wall, phone still in hand. Without knowing he had hit a button or two. He froze, unable to breathe when he heard her voice. 

_ “Seriously can anyone pick up their damn phones?”  _ She groaned in frustration. _ “Damn it Sammy. I tried to reach Dad too. Both you assholes haven’t picked up. I hope you pick up as I’m rambling here. I.. I just really need to talk to him. Sammy get me to Dad. I need to tell him that I-”  _ The wind picked up in the background. It was silent aside from that for a moment or two. _ “Sammy you gotta do this for me.. I don’t know if I’ll ever get the chance to tell him again. Not like this. Sam-”  _ She took in a sharp breath. The wind picked up even more. _ “Shit! Ross.. Ross get in the car! Now!”  _ There was a tumbling. She dropped her phone. _ “ _ Ross _!”  _ Sam’s eyes went wide, he jumped when the gunshots rang out.  _ “Ros-”  _ Then the phone went dead with a final crunch. He heard the echo all over again. 

 

_ All you had to do was pick up the phone, Sammy.  _

 

_ But you didn’t.. _


	35. Chapter 31

_ May 14, 2009  _

 

She remembered the sandstorm, and how the shifters showed up. That she fired off rounds to them. Calling her father and Sam. Leaving a message. Then she didn’t have her phone. The sand got so bad. She tried to get to him. But she couldn’t see anything. Then it all had went black. Now as she took deep breaths her lungs still burned from the blasted Arizona air. 

    “Alex? Hey, hey there Alex. I got you. It’s okay I pulled you out of the storm. Good thing I found this place when I did.” Koda wanted to open her eyes faster, but she was still drowsy. Her throat still burned, but soon she felt a water bottle being pressed to her lips. “You are one hard woman to find Alexandra. And to save adding to it. After those first couple nights I didn’t know if you’d wake up.” 

    “First off..” Koda coughed. “How long was I out?” 

    “A week.” The stranger answered. Koda’s eyes burned and were blurry. 

    “Who are you?” She wheezed as he held her head down. She was about to start fighting when she felt the liquid drop into her eyes. After blinking hard her vision cleared. A well dressed young man sat in a chair next to the bed she lay in. 

    “Alexandra.. It’s me, Keenan. Your partner.” Something about this stranger was familiar. Like Koda was supposed to know him from somewhere. But it wasn’t very noticeable, so she brushed it off.   

    “No, my partner’s name is Milo.” Koda propped herself up on her elbow. This is when she got her first real look at Keenan. His dark honey brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. His amber eyes almost looked like they could set fire. He had stubble that lined his face, but his sideburns were more prominent. 

    “What?” He sat back in shock. “Alex-” 

    “-Is not my name.” Koda glared at him. This man, Keenan seemed to do a double take. 

    He sighed. “My apologies. Uh..” He rubbed the back of his neck, not seeming like he wanted to really do any harm. “I am Keenan Boyer.” He reached his hand out. 

    Koda took it and shook. “Koda singer.” She had a sinking feeling she’d be stuck with this man for a little while. She’d rather not be called Cheyanne Beretta or Morgan any longer than she had to. 

    Keenan started chuckling. “I found a badge you had, and it is one of the same aliases that my partner Alexandra uses. Koda Morgan.” 

    “Why Koda?” 

    “We’re both from North Dakota, they’ve pulled us into Kansas a time or two. But we like the Dakotas too much to move down there full time.” Keenan paused, taking a second. “Are you a hunter.. Or know of the letters?” 

_ The letters? No, he can’t be.  _ “As in,” she bit her lip and took a chance. “Men of Letters?”

    “Exactly.” Keenan grinned. “Alexandra and I just graduated yesterday.. Well, yesterday.. What year is it?” 

    That explained a lot within itself. “It’s 2009.” Koda blinked at him. 

    “Yesterday 35 years ago.” 

    “You’re meaning to tell me you’re from 1974?” 

    “It sounds absurd, I know. But I don’t think I’m in much of an event to lie. Mostly seeing we are both clueless.” 

    “Clueless.. Yeah.” Koda rubbed her eyes. “Let’s start simply. Why the hell are you here?” She asked bluntly. 

    “That is far from simple, my dear.” 

    “I’ll make it simple if you call me that one more time.” 

    Keenan raised his hands in defence. “Alright, Koda.” 

    “Thank you.” 

 

Keenan went on that much of the order had been disbanded or destroyed in 1958, there was a much smaller group that still identified with it. He and his partner Alexandra were part of the newest branch. They were more hunters currently the members of the Letters, they were legacies nonetheless. Keenan got sidetracked for several moments, going on about his partner. Koda had stood and searched the place for a phonebook. 

    “Not to interrupt you ogling, but have you seen my phone?” 

    Keenan lifted up a flattened and hardly held together version of her phone. “You mean this thing?” 

    “Great.” She muttered. Now she really had to do this the old fashioned way. “We’ve been separated for six days…” She trailed off as she looked through the list of motels. He’d stay in the first for three days, he would have moved to another by now. Her finger paused over the fifth one listed. “Alright, let's go.” Koda pulled her jacket on, finding she still had the keys to the bird. 

 

The weather outside was as if the sandstorm never happened as Keenan and Koda walked to the motel. It had to be the right place, the Bird sat in the parking lot. When they walked in Koda motioned for Keenan to stand back as she went up to the desk. 

    “I’m looking for an Allen Barkley. He’s probably in room 15, or 16.” They had this system down. 

    “I’m sorry ma’am, I can’t disclose this. We have a strict policy-” Koda’s fingers twitched. 

    “Well damn the policy.” She slammed her fist on the desk before shoving her badge in the younger woman’s face. “I don’t have time for this. Barkley, what room?” 

    “Uh… um.. Fif… fifteen.” 

    “Thank you.” Koda turned on her heel. “Keenan let's go.” 

    Keenan rose an eyebrow as they walked out. “What’s 15 and 16?” 

    “Our birthdays.”

    “Hmmm. You two seem to be a very good team.” 

   “Just like you seem to really like Alexandra.” Koda wiggled her eyebrows. She was trying to calm down. “Why don’t you just ask her out already?” She looked back to the man. He seemed to have turned three shades of red. 

   To advert his own he decided to try another tactic. “What about you and-” 

   “No. Oh no.” Koda shuddered. “That’s like asking me to ask out my brother. Besides he’s married.” 

   “Oh.” 

   “If you find Alex-” 

   “-I will.” Keenan snarled as they neared room 16. 

   Koda raised an eyebrow. “You need to seriously ask her out.” Taking a deep breath Koda knocked twice, waited a second and repeated. “Milo-” Koda cut herself off. Something was wrong. “Stand back.” She whispered, before kicking the door. Koda rose her gun the moment she saw Ross being held down. “Get off him.” 

   But Keenan sucked in his breath. “Alex.” The woman, who frankly did look convincingly like Koda, lowered her own weapon. 

   “Keenan?” 

   “Koda..” Ross muttered. She lowered her gun. 

   “How’s the weather down there Milo?” 

   “Took you long enough.” Milo groaned. 

   “You’re lucky I don’t reem your ass now. Hot wiring my car.” Koda growled as Keenan closed the door and walked over to his partner. Koda helped her own up. 

   “How do you know?” 

   “I have the keys dumbass.” 

 

Alexandra spoke of how she had gotten lost in the sudden storm. While Ross had quickly mistaken her for Koda. He swore he would have known the difference given another circumstance. 

    “Keep telling yourself that Milo.” Only three of them laughed. 

…

 

Koda let out a hefty sigh when she spotted that paint chipped Chevelle next to the garage. This was one of the happiest things to happen to her this week. The moment she stepped out she hugged her father. 

   “Girl you need to answer your phone.” 

   “I could say the same about you.” She muttered. “But mine’s broke.” She pulled back, holding the battered thing up. Sand still fell from it. “I’ll get a new one tomorrow.” 

   “You wanted to tell me something?” 

   She sighed. “It’s been a long damn week. I can hardly even remember. Frankly I’m still blowing sand from my nose.” 

   “Sounds fun.” Bobby rose an eyebrow. 

   “Let’s go inside.” Koda gave a small smile. “I bet John Wayne is on. And I could use a beer. Or three.” 

 

The two sit in the living room watching  _ The Shootist _ . Koda curls up with a blanket and popcorn as John Wayne finds out he is dying. Bobby sips his beer, taking glances to his daughter. The image of her body lying on the floor from the nest wouldn’t leave his mind. He was worried, but soon, he just shook it off. 


	36. Chapter 32

_ April 17, 2010 _

 

Jody rubbed the bridge of her nose. Already her day had turned out pretty interesting. Fist she had to help Bobby cover up something so another agent wouldn’t arrest him. Now somehow the sheriff from the next county happened to call her over for help. They weren’t that far away. Seriff Knott had been seeming to be having trouble with a few unwelcome federal agents. Neither would listen. 

    “Don’t worry, I got some back up coming.” David leaned over and whispered. 

    “No what we need to do-” Jody started. But they were interrupted as two more walked through the glass doors. 

    “Well fellas. I thought we’ve been over this.” The shorter of the two started. Her dark auburn hair was pulled back. Jody narrowed her eyes, finding her to look familiar. Then she spotted the car. “You and your big breeches can stay the hell outta Dakota.” 

    One of the agents in front of them rolled their eyes. “Because it’s ‘your turf’.” 

    “Damn straight.” 

    Jody leaned toward David Knott. “How is bringing in more Feds gonna solve this problem? Last thing I need is them snooping around the Falls.” 

    David chuckled. “Oh just wait. Koda here is a firecracker.” 

    “Especially this close to the Falls. How about you just turn tail and head back to Washington. Milo and I got this covered. And we ain’t even causing taxpayers extra money.” 

    “You know what Shaw, you seem to be all talk.” 

    “Call me old fashioned.” The other spoke, looking at Koda. “But I think we need to settle this. A little one on one.” 

    Koda didn’t even bat an eye. “Alright. What you got in mind? Little racin’?” Koda turned her head just so they wouldn’t see the curl at the end of her mouth. 

    Jody watched them carefully, and it seems the other agents had just stepped right in the trap Koda had laid. “I hear the Falls has a nice track. What about that?” 

    “It ain’t too fancy. But I think it could work.” 

 

Jody held back her groan as they stood at the high school track. 

    “C’mon Shaw, now’s your last chance to back out.” The other two were unknowingly egging her on. “This is almost unfair.” They laughed. “My partner here was in track throughout school.” Koda and Milo kept straight faces. There was something going on that Jody just couldn’t put her finger on. Knott didn’t accompany them on this little childish challenge. But he had asked Jody to watch for him before he gave her a wink. There was definitely something Koda and Milo were keeping back. The woman took off her jacket. Pulling off her boots she even took off her socks. Jody Mills winched at how that track would have to tear up her feet. Ross had gotten the starting gun somehow, though Jody didn’t even want to question. She was handed the gun as each agent that wasn’t going to run stood on either side of her. As Jody rolled her eyes and raised the gun, she caught a glint in Koda’s eye. The woman closed her eyes as she and the other man lowered themselves into position. There had been a spark. Something that looked truly wild. The next thing Jody knew was that the gun had went off. The man jerked forward. His tie flapping wildly as he took off. Koda stayed where she was. Her eyes still closed tightly. 

    “The hell is she doing?” 

    Milo started laughing as the other agent gave him an incredulous look. “Up to old tricks.” 

 

Then Koda’s eyes flew open. The other agent had only gotten to the 100 meter mark. Jody couldn’t breathe as Koda rushed passed him and even pulled ahead. Koda didn’t even look like she was running. Hell she was flying. Even though the deal had been one lap, Koda circled around again. At the last moment she was hardly just ahead of the other agent. 

    The other two’s eyes wide. Milo slapped his own leg as he burst out laughing. “You show off!” 

    “Couldn’t help it.” Koda took in deep breaths. “I just had to keep going. Didn’t mean to show him up twice.” She paused, that wild look a flame in her eyes. “You were saying about your track days?” 

    “Oh shut up.” The loser snapped. 

    Koda straightened up, her breath much more even than his was. “Now before you speak, know who you’re going against. Now beat it.” The two wouldn’t stay another second longer than they had to. So they turned and drove off. “There wasn’t even a case in Knott’s area. Those two were just being pricks.” 

    “Doesn’t surprise me.” Milo crossed his arms. 

    “What the hell was that?” Jody spoke up. 

    “Oh… Well, like they were bragging they had a track star, they didn’t think of us. I uh.. Kinda set almost all the records here.” Koda rubbed her neck as she slipped her shoes on again. She had sat down on the track, taking her time. 

    “No one’s broken them since either.” Milo spoke. 

    “Pretty much. And the only reason I wasn’t in the olympics is since the first year they tried to recruit me, every other country had a fit. Apparently they didn’t want a sixteen-year-old to kick all their runner’s asses. Next time though I was just out of college and had started this job. I wasn’t about to drop training for this to go and run.” 

    “ _ Koda _ !” A scolding voice approached them. It was none other than the grey haired Declan Bowen. 

    “Busted.” Milo muttered as Koda stood. 

    “What would your daddy say if he knew you were running without shoes again?” 

    “I think he has a few other matters he’s a little more worried about. Plus the boots would slow me down a little. They were just asking to be shown up.” 

    Bowen shook his head with a deep chuckle. “Girl you might just be the death of me.” 

    “You’ll have to get in line, there's a couple people in front of you.” 

    “How’s your father?” Declan asked with the shake of his head. 

    “Better now, actually. He’s out of the chair. Much happier than he was.” After Koda’s answer Bowen looked to Ross. 

    “And you, Milo?” 

    “Well, Leah and I are still going strong. We have a ten year old, and our youngest just turned a year two weeks ago.” 

    “Good, good.” 

…

 

With a little convincing Jody was able to get Rufus transferred. Then again, it was too easy. When she led him into the empty office she found a familiar face waiting there for him. Agent Koda Shaw sat on the edge of her desk with her arms crossed. Her hair was in a simple ponytail, and she wore a grey hoodie. 

    “Hey.” Rufus grinned. “Where do I start?” 

    “The one and only thing you need to say, dumbass. Thank you.” 

    “You sound like your father.” Rufus raised his eyebrows. “Thank you, Robert.” 

    “I swear he'd kill you if he’s ever hear you call him that.” Koda sighed. “Uncle Rufus, just so we’re clear. You trip up and it’s you who my boss will kill. Not me.  _ You _ . Hell I even bet Murph would step in for our kind Sheriff here. I feel sorry since she has to put up with you and Daddy’s shit.” Jody thought about it for a second. Then it all connected, making complete sense. She was Bobby Singer’s daughter. 

    “We haven’t been that bad.” Koda narrowed her eyes. “Alright, good point. I did get my ass arrested.” 

    Koda stood as she rolled her eyes. Jody was slightly suspicious, but let the woman hug the cuffed man anyway. “Say a word to Dad, and I will hunt you down.” 

   “Not a word.” Rufus spoke. Jody gave her nod as well. 


	37. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character’s mentioned from the Us series: Malia

_ May 3, 2011 _

 

Koda sat at her kitchen table in the early morning pre-dawn. The house was quite, unlike the week before. Ross had taken Leah on a small vacation, leaving Koda to watch after the kids. Little Kay seemed to love that her name started with the same letter as Koda’s. She sighed at the thought of those two. She loved them as if they were her actual nieces. But the two weeks off was almost up. No doubt Murphy was already looking for a case to assign them on. But Koda didn’t mind. She just needed the quiet right now. 

    “Another dream?” The smooth accented voice caused goosebumps to spread up Koda’s arms. 

    “A little bit.” She looked up to see Gus behind her chair. He leaned down and kissed her. She just couldn’t help but let her mind wonder. 

 

**(1996)**

 

     “Hey Malia,” Koda smiled at the blonde who was the same age as she was. Bobby had let her stay since she left her actually home. Out of what Koda understood was that her father and uncle helped her out a year or so ago. They had come in right as she finished off a shifter that had given her three scars over her upper arm. Malia wore her faded  _ Kiss  _ tank top. The darkness of the shirt caused her blue eyes to seem even brighter. The scar on her arm visible. Though the girl had dirt and a little grease streaked in her pulled back blonde hair. 

    “Koda,” Mal returned the grin. “The hell you doing here? Thought you were off at college.” 

    “That’s one hell of a ‘nice to see you.’” Koda laughed. “It’s great to see you too.” 

    Malia knocked Koda’s shoulder. “Spring break?” 

    “Oh hell yes.” It was then Lucia trotted through the open kitchen door from outside. She normally stuck around Bobby if Koda wasn’t home. “You know, I was thinking of getting dad a pup too. You know, give him something to keep him company when we’re not here.” 

    Malia snorted. “I can only imagine his face when you do.” 

    “What in the sam Hell is taking you so long slacker?” Bobby trudged in now too. 

    “A distraction here and there. Taking my payed two minute break you refuse to give me.” 

    “You idjits are a bad influence on each other.” Bobby grumbled. This caused both girls to laugh. Malia was currently working with Bobby. She normally had worked as a waitress, but she thought learning a mechanic trick here and there would help. It had so far. Though she seemed like she’d move on pretty soon. 

    “C’mon Daddy. She’s rubbed off on you.” Koda rose an eyebrow. “You can’t deny it.” 

    Bobby mumbled something incoherent before moving to grab a drink. Once again, both girls started to laugh. 

 

**( -2011- )**

 

    “You sure?” Gus whispered, even though there was no need. He rubbed Koda’s shoulders gently. 

    “I don’t know.. There’s just this feeling that won’t go away. It’s bothering me.” She sighed. “I know something happened. I just know. Yet I still don’t know what.” She had gotten this same feeling the day that Bobby had told her Malia was missing back in 1997. It was the same feeling she had gotten the day Ross had been shot. The same one that followed her around the entire day two years ago when the apocalypse had started. Now here it was again, reminding her that she had no control over it. 

 

It drove her crazy knowing she’d have to wait. That she couldn’t help. There was no way she could guess it. But she just kept thinking of her father. She hadn’t had much time lately to talk with him. If she wasn’t at home watching the kids then she and Ross were out with cases. Those were getting harder on their own, but piling everything up, both had been occupied with something. So Gus sat with her as the sun finally started to rise. She didn’t want to bother Bobby too early. Koda waited. The ticking of the clock on the wall and the sound of her pulse in her ears reminding her this feeling was very real. It only confirmed that something bad had happened. By the time the clock read 6:50 she couldn’t wait any longer. But the moment Koda picked up her phone she just set it in her pocket. With a sigh she looked to Gus. 

    “I don’t know when I’ll be back. Just… don’t wait up.” She didn’t even wait for him to respond before she got outside to the Bird. 

 

The drive over to her father’s was much longer than it normally felt. That feeling only hung over her head the entire way. And when she pulled in the drive she was already trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Her hands gripped the steering wheel. She didn’t even know yet, but she just  _ knew _ it was bad. With a deep breath she got out. 

 

Koda wasn’t even at the door before it opened. Her father stood holding it open. 

    “I was going to call you.” He breathed. Koda bit her lip, waiting for the bad news. They had already had a close call with Sam a couple times this year. What else could have happened? “You might wanna sit down.” 

    “What is it?” Her voice cracked as Bobby sat next to her. 

    “It’s Rufus..” 

    “No… no, no..” Koda searched Bobby’s eyes for what she hoped was a lie. She didn’t find it. “ _ No _ ,” She breathed. Bobby let an arm wrap around his daughter as she hid her face on his shoulder. “No..” 

    “He’s just gone, baby girl… He’s gone.” 


	38. Chapter 34

_ May 4, 2011 _

 

There was a buzzing by her head. It had to be late. The couch cushion muffled her curse as Koda reached for the phone. She had spent the day with her father. But if she was lucky she should still have four days off. Somehow Koda managed to answer the call. 

    “Murphy Jameson Bacall… I don’t even wanna know what ungodly time you’ve waken me up at this time..” 

_  “It’s not for me.” _ Murphy’s voice sounded even more monotone. Thus Koda figured out the time, weather she wanted to or not. “ _ We got a friendly here asking for you, and just you. _ ” 

    “Murphy it’s one in the goddamn morning.” Koda hissed. 

    Her eyes shot open and her blood ran cold at the voice that came next.  _ “Koda Singer.. I need your help again.”  _

   …

 

With a small note to her father, she hauled ass to the office. The building was mostly empty aside from a few of the security men. But the floor that had her and Murphy’s office was void of everyone but three people, now four. Koda wasn’t surprised to see Lanna, though she still didn’t understand why she would have come along. 

 

The man beside Murphy wasn’t dwarfed like most people would have. He was still shorter, but he seemed to have a much more muscular frame than the last time she had seen him. Out of what Murphy told over the phone, it had been eight years since he had seen her. But for Koda it had only been two. That amount of time for him seemed to make him look much more worn down and mature. He had to be only a year younger than she was. But he obviously seemed to have good reason to come here. His long honey brown hair seemed a little shorter, though it was still tied back. Those amber eyes held the same flame. The scruff that had lined his face was a full beard now. Very noticeably, there was a silver ring on his left hand. Dirt and what Koda could only assume was ash smeared over his face. 

    “Keenan,” Koda breathed. She was shocked to see him in the condition he was. “Where’s Alex?” 

    “She had to stay behind. Alexandra had to watch over our daughter.”  _ So he did take my advice _ . Any other time, Koda would had smiled. But Keenan seemed to be holding back exactly how distressed he was. “I.. I must.. See if she is still alive. If she has carried on the legacy.” 

    “Keenan, you have to slow down.” Koda looked to Murphy, who pulled up two chairs. “Now start from the beginning.” 

 

It took him a few moments before he calmed down enough. But Keenan kept cool as he spoke how his family was being chased by demons. They had thought that they had taken care of them all. Turns out they were wrong. The monsters especially took interest over their four year old daughter, Hope. That he was able to use the last of their supplies to come and find Koda. Alexandra had begged him too. Both of them had witnessed the destruction of what was left of The Men of Letters. That they had went into hiding after their wedding. The small family had to practically separate themselves from the rest of the world in a way. 

 

Keenan came to find his and Alex’s daughter. That her fate would depend on their next steps. The family already had to separate so Alex could get herself and their daughter to a safehouse they had picked up in the northern part of South Dakota. The little family had lived there when Hope was born, though they moved to stay safe. Weather Keenan’s action to come to the future to find his daughter and other plans was stupid, it was on a time limit either way. He had two days before he’d be sent back to his own time. It seemed to be a safety mechanism in the spell he used, so he wouldn’t be stuck in the future. With a heavy sigh Koda gave a nod to accept to help him. 

…

 

    “Koda.. Koda.” The woman jerked awake as someone shook her shoulders. “C’mon.” 

    “Keenan, we drove all day yesterday..” Koda muttered. 

    “Slowly in my opinion.” 

    “That happens when a person works off of two hours of sleep.” Koda growled. “We just got into town at midnight last night. Cool it.” She had managed to get Keenan to clean up a little before they had left. And damn it had taken a while to get to where they were currently. They were less than a mile from the town Keenan spoke of, having pulled off the road for the night to finally sleep. “I can’t help you if I’m exhausted.” Stretching a little Koda looked over at the man in the passenger seat. For once it wasn’t Ross. 

    “Can we go, please?” Keenan sounded like a little kid that just had to get to the candy store before it closed. “The spell only works until this afternoon. I must find Hope before that.” 

    With a sigh Koda pulled onto the road to finish what they had started. “You know, the way you talk about this town, it sounds like you’ve really settled in.” 

    “We have,” Keenan speaks. “Hope quite likes it there. We should be safe for a good while, if I am correct. But Alexandra spoke of us moving just as a precaution.” 

    “I know I have no right to tell you this.. But think of your little girl. Up and moving could actually steer you right into what you’ve been trying to avoid. If you just settle a little more, then you’ll blend right in for a couple years. Then you can get a ‘job offer’ somewhere else and you need to move to be closer to it.” Koda looked over at the man in the passenger seat. 

    Keenan rubbed his bearded chin as he gave a nod. 

    “You’re talking to someone who was on the streets for God knows how long. Till I was eleven. If it wasn’t for my new parents taking me in, I might still be there.” 

    Keenan’s eyes widened. “How could your real parents do that to you?” 

    “I’ve thought long and hard on that many times. I really don’t blame them anymore, they probably had some kind of trouble. I wondered off and they couldn’t find me. I guess I’ll never know and I’ve come to be okay with that.” She cast a glance toward Keenan. “But that’s besides my point,” she sighed. “If it was me in this situation here, I wouldn’t wanna move again. There's no life in that. Now if push came to shove I’d defend that little place you got. Cause that’s your home, and you have a right to keep it. No damn monster should cause you to run from it. Get what I’m sayin’?” 

    “Yes, I do actually.” 

    “Good. You still have your panties in a twist or can we stop for a late breakfast?” 

    “Yeah, yeah.” Keenan waved her off. 

…

 

    “Take a right here. Now it’s the greyish one right there.” Keenan pointed to a cozy two story. His feet were becoming hot again now that it was past noon. They had stopped at the police station right before they came here. 

    Koda let out a whistle. “Damn this is a nice place.” 

    Keenan gave a smile. “It is, isn’t it?” He stooped down, looking for an extra key. He became confused when he didn’t find one. 

    “I got it.” Koda pulled out a key. For once she didn’t have to pick a lock. “Got it from the locksmith.” Keenan hummed in response.  

 

When Koda pushed the door open they booth peered inside. She could feel that someone probably hadn't lived here in awhile. 

    “Keenan wai-” Koda tried. 

    “Hope?” The man bellowed as he stepped in. Koda gave a sigh before shutting the door behind her. Keenan’s voice seemed to have an echo through the house. That’s when Koda started to smell it. Something that still lingered in the air. “Hope?” 

 

Koda veered off to the opposite side of the house. She just couldn’t put her finger on it. But the smell was almost all over the house. She didn’t figure out what it could have been until she got to the second floor. The boards creaked under her feet. Walls were black and charred. Koda brushed open a door to find what must have been Hope’s room. The sickening smell of sulfur mixed with the remains of smoke. It was old, yet it still lingered. It only made Koda wonder how long it had been. She stepped forward, picking up a stuffed animal from the tiny pink bed. The stuffed puppy had small patches. It reminded Koda of Lucia. But it did the same for something else. A little snippet stirred in her memory. Laughter. Happiness. That loving look in the parents eyes. No, her parents. This caused her to move from the room, Hope's room. When she went back down, Keenan was peering out the window.    
    "I didn't notice what kind of car you had until now." He was stiff. Subconsciously she held onto the stuffed toy tighter. Almost as if it was her lifeline. "Where did you say you got it from?"    
    God why was his voice so familiar all of the sudden? Like she had heard it before somewhere. "I found it in my father's salvage yard. He taught me how to fix it." Koda paused where she was on the steps, taking caution. 

    “His name?” Keenan’s voice cracked. 

    “Robert Singer.” Koda’s eyes wondered to Keenan’s fists. He held tightly to what looked like a necklace. “Keenan.. Where are we?” 

     “Shaw, South Dakota.” He took in a breath. “I had one like that a long time ago.” A sad smile turned Keenan’s lips. He held his palm up. Within was a crystal necklace that was much like the one Koda had. Instantly her hand found the one that was tucked under her shirt. “This is Alexandra’s. She insisted I brought it.” 

    Koda’s eyes widened at the look in his eyes. “Keenan..” But she only blinked, and he was gone. The address was 362 Koda Drive, Shaw, South Dakota. And Koda Singer stood on that stairwell all alone. She clutched that toy dog as if it could bring  _ them _ back.

 


	39. Chapter 35

_ May 13, 2011 _

 

****

Koda’s eyes slowly opened. Everything around her was white. 

    “It was ten minutes after midnight on March 30, 1970. The foal was a chestnut. Three white feet, the right front and the two behind.” Koda knew where those words were coming from. Read by none other than Declan Bowen himself. She closed her eyes and smiled softly.

    “‘There is a whopper’” Koda quoted as Declan read the last sentence of the first chapter. She could hear his movement as he leaned forward and pressed a button.

    “Your parents dug up your old secretariat book. I’ve been coming along reading anything I really could. You always loved to read.” Declan chuckled lightly to himself. The sound was almost sad. “I thought I’d give this one a try.” 

    “You should know by now,” Koda opened an eye and looked at the older man. “I know that damn thing pretty much by heart.” With a small laugh of her own, she shifted to sit up.

    “Whoa there tiger.” Coach Bowen set a hand on Koda’s shoulder. “You just woke up, you need to take it easy.” 

    “Since when have I ever taken anything easy?” Koda still ended sitting up. 

    Declan sighed. “You took it easy for a week back in middle school that year I transferred. Good thing you did too, or you would have never ran again. I can still remember Coach Franklin’s attitude toward you. Just as stubborn as your father. That man was happy to take my place back at the Falls.” Declan looked up, a prideful shine in his eye. “Good thing I did too. I was able to set my hand on a legend’s shoulder.” 

    “All do respect coach, all I did was help us place high in our meets. I never did nothin’ special.” 

    “The hell you did girl.”  _ That sounded familiar.. _ “Your running got you a full ride to practically any school you wanted. Hell it’s won you two gold medals. Your career is set, you just might not get to run anymore. Not after the accident.” 

    “Wait what?” 

    “I thought you weren’t really remembering..” Bowen sighed. “The car accident. Do you remember it?” 

    “No,” Koda breathed. 

    “You’re parents are bound to come running in here any moment. But some drunkard hit your Jeep. It’s all over the news.” Bowen took his computer from beside him, setting it on Koda’s lap. The headlines varied. 

 

_ The Girl from Shaw In Coma _

_ Is This The End To Boyer’s Track Record?  _

Each went on how a drunk driver caused “The Girl From Dakota” to run off the road. How she wasn’t found for two days. What shocked Koda the most was that the articles were at least two years old. 

 

    “It’s going to be all over the news. That you’re awake now, I mean. So I’ll call Agent Bacall to send some agents to help out.” 

    “Murphy?” 

    Bowen paused as he set his laptop away. “Yes. The man seems very protective of you since you’ve saved on of his agents before. He had even offered you a job. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had taken it.” Declan turned to leave. 

    “What was the agent’s name?” 

    Bowen turned back. “Barrett.. Yeah that’s right. Ross Barrett. He has a kid not much younger than you. Got to see him graduate high school because of what you did. Now Milo has taken Ross’s place.” Declan gave a smile. “I’ll leave you be for now. Ken and Alex are about here.” Right as the coach left, in came Keenan and Alexandra. 

    “Oh Hope! It’s good to see you awake.” Both pulled her into a hug. Koda masked how foreign this felt. Neither Keenan or Alexandra noticed that she didn’t hug back. 

…

 

    “Baby girl, you just got back.” Alex argued as Koda packed a bag. They had kept her in the hospital overnight just in case. Reluctantly she was released. From the moment she stood from the wheelchair there were cameras and microphones in her face. 

    “I.. I just need time away. Besides, the media should leave you alone if I’m not here. Murphy Bacall sent some agents that’ll accompany me.” 

    “Count on ol’ Murph. He’s come a long ways from when we were in training together.” Keenan laughed lightly. “Maybe one day he’ll take my job and become unit chief.” 

    “Chief?” Koda couldn’t stop the question. 

    Keenan sighed. “Still having a little trouble with memory, eh? Yeah, I still feel like beating whoever decided to come up with the nickname Men of Letters.” He scoffed. “Makes us sound like overpaid librarians and not Federal Agents.” 

    Koda nodded. “Alright.” That was when there was a knock at the door. “That should be them. I feel sorry for the poor saps, having to drive me around everywhere.” 

 

When she opened the front door, bag in hand, her mouth gaped. A tower of a man stood back, but his greying haired companion stood the closest. 

   “Good to see you again Ms. Boyer.” The darker skinned man spoke. “I am Angelo Cain, and my companion is J Erickson.” Angelo had a curl to the end of his lip. “Where would you like to go?” 

 

There was one place Koda had in mind. 

 

…

 

She gave a triumphant sigh. She had finally rid herself of Gelo and Jeremiah. All it took was her asking to go for a run, and taking off. Neither could catch up obviously. Though the run was starting to be a bad idea. The sky started to darken with grey clouds. With the way Koda’s leg was acting she didn’t know how much longer she’d be able to keep on it. Though she pushed on having no clue where she was. But the landscape of the woods around her looked familiar like the back of her hand. She had been here before, but she had no idea how. Out of what she was told, she had only been to Sioux Falls twice, and within city limits. She was taken from her wandering thoughts as she came to the edge of the treeline. Pain was growing in her calf while fat drops fell from the sky. There was a worn blue painted house across the way. An arch ran up saying  _ Singer Salvage _ .  _ Singer… Singer…  _ It was just on the tip of Koda’s tongue. 

 

Even where she stood she was becoming soaked. So she had one option left. The rain was chilling to the bone when she tried to make a break for it. About halfway was when Koda’s left leg gave out. She let out a cry as she fell into a small pocket of water. She trembled from the cold. Her eyes shot open when a warm hand took hold of her arm and hauled her up. 

    “C’mon, you ain’t gonna catch a cold on my watch, Koda.” The woman’s voice was so warm. It contrasted the elements so much. She was so motherly. Koda didn’t even have to think to trust her. 

 

Not even three minutes later Koda was situated on the kind stranger’s couch. A couple blankets around her with her leg propped up. The woman brought her a freshly made cup of hot chocolate. This caused a small chuckle from Koda after she took a sip. 

    “My mother would make this exact kind on really cold winter mornings.” But she wasn’t thinking of Alexandra. “Thank you.. I don’t think I caught your name.” Koda looked at the woman with the faded blonde hair. 

    “Karen Singer.” The woman smiled. “My husband Bobby is still out in the shop. He’ll be in soon. You just sit tight Koda.” 

    The young woman almost choked at the name. “W-why do you call me that?” 

    Karen shrugged innocently. “I don’t know, you just look like a little bear.” With a soft smile Karen went off to make supper. She hummed a familiar melody that caused Koda to furrow her eyebrows. She had heard it before. Then came the heavy footsteps from the kitchen. And a cranky sounding voice. Koda pulled the blankets around her more. This felt so much like home. There was no foreign feel that she got when Alexandra or Keenan hugged her. But there was still so much missing. 


	40. Chapter 36

****

The rain had calmed down by then. Koda went out, ignoring Karen’s protests. Taking in a lungful of fresh air her gaze went over some of the cars closest. Her eyes stopped at the black bodied, red striped Pontiac hardtop. The old Firebird looked as if it had been there for years. Poor thing just needed some TLC. Having looked through the pictures on her phone, Koda took one look at this forgotten beauty and liked it much better than her Jeep. With an awkward giant she went over to the Bird, running her hand gently along the side. She could hear someone’s laughter. A young girl. Koda could practically feel the chill of the winter wind. The bark of a dog and a man’s laughter. This old thing had seen a lot of happiness. But oddly enough it probably wasn’t from this time. 

    “A beauty isn’t she?” Karen stood next to Koda now. “Poor thing was left here after it was wreaked a while ago. “Some man by the name of Boyer.” 

 

Koda’s heart sank at the name. It felt empty, like it didn’t belong with her. Koda backed up. This all was too good to be true. She knew it from the moment she woke up. It was all just… too happy. Nothing that matched with the screams that had kept Koda up all through the night. Bobby came from the house, leading a young man with him. He had dusty brown hair, and hints of freckles along his cheeks. 

    “Yeah, dad went down the way we all assumed he would one day. Now I’m here to pick up where he left off.” The man who looked no more than a boy in a suit kept on about some of the most recent deaths. Some of them sounded like they never should have happened, like they had been stopped. Koda had helped stopped them, hadn’t she? “Yeah Melanie is getting more anxious the more I have to go out now.” There was a silver band on his left hand. “She says it’s getting harder now that she’s farther along and having to help mom. But we’ve managed so far. I still wonder what that woman sees in me.” The boy laughed it off. Koda shook her head and let Karen lead her inside. Her hand itched. This wasn’t right.  _ Nothing  _ here was right. Not a single thing was real. 

 

Koda bit her lip. She connected it all, knowing what she had to do. After the sun went down she limped into the kitchen and took hold of a knife. 

     “Hope…” Her eyes watered at his voice. “Just stop.. You can be happy here.” 

    She didn’t even look at him. “No I can’t Sammy..” She swallowed thickly. “It’s  _ too  _ happy, that's what it is.” Finding the courage in the moment of her cowardice, Koda found Bobby standing behind Sam. “Things aren’t supposed to be this way. I’m not sorry.” With that she pulled the knife to herself. 

****

_ May 14, 2011 _

 

    “Koda? Koda! C’mon wake up. You hypocritical witch, open your eyes damn it.” Someone was shaking her. But it wasn’t just someone. It was Milo. His voice was hoarse, who's to know how long he was pleading for her to just wake up. But the last thing she remembered was pushing Milo out of the way, just so the damned Jinn didn’t get ahold of him. Koda couldn’t help the flat chuckle that left her lips as she started to blink. 

    “Look who’s talkin’ dumbass.” She coughed a little, trying to sit up. “I wouldn’t be a hypocrite if you’d just listen for once.” J and Knight let out a breath when Ross helped Koda stand.  

    “We thought you were a goner there, Singer.” Koda never loved hearing that name more than she did in that moment. 

    “Not even close. Fools paradise was all that was.” J took hold of Koda as they all came out of the building. 

    “What happened?” He asked quietly. 

    “I wanted mom to not have suffered the fate she did.” 

    J caught on. “And if she never died, then you wouldn’t have ever been taken into their care.” 

    Koda gave a nod. “Which meant I was never on the streets.” 

 

Koda looked over at Ross, who was driving. She got him to pull over in a small town called Shaw on the way home. She had J help her to the police station to ask for a file on someone. From there she lay flowers on three graves. Something she should have done a long time ago. 

 

_ Keenan Boyer _

_ June 14, 1949 - March 3, 1983 _

 

_ Alexandra Boyer _

_ August 6, 1950- March 3, 1983 _

 

_ Hope Boyer _

_ March 15, 1978-  _

 

Koda said nothing when they left the graves. It was a very quiet ride home. 

… 

Ross had stressed that Koda needed to stay with her father. Especially with the way she was. She just shook her head and said she wanted to meet with someone first. After a while Ross gave up and went home, knowing Bobby would drag her to his house kicking and screaming. 

 

But it didn’t take long for that someone to show up. Koda was curled up on the couch half asleep when he showed up. Gus smiled to himself. He always felt like he had an entirely different side to him when he was with Koda. Like she was his queen. But there was a drive of some kind that may have been pushing them together. 

 

With a mischievous grin he lifted his phone to take a picture. Koda groaned and rolled over. 

    “Stop it, I feel like shit.” She batted at the air with her hand. 

    “I can’t help that even now you still have a regal air about you.” He chuckled. Koda peeked over her shoulder. 

    “You kept the beard.” She smiled as he walked over, sitting next to her. Gus brushed some of her dark auburn hair from her face. 

    “I did.” He smiled. But what he didn’t know was that Koda had snaked her hand over his arm and stole his phone from his suit pocket. Once she got it, she pushed him back playfully with her foot. “What are you doing?” Gus commanded. 

    “Deleting the picture.” Koda did so, making sure it would never resurface. But there was another picture that slid forward that made her sick to her stomach. “What the fuck is this?” Koda breathed. She knew, but God did she wish she didn’t. She pushed Gus back and stood. 

    His eyebrows furrowed. “What are you talking about?” He reached for his phone but Koda kept it in hand. Her rage ran through her veins. Fate had just slapped her right in the face. The hand still red on her cheek. “I can’t know if you don’t show me, darling.” 

    Koda narrowed her eyes. “Do not call me that.” Gus raised his hands in defence, but stayed seated. Standing would only make this worse. “So you’re him, the one who made the deal? Goddamnit how could I not have seen it!” 

    “I’m missing your point here..” 

    “You made a deal with Bobby Singer you son of a bitch.” She threw the phone at him. 

    “I am the king of the crossroads, Koda. It was my job to make deals, it still is.” 

    Koda rand her fingers through her hair. “You dumbass. Weather that deal is still valid or not.. You can’t take him. Not you, not a hellhound.” Koda glared down at Gus. “I know for damn sure my own deal is still valid. You can’t fucking touch him.”

 

Gus sat there confused for several seconds. Then his eyes widened. 

    “Your father is Bobby?  _ Bobby Singer _ ? What about Ken-” Gus had abruptly stood.

    “So you've known that all along too?” Koda demanded. “You lying  _ bastard _ .” 

    “Koda-” he reached out, only for her to back away.

    “Stay back.” She clutched her pain ridden side, holding onto the recliner. She really couldn’t balance out whether she felt more mad or indifferent about everything that seemed to be connecting itself. Above all she was definitely betrayed. But the more the man in front of her tried to step forward, she felt like a wounded animal being trapped. Like she had no other choice. She really didn’t have one at the moment. She closed her eyes. 

    “Koda..” He took a step forward. 

    Her eyes flew open. “Gus…” She shook her head. Gus was the man who got her out of Hell, who saved her from a lot of suffering. Gus was the demon she ironically put her trust in. This was not that man. The demon in front of her was a complete stranger. “ _ Crowley _ .” God she hated how that name came off her own tongue. “Get out.” She snarled. 

   He took another step to her. He opened his mouth, but she wouldn’t give him that chance. He lost the right to one. 

    “I said get the hell out.” Koda straightened up as much as she could. How could she ever have trusted a demon in the first place? They killed her mother.  _ But one had saved her _ . Though that demon was long gone. “Our deal is still set in stone.” She raised her head as she made herself glare at him. “See you in three years.” 

 

With a blink, he was gone. And so was the wall Koda was holding up. 

 

She allowed herself one little moment of weakness. The cry that passed her lips  _ was  _ nothing more than a poor animal. One that probably needed to be put out of it’s misery. Koda’s legs no longer supported her as she slid to the floor. Her hands clutched the side of that old recliner. She would have pleaded for him to be damned, but he already was. She was too. 

 

When the moment passed she wiped her cheeks and stood. The pain still lingered though her, physical and mental. Though she picked herself up and grabbed her keys. Before she passed the kitchen table she picked up the file from the Shaw police department. With a deep breath she made her way to Bobby’s. 


	41. Chapter 37

_ May 17, 2011 _

 

_ -Now- _

 

Red and blue lights flashed. Another siren sounded before it was turned off as another cop pulled up. There were several of them lined up in the street. A lot of cops and other officials walking around in the darkness. Ross sat on the tailgate of his own truck next to the streetlight. He ran his hands over his face one more time. 

    “Still nothing?” He mumbled into his palms. 

    “Not a sign that she was even here.” J spoke. 

    Ross wanted to laugh bitterly how almost the entire unit wanted to drop everything  _ now _ . Whereas no one picked up their damn phones earlier. But considering the events of the last three hours, he couldn’t even muster a smile. Nothing about this was funny. 

    “Don’t worry Milo. We’ll find the bastard that thinks they can get away with doing this.” J sat beside him. “Mess with one of us, and you got us all.” 

 

Ross buried his face once more. How was he going to explain this to Bobby? The man was gonna know something was wrong the moment he called him Mr.Singer. It had been years since Ross called the older man that. 

 

It was all his fault. 

 

_ -3 hours earlier-  _

 

Ross scratched his head. Two days ago he was home with all the girls. Somehow between now and then he was roped into helping a case. More specifically one that he was stuck on by himself. Everyone else either was busy with their own, or at home. For some reason he had been screwed out of his days off. Meanwhile no one even thought of calling his partner. Not after the last case she was on. Since then he had gotten lights and sirens put into his truck. He was just as giddy as a kid to show Koda. 

 

Though currently at the moment he was ready to pull out his hair because of this case. He hadn’t even narrowed down the list of monsters it could be. The damn things had no real MO. It, or they changed up, hitting completely random people. Out of all honesty this confused the everliving shit out of Milo. 

 

He let out a sigh. His dad would have it figured out by now, motive or not. Ross often wondered about his father’s partner. Where they were, if they still worked for the ISB. Hell, even they might have figured it out by now. Impatiently he tapped his fingers on the table. Then it hit him. A mischievous smirk curled his lips. When Ross stood the Sheriff looked up. 

    “You have something, Agent?” 

    “No, but there may be someone who can help us.” 

…

  
  


Ross pulled his mouth into a line as he knocked. The door opened quickly as someone finished their sentence. 

    “Don’t gotta worry about him anymore Daddy. I did break it off.” Beer in hand, her eyes met his. This is where he just couldn’t help the grin. “Oh shit.” 

    Then he looked down at the man in front of him. “Bobby! Good to see you old buddy, old pal.” 

    “Call me that again Milo and I’ll knock that smirk right off your face.” 

    “Aww, come on Bobby-” 

    “Cut to the chase boy.” The older man grumbled. Now Ross looked right over Bobby’s head. Koda looked much better than the last time he had seen her. Her skin wasn’t as pale. One little bit of a case couldn’t hurt. 

    “There's this case…” 

    “No,” Both father and daughter snipped at the same time. 

    “Oh c’mon! You didn’t even let me finish.” 

    “Don’t have too.” Koda spoke as she headed back to the living room. 

    God he was going to hate himself for admitting this. “I need help, Koda.” She paused, almost as if she knew. “I have no way to catch this bastard.. Or group.” He lowered his voice. “I need your help. Just for the rest of today.” Even from where he stood he could see her shit eating grin. 

…

 

    “You said you had no connections?” The most painful part of dragging Koda into this at the moment was catching her up. Of course she’d have to put in her two cents here and there. But that’s what Ross got for bringing her into this. 

    “Not a one.” 

    “Ross they all were taken from the bar.” Koda looked over at him as he drove. “Each of these statements given speak of The Crown. A bar, more like a damn club. You missed this?” 

    “Rough week.” He groaned. 

    “No kidding.” Koda reached over and dug his phone from his pocket. 

    “The hell are you doing?” 

    “Checking a few things.” 

 

From there she called the coroner and asked about marks on the wrist. After she got the answers she was looking for she called the sheriff, asking him to pull all the files on the four victims. There was a hitch in her breath before she asked. Like normal. Koda hated getting to people late. She’d prefer to risk her own neck and save everyone. That was her one fault in this job. She was almost obsessed with saving people. 

 

    “Just as I thought.” Koda set Ross’s phone back in his pocket. “There's this mark on their wrists.. It’s like an X with a line through the middle.” 

    “I didn’t notice it on any.” Ross furrowed his eyebrow. 

    “You could hardly notice it. I finally did the third time I looked at it.” Koda paused. “That and they do have a connection. Each have their throats bruised, and a silver bullet to the heart. My guess would be Shifters, or wolfs.” 

    “Shifters? We’ve been dealing with a lot of them lately.” 

    “Yeah, no shit.” She didn’t like it anymore than he did. “Not to forget that they seem to be from around the same area. All from the same group so to say.” 

    “What do you mean?” 

    “All the families are close, if not distantly related. All new to this town, moved in a couple months ago.” Koda sighed. “You sure you’re not the one that needs a break?” 

   Ross glanced over at his partner. “The sheriff never mentioned that to me. And that rat of a coroner sure as hell didn’t point the marks out to me.” Something was off here. Very off. 

    Koda shrugged, “Just now figured it out?” 

    “You and I both know that's complete bullshit.” 

    “True. Then keep them out of the loop. By the time we pull into town I think we should pay The Crown a visit. If I had to take a guess, we’d find who we want there.” 

…

 

    “I’ll take this side. You scope out the other.” Ross muttered. The music made it hard for anyone else to hear. 

    “Keep your phone on Milo, and within sight. I really don’t think we need to stay close.” 

    “Bad feeling?” Ross glanced around to hide his own unease. They were fine, they had to be. They always were, after a little recovery time. 

    “Yeah,” Koda did the same. Ross squinted to find her tense. That would make two of them. 

    “Just like any other job.” He leaned forward and spoke. “We’ll get it done and over with.” Giving Koda a pat on the shoulder he went his respective way. 

 

The lights jumped around. Koda wasn’t joking when she called this damn place a club. His eyes scanned the people, making sure to glance to Koda every now and then. He just wanted to keep her in sight. But it was her that spotted someone. She ran after them into the night. Quickly Ross got his ass out of the building two. Without a clue of what way they went he kept along the outside of the allies, until he noticed the form that kept running through it. The moment he knew it wasn’t his partner he raised his gun. With his heart racing, he took care of the body quickly. Koda wasn’t close behind like he thought she would. So as he walked back toward the truck he started calling her. 

 

_ Koda singer, obviously I’m busy. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you later.  _ The tone of her voice in the message was normally to hint to whoever was calling that the call better be good if she was working. 

    “Hey, I got ‘em. Meet me back by the truck.” Ross shook his head, still running off the fact that he took the monster down on his own. Even if it did take calling Koda in to get all the needed information out of the Sheriff and coroner. The streetlights shone on the old silver truck that once was owned by his father. He tried Koda one more time since she wasn’t waiting for him. 

 

The smirk was wiped right off his face the moment he heard the ringtone down the alley closest to the truck. Ross lowered his own cell and followed the sound of the instruments from some Kansas song. He dropped the damn thing when Koda’s phone lay in the middle of the ally. She was nowhere near. A couple spots of blood were scattered around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy and safe memorial day, everybody!
> 
> I only made the decision a couple days ago that there will be four parts to this book. Probably a little more than I thought, but there will be only four parts.
> 
> And here is where I decided to end the third part. It was getting a little long, and is also a great transition point. I don't know the exact number of chapters for part 4, but I've had the end in sight for a while. I can still see it, though I don't think we're entirely as close as I think. Anyway, I'm planing to publish the first chapter next friday.


	42. Part 4

 

**_Part 4_ **

 

He was to watch it all    
Every last brick he built   
Burn right to the ground   
  
Everything he worked for    
Destroyed before his very eyes    
  
I would help stop it   
But I too    
Am the last part of the destruction   
  
Though I can't help it    
Instead of a throne    
That he gave   
I have the crown   
Of an entirely different place


	43. Chapter 38

_Day 28..?_

 

It was dark. It was always dark. Just as much as it was hard to tell how many days it had been. She had started counting a new day each time they came back. If she even was awake when they did. She almost didn’t want to know how much she had been held here.

 

She adjusted her hands a little, biting her cheek so she didn’t let out a hiss. If the bounds were cutting into her that bad then it had to have been a few weeks. June…. Sometime… June 15th maybe? It was hard to tell.

 

Koda let out a soft groan as she tried to adjust her position on the chair. She listened to the telltale signs that the bastards were back. Quickly she dropped her head, using her teeth to take hold of the stainless steel chain that lay around her neck. Her faith was hardly existing now, but at least the silver cross would come in handy at the moment. This was a very stupid idea. One that was either gonna cause one of them to slip up so she could get out, or get her killed. But those stupid shifters wouldn’t touch the pendant that lay around her neck still. Koda had seen herself just as much a monster as these things, but at least she wouldn’t stoop this low.

 

But these shifters. They were pretty pathetic when it came to torture and threats. Smart mouth and all she told them she wished she was with Alistair. At least he knew how to do it right. Koda nearly had her throat sliced at that comment. Then she’d get this little puddle skipping over and get to the real deal. Though when she focused enough and breathed just right, she could slip out. Tap out. Then she could walk through the real world. Now those happy memories were slipping from her grasp. Sometimes she ended up in her old cell. The marks of each day clear on the wall. It stopped bothering her a long time ago.

 

    “Hello again sunshine.” She didn’t move. Hardly even breathed.

    “Damn it. Is she doing it again?” The girl complained.

    “Maybe she’s finally dead.” Her brother retorted.

    “Both of you knock it off.” Their leader spat, standing right next to Koda. The very tip of the cross was held between her teeth. “C’mon. Wake up.” Her jaw tightened. But she didn’t move. The girl sighed before walking up. Her hand reached for Koda’s jaw. The moment her skin hit the silver cross she shrieked and jumped away.

   “Damn it!” The boy rushed over to take hold of Koda’s chin. This was when she lashed out. Hitting him in the face, taking out his eye most likely. But the boy’s hand came down onto her cheek. The hit was so hard that Koda was knocked over. The chair she was strapped to came right down with her. Pain spread through her skull. Both brother and sister cursed as Koda silently laughed. Blood spread on the floor next to her. She had no clue who's it was. Frankly she didn’t care. Though she was given an answer when her eyes slowly closed.

 

**( 1994 )**

 

Koda’s eyes flew open at the sound of her alarm. She about knocked the damn thing off the nightstand before shutting it off. Lucia shifted by her feet as she buried her head into her pillow. What the hell was so important about waking up this damn early on a Saturday? Rufus wasn’t gonna come over. She was sure of it. He’d pulled the whole day of rest thing over on her father one too many times. She groaned, hearing her father’s heavy steps downstairs. She was almost asleep again when the stupid alarm went off once more. This time it was swiped to the floor. Koda grumbled something incoherent.

 

What the hell were they….. Oh. _Oh!_

 

    “Shit!” She pushed herself up, quickly swinging her legs off her bed. The moment she set off to get out of her room after she pulled on several layers of camouflage she fell on her face. Damn it was slippery today. Undeterred she hauled ass down the haul, nearly taking the steps three at a time. This time when her foot missed Koda gripped onto the railing. Bobby looked up from his seat at the table, letting the morning paper fall a little.

    “Damn it girl. Slow down.” He brought his coffee mug up to his lips. “One of these days you're gonna crack your head open.” He picked the paper up again as he grumbled, “maybe then you’ll have some sense knocked into you.”

    “Only one way to learn, daddy.” She spoke, pulling on some bibs as she scraped out the remainder of the scrambled eggs from the pan.

    “Yeah, the hard way. Hard to get anything through that thick skull of yours.”

    “Gotta get it from somebody.” She sat down across from him.

    “Can it and eat your eggs.” Bobby glanced up from the paper before taking another sip of coffee.

 

Koda grinned as she inhaled what lay on her plate. By the time Bobby folded up his paper, her plate had no sign that it was ever used.

    “What’s got you so excited?” He rose an eyebrow, acting like he had no clue. They had this planned for so long. The last real thing they’d get to do together before she graduated high school. Koda just grinned up at him. She bounced her boot clad foot. She had put them on before he looked up.

    “Please, can we go now daddy?” Bobby looked away as if to ponder something. “Daddy… _Daddy_.. C’mon.” Koda leaned over the table as she lowered her voice. “I know you've been looking forward to this hunt just as much as I have.” Bobby turned to look at his daughter. Her dark auburn hair lay over her shoulder in a braid. “Can’t fool me old man.” She kissed his cheek before putting both their plates and cups in the sink. After she reached up her shoulder to hook the other strap of her bibs. “Alright. Guess we should start planning for college.” She put her hands in the pockets of her bibs. She had already done so. She’d spend at least two years at Augustana University since it was in town. Get some classes out of the way before she thought about anywhere else. She had a full ride to practically anywhere she wanted. But to her father’s displeasure she was eyeing Stanford. She would wait to tell him about their letter for later. Just like she hadn’t told him about Agent Bacall talking with her about a job for a FBI unit he’d have set up in a few years.

 

    “Oh hell no.” Bobby snapped instantly. Koda looked at him from the corner of her eye. “You’re not allowed.” He grumbled something else that she didn’t catch as he pointed his fork at her. She smiled at him as she took the utensil from his hand.

   “I thought so.” She took her gloves out of her pocket before slipping on her coat and hat.

   “Here,” Bobby tossed the sixteen year old a face mask that would keep her neck warm.

    She grinned up at him. “Thanks daddy.” She hugged him and tightened her grip when he let out an uncomfortable sigh. “You like my hugs and you know it old man.”

    “Alright. I thought we were going on a hunt, not throwing a slumber party.”

    Koda leaned against the counter. “I mean I would if had had any friends.” She shrugged before laughing at her father’s face.

    “I thought we were going hunting.” She mimicked, pulling the mask up to her nose. “I’d hope so.” Lucia looked up at her from under the table. “You gotta stay girl.” Those soft brown eyes made her think of Sam. “Stay.” With that Koda walked out into the snow.

 

Once outside she pulled the mask down so it just covered her throat. Koda let her breath puff up into the cold December air. Her eyes looked over the snow covered hood of her Pontiac. Absentmindedly she brushed the white powder off. She had stepped back right as Bobby came out the door. His coat had a florescent orange on the top half. Most of the sleeves and the bottom was a dull brown. In one hand he held a vest of the same Hunter’s orange. The other held up the stock of the muzzle-loader rifle that rested against his shoulder.

    “Here,” He tossed the vest to his daughter as she wrinkled her nose at it. “Put it on. I’m not the one who makes the rules.”

    “But we’re on our own property..”

    “Doesn’t matter girl. You follow the rules.”

 

With a small sigh Koda shouldered the vest and zipped it up. Bobby silently started forward. Koda followed, sliding over the hood of the Bird to end up right next to him. The older man looked down at the girl and shook his head. She smiled up at him with that mischievous grin.

…

 

Koda kept her breathing steady with her eye looking through the sight. The deer was a little farther than what the scope was focused in at. She was in an awkward position resting the rifle on the log in front of her. Her legs wouldn’t keep her steady with the kick of the gun. But she didn’t want to move. Hell she was trying to keep herself breathing. It was all in fear that the slightest movement, the most minute sound may scare this monster off. Bobby was silent, it was almost as if she was out here alone. Her finger gently brushed the trigger. The buck snorted. His coat dark brown. The rack on his head was almost a crown. This guy had to be at least a twelve pointer. He raised his head like a prince. His ear twisted forward. Breath clouding the air. Some snow dotted on his already white muzzle. He just stood there.

 

Koda’s finger pulled back. The quiet of the timber interrupted only for a second at the sound of a gunshot. The buck dropped almost immediately. The kick of the gun threw her back. But she never hit the snow. That was because a strong arm had rested behind her, keeping her upright. Koda looked up. Her hazel blue eyes meeting those of her father's. He patted her back and cast down a smile of his approval. Bobby shooed her off to pose with the buck to take a picture. As they walked back he promised to have it mounted. He already knew he’d set it right next to her pheasant in his study.

 

**_( -2011- )_ **

 

 

She gritted her teeth. The pain pulsed in her head. Dry blood was pooled next to her as she still lay on her side. When Koda’s eyes opened to the darkness of the room, she first noticed that she wasn’t alone. Her hair stood on end as a hand gripped her upper arm and pulled. She was jostled back into an upright position. Just the leader. He probably kicked the kids out right after she was knocked out.

    He took hold of her jaw. Hard enough to leave bruises. “Now, you’re gonna tell me what I want.”

 _Like hell I will_ , she swallowed the retort. Though it was present in the fire that shone in her eyes.

    “Guess we get to know each other a little better.” He trailed the end of his blade along her chest.

 

She took a deep breath, focusing on a random point on the floor. Koda refused to close her eyes. Even as that blade started to bite into her skin.

Focus…

     Focus….

             _Focus….._

 

_Laughter. The picture she had taken from her home. Her parents home. Happy apple-pie memories. Then she could hear his voice as she thought of the letter that she had finally opened._

 

_Hope,_

_I know you have a new name now. But you will always be my little girl. You will always be Hope to Alexandra and I. But Koda, is who our baby girl grew into. A strong, stubborn woman. A good person._

_You were right. The look you had in your eyes when I said we had to move. It broke my heart. One look at you and my mind was made. I could hear your voice in the back of my head as I looked at you, the younger you. I couldn’t tear you away from this pace.. I just couldn’t._

 

_The other day my old Pontiac stopped working. I decided to only have one anyway. So I took it to Sioux Falls to a man by the name of Bobby Singer. Good man, he kept insisting he should pay. I only refused._

 

There was a paragraph that was smudged with ash and smoke. It had the slightest smell of sulfur. Then came the last. In sloppy, fast writing.

 

 _Your mother and I will always love you. But whatever happens from here on we thought it was best. You had good parents to raise you, I witnessed that firsthand. It is good to know you have carried on the legacy._ More smudging. _-ay you can. You are the future baby girl. You are the future._

 

_-Keenan & Alexandra Boyer _

 

The envelope had a few smudges in it. One covering Shaw. There were a few-

 

A palm met her cheek, causing her to pull out of her own world. The stinging in her face only multiplied when the man before her backhanded her.

    “C’mon Singer. I’m not done with you yet.” Waves of fire built up along the wall. She wasn’t dead. Koda knew that. The shifter’s eyes turned black. This wasn’t real. But it could only mean her mental state was quite literally going to hell. She could hear the screams. “ _Singer_.” The shifter growled.

 

Her vision faded. She could feel that she’d be pulling in and out from now on.

She was in her old cell. It looked real, but didn’t feel that way.

    “Oh we have a show for you.” A demon laughed. He looked distorted, like from a dream. “We have quite the surprise.”

 

_Well, shit._


	44. Chapter 39

_ June 15, 2011 _

 

He lay there on his back, staring up at the ceiling in the dark. Four weeks. It had been four weeks since Koda was taken and they have found nothing. Not a damned thing to even point them in  _ any  _ direction. Leah rolls over beside him. Ross sat up to make sure she was still asleep. When he was sure she wouldn't wake he threw his legs over the side of the bed. But he couldn't seem to make himself stand. 

 

Morgan looked up at him from her bed in the corner. Her dark body would blend into the early morning black. If it wasn't for the whites of her eyes, and her purple collar. Ross finally stood. 

    “C’mon girl.” He whispered. 

Morgan looked at him for another moment before she stretched. The two year old trotted happily behind him as they quietly passed Kay’s room. This wasn't the first time the duo had gone out this early. 

 

Though they kept close to the house, doing laps up and down the driveway. The morning air was a bit nippy. Though Ross payed no mind to it. 

 

Eventually the pair went back inside. Ross shooed Morgan back upstairs while he lingered on the first floor. He turned the water on before splashing his face. Not long after he took hold of a hand towel. He paused with the cloth brushing his face when he heard the first sound. Shaking his head Ross brushed it off and dried his forehead. Tossing the cloth back he paused by the stairs. He pended over it before deciding to take the couch. It seemed one of the best options at the time. Ross had just laid down when he heard that sound again. This time he knew where it was coming from. With a sigh he made his way to Samara’s room. They had moved her down to the ground floor, per her request. She had wanted Kay to have a playroom. But he was starting to find out that Samara didn’t want to wake anyone up in the middle of the night. Not like she had after they had first adopted her. Ross was the only one finding out she was still having nightmares. 

 

Gently Ross opened the door. The eleven year old tossed and turned in her sleep. Her fists clenched as she muttered incoherent words. Ross gingerly pulled her to him as he sat down. 

    “No… No!” Samara jerked awake, fighting her father’s grip. 

    “Hey, hey.” He whispered. “Sam, it’s okay.” She paused, those doe eyes cutting through the dark and right into his very being. Ross watched as Sam instantly calmed, clinging onto him. “It’s okay baby girl. It’s okay.” 

 

Slowly Samara’s door opened. Morgan poked her snout through the opening, looking in on all the commotion. Ross rolled his head back before letting out a heavy breath. He patted the bed. Morgan happily took that as her cue before she jumped up and curled beside both humans. 

…

 

Something tugged his foot. He moved it, settling back in an awkward position. There was the tug again, this time harder. Something small gripped onto Ross’s sock, pulling with a little might. He turned his head. The only warning he got was the bad smell of doggy breath before Morgan licked him. He jerked up directly after that. 

    “Damn it Morgan.” Ross groaned rubbing the side of his face with his shoulder. He glanced down to see Kaylee looking up at him. She stretched her arms up. Somehow Milo couldn’t say no. In the next moment he had both girls and the dog curled up next to him. He was still in that awkward position.

    There was laughter from the doorway. “I was wondering where you went off to.” Leah smiled as she leaned against the frame. Morgan nuzzled into Sam more. Picking up Kay he walked over to Leah. 

    “She had another nightmare.” Ross told as his wife kissed his scruffy cheek. She rubbed his shoulders as they looked in on the dog and girl. 

    “It’s to be expected. Given all that she’s been through.” Leah rest her head on Milo’s arm. “But what about you?” 

    “I’m fine baby.” 

    “What about you?” She repeated. 

    “Leah, I’m f-” 

    “Milo Ross.” She gave him an expectant look. The whole ‘as your wife, not a shrink’. 

    Ross closed his eyes. “It’s my fault.” 

    “No it's not.” 

    “It is. The whole reason she was there was because I called her in.” Kaylee set her head on his shoulder. “And they haven’t even found her.” 

    “Ross.” He wouldn’t look at her. He couldn’t. “ _ Milo _ .” Leah took hold of his chin and forced him to look. “Would she want this?” 

    He searched his wife’s eyes, as if they held the answer. Finally he shook his head, “no.”

    Leah looked up at him with those hurt eyes. “Then stop,” she breathed. Lifting her hand Leah lay it against Milo’s cheek. “This was out of your hands Ross. But Koda’s not here to kick your ass back into line. So right now that’s my job.” 

    Ross smiled down at the woman. With her messy hair pulled back. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers. “I love you.” 

    “I love you too.” She smiled as they pressed their foreheads together. 

    “Ew!” Kaylee squealed, causing both her parents to laugh. 

…

    “Ross, your daughter just spilled her cup again.” Leah called as she flipped another pancake. 

    “Yeah yeah, I got it.” He flipped his tie as he tightened the knot. He had been called in in work with J and Knight. It would be the first job he’d gotten in a month. Koda would be proud. 

 

Though currently Kaylee was screeching for her sippy cup. Morgan yipped as she rushed over and started lapping up the spilled juice. 

    “Damn it Morgan.” Gently Ross nudged her away as he picked up the cup. There were some chirps before Morgan went to sniff out the source. Quickly Ross took hold of her collar before she knocked something down. 

    “Samara Grace!” Leah scolded over her shoulder. “Shoo that chick back outside with the rest and to their mother.” 

    “But mom….” Sam looked up with her innocent hazel-green doe eyes. The freckles along her cheeks almost made Ross’s heart melt. He silently prayed Kaylee wouldn't turn out like that or he was screwed. She held up a small odd looking chick that seemed to be the runt. It's head was much smaller than the others, not nearly the size it should of been. Then taking into account that the beak was a bit long and more flat. Though no one seemed to take that into much account with its yellow markings between the black. That one must have hatched from the abandoned egg they found next to the fence. It  was clear the others didn’t like it that much. 

    Leah sighed. “Ross?” Then those eyes moved to him. 

_ Damn that woman.  _

__ He inwardly groaned. “Just that one, the rest have to go back and  _ stay _ in the coop.” 

    “Alright, thank you daddy!” Sam ran up to hug him with that odd little duckling, or chick, before she ran back to the door. 

    “And wash your hands before you come back to eat!” Leah called after their eldest daughter. 

    “Ok momma!” Sam answered before the front door closed. 

    “That girl..” Ross shook his head as he started to chuckle. Though his attention turned to his phone after it went off. “They’re here.” 

 

Morgan wiggled from Ross’s grasp as Kaylee dropped her cup once more. He groaned again as he picked it up. 

    “Hey.” Leah caught him before he could move past her. She tugged on his tie, straightening it as she pressed her lips to his. “Stay safe okay?” 

   “Careful is my middle name.” 

   “I’m serious Milo. You die, and I will bring you back just to kill you.” 

    “Yes ma’am.” He chuckled. 

…

 

Several hours later the three agents slowly worked their way inside the building. J held out a sawed off pump to Ross. 

    “I'm good J.” The younger man brushed it off. 

    J shoved the weapon into his hands. “You're taking it damnit. Koda would have my ass if she found out you died under my watch.” 

 

Even Knight kept his mouth shut after that. A whole new rarity within itself. Ross had no more words. It mostly reminded him of Koda yelling at him to put a vest on. 

 

She was such a hypocrite. But one that had saved his ass more than he could count. 

 

Ross silently took the shotgun. 

 

    J made a point to stare him down for a few more moments before he turned to the large doors of the place. “Alright. There should be an on-site graveyard.” 

    “But..” Knight let out a heavy breath. 

    “There’s a problem.” Ross finished. He felt like he was a rookie all over again. “Either A, we have to go through the damn building. B this crazy ass mother is stronger than we originally thought. Or C, we’re practically stranded because everyone’s working. No back up, and stuck with what we have.” 

    J looked back as he started to push open the door. “All of the above.” 

He had more grey hair consuming the light brown than he had a few years ago. There was hardly anything left of the original color. Just a washed out brown that was fading lighter. Maybe a little of it was because he was a single father. Ross shook his head, his chestnut eyes searching the area around them. The tile floor was old, the wax patchy in places. He could feel the chill in the air, but nothing was happening yet. Then he stopped. 

    “Wait a second. Weren’t they already cremated?” 

    J and Knight paused, looking at one another. 

    “It was in the will that his ashes be spread-” but Knight was unable to finish. The cold came in a flash. The flash lights flickered. There was no time before J and Knight were knocked over. 

 

Ross frantically looked around the room. His late night study session of the case would be for not if he wasn’t right. He almost pulled an all-nighter again just digging up articles. But the thing this blasted ghost was attached to had to be in this very room. The poor worn down place had been set ablaze once. So many belonging were scattered by when they rushed out. But the kinds of lootings this place had went through was much more lengthy in history.    
    “Milo!” J shouted. 

    Then his eyes connected to the staircase. “On it! Keep the asshat distracted!” This was where it had went down.

    “The hell do you think we’re doing?” Stanford demanded. “Waving out panties around?” 

    “That might work.” Ross leaped up the steps. He gripped onto the railing for dear life as several places threatened to come out from underneath him. 

    “Get it done! J hold on.” 

 

Ross desperately wanted to turn and see what was happening. He knew the fight on the first floor was going south quickly. He tried to pick up speed. The only place that landed him was slipping and a near fall. Milo held his breath as he hung from a mildly stable step. He waited for Koda to any moment lift him up. He had to shake his head. She wasn’t here, so he had to save his own ass. 

    “Ross!” J shouted. “Incoming.” 

    “Fuck.” Milo quickly pulled himself up, trying to find a spot that wasn't ready to collapse. Taking hold of the sawed-off he was able to reach the top of the steps as he came face to face with the spirit. “You are one pissed off mother.” Ross got out before he pulled the trigger. “What the hell happened to keeping it distracted?” 

    “If your ballerina ass could be a little more quiet.” 

    “Shut up the both of you. He’ll be back any minute.” Ross paused for a moment at the sound of J’s voice. His chest felt heavy but he had to continue. 

    “It’s back.” Knight’s voice boomed. 

    “Damn it.” Ross rushed over to the balcony, frantically looking around. There were burn marks, and bloodstains that had been there since the whole massacre cursed this godforsaken place. 

    “J watch out!” Knight cried. 

That's when it clicked. Milo rushed over to a vase hurling it to the floor. This man had went crazy to protect his love. So he still did it now. Beyond the scattered clay and cobwebs was a locket. It had his wife’s picture on it. Without hesitation Ross poured the salt and lit a match. He let out a deep breath when the spirit finally disappeared. The lady that the reports brought up stood in front of him now. Ross reached for the shotgun when she put her hand up. She curtsied, before she faded. Her soul traveling away. So she had been meaning to warn the victims. It all made sense now. 

 

That was, until Milo came back to reality. 

    “You’re gonna be fine J. Just fine. We’ll get you out of here.” 

    Ross looked down to the great room below. He froze at the sight.

    “We can get you to a doctor. C’mon J. You’ve survived worse.” Stanford Knight held a dark hand over a deep wound on J’s abdomen. Milo stood silently away from the scene. How he went down the stairs without falling through was beyond him; but one of the least important details of the moment. 

    J’s eyes wondered over Stanford’s shoulder. He looked expectantly at Ross. “Tell Dahlia.. Tell Dahlia..” Ross gave a nod. He didn’t want to watch, but he couldn’t look away. 

    “We don’t have to tell Dahlia anything J.. We’re gonna get you out of here.”

    J smiled up at Knight with bloodstained lips. He lifted a shaking hand to his partner’s face. “Get a life.” His hand fell, leaving a streak of red. 

    “J.. J? C’mon J! C’mon!” Knight begged. 

 

Ross somehow pulled himself out of the building. In a daze he opened the door to J’s truck. Picking up the radio he took a deep breath. There was a scanner like this in the Bird. It connected every agent to home base. 

    “Home base, this is badge 455328A. Requesting all agents to stop if possible.” He glanced down at his watch. “As of 9:28, July 15, eagle down. I repeat, eagle down. Jeremiah Erickson, original five.” Ross sputtered out J’s badge number before setting the radio back down. The communication piece was quite. It would be for a good thirty minutes or more. Agents would call in for backup with personal phones. That’s just how it worked. 

 

Ross slammed the door shut. He beat his fist on that old dull colored truck. He let out a yell of frustration.

…

 

Ross stood stiffly in front of the white colored door. He focused on the glint of the designer window near the top. His suit felt tight, sticky even. Though somehow he managed to knock. He cursed himself when he couldn’t remember her married name. Ross stilled as he listened to the footsteps near the door. When it opened a young woman with light brown hair looked up at him. He was about two years her senior. Her stomach protruded, showing she was at least seven months along. For a moment Ross thought of Kaylee and Samara. It hurt him just thinking that possibly one day someone would have to do this for his family. J’s words echoed in his skull. Ross’s thoughts when over something that had followed him since Angelo’s death. That maybe he should get out before this killed him. But he quickly pushed those thoughts away. 

    “Dahlia Erickson?” He knew this was J’s daughter. But he still had to say something, or he wouldn't speak at all. Robbed of her mother at an early age, she was raised single-handedly by her father. He was gone now too. Not to mention her husband was off somewhere for military training. Or he was called to duty. 

    “Yes?” Dahlia’s eyes switched frequently to each of Ross’s. She knew. “No..  _ No _ .” Tears welled up in her eyes. She sobbed into Ross’s shoulder, clinging to the only person she had at the moment. He silently prayed that it wouldn’t be this way for Leah. That it would never be like this for her. Slowly he set his arms comfortingly around Dahlia. It was the most he could do. At least, for that moment.

...

_ July 16, 2011  (1:17 a.m.) _

 

Ross’s eyes jerked open. His heart raced as there was a small line of sweat on his forehead. He sat up, wiping his face. He was losing more sleep. But what worried him more was when he saw Leah wasn’t beside him. Thinking about it, she wasn’t there when he woke up. Panic finally set in as he reached beside him. Turning on the lamp on his nightstand Ross’s eyes searched the corners of the room. Morgan sat in front of the master bathroom door. She was leaned up against the wall, lightly snoring. Ross pushed the door open, going to turn on a light. 

    “Don’t,” Leah’s hand shot up. “Please don’t turn on a light.” 

    Silently Ross backed out of the room. He opened the top drawer to his nightstand. Pushing the handgun to the back while moving a few loose bullets he found the lighter. Morgan was still snoring as he went back in. Slowly he lit some of the candles.

    “Is this okay?”

    “It’s fine.” Leah whispered.

    Getting to his knees, Ross brushed some of her hair behind her ear. “Now, are _ you _ okay?” His hand lingered on her cheek. 

    Leah set a hand over his. “As much as a sick woman can be.” She chuckled slightly before grabbing onto the sides of the toilet. 

    Ross held her hair, rubbing her back. “It’s okay.. Let it out.” He whispered gently. 

 

When it seemed she had finished he grabbed a washcloth or two. He handed one to Leah so she could clean up a little before setting the other on her forehead.

    “Want Ice?” 

    “That would be great, thank you.” Leah leaned back against the wall as Morgan walked in to curl beside her.

    “Be right back.” Ross kissed his wife’s hair before he made his way back downstairs. 

 

He had just finished crushing ice when he heard footsteps. Milo set the spoon in the cup when he saw Samara walk in. Kaylee had her head sleepily resting on Sam’s shoulder. The blasted chick of her’s waddled right behind her. No, not a chick. The damn thing was a duckling. With the black markings around its body with little bits of yellow had thrown them off for a few days. But it was starting to lose the yellow to a white body and gain a little more black spots. 

    “What’s up baby girl?” 

    “Kay wanted her sippie.” 

    Ross watched the eleven-year-old open up the fridge and take out Kaylee’s cup. The edge of his lip curled.

   “I heard her wake up crying, so if it’s okay Puck and I could stay with her?”

    “Puck?” Ross asked. He was answered by a small quack, and a tail wag. For a few seconds he was trying to figure out if he was drunk. “Yeah that’s fine. Try not to stay up.” 

   “We won’t.” Sam spoke.

    Milo picked up the ice filled cup. He paused, thinking  _ to hell with it _ . “Hold on.” He lifted Sam, who still had her little sister in her arms. The damn duck followed them up the stairs. 

 

Once in Kaylee’s room he set Sam down. Giving both girls a kiss on the top of their head’s he made his way down the hall to his own room.

    “Took you long enough.” Leah laughed quietly. “Morgan about fell asleep.” 

    “Feeling any better?” Ross handed her the cup of ice. 

    “A little. It’s just gotten a bit worse the past three days.” 

    “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

    “I didn’t want to worry you. You have enough on your shoulders.” 

    Ross bent down to give Leah a kiss. “I always worry for you.” Leah’s thumb ran over the short stubble along Milo’s jaw. “I’ll call mom, see if she’ll watch the kids tomorrow. Or for a few days. Give you time to rest.” Ross walked out of the bathroom before Leah could object. 

 

He picked up his phone and dialed Fiona. He expected it to go to voicemail considering it was 2 a.m. 

    “Hey mom. Just wondering if you could watch the kids for a day or two.” He was about to go on when he was interrupted. 

    “ _ What’s happened? _ ” Fiona’s voice came from the other end.

    “Mom, what are you doing up?” Ross was shocked. He shook his head. “Nothing, just.. Leah’s sick and I think she needs some time off. I’m not working so I could stay behind. But just being sure the kids don’t catch anything.” 

    “ _ I can settle for that. I think I might just come over to help out before picking them up. You might be busy. _ ” 

    “I just said I’m off mom. You didn’t answer my question.” Ross didn’t like the feeling he was getting. 

    Fiona sighed. “ _ If you must know, I can’t sleep. There.. There’s something wrong. _ ” Ross swallowed. The last time she said something like this was before his father died. “ _ Something dark is coming, Milo. It is coming soon. The disturbance is already causing unbalance. Just stay safe Milo. I should go, you have a call coming in. _ ” Fiona hung up. 

Now Ross was really concerned. Her abilities reached a certain acuteness when something  _ really  _ bad was about to happen. 

    He jumped when his phone rang. “Hello?” He hadn’t checked the I.D. but instantly knew it was Murphy by the controlled joy and terror in his voice. 

 

    “ _ We found her Milo.. We found her. _ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder ‘cause ya’ll love me:
> 
> Jeremiah Erickson [2011] (Stanford Knight)  
> Murphy Bacall (Unit chief)  
> Ross “Logan” Barrett [1997] (Koda Shaw)  
> Angelo Cane [2009] (Sienna "Skully" Bradford)  
> Koda Shaw (Milo "Ross" Barrett)


	45. Chapter 40

_ July 17, 2011 _

 

_ -Now- _

    He was shaking. It was so bad Sheriff Mills asked if he needed a blanket. All he really needed to do was wrap his head around what happened. Though he wouldn’t get that time. Nothing could ever have prepared him for this. Not all the jokes and comments that she had made over the years about it. Because it  _ wasn’t _ supposed to _ happen _ . 

 

So no, Milo would never be given the time he wanted. Time that he desperately needed. Because he was sent out here to do this on his own. He had the help of Jody Mills, but nothing would stop that isolated feeling. Meanwhile the rest of the unit was spiraling down into damnation. Agents were being lost, numbers going down. And here Milo is doing the one thing that was never easy. He felt alone, carrying the burden of his guilt. It was a damn shame. 

 

_ -34 hrs 24 mins before-  _

 

Ross took in a deep breath. The clock on the dash read 6:53. Nerves and excitement bubbled within him. Ross couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips at the thought of Koda calling him a teenage girl for this. Finally, he was able to see her after two months. Of course there had been times they’ve spent longer apart, but this was entirely different. 

 

He got out of the old silver truck. A lot of eyes turned to him when he stepped into the entrance of the hospital. 

    “I’m here for agent Shaw,” Milo took out his badge. 

    The receptionist looked at Ross through her lashes. “She’s still out. We’re unsure when she’ll be up.” When he put his badge away he made sure his wedding ring showed. She eyed it before giving a sigh. 

    “You’re looking for Koda?” A man that was a few years older came to Milo. Somehow he looked familiar. 

    “You know where Koda is?” 

    “Yeah, yeah. Follow me, I just came from her room.” Ross silently followed this stranger. “Do you not recognize me?” 

    Ross looked him up and down. Those amber eyes and dark brown hair. He seemed familiar. “Am I supposed to?” 

    “Trent Boyer,” Trent extended a hand. “Seven years ago, the Stanford case?” 

    “Oh yeah, you and Chief. You don’t work in Cally anymore?” 

    “Naw, some family stuff came up. I had to move to be closer to my mother. That and my p… family group needed me back.” 

    “What are you doing visiting Koda, if you don’t mind my asking.” 

    “It’s fine, you're her partner. You have a right to be suspicious. The department I work for now.. We specialize in dealing with groups like the ones that took Koda. Besides we get so along during the case, we’re practically old friends. Here we are.” With that Trent turned around. “See you around Barrett.” 

 

Ross tried to shake the weird feeling he got from Trent as he walked into Koda’s room. Like he had been told she was still out cold. Pulling up a chair he leaned back. 

    “It’s my turn to be here for you, Koda.” 

 

A small curl appeared at the edge of his lip. 

 

**(2001)**

 

    “Minnesota.. I still hate it.” Milo climbed out of the passenger side. They had come to a little farmhouse six miles from town. 

    Koda was still, as if she didn’t hear him. Her eyes scanned the horizon as the wind picked up. “Might need to hurry it up a little Milo. Storms comin’, ain’t no puddle jumper either.” 

    “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ross? We’ve been partners for about two years now, C’mon Koda. I don’t call you Dakota.” 

    “That’s not my name. You call me that all you want, I won’t answer. But your name is Milo. I will  _ not  _ call you Ross.” With that she walked off. 

    Milo rolled his eyes. Then he spotted the dark clouds that were approaching. “Shit, she’s not kidding.”  

   “Milo!” 

   “On it.” He hurriedly caught up. “What got up her ass?” 

...

   “The family is in the basement?” Koda looked back at Milo. 

   “Yeah. Got them all huddled in a devil’s trap.” 

   “Good, good.” She zipped up her jacket. With a quick check of her chamber she sighed. “These damn things won't do shit.” Koda glanced out the window. “Holy water won’t do much either. It’s pouring ass rain out there.  _ Balls _ .” She growled the last part. 

    “What about the shifter. Wasn’t there one?” 

    “Yes. Those two are probably having a goddamn turf war. Let’s stop wasting time and find them. You get the shifter, I’m on the demon.” Koda went to the door before Milo could say anything more. “Of course it’s hailing.” The hint of sarcastic excitement was unmistakable. “We don’ get paid enough.” 

 

Those were the last words Milo heard Koda mutter before she slipped out the front door. The roof of the old farmhouse clearly announced how hard it was pouring. It was to the point that when Milo stepped out too, he could hardly see four feet in front of him. Koda’s tracks were already filled puddles and hardly noticeable.. He swallowed as he took a step forward. There was a series of flashes in the clouds above. Thunder followed directly after. The wind bit at Milo’s cheeks as he made his way to the barn. Finding nothing there he bolted out toward the field where he had spotted movement. Slowly the rain cleared up. Though the dark looming clouds did nothing to settle one’s conscious. Milo nearly jumped out of his skin when a bolt of lightning struck an old tree. As the wind picked up even more the damn thing tipped. When Milo threw himself out of the way, his body hit another. They both tumbled on the soaked earth. Now only dust obstructing their view. The air had oddly gone dry already. Though the wind helped absolutely nothing. 

 

The moment Milo saw what stared back at him he felt the ground for his gun. The shifter lunged at him. Milo kicked out feeling for the cool metal. He’d find his feet then be knocked down. All the while the wind was getting strong enough to knock  _ him _ down. If Milo wasn’t busy he’d laugh at the kind of comment Koda would make. How he was a skinny enough stick that a breeze could blow him away. 

 

Finally his fingers wrapped around cold metal. Milo lifted it only to find a pipe being pointed. 

    “Well fuck.” He breathed. Though somehow over the howling wind he heard the gunshot. The shifter above him collapsed. With the strength of the wind the body rolled away quickly. Milo’s head snapped over to see Koda holding his gun. Water still dripped from her chin. Her hair stuck to the side of her face. Just like he, Koda was soaked to the bone. Before Milo could look any longer, something smacked him in the back of the head. 

     “Fuck. Move it Barrett.  _ Now _ !” Koda turned around and hauled ass back toward the house. 

    But when Milo turned his head he discovered why. “Mother..” 

 

A mass of cloud and debris rotated on the ground. And this was no twister. Lightning struck and the thunder rumbled like drums. Blindly Milo rushed the direction Koda had, but she was nowhere in sight. The strength and pull of the tornado was already pulling objects toward it. Just in time a hand wrapped around Milo’s arm. He was pulled into a darker place, his back hitting something hard and solid. 

     “Hand me the lock,” Koda spat out. The man who owned the place didn’t need to be told twice. He and Koda sealed the cellar doors. “A little too close.” 

…

Milo stretched out. His neck ached from being in an odd position all night. Not to mention sleeping on the hard concrete. 

    “Yeah we’re fine now. Haven’t seen the damage yet, but case solved. We can come home assuming I still have a car.” Koda laughed. She sat next to an open cellar door on the steps. “Make sure you give uncle Rufus shit for me. Love you, see you later.” Milo blinked awake as Koda smiled while closing her phone. 

    He sat up trying to work the kinks out of his back and neck. The man was on a spare bed mat, their daughter wrapped in her mother’s arms. Morning light shone happily through the single opened door. As if the whole nightmare that occurred through the night was nothing but illusion.Though Milo’s still wet jacket and muddy shoes attested to such. 

 

    “You know you nearly got yourself killed last night.” Koda’s voice was condescending from the top of the short staircase. For a moment she even sounded like his mother. But it would be ridiculous if Koda knew Fiona. 

    Milo looked at the floor. “Sor-” 

    “But you did good, Ross.” 

 

Milo was silent for several moments. He had been ready for the conversation to go the other direction. Though he looked up at his partner who wasn’t much older than him with wide eyes. The enormity of her words finally hitting him. The light that shone in her eyes was clear that she  _ was  _ older than him in many ways. 

    “You’re just like your father.” She laughed. “Spitting image too.” 

    Still hung up on the first surprise Milo sputtered, “Ross?” 

    One side of her mouth curled. “You’ve earned it.” 

 

**(-2011-)**

 

_ -30 hrs 11 mins remaining- _

 

Ross jerked awake when his phone buzzed on the side table next to him. Seeing it was almost a quarter after ten he rubbed his eyes. Walking out of the room he answered, not straying far from his partner. She had done the same for him when she wasn’t suck in her own room. 

    “Baby what are you doing up?” He asked quietly. 

    “ _ I was just wondering how meeting up with Koda went _ .” 

    “It was fine. Koda has several bruises, and she’s dehydrated. It could be worse. Knowing her she could have enticed them to do more harm than they had. She’s only really been up once since I’ve been here. But she’s sleeping well right now.” He swallowed his suspicion as he turned his back to the room. “Feeling better?” 

    “ _ A little, but I had gotten sick again after breakfast so I’ve been eating light all day _ .” 

    “Alright. Take it easy baby.” Ross spoke softly. 

    “ _ Only if you do the same. _ ” 

    “Careful is my middle name,” Ross couldn’t help but smile at Leah’s attempt to cover her chuckle. “Night, love you.” 

    “ _ Goodnight. I love you too, Milo Ross. _ ” 

Ross took a small walk to get some water before he settled back in the chair next to Koda’s bed. With a small sigh he closed his eyes once more, hoping for some sleep


	46. Chapter 41

_ July 17, 2011 _

 

_ -Now- _

 

Koda’s situation was easy. Hard to conclude to, but it held nothing against the boy doing man’s work. So what about Milo? 

 

He could hardly breathe with how unfair this all was.

 

He was a little boy again. Wearing his father’s suit that pooled around his little body. The freckles dotting his face nothing but the innocence of youth. He hasn’t done anything yet. He was still yet to learn. But Milo was learning a lot in this moment. Too much in a short amount of time. The kicker was the shoes. At least that’s what his father had found the funniest. How big they were. It was already hard enough trying to fill Ross’s shoes. But this new set that Milo was seeming to inherit. They were too big. It was all too much. He would collapse with the heavy weight that was now placed on his shoulders.  Those shoes were just too big… 

 

This just couldn’t be happening. It wasn’t happening. Because this was a nightmare he’d wake up from any moment. This wasn’t happening. But those blasted lyrics from the ringtone stuck with him as they played again from the buzzing phone that lay on the passenger seat.

 

If only that were true, that it wasn’t happening.

 

_ I'll be an old troubadour  _

_ When I'm gone... _

 

_ -10 hrs 24 mins before-  _

 

    “Have you called Bobby yet?” Ross asked. His eyes stayed at his partner’s neck. It lacked the one thing he swore she never took off. The silver cross was nowhere to be found. Ross had asked one of the officers that had found her. There was no sign of the necklace. 

    Koda looked over at him as they walked down the halls of the hospital. “What?” She paused for a second. “Oh, no no. It’s just.. There's this one thing I can’t get out of my head.” 

    Ross brushed off how weird this felt. “What is it?” 

    “Those bastards. The whole time they held me.. They wouldn’t shut up about this wolf pack.” 

    “Alright, I’ll call Murph and see if he can send someone.” 

    “ _ No _ , no.” Koda caught herself before calming. “Not just  _ any  _ wolf pack. A.. I dunno, special one. I don’t think I’d be able to sleep well having someone else be burdened by this. I can practically still hear them talk about this.” 

    Ross knew Koda got limited sleep as is. Her problems have just been piling up over the years. Half of them she never acknowledged in front of him. The sad thing was Ross was still yet to tell her about J. “Fine, we can look into it. But the moment it seems that someone else can take care of it then we drop it.” 

    “Deal,” Koda gave a nod. 

 

Ross nearly stopped in his tracks with how agreeable she was being. 

_ Must be the drugs the nurse gave her to relax _ . He brushed it off. 

…

_ -6 hrs 30 mins remaining-  _

 

    “These wolves were hurting people, a lot of them. Not just the shifters. See why I can’t let this go?” Koda spoke from the passenger seat of Ross’s old silver Chevy. She hadn’t made one comment about the grill lights or the sirens. Milo had almost forgotten how excited he was to show her. They had gathered what information they could on this so called werewolf pack. Since they had caught a lead so quickly they found a possible spot they could be hiding. 

    “Hmm? Oh, yeah I guess you were right.. Again. Like always.” Ross kept the lights on as he turned off his truck. A simple glance at Koda as she grabbed her gun caused him to do a double take. 

 

He walked to her side already having his weapon. It was her who insisted on him always carrying. 

    “What are you doing?” Koda rose an eyebrow as Ross reached for her bruised wrist. 

    “The hell is this?” Ross’s eyes went wide at the marking on his partner’s wrist. An X with a line through the middle. The exact same marking on the victims of the last case they had done together. Koda jerked her wrist away. “Did they fucking brand you?” 

    “It’s nothing.” Koda started walking to the door of the building. It almost made Ross want to call someone else in now. This place couldn’t be it. It was in the middle of the damn town. 

    Though he wouldn’t let her push this off that easy. “The fuck it’s nothing.” Ross grabbed hold of Koda’s arm before she could get too far. “Koda, we should go home. More specifically you.” 

    For a second he could see something flash through her eyes. Like she was about to demand why he gave a shit. Then Koda just looked fed up. “No Ross. You didn’t spend two months listening to these jackasses like I was. I can’t go home unless I know they're gone or else..” She cut herself off. 

    “Or else what?” Ross pushed. Koda had a small glint of confusion. 

    “I just can’t, Ross. I can hardly sleep as is. This is just engraved into my head.” She walked away before he could say anything else.

 “Damn it Koda.” Ross sighed before going after her. 

 

Ross subconsciously counts the minutes as they tick by. Seven was the exact number. Somehow Koda was right about where the pack was. Though there was a recklessness to her actions. She stormed in there guns blazing. Literally and figuratively. A firefight broke out within moments of the agents entering the building. The only time Koda got this way, Milo couldn’t remember. She’s had her spouts of taking chances. Never to this degree. 

 

Now both behind cover, Ross looked to his partner. It seemed that they had only a few cornered. If they could keep one alive then they could start asking questions. Koda returned fire right before a figure rushed past them. Her eyes narrowed as she started after him. 

    “Stop!” She shouted. The firing stopped as he stood. The wolves just stared at Ross when he looked back before bolting out.

    “Son of a bitch.” 

    “I said stop!” Koda was trailing shamefully behind the runner. Much further behind then Ross had ever seen. She rose her gun. Though with a huff she lowered it. 

 

There was already flashing lights around from police cars along with his truck. Ross was thankful that he had told them they were looking for these “suspects” before they had went. With the dwindling unit numbers and most agents being far out of state, the only backup they had was the locals.

 

That was when time seemed to slow down. Koda was turning around when the shot was fired. The runner had turned back and actually pulled the trigger. Ross stopped breathing as he looked at Koda. She was just as froze as he was, that is until her knees buckled. Milo’s eyes widened as his partner collapsed. The rapid beat of his own heart almost drowned out the screams of the innocents around them. There was already a small pool of crimson on the sidewalk. 

    “Koda? Koda!” Ross finally broke the spell and lurched forward. Instantly he felt around Koda’s back. There was no exit wound. 

 

Quickly he turned her over onto her back. Red painted the sidewalk where she had been laying. Koda had fell onto the entrance wound, so the bullet had probably shifted. He could hear Koda’s voice in the back of his head talking him through what he’d have to do. 

_ “Talk to them, keep ‘em awake. Keep pressure on the wound..”  _

__ Her breathing was heavy. Koda winced as he applied pressure to the wound. Just left of the middle of her chest. 

    “Hey, hey. You’re fine. Just a walk in the park with all the other times right?” He tapped Koda’s cheek when her eyes drooped. She groaned in pain as Ross’s hand shifted on her wound. “I know, I know.” 

    He was hardly containing his own panic Ross thought of something else. “I.. I don’t know when.. But Leah shes.. She’s been talking about trying again. After the last miscarriage I wasn’t sure she wanted to go through with that again. You know Kaylee was born early as is.. That stubborn woman just wants to prove everybody wrong.” Milo chuckled, but it slowly faded as his eyes met with Koda’s. Feet pounded on the pavement behind him. 

 

Those Hazel eyes looked up at him. Little bits of gold and amber shown through. He was only reminded of Alexandra and Keenen. Though his thought wandered to Karen, even though he had only seen a picture of her. One that Koda kept on the dash of the Bird. She looked up at him with the heavy rise and fall of her chest. Ross could see everything flash in her eyes. The pain that swelled within that hazel color. Koda reached up, gripping Ross’s jacket sleeve. Staining the fabric with the rich crimson. Though that strength was nothing compared to what he’d come to know. Her mouth moved, trying to make out the words that would never come. He could see himself there in her eyes. 

 

Small whimpers escaped her lips. Her breathing became painful and shallow. His hands were sticky and warm. Though it seemed like the rest of the world was slower than what happened to them in this moment. Ross looked up, his vision clouded. He wanted to shout. To call someone to help. Surely he wasn’t strong enough in this moment. The weight was heavy and grew more so each moment. He looked back down as Koda reached up. She had let go of his jacket. Her finger feather light as she brushed a little moisture that had slid down Ross’s cheek. Though her touch still left a streak of red. He felt like a little freckled face kid all over again. He was not a man staring down death once more. The words that she couldn’t speak were right there in her eyes.

_ “You’ve earned it.”  _

    “Koda.. Koda c’mon.. You’re gonna be fine. You will make it out of this..” His voice softened to below a whisper, “you always do.” 

 

The edge of her lip quivered into a half-second curl. Her eyes lowered as she looked off. She blinked a few times before her lids closed fully. They didn’t open again when she went still. 

    “Koda? Koda?” Ross’s voice cracked. “Koda!” He shook her shoulders. “Koda!” 

 

A hand gripped Ross’s shoulder. They were pulling him away.

    “Agent-” 

    “No!  _ No _ !” His breathing was quick as an officer pulled him away. Two of them knelt beside Koda, feeling for a pulse. 

 

All sound vanished. The officer took his fingers from her neck. His mouth moved as he shook his head. The one that still held onto Ross’s shoulder nearly jerked back as Milo held onto him. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be real. It just couldn’t. Ross backed up. The officer set a hand on his chest. His lips moved, forming the words “ _ I’m sorry.”  _

 

Then he heard it. Over everything else. The phone in his pocket buzzed as an old George Strait song flowed into the stale air. If it wasn’t Guns n’ Roses then it was good ol’ George. The King of Country, and the Duke of the West. Two of her favorites. Unmistakably this was the ringtone she had set for her father as the chorus came in.

 

_ Sometimes I feel like Jesse James _

_ Still trying to make a name _

_ Knowing nothing's gonna change  _

_ What I am _

_ I was a young troubadour _

_ When I rode in on a song _

_ And I'll be an old troubadour  _

_ When I'm gone _

 

He backed away, pulling from the officer’s grip. An ambulance pulled up, paramedics jumped out. Though a county officer went up to them. Their need of hurry faded. Officers looked upon the scene in pity. A heaviness settled in Ross’s chest when he moved to his truck. The lights in the grill still flashing white and blue. Koda had said nothing about it. He ran his fingers through his hair before opening the door of the truck. 

 

This wasn’t happening. With shaking hands he picked up his radio. There was streaks of wetness down his cheeks.

    “This… th..” He took his thumb off the button as he tried to wrap his head around this. “This is badge 455328A. R.. Requesting all agents to.. To stop.” He took in a shaky breath. “As.. of 10:53, June 17, e-eagle down. Badge 236417A… Koda Singer. Original five.” 

 

This couldn’t be real. 

 

_ I'll be an old troubadour  _

_ When I'm gone... _

 

…

 

_ -31 mins remaining-  _

 

Ross looked down at his hands and knees as he sat in his truck. He had first noticed all the blood that covered him when he sat in the office. The drive back to Dakota wasn’t any better. He had waited and waited. Ross wasn’t exactly sure what it had been for. Though eventually he just walked out. Someone.. Had to tell Bobby. No one else would be able to face the man. While Ross’s suit was at home. He hadn’t thought that he needed it. He tried swallowing the lump in his throat as he prayed the kids weren’t home. Ross never wished more at this moment to have his father’s partner to help him. He knew she was probably long gone or stationed in another state. But someone had to tell Bobby. 

 

He paused in front of his own door. His blood covered hand ghosted around the knob. He’s never hated himself more. With a deep breath he turned the knob and stepped aside. Ross relaxed just a little when he was able to tell the kids weren’t home. He tore his shoes off along with his jacket. Keeping the bloody items in his grip he carefully went up the stairs. He hated any idea of washing the blood off in any room in this house. But it was a necessary evil. He didn’t want to do it in the downstairs bathroom. So he went to the master, where he normally scrubbed blood or anything else off his body. It was assurance that the kids would never see it. He set the objects down on the tile. Ross quickly stripped tossing each red stained item in a pile. He’d have to burn the damn things. There was a box on the counter next to a few sticks. Knowing it was Leah’s Ross didn’t touch it. His shower was quick. His skin red from how hard he scrubbed. Some places blood still stained. The towel wrapped around his waist was tighter than it needed to be.

 

Ross was headed out of the bathroom to get a change of clothes when he caught his reflection. There was a dried up crimson streak on his face. It was when he grabbed a washcloth his eye caught on the box. The three sticks were lined up. Each one had the same symbol. He picked the box up, reading the back. 

 

    “Ross?” Leah called excitedly as she rushed up the stairs. “Sorry I was choring. Didn’t get to it this morning. But I have an appointment in an.. Hour..” She froze in the open doorway to the bathroom. Her eyes went from the stain on her husband’s cheek to the pile of tinted fabric on the floor. “Ross?” She looked back at him. He hadn’t once looked in her direction. 

    “S-so.. you’re.. Pregnant?” His empty stare intensified as if the test in his hand would give him the answer. It practically did, but he wanted to hear it come from his wife. 

    Leah took a hesitant step to Ross. “Yes.. Milo? Did something happen?” 

 

She got her answer when Ross finally turned around. He had that look in his eye. The same one that had been there after the second miscarriage. Gingerly she took the test from his hand. With the lightness of a feather Leah soaked the cloth and cleaned off the mark. It caused Ross to flinch. He was reminded of how much of a child he felt like. One wearing an oversized suit. 

    “It was… Koda.” 

 

Leah sat back as Ross put on his fed attire. She walked up to him to straighten his tie. She only looked up at him when his shoulders shuttered. Ross sucked in his breath. First his father, now his partner. 

    “She’s proud.” 

    “I know.” 

 

_ -Now-  _

 

Koda once told him that she wasn’t ever going to do something like this for Ross’s family. 

_     “Koda I don’t want to leave you alone to this job.” He growled. “I’m not going to.”  _

_     “And I’m not going to show up to give your wife and kids this kind of news. I am not. Period.” She snapped. “I won’t always be there.” _

 

He had hated her the very moment she said it. He hated her right now for those words. How selfish she was in that moment with her self-sacrificing way. How it didn’t cross her mind about him. What about Ross? She didn’t want to show up to his doorstep and deliver the bad news to Leah. How the fuck was he going to get to Bobby and tell him what happened? What in the bloody hell was he supposed to feel right now? Especially now after he held her as she took her last breath? It was completely, absurdly unfair. How much he wanted to tell her that. She refused to do this for him if he ever died. He was forced to do this because no one else will. That or he couldn’t stand the thought of someone else doing this. 

 

    “Agent Barrett.” Ross snapped out of it, having forgotten that he had asked Jody Mills to accompany him. “You alright?” 

    “What? Oh um..” He sighed. “As much as I can be really.” 

    “They had the story on the news a while ago. I think we should get up there before they replay it.” Ross nodded at this. Balling his fists he went up those front porch steps of the fading blue house. He knocked before glancing up at the car beside the old tow truck. The one Roscoe use to be chained to. There the Bird sat waiting patiently. She was waiting for someone who would never turn those keys and start her up again. He wondered if that engine would ever roar back to life after this. Maybe Bobby would do what he so badly wanted to. Just go out and start her up, just to hear that purr. Not go anywhere, just sit. That driver's seat was reserved for one person. 

 

 

With the shake of his head Ross was about to knock once more when they heard the glass shattering. The agent and sheriff gave each other a look before Jody turned the knob. 

    “Bobby we’re coming in.” She led the way into the living room. The Winchester brothers rushed into the room at the same time. Jody held them back as Ross helped Bobby sit down. The news reporter still rambling on about what had happened not six and a half hours ago. 

    The eldest looked to the taller. “I know why she looks familiar..” He whispered. 

 

Ross took a deep breath as he dropped a knee. The back of his eyes stung. He clenched his teeth as he looked up to the older man who had just lost another family member. 

    “Mr.Singer..” Bobby’s hands clutched the side of his lazy chair. His eyes wide and glassy. Jody shut the TV off, ridding the screen of Koda’s picture. “I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry, Mr.Singer. She’s.. Gone.. She’s just gone.” 

This wasn’t happening. 

 


	47. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s) and or plot mentioned from the Us series: Malia

 

_July 19, 2011_

 

Pulling the worn jacket over his shoulders, he dusted it off a little. The last time he had worn this old thing was with Rufus. He set his old ballcap on his desk, brushing his hair neatly. To look presentable at the least. He sure as hell wasn’t going to comb it. Koda would have gave him hell.

 

Koda.. Bobby gave a sigh as he leaned against the desk. He walked over to the other corner of the room. Lucia’s bed was still stuffed in the corner. Dust laced over the old bed. But the taxidermy pheasant stood proud on it’s stand. Frozen in a way that time had not touched. That couldn’t be taken away like everything else had. Bobby gently ghosted his finger over the soft feathers. A deer head jutted from the wall above. He remembered that day. Hell he could still feel the chill of the air bite at his skin. How Lucia yipped when they came home with the deer in towe. The look on Koda’s face when she first saw the mount.

 

Just like he could hear the rustle in the tall grases as the rooster gave up its position followed by the hens. The wag of Lucia’s stubby tail as she carried the prize to her master.

    Koda’s whisper of, _“He’s beautiful. Isn’t he daddy?”_

    Followed by his own, _“yep.”_

 

    “Bobby?” The hesitant voice took him out of his daydreaming.

    He quickly snatched his hand off the still rooster. “Hmm?” Bobby turned to see Jody walking over to him.

    “How you holding up?” She had been in the other room setting up a few things for the coming guests.

    Silently the older man turned away. His focus set on the two pictures that lay on the top shelf next to the pheasant. His daughter was on one knee in each posing with her gun and animal. Lucia sat beside her in the picture with the colorful rooster.

    “Robert,” Jody tisked. “Bottling up is going to help nothing.” She took a step forward, setting a hand on Bobby’s shoulder.

    He was quiet for a moment more. “Nothing is ‘alright’ damnit. I bury my daughter tomorrow for God sakes.” He growled. “Or should I say give her a goddamn hunter's funeral? _Balls_!” He roared, though immediately calmed. “I.. I should have.. Done more. I could’v done more.” His eyes wandered over to the casket. His daughter’s body was wrapped only halfway so no one could tell. It wouldn’t be temporary. Only there long enough for the non-hunters to pass through. That was the thing, he had to clean up his house. Hide every little thing that pointed to his work.

    Jody looked up at him with sad eyes. Holding the pain and knowledge of losing a child. “But what you did was enough. And you know that.”

 

Her dark auburn hair lay around her head almost in a halo. For once she would sleep without the worry of a nightmare. To look peaceful. She looked.. Younger without all that stress on her shoulders. Though this was a sleep she wouldn’t wake up from. Bobby had the urge to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. Out of habit he thought best not to. Koda always did slap his hand away. If only that were true for this time. He already missed her smart ass comments. He never knew that raising a kid full time would have been as difficult as it was with Koda. Not to mention her PTSD and how it affected her. But he had done it alone. It was a complete, utter, back-talking bitch to do what Bobby had done for Koda. He’d do it all again in a heartbeat. If he had that chance, he’d try and make things right. He missed every second of it.

 

Just then a knock echoed through the silent house. Bobby couldn’t help but think of how quiet it would be from now on. Not even his boys could fill this old worn down place like Koda could. It wasn’t the same. Never would be either.

 

    “I’ll-” He hadn’t even the chance to fully turn around.

    “I got it. You should give everything a once-over. See if something need moved before we get too many guests.”

    Bobby played the ‘we’ over in his head for a moment before a small curl graced his dry lips. “Thank you,” came out as a whisper. Jody gave him a nod before she disappeared.

 

Bobby picked up the two pictures and carried them to the den. Carefully he placed them on the cork board with some of the others. He looked over them all. There were graduations, birthdays, hunting. Sam was in a few of them along with Karen. But the one that caused Bobby to stop was the one of Koda and Lucia the winter of ‘92. The two were messing around on a long sheet of ice in the salvage yard. It was the year Koda took more interest in that old damned Pontiac. She had her arms stretched out, her head thrown back in laughter.

 

     _“Call it professional boot skating.” She nearly fell over in a giggling fit. “Who needs ice skating?”_

_Bobby may have shook his head, but he was doing pretty well holding back his own laughter. “Call it whatever you want you idjit…”_

 

His eyes drifted down to one of her under the hood of the Bird. Her words from that past winter still clear.

 

     _“I think I like this car.”_

_“Over my dead body. You’re only twelve.” He had looked down at her as she examined the old frame. Bobby was happy she didn’t see the look in his eye. Watching the last person he had grown up, knowing eventually she would leave home._

 

He practically watched her grow up all over again looking at those pictures.

 

**(1997)**

 

Bobby was taking care of a few miscellaneous things at his desk. Koda had taken Sam and Lucia into town. John was running into town to pick the boy up since the three caught a case. Though no doubt both boys had wanted to see Malia. He knew this time Dean had bigger intentions the next time he saw her. The girl should have had the baby by now. Maybe the eldest Winchester boy would finally get out of this life.

 

Though his thoughts were interrupted by a call to his personal cell. Bobby only gave it a glance. It took a few moments before it stopped ringing. He’d rather get this cleaned up before Koda came back. She had been gone the week before on another case. She had spoken about getting him something. It was several minutes later when it rang again. After ignoring the phone another time it went quiet. Though the house wasn’t silent for long before the landline rang off the hook.

 

    Grumbling he picked up, “yes?”

     _“Mr.Singer, you might want your tow truck.”_ The Sheriff spoke. His voice made Bobby’s blood run cold. Sheriff Grey never called him that. The man was pending retirement in a few years, but Bobby never heard him sound this closed off.

    “What happened Grey?” His fingers gripped onto the phone.

     _“Just.. get down here Bobby.”_ Grey sighed. _“If I explain it’s gonna sound worse than it is. This is just something you have to see for yourself.”_

When Bobby hung up the phone he just stared at the wall for several moments. This wouldn’t have been the first time Sheriff Grey had called him to tow a wrecked vehicle. Hell he use to do it all the time when he knew Bobby wasn’t busy. Him or one of his deputies.

 

Taking a deep breath Bobby started off to where Grey had told the accident had taken place. From the moment he even got within sight he knew it was a bad one. All kinds of flashing lights from different first responders vehicles. Bobby could have sworn more than half the police department was there. A firetruck and an ambulance completed the sets. It was oddly quiet as he stepped from the old blue truck. Though that served to tell just how bad this was. Just with how mangled the grill and front end of the SUV was. Who he could only assume was it’s owner was screaming toward an officer about charges. This was going on as a paramedic dabbed at her head. The damages left Bobby wondering if the second car had anyone who survived. His eyes didn’t leave the SUV as he walked up to Grey and Deputy Mills. Though he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the all too familiar bark. With how many times Bobby Singer had faced death, this time he was sure he could drop dead there and then.

 

Almost one entire side of the Pontiac was bashed in. There were skids and scratches in the glossy black paint. The hood warped and the back end nearly caved in. A side mirror hung loosely, swinging from side to side. It was easy to tell that the glass spread all over the road was smashed pieces that once was apart of the old Firebird. In that moment the side mirror snapped off. The thud and scraping sounds it made caused Bobby to wince, before he snapped from his shock.

 

     “Dear God,” he whispered breathlessly. There before him was the Bird, or what was left of it. He was about to rush over when Grey took hold of his shoulders.

    “Slow it down there Bobby. Take a second and breathe dammit.” Grey spoke. His graying face creased along with his brows. He was only a few years older than Bobby and his hair was lightening up, making him look three times his age. Deputy Mills stood next to him, blocking Bobby.

    The father’s eyes looked back and forth between the totaled car and the officers in front of him. His mind was racing five miles per second. Bobby felt as if he were going to be sick. “She.. she rebuilt that car.. With her own hands.” He trembled there in his boots, never having felt this much fear wash over him this quickly.

    “I know Bobby but you need to calm down. Old friend I need you to trust me on this one.”

    Bobby sent Grey a glare. Calm down? Though he shook his head and tried to do as he asked.

    “There you go. You can go see her now, friend.” Grey smiled at Bobby as he patted his shoulder.

    “Oh and Mr.Singer,” Deputy Mills spoke up. If Grey was somewhere, no doubt Jody was with him. “Don’t listen to a word the others are saying. No charges will be pressed on anybody unless you two decide to go after it.” Bobby gave her a nod.

 

He felt as if he was walking through water. The evening sunlight reflecting off of patches of paint that had survived. Bobby wouldn’t have the heart to place this car where it had been. His fingers twitched as he got closer. If his heart went any faster they’d have to lay him with his daughter.

 

But he stopped in his tracks the moment he saw her. Lucia sat in front of the bent up front end. The whole world seemed to pause. For a moment Bobby saw Karen holding something there on her lap in the light of the fading sun. There was a cut along her forehead and a few rips in her clothes. A bruise on her cheek. The bandages over her redone tattoo shone through some of the tares. It was then she turned her head. Bobby almost thought he was seeing things. The smile that curled her lips couldn’t be real.

     “Hey daddy,” that voice had to be in his head.

     Without a word Bobby sat down on the hood beside her. He stared off in the distance before a fit of laughter broke out from beside him. He sent a look down at his daughter who was nearly rolling. She laughed even harder. Whatever it was, the shock and adrenaline wearing off; or just how unbelievable this moment was. Either way, Koda’s laughter became contagious as Bobby joined in with a rumble. They were both gasping for breath when they calmed down. Koda had set her head on Bobby’s arm. This gave him proof that this was real. His daughter wiped her eyes with the last few snorts. The smile that spread over her face looked like she could have another fit any moment. There must have been a silent agreement to not even mention the wreck. Both have been scared enough for the day.

 

 

    She let out a sigh. “Happy birthday?” Koda offered, holding up the rottweiler pup she had in her lap.

    “Jesus girl,” Bobby took the pup from his daughter. “You’re gonna be the death of me one of these days.” He couldn’t miss the way she held onto the cross around her neck.

    “Oh please, you sound like uncle Rufus.” She jokingly rolled her eyes. “But now you have another little pistol to watch out for when I’m not around. Technically my training is over. Has been for a while but I never got much of a chance to tell you. Now you got this guy to keep you company when I’m not around.” Koda let out a big breath. Showing Bobby her badge.

 

_Special Agent Koda Shaw_

_Badge 236417A_

 

    “I used Shaw just as you asked,” Koda spoke. “So.. What do you think You’ll name him?”

    “A little pistol huh?” Koda gave him a nod. “Roscoe seems fitting for a pistol.”

    “Okay there John Wayne.”

 

There was the sound of a door being forced shut. Koda turned to see the familiar silver truck.

    “Holy hell!” She heard the shout clear as day. It was then Koda placed her knuckles to her lips to stop from laughing too hard again. Not long after there was a rushed pair of footsteps. An older man, around Bobby’s age, rushed around the side of the car. “Jesus girl. Just cause I end up smashing up my truck… it doesn’t mean you should go on roughing up the flying Phoenix. C’mon, the Phoenix!” Koda kept her giggling level till now.

    She only started talking when she calmed enough. “You’re not really the greatest influence  there Logan.”

   “It was rhetorical Milo.” The man snapped lightly.

   “You ever gonna replace the grill lights on that old dust bucket? I call bullshit if they still work after that accident.”

   “Eventually maybe… dunno yet.”

   “Alright,” Koda breathed, then she turned to Bobby. “Daddy, this is Ross Logan Barrett. This is the man I’ve been paired up with.”

   “You make it sound like it’s a chore.” Ross looked down at her with those light golden-brown eyes. He ran his fingers through his near matching hair before extending his other hand. “I hear a lot about you Mr.Si-” Bobby gave him a look. “Bobby,” Ross corrected.

   “Wish I could say the same.” Bobby took his hand. “Good to meet my little girl’s partner.” Bobby was about to go on, even with Koda’s protests, but Ross butted in.

   “No need Bobby. I know. My boy is a few years younger than her. She has my ass, I most definitely have hers.” Ross gave a smile.

 

**(-2011-)**

 

There came a sigh from next to him. But Bobby only snapped out of his small trance when they finally spoke. The young man beside him took a picture from his pocket and placed it on the board. Koda looked off with a laugh. Just as pretty in that picture as her mother.

    “It’s all too surreal. Actually trying to wrap my mind around all of this.” Sam let out a sad laugh. “She always seemed she could make it out of anything.” The curl to his lip dropped along with his head.

    Bobby was quiet for several moments. His eyes left the pictures of what he had left. He let out a huff. There was nothing he could really say. Though he could still see that same look in Sam’s eye that he always had for Koda.

    “Sammy,” Dean called before the either could have said anything. Sam gave Bobby a nod before walking to his brother.

 

Bobby was graced with his own couple moments of silence. The moments before anymore guests came along.

 


	48. Chapter 43

_July 19, 2011_

 

The summer thunder rumbled through his ears like he had taken a trip back in time. The flashes of the lightning bugs throughout the yard. The rain pattering on the window those summer nights, with old western marathons running. Sounds and melodies of the crickets and owls on clear nights. Twinkle of the stars from on top of the hood of that old Pontiac. How hard she worked to beat that son of a bitch back to the way it had been.

 

Roscoe’s yips from the porch as he followed Bobby around constantly. If Bobby Singer could go back in time he surely would. To have those chances with his daughter, to give her more than what he already had. His only regrets were that he wasn’t able to give her more.

 

    “Bobby,” Leah set a gentle hand on his arm. He tipped up the flask before looking to her. He had ignored Ross from the moment he walked into the house. Kaylee was on his shoulders while Samara held his hand. Bobby and Leah stood in the kitchen as the three saw Koda.

    She gave a sigh and rubbed her expanded stomach. Bobby gave her a glance finally. “How far along?”

    “Four months. I still haven’t found it within myself to tell him we have twins.” Bobby raised a brow. “It may surprise you to hear this but he hasn’t had good sleep since the day she went missing. That and your daughter died in his arms. I’d be lucky to ever see him close his eyes again.”

   Leah turned to Bobby. “No matter what you do, we are practically your family. You can’t push us away forever. Those two, they were brother and sister. And when Logan was still around he was her second father. You’ll be lucky if those two won’t call you grandpa. ‘Cause they sure as hell called her their aunt.” Leah bit her lip and wiped at her eyes. “I’m sorry. I just need my moment to break here. Best it happen when the kids aren’t around.” She sniffled.

   “If.. if you and the kids need a room to rest in. Up the steps, first door to your right. Koda would want that.”  Bobby took in a breath. “You can stay the night too. One less trip you have to make.”

   “Thank you, Bobby.” Leah set her arms around Bobby, laying her head on his shoulder. She let him go just as Samara walked up to her. The eleven-year-old’s ginger hair was weaved back into a braid.

   “Kay said she looked so pretty.” Sam’s voice broke before she hid her face in her mother’s dress. She gave a nod, agreeing with her little sister.

   “I know baby.” Leah kissed the top of Sam’s head.

   It was now that Bobby saw just how right Leah had been. This made the message of just how much other people were grieving over Koda very clear. He patted both their shoulders as he started heading to the deck. Ross held Kaylee's hand before they started turning out of the study. Samara had managed to dry her tears for her little sister. Leah led the kids to the living room where some of the other guests had gathered.

 

There was a peace and quiet to the cold damp air. It had been raining for hours. The weather had seemed to clear, the only indication was the grey clouds left in the sky. Bobby’s eye wandered to the old Pontiac. He had lost count of how many times Koda had put it back together again. She was just as bad about that car as the owner of the Impala that sat next to it. Though his eyes wondered over just a little more to see a familiar silver truck. It took him this long to realize that Ross was driving his father’s truck.

    “Damn,” Bobby mumbled to himself. His quiet didn’t last much longer.

    “The throne I gave her finally crumbles.” There was a laugh that lacked amusement. “One of my first agents, I gave her much more than anyone else. I guess I held a lot for her, knowing she’d be as good as she was. From the moment I first saw her run, I knew she was the future. I wasn’t wrong.”

    “I can remember that first case with her like it was yesterday.” The deep voice came from next to him, continuing. Bobby looked over to see Murphy’s silver eyes looking to the Bird. “The exact moment I decided to pair her and Logan up. I knew Ross would protect her like she was his own. Having a kid not much younger than her.” Murph sighed. “I could also tell you the moment she and Milo clicked. I didn’t have to be there to know.”

   It was silent for a little bit before Murphy continued. “There was a fire that started that first case. Still too many people in the building. It was getting bad, real bad. Koda wouldn’t take no for an answer. She ran right back into the flames. I had to pull her out.”

    “That’s how she got the burn on her shoulder.” Bobby mumbled.

    “Yep.” Murphy paused for a moment. “For how many years I’ve been married to Lanna, I’ve picked up a thing or two. You’re daughter.. She was obsessed with saving people. It wasn’t always noticeable, but it was there. As per a result from her mother’s death. But I think that obsession slowly dwindled over the years. I think that was done because of you.”

    “Why are you telling me this Bacall?” Bobby groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

    “Just hoping that I could get it through your head. She didn’t have any parents, the moment she stepped onto your porch all those years ago. Koda was never an orphan. It started here, where the door was opened. It’s funny how one little thing can make such a big difference.” Murphy looked down at Bobby. “Because of you that girl had family. You tipped the ice. That girl was never unloved.”

    “The hell is that supposed to mean?”

    “Walk back in there, you’ll see what I mean.” Murphy gave a one-sided sad smile. Neither spoke another word.

 

Bobby stepped back into his home. Some agents lifted their beer bottles to him. Jody offered a smile. That was accompanied by a nod from coach Declan Bowen. Jack Carrey and the retired Sheriff Grey stood beside them. Leah and the kids went up the steps, she paused to rub her husband’s shoulder to let him know everything was okay. There were a few hunters here and there. Most notably Garth the the corner of the living room. If he had to guess the entire ISB had shown up.

 

It was in that moment Bobby knew the full extent of Murphy’s words. He didn’t know a good portion of the agents, but not a single stranger stood in his home.

…

 

The morning came faster than anyone had wanted. A small group had been called into Bobby’s study.

 

    Murphy stood behind the desk his reading glasses perched at the end of his nose. “Not only am I the one who created and brought up the ISB, legally I am also a lawyer. This is part of my job, and it doesn’t get any easier. Would you mind?” Murphy aimed the question to Bobby.

    The last Singer gave a nod. With such, Murphy sat.

    “In the event of her death, Koda wrote as many letters as she wished to anyone she cared for.” He leafed through the pile. “To a Sam Winchester,” as the names were called they each reached out. “Milo Barrett.. Ross Barrett.. Rufus Turner.” Murphy paused looking at the few who stood in the room. “My apologies,” With that he set the two letters aside. “Trent B.”

    “That would be me,” a dark haired man spoke from the back of the room. A woman stood beside him, seemingly his mother. Then Murphy handed an envelope to Bobby, taking another and setting it into the pile. It had been marked _2_.

    “It has come to my attention that Koda had gained possession of her past. And it reads that she would like to give these papers to her father. But first be read aloud.” Murphy took a breath. It took a fool not to notice how much he hated this. “A Hope Boyer was born to Keenan and Alexandra Boyer, March 15 of ‘78. Both parents residents of Shaw, South Dakota. They were to pass away the third of march, 1983. Their home on Koda avenue was to be left to her.” With that Murphy handed Bobby the papers.

...

 

 

Bobby stood stiffly as he watched his daughter’s body burn. He looked around him. Murphy with his arm around Lanna, every last surviving agent stood next to them. Ross held onto Leah, the kids still asleep in Koda’s old room. The morning sun slowly coming over the horizon of the back of the lot. Flames lifting into the air, the smoke carried off in a different direction. Finally someone broke the stillness.

 

Trent stood next to Bobby.

    “It’s good to finally meet you Bobby. Koda spoke of you a lot.” He let a few seconds pass. “I’m Trent. My mother had agreed to accompany me. We’re uh.. Good friends to your daughter.” Soon the younger man backed off, leaving the grieving father be.

 

Bobby glanced down at the folded papers in his hand. There was a picture of a little girl. Undoubtedly that was his Koda. Or should she be Hope? He shook his head. The crackling fire breaking up his thoughts. Hope was a little girl who went missing twenty-eight years ago. Koda was a woman, a daughter, that was killed four days ago. There was a big difference between the two.


	49. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tad early. I am busy tomorrow, to the point I thought I might not get this chapter up till later, so why not early right?

_August 3, 2011_

 

He found himself sitting there in that familiar position. His legs thrown over the side of the bed as sweat dotted along his forehead. His own shaking voice from hardly a month ago rang in his ears.

    “Ross,” Lean sleepily groaned, setting her hand on her husband’s back. “‘Nother nightmare?”

    “Yeah, yeah.. But I’m fine. I promise.”

    “Hey,” Leah took a hold of his jaw, forcing Ross to look at her. “Don’t over think this.” She kissed his lips before settling back down.

    “Trust me..” He spoke as he stood to go for a early run. “There isn’t much to overthink.”

Morgan lifted her head before following Ross out.

 

Milo just couldn’t wrap his mind around it. The way Koda acted the day she died. Just seeing her for once in her life without that silver cross. It was all too good to be true. Koda always knew there was someone who cared. The very way she was raised. But he just couldn’t shake that look in her eyes. Like someone was finally not seeing her as a monster. Though her voice still lingered in his mind.

 

     _“How in the hell do you even look at yourself in the mirror?” The woman scoffed._

_Koda paused at the door, he was right behind her. “It’s simple.” Koda was out the door before she muttered the last two words, “I don’t.”_

 

It was bad. But that, that hadn’t been her in his arms. He knew it now. Ross’s judgment was no longer hazed by greif. Koda for all he knew could be long gone. But she had not died in his arms.

…

 

    “No Murph I’m just saying. Listen to me here. I know my partner.” People were rushing around, making sure not to collide into either man. They all sped around the ground floor letting the news of some kind spread. Something about the two backup generators having problems. Someone stopped to tell the older man that it was due to the unstable weather and something possibly having gone wrong.

   “Like father like son,” Murphy sighed.

   This caused Milo to pause. “What do you mean?”

   “Your father had said that very line a time or two. For what little time they actually worked together, your father and Koda gave me hope about building up this place. The first two I ever recruited. And I couldn’t have been more right to pair them together.” Murphy had a sad smile.

   “They.. they were partners?”

    “Guess no one told you. It’s about time someone did.” Murphy cast his silver eyes back at the younger Barrett.

 

Milo stood in shock for several moments. People still rushed beside him, though they seemed to matter less as seconds ticked on. So that girl his father always told him about.. That was Koda, his partner. Then time seemed to slap Milo in the face. What he had just been told made his mission all the more important.

    “Murphy. Mom could back me up on this, she knew something wasn’t right before it all happened.” He opened his mouth when the lights shut off.

 

It was then everyone stopped.

 

They could feel the very air around them tighten. Hell it was shaking. Light flashed through the windows as little white flakes floated from the very dark clouds. Thunder growled from the dark clouds above. It didn’t surprise many that it was snowing in the summer, but it never meant a lot of good. The generators kicked in moments later.

    “I just know it Murph. Koda’s still al-”

 

Milo didn’t get to finish his sentence as the very building rumbled. Concrete and brick were torn, wood was obliterated. The walls heaved open followed by a wave of heat. As the world litteraly caved and blacked, all Ross could hear was ringing.

 

***

Something cold and wet landed on his cheek. The ringing was still there. Ross’s vision was blurred as a giant blaze was nothing but what had been a building in front of him. The white blanket of snow underneath Milo was stained in red. Most of it was his. But in his state that didn’t quite register.

    “Milo… Milo! _Milo_!” Murphy’s voice became more clear. “C’mon now, stay with me here.” Someone rushed over to him, dabbing at his head as it all went black.

 

...

 

His eyes peeled open. There was a light layer of sweat, his hair still damp from his after-run shower. His heart raced even faster now as a hand brushed his shoulder.

    “Ross, _Ross_.” Leah gripped onto his shirt for dear life so he didn’t fall off the bed.

As Milo looked into the sunset gold of his wife’s eyes. He could feel himself trembling. But he could also feel the rapid thump of his heart slow. The familiarity of the moment calmed him nonetheless.

    “Just.. Just a bad dream.” Ross sighed. Leah sat up with him. Milo’s fingers brushing over his forehead, finding absolutely nothing wrong.

    “Wanna talk about it?” Leah’s lips brushed against Milo’s arm while she clung to him.

    “I… I can’t even remember what it was about.” He chuckled softly to defuse some of the tension. It mostly worked. In all truth he had no clue what his subconscious had brought up to shake him so badly.

    Leah gave a sigh. “So…”

    A smile crept over Ross’s face. He knew where this would lead. “Soo..”

   She turned over, letting her head rest on his lap. A hand over the small sign of her stomach. “We’re sticking with Ross for a boy. But what if we have another boy?”

    He didn’t miss a beat, “Jeremiah.. J Eric.” He could feel his Wife’s look. “He was an ass, but he taught me a lot.”

He paused for a moment. “But if you don’t like it.. It could always be Ross Jeremiah, and Logan Eric..”

    “No, I like the first picks.” Leah smiled and squeezed Milo’s arm. “They’re perfect,” she breathed out. “Now what about girls? Now we have to think of two just in case.”

    “Just in case?”

    Leah hummed in response. She closed her eyes when Ross started rubbing her shoulders.

    “Two?” Ross mulled.

    “Two,”

    “ _Two_?” His brows furrowed.

    “Yes!” Leah giggled lightheartedly.

 

Suddenly they were both on their feet. The radio turned on from the alarm set. The song that started was one Leah hummed when she was still a bartender. One that played over and over in Ross’s head since the moment they met again by chance. The strum of the guitar as Ross pulled them both to their feet. Violins started right before the opening of the country song.

 

_I said, I wanna touch the earth_

_I wanna break it in my hands_

_I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

 

    “Twins?”

    Her answer was in her eyes.

Leah’s eyes went wide as Ross picked her up. They spun around until they were at the foot of the bed.

 

_I wanna sleep in the comfort of your arms_

_On a pillow of blue bonnets_

_In a blanket made of stars_

_Oh, It sounds good to me_

 

Leah just couldn’t hold it together as Ross spun her around. Both of them dancing to the music.

 

_I said, cowboy take me away_

_Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue_

_Set me free, oh, I pray_

_Closer to heaven above and closer to you_

_Closer to you_

 

This moment caused them to forget. Their movements slowing even more. Every little detail of the bad that plagued their lives. In both their minds they held each other close in the piss poor beam of the streetlight. Snow all around them while they danced underneath the stars. How they shared the warmth in the cold in their slow circles. Leah could have sworn she could feel Ross’s jacket around her, see the cut on his lip.

    “Tomorrow isn’t promised,” He whispered. Leah set her head on his chest.

 

Though their moment came to an end when their bedroom door was pushed open. There was a loud quack. Leah nearly jumped out of her skin. Luckily Ross was there to catch her before they looked down at the black spotted duck.

    “Damnnit Puck.” The two spoke in unison before they burst out laughing.

Leah smiled up at her husband as he huffed. Catching her eye he leaned down, meeting her lips.

 

_Cowboy take me away_

_Closer to you_

 

The music wound down as it ended. Leah batted her lashes looking away to hide the blush. She stepped away and turned off the radio.

    “Never coined you for a Dixie Chicks fan.” Ross quoted himself with a deep voice.

    Flustered, all Leah got out was, “oh shut it lover-boy.”

    Ross chuckled with the damned duck in his arms. “C’mon Morgan, better give Mommy some space.” The lab trotted out of the room, Puck right beside her after Ross set her down. Then he decided to push his luck. “What’da say we get out of here. Let me show you how a real man treats a lady.” He opened his mouth just to get smacked in the chest with a shoe. With that he took his leave. The deja vu really starting to hit him.

 

Ross’s smile faded as he went down the stairs. His thoughts from earlier that morning coming back. He knew he’d have to bring this up with Murphy.

 

But, did he already talk with Murph? This caused Ross to abruptly stop in his tracks. His fingers brushed over that same spot on his forehead. Didn’t all this already happen?

 

His eyes widened as he could smell the smoke. Ross looked at his hands to find them smeared with ash. He stumbled backward. With each step there was a crunch of the white powder that now blanketed the ground. Milo looked up to find himself outside. Very specifically next to what had been the ISB office building. Large slabs of what had been the building’s exoskeleton lay on top of each other. Smoke rose up from it’s heart. It was all a haze. Not a person around. Just a mix of white and black fluttering from the smoke and clouds that lined the sky. Ash and snow peppered in the air. Red and Blue lights flashed. Giant red trucks and boxed white vehicles were everywhere.


	50. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s) and or plot is mentioned/appear from the Us series: Azrael, Eden, Slade

_ August 3, 2011 _

***

Everything slowed. The world nearly pressing pause. That was when they all came into his view. What was left of Murphy’s agents. Hearing the remaining numbers wasn’t bad. But seeing it, that was a different story. Ross’s eyes wandered to the office. First all the original five. The man in charge had been a field agent himself back in the day. When he kept sticking to the office was the equivalent to losing an agent. Four of his best agents gone. His own skills of actually doing the full job nearly diminished.

 

But this? If there was a God was he just sitting back right now? Was the Almighty laughing as He rubbed this into a good man’s face? Especially as everything crumbled. This was enough to shake anyone’s faith.

 

Ross’s hands turned to fists at his sides. He looked around, trying to make out who all made it. Certainly there were still people being pulled from the rubble. But the stench of misery was just as thick in the air as was the ash. There were all kinds of colors around in the disaster.

 

    “ _ Ross! _ ” The voice ripped through the eerily muted chaos. “You fight damn it.” There was the feeling of someone’s hands ghosting over the side of his shoulders. “Because you have a pregnant wife and two beautiful girls at home. Their waiting on you to walk back through that door for fuck’s sake. Their  _ counting  _ on you Milo.”

There was a break in his voice. Which made it more unbelievable that those words were coming from Murphy.

 

Milo turned his head. There was blood, a lot of it. Two first responders knelt in the snow by the lifeless form. Murphy was at their side. Milo’s eyes followed the length of the tracks. Spots of blood pooled in certain places. Murphy had dragged that poor bastard by himself. It was clear he had to stop several times before they ended where they were. 

  “So you’re gonna start breathing again. They need you Ross. Milo they need you. You are  _ not dying _ today. Not like this.”

 

But a second look at the form they stood around showed that  _ he _ was that poor bastard. Milo’s fingers reached up. The pads ran over the gash, over the coarseness of burnt flesh. There was a strange calmness that took over him. Death was practically an old friend. 

    “C’mon Milo!” Murphy snarled. The first responder had let him take over compressions as the second rushed for the gurney. They were moving so slow. “C’mon!” 

    He let out a deep breath. Milo looked around at the slowed misery playing out around him. But eventually he looked back over to himself. He was closer now, without even having to move a limb. The paramedic had successfully gotten the tube down his throat. A firefighter held two fingers to his neck while another helped with the gurney. 

    “Stand back,” the second paramedic called. He opened an IED while his partner placed the pads along Milo’s chest. “Charging. Clear!” 

    “C’mon Milo,” Murphy pleaded. One of the firefighters got on his knees next to Murph and picked up with the CPR. 

     “Charging, and clear!” Another shock jolted him. 

 

_ “I’m not going to show up to give your wife and kids this kind of news. I am not. Period.”  _ Koda’s voice growled in his ear.

 

    “Got a pulse!” The firefighter burst. Murphy’s shoulders dropped in relief. The team made quick work to place the now breathing agent on the gurney. As fast as they could in the slowed state everyone seemed to be in.

    “Milo,” The voice seemed to echo. One he hadn’t heard since he was seventeen.

    A sad smile curled the boy’s lips. How much he had begged to hear that voice fourteen years ago. It took that long for his wish to finally be met. Though Milo wasn’t jumping with joy as he would have back in ‘97. 

    “I’m proud of you. You’ve done a great job, but..” Ross trailed off.

    “But I can’t do anything more now?” A cold, blunt chuckle left the boy’s lips. “There’s nothing left for me to stay for?” He finally looked his father in the eye. “It’s time to stop fighting?” 

    “Yes,” Ross’s brows creased. 

    “You shouldn’t be surprised. This isn’t the first time I’m hearing those words.” Milo looked back at his own body. “Koda’s idea, not mine. Nearly got us killed.. Permanently.” Milo sighed. “It was worth it in the end though.” 

    Ross’s laughter caused his son to glance back over at him. “Yeah, I know that kind of feeling. Speaking of, where is that ol’ spitfire?” 

    Milo looked away. “I don’t know what to think anymore.” 

 

He felt like he was being made into a little boy again. Though he stood at the same height as his father. It was like everything in existence was looking down at him. These shoes were very damn big. Too big for him to fill. 

 

    He could feel Ross’s eyes on him. “Well son,” Ross extended his hand. Milo looked into the same light shade of brown that he saw in the mirror everyday. “It’s time.” 

His heart raced. Milo could hear his children’s voice calling for him. The doors to the ambulance closed. 

     “You survive this,” his boss whispered before the rig pulled away. Murphy sank to his knees allowing himself a moment. Abruptly Murph got back up and went off into the confusion. 

 

Then Milo saw her. Leah walking along a doctor. 

    “The 24-hour hold is the most we could do at the moment. With that we can gauge how bad this kind of behavior is.” Leave it to his wife to be great at being a shrink. She walked by one of her best co-worker friends. “I think Ross and I have finally decided on names. We were talking about it this.. Morning.” Leah trailed off as the front doors burst open. Leah blinked watching the gurney be rushed by. 

    “What’s wrong?” Nat Miller, the doctor beside her, asked. 

    “I.. I think I knew him. Yeah,” her brows creased. “He.. he works with Ross. Give me a second.” Leah pulled out her phone, dialing his number. “Damn It Ross,” she sighed at the voicemail. 

    “Is everything alright?” Nat asked.

    Leah pulled her white coat closer to her. “I hope,” she muttered, trying her husband again. Then she heard the ringtone. A nurse walked up to her with it. Every sound was slowly drowned out. 

 

Tears glassed over Leah’s golden eyes. She shook her head as she sank to the floor. The nurse lowered herself asking Leah something seemingly. Leah’s shoulders shook as she sobbed and nodded her head. 

 

    “Son,” Ross reminded Milo of his presence as they followed Leah to his room. And man he looked like hell. “My granddaughters and grandson are waiting to really meet their father.” 

Milo looked at his father.

    “Milo,” A new voice called. He found himself looking at a young woman. The look in her silver blue eyes made him think of Samara. She pulled down her dark hood as a shorter blonde man stepped out from behind her. “I’m Azrael.” 

    “Great. The angel of fucking death. What next, the Horseman?” Milo snorted.

    “Honestly he can go screw himself.” Azrael growled. The reaper next to her chuckled. “For all I care right now I don’t work for him. I’d like to keep it that way too.” 

 

Before Milo’s very eyes Azrael shrank. Her braided back blonde hair darkened. The blue changed to green. 

    “The hell?” He breathed out. Ross nearly sank to his knees. The little girl who stood in front of him looked just like the one Samara had described before. Eden was her name. The one that Sam had told was just like a big sister to her. The girl who gave his daughter that blasted rabbit stuffed animal that she never slept without. 

    “Milo, I cannot make you go anywhere. You have to make the choice.” 

    “Son, it’s time,” There was a pleading gleam in his father’s eyes. How desperately he wanted to have his son. To make up for lost time. Fourteen years lost, but an eternity to make up for it. 

    Azrael extended her smaller hand. “Trust me..” 

 

Milo looked between them both. A little girl who nearly looked like his daughter, or his father. A kind of choice that no one ever wanted to make between. 

   “I love you dad,” Milo whispered. He took a step forward, reaching out.

   There were tears in Ross’s eyes. “I love you too Milo.” 

 

The world faded, what was left was white. 

   “What happened to my father?” Milo asked. 

   “Slade took him back to where he should have  _ stayed _ . The angels in Heaven get very particular when it comes to a soul leaving. No doubt they’ll be pissed.” 

    “You talk like you don’t fully know yourself.” 

    The silver returned into Azrael’s green eyes. She almost looked like a padawan from Star Wars. “Oh angels, those bastards are predictable-” 

    “ _ Language _ ,” Milo snapped. 

    Azrael stopped, giving him a look. “Thanks Dean,” she muttered. “I’d like to point out that technically I’m older than you. I have about 790 years hanging over your head. Need I say that I am only in the form that you wish to see most.”

    Milo raised a brow. 

    “We run on hell time mostly. It pretty much is with this job. But enough about me. Back to what I was saying, Heaven isn’t much my thing. Too predictable to find me.” Azrael paused. “I will take you too her, being a Death has it’s perks. Grandfather I hate myself for saying that,” she whispered the last part. “C’mon,” Azrael reached back taking up Ross’s hand once more. 

    “Who are you taking me to?” 

 

    Azrael looked over her shoulder. “You trusted me enough to follow. Keep that faith a little longer.” Eventually they stopped as Ross could feel the grass under his feet.

His torn clothes done away with. Replaced by jeans and a shirt he’d wear on his day off. His feet bare, grass stuffed between his toes. Azrael looked up at him. Her dark coat had gone away. In it’s place was a jean jacket that was just a little too big. This girl was no older than nine. 

    “Who are you, really?” 

    “Death by some bogus destiney that I have no say in. A pawn in someone else’s game, and one that wasn’t meant to stay long. But I guess underneath all that I am what version of myself you see now. Human once.” A smile graced her lips. The look in her green eyes were very reflections of someone else. He had only seen a hint of one like this with Sam Winchester. “You are a good man, Milo.” She pulled on his arm until he was kneeling in front of her. He nearly found it funny how she towered over him moments before. “Despite what anyone tells you, it is far from your time.” A large breath filled her lungs. Azrael held Ross’s face in her hands as her breath was released. The air glowed as the small blast enveloped the man’s features in only seconds. 

 

When Ross’s eyes opened again, the little girl was gone. It felt vacant without her standing beside him. But whoever Azrael left him with made themselves known. 

 

Ross had only just gotten to his feet when a fist met his nose. His shoulder hit the ground below him. Stars circled around Ross’s vision as he blinked up at the person before him.

    “That’s for dying jackass.” The voice he never expected to hear again caused him to freeze. His mind could only wander back to the last time he saw her.

 

_ Ross watched as Kaylee walked back over to Leah and Sam. Bobby gave him a small glance  before turning to leave. Slowly Milo shut the study door. Looking back over to his partner he gave a sigh. His shoulders shook with everything he had held back till this very moment. He pinched the bridge of his nose before trying to compose himself.  _

 

_ Ross pulled up the desk chair. _

_     “This is one of the stupidest plans you’ve ever had. Don’t you know we all still need you?” He looked at her unmoving, dead form. The tears started to rise again. “Damn it Koda, the one time everyone really needs you to pull a Houdini..” His brows creased. “Dammit stop being dead. It doesn’t suit you. Because there's a big goddamn mess that you need to clean up.. Because..” Ross’s breath hitched. “Because I can’t. You put your faith into the wrong person. Because I  _ **_can’t_ ** _ do this.” _

_ Tears streaked down Milo’s face. He dropped his head into his hands, letting out what he couldn’t show anyone else. Exactly how broken he was. “These shoes are too big Koda.. their too big.” His clouded eyes looked up to the lifeless body of his partner. “Their just too big.”  _

 

A sharp sting to Ross’s face announced the slap before his brain connected the action.

    “That is for even  _ thinking  _ of leaving behind your amazing wife and beautiful kids.” Suddenly the person towering above him gripped onto his wrists. In seconds flat Ross was on his feet and pulled into a crushing hug. “And this is for you being the dumbass you are.” Once he stopped flinching, Milo melted into the now shorter person.  “As much as I hate you right now.. It’s really good to see you brother.”

 

Ross’s vision blurred as he clung onto her. Her dark auburn hair was pressed into the side of his face.

    “God Koda..” 

Neither made a move away from the other. 

    “Quite the opposite actually.” 

    And Ross could laugh at that. A true, chest-rumbling laugh. It felt like days before they finally stepped back. 

    “So.. What’d I miss?” Koda crossed her arms as she sat on a nearby rock. Ross settled for the ground. 

Ross happily filled her in. It seemed as if they talked for hours. Then Ross’s brows furrowed.

    “But.. you.. You died in my arms.” He looked up at his partner. He got a good look at the marks over her face. A black and blue bruise lay over her cheekbone. Dried blood was caked in her hair on one side of her head. Most notably, that godforsaken silver cross lay around her neck. They both stood. 

    “That’s where you're wrong. I’m headed for death, but haven’t met the bastard yet.” 

    “You sound like Azrael.” 

    Koda’s eyes narrowed. “You’ve talked with Azrael?” 

    Ross gave a knod. 

    “You’ve definitely spent way too much time with me.” A low chuckle escaped her lips. They both knew their time was up. They walked their respective ways with smiles upon their faces. Though they turned back as the world around them faded bit by bit. 

    “See you on the other side, brother?” Ross spoke. 

    Koda’s smile brightened. “I’d tell you to go to hell, but I don’t wanna meet you there.”

    They looked at each other, sharing a laugh. Koda shook her head before she took the step forward. Her figure fading. “Yeah, see you too.” Ross whispered before he did the same. The world completely disappeared into black. He was unsure of what was to come next. But whatever it was, he’d be ready.

…

 

His eyes peeled open. There was a light layer of sweat, his hair still damp from the shower. His heart raced even faster now as a hand brushed his shoulder. 

    “Ross,  _ Ross _ .” Leah gripped onto his shirt so he didn’t fall off the bed.

As Milo looked into the sunset gold of his wife’s eyes. He could feel himself trembling. He saw the flash of hazel from his partner’s eyes. But he could also feel the rapid thump of his heart slow. The familiarity of the moment calmed him nonetheless. It also painfully reminded him of the mess his state of mind was at the moment.

    “Just.. Just a bad dream.” Ross’s felt the words fall from his lips. If only they had been true. Leah sat up with him. Milo’s fingers brushing over his forehead, finding absolutely nothing wrong. 

    Leah’s lips brushed against Milo’s arm while she clung to him. His breath stopped at her next words.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” 


	51. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s) and or plot mentioned/appear from the Us series [and upcoming Hold the Stars]: Slade, Azrael

 

_ January 23, 2012 _

 

The three had gotten themselves into deep shit this time. Bobby lay out cold against the vehicle the Winchester brothers were using as cover. No doubt the one they showed up in. They must not have expected this little welcoming party. Though everyone’s attention turned quickly to the new set of gunfire. 

    “Keep ‘em busy.” Koda spoke, firing off a few more rounds. She went around The bird tearing the passenger door open. She pulled on the seat lever it jerked all the way forward so people could get into the back. 

    “Got it.” The dark haired man that accompanied them stayed near the hood. Though the brothers had no clue who was helping them. Koda grabbed a hold of Dean, swiftly dragging him to the Bird. She pushed him into the back and pointed a finger at him. 

    “Stay,” She muttered before heading back for her father. Suddenly a bullet kicked up glass from the borrowed car. It flew hitting Koda. “Son of a bitch!” She hissed as she hit the ground. Trent was at her side in seconds flat. 

    “You alright.” 

    “I’ll make it,” She groaned, holding onto her shoulder. Trent looked at the new kind of monsters they faced. He let out an animalistic growl. Koda stopped him from going anywhere. “ _ Not here _ . We already have enough to explain. If you even dare then they will not get in that car.” 

    Trent huffed. “Alright.” 

    “Just cover me Rover.” 

    “Not funny.” 

    “I’m not laughing.” Koda retorted before she ran over for Bobby. With a burst for adrenaline she was able to drag her unconscious father with some help from Trent. Sam looked panicked as he finally looked around to see his brother and father-figure weren’t beside him anymore. He sat down and nearly shot Koda when she got over to him. 

   His eyes widened. “K-Koda?” 

   “Yeah, I have some explaining to do I get it. Are you just gonna sit there or get in the goddamn car?” Before Sam could squeak out a response, several bullets hit too close. “Fuck!” Koda yelped. She grabbed onto her arm. “Time to go Sammy. C’mon, weather you like it or not.” With her good arm she gripped onto his jacket and pulled him up. As they made their way to the bird she shot out at the monsters. “Trent!” 

    “On it.” He got Sam in before pulling the seat back to where it had been. The entire time Koda took to get to the driver’s side. She cursed on her way before ripping open the door. She and Trent slammed them close at the first time. No one put seatbelts on as the Bird peeled from the lot. 

    “Everyone’s in one piece right?” Koda glanced at them through the rearview. 

    “Mostly.” Dean grunted. 

    “Were those Leviathan?” Trent’s brows were creased as he turned around. He got his answer by how both brothers looked at him. “We’re in a deeper grave than I thought.” 

    Koda gave him a glance before the car went silent. She flipped a switch next to the radio. Instantly the sounds of wailing sirens filled the quiet air. Koda only went faster. The tension only rose. Trent glanced at Koda’s left arm. He could see the blood staining her jacket from the passenger’s seat. He opened his mouth. 

    “I’m fine.” Koda snarled. Trent shook his head before looking away. 

 

Not ten minutes later Koda flipped off the lights and sirens. She finally took her lead foot off the gas. She guided the Bird into park before letting her hands drop to her lap. 

    “We all have questions. Yeah. But we’re gonna save them for show and tell,  _ yes _ ?” 

    “Yeah,” Sam answered softly. 

    “Thank you.” With that Koda got out after Trent had pulled the front seat back. The darker haired stranger helped the brother’s move Bobby into one of Rufus’s cabins. After that he walked over to Koda as she slipped her jacket off. She took hold of a silver knife. 

    “Let’s get this little part out of the way.” She pressed the blade to her skin. When she didn’t flinch as it cut her, the boys seemed to relax just a little.

    “So are you two..” Dean lifted an eyebrow. 

    “Cousins,” they answered at the same time. Trent didn’t even look up from pulling glass shards from Koda’s shoulder. Sam held it all in until the man started stitching the two grazes on Koda’s arm. 

    “So your explanation?” He pushed. 

    “Some of it’ll have to wait till Dad wakes up. I’m  _ not _ gonna repeat myself. Dammit, lay off Scooby.” One side of Trent’s lips pulled back as he let out a snarl. Koda rolled her eyes while her cousin started wrapping up her arm. 

    “That’s a pretty good place to start.” Dean stated. Both Winchesters sat while Koda stood up. 

    “That’s actually an easy topic. Fido here is a Guardian.” 

    “A what?” The brother’s faces contorted in confusion. 

    “My kind was created around when Adam and Eve were. Your average day wolf is part of our descendants. But my kind are around to help protect humans. Mostly we stay with our packs. Technically we were the first hunters.” Trent crossed his arms. “It was the first Guardian's that taught humanity how to hunt. Monster’s weaknesses. We look nothing like Werewolves, more wolves than anything.” 

    “So… packs of friendly monsters?” Sam asked. 

    “Basically, yes.” Trent gave a nod. 

    “Then are you..?” Dean looked to Koda. 

    “No.” The elder Winchester raised a brow. “Our fathers were brothers. But their parents kept Keenan, my biological father. They found a good family for Trent’s father to live with. All for the sake of him not having to live the life they did. But the legacy had to be passed on somehow. That’s why one son continued with them.” 

    “My father was adopted into a pack members family. They turned him, raised him as their own. Just like Werewolves an average joe can become a Guardian. The only difference, it has to be done by consent. Being a turned has it’s advantages, but he made it. Became the mate of the Alpha’s daughter.” 

    “Now that that's out of the way,” Dean started. 

    “That doesn’t change that you died.” Sam gave Koda an accusing look. 

    She blinked. “Wait what?” 

    “You were dead Koda. You died in Ross’s arms. How-” 

    “Sam.” Dean warned. He shook his head in silent communication. 

    “Sam..” Koda took a step forward. Her brows furrowed. “Where.. Where’s Ross? Where the hell is he?” 

    Sam’s eyes widened a little bit. “You really don’t know do you?” 

    “Quit looking at me like that damn it! Tell me already! Where the hell is Milo?” Koda demanded.

    “He’s been in a coma for five months. Has been ever since the disaster of the office building. The generators overheated and exploded. Entire building came crashing down.” 

Luckily Trent was able to hold her up as she took a shaky step back. He helped her move forward so she sat at the table across from the boys. 

    “God it’s all just crashing down on him..” Koda let out a sad laugh. “All of what Murphy built. Destroyed before his eyes. Every last one of his first agents dead, or he thought they were.” She sighed. “Ross.. He’s about to be a father again and he probably won’t even be awake for their first moments.” 

    “How’d you know Leah’s having twins?” 

    “That would be due to my boss and I.” A new voice entered the room as Slade the reaper brushed aside some of his blonde hair. He tugged the lip of his jacket. “Arranging spirits to destinations is our job. Azrael and I just may not make said destinations completely final.”

    “Yeah, there's that jackass too. I may or may not have been slipping in and out.” She wasn’t able to finish her thought before a groan came from the couch. Koda instantly stood. “Daddy?” Bobby blinked hard as he sat up. “Hey, careful now.” 

    “Hey Bobby. Take it easy.” Dean spoke. Bobby took hold of a flask. 

    Koda showed him her arm. “I’ve been tested.. Daddy you might wanna hold off on that. Give me a second to-” Before she could finish Bobby had flung the holy water at her. It sizzled and stung on her skin. Sam stepped back even though the table separated them. Dean made a move to go after Koda.

   Trent stepped forward and let out a loud snarl, baring his teeth. It was enough to let Dean know what would happen if he took another step.  

    “Nice little family reunion eh?” 

    “Shut up Slade.” Trent growled. 

    “Only because I need to remind you, do you remember who pointed you in the direction to find your cousin here?” 

    “Will the both of you can it?” Koda barked. “Neither of you are helping anything.”  Koda finally looked up at her father. “I  _ can  _ explain what just happened.”  

    “I ain’t hearin’ it.” Dean retorted. 

    “If you would let me finish Godammit!” Koda roared, silencing everyone in the room. “I’m not possessed.” She pulled back the collar of her shirt. The sparrow tattoo she had gotten in memory of Karen revealed to everyone. It’s wings spread in a flying pose and the feather by it’s feet made it look harmless.

    “Alright it’s a bird. So what?” Dean remarked. 

    “Look harder jackass.” Dean went to step forward but rethought at Trents burning glare. So Sam stepped around the table, pulling Koda’s shirt more to the side. That was when he saw what the bird helded between its feet. 

    “An anti-possession symbol.” He stepped back, not wanting to believe it. 

    “All smart-mouth needs over there is some barbeque and he’d be on wing street. Damn near got deep fried pulling the rest of my ass outta the pit.” Koda jabbed a thumb over her shoulder in Slade’s direction. 

    Then came one word from Bobby that made Koda’s heart sink. “How?” 

    “Winter of 2004, when I went missing.. That’s because I had made a deal. In some sick turn of events I still had my soul. To get out I had to make another one. It was so I could have at least said goodbye..” 

    “What the hell was it for? Was it worth it?” Bobby ridiculed. 

    “Yeah it was worth it dad. Because I made that deal to save  _ your _ life.” Bobby went to speak but was cut off by his daughter. “Don’t you dare sit there and tell me how wrong it was. Because you would have done the same damn thing.” 

    “So..” Sam tried to diffuse the tension. “Your a hunter?” 

    Koda set her hands on the table. “The ISB stands for: inquisitio supernaturalis Bureau.” 

Dean rose an eyebrow while Sam furrowed them. It sounded familiar. 

    “Alright, so?” Dean broke the silence the overtook the room. 

    “It’s Latin. For investigation -of the- supernatural.” Bobby gave his daughter a hard glare while he spoke. She was hardly able to look him in the eye. She silently put her head down before she walked over to the window. The snow drifted down from the darkening sky. Gently she pulled the blinds over a little more. From what she could see, there were stars that tried to peek out behind the storm clouds. 

    “ _ No matter where, you could never be alone. Because even the dullest stars are held high. The Heavens above Hold The Stars for those who are lost… For.. _ ” Koda recited. She was unable to finish.

   “ _ For they were first held up for the fallen son. In his memory or for him to find his way home. _ ” Trent stepped in for her. “They say that if you are ever lost the first fallen son will stay with you.”  

   “I don’t think anyone here is up for poetry right now.” Dean groaned. 

   Sam elbowed his older brother. “What does it mean Trent?” 

   Slade took up his chance and walked over to Koda. They had a silent discussion that didn’t go unnoticed by Bobby.

   “Something that our pack tell pups whenever their scared. It means absolutely nothing until you think of just how true it is. That Heaven lost it’s first angel right before Lucifer was cast down. There was another. Now if we could set emotions aside for a few moments we could have explained this.” 

   “What so there’s another dick-bag archangel?” Dean scoffed. 

   “Was. There was another archangel. My maternal sixth great grandfather had met him. He was the one to set the example. The better example.” 

   “Then?” Sam offered. 

   “Then something changed. There was a meteor that fell to earth the night everything changed. Lucifer was cast down. Michael was even more strict. The fallen son died for all what we know.” Trent gave a sigh. “Then the fallen will rise. That’s all we know so far. Heaven’s fallen and the first son are connected.” 

    “Is it good, bad? Is this the next friggin’ apocalypse?” Dean demanded. 

    “Are you deaf kid? Or does that elevator not always go to the top? ‘That's all we know’ means there's nothing. Something obviously doesn’t want us to know much about it right now.” 

    “Trent.” Koda warned from the window. Slade looked up too. 

    “Sorry,” The big man looked down. 

    “Yeah it's fine as long as you don’t chew my head off. I don’t wanna be a squeaky toy.” 

    “I wasn't talking to you.” Trent looked to Dean before he watched the last of Koda and Slade’s exchange. When he left she crossed her arms and leaned against the window. With one hand she clutched onto the cross around her neck.

    Sam lowered his voice. “How’d you find her?” 

    “Slade pointed me in the direction. I picked up her scent from there. She was in horrible shape. Half comatose with blood all around the chair she was tied to.” It was then they took in the fading bruises and scarring cuts. “They had really done a number on her, then just abandoned her.” Trent looked back at the brothers. “That thing. Whatever you buried. That was far from her. I caught it while the thing was in the hospital. Some of my pack members and I kept track of her from then on. I was surprised when Ross didn’t catch it either.” 

    “He probably did,” Sam whispered. “He was just in too much denial to believe it was true. Because it that wasn’t his partner in front of him, he’d probably never see her again.”

   Trent nodded as his eyes shifted to Bobby. The older man still sat on the couch, looking at his daughter with so many emotions. “Hope. Hope Boyer.” Trent called, his eyes never left Bobby. But he knew her reaction to this. She would have shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide how tense she was. “Hope. Boyer.” The woman at the frosted window still had not budged. “Koda,” Trent breathed.

 

Her eyes shifted to him from across the room. He gave her a nod. 

    “No need to worry. We’ll be gone by morning.” She walked up the two steps toward the few bedrooms. “We all need time to let this sink in.” Koda paused, her hand clutching the threshold. She looked over her shoulder, finally meeting Bobby’s eye. "Just for the record, the only difference between me and the thing you mourned over... I'm the one you took off the streets." 

 

There was a soft click before the room was crushed in silence. 


	52. Chapter 47

_ January 27, 2012 _

 

Koda had her arms crossed, leaning against the Bird. Her eyes scanned over the old car. How many times she had fixed her up. The countless cuts and stains that wreaked the leather seats. First a father, then a son rode in that passenger seat. She was banged up countless times, even a little bit now. Though this old car was just as reliable as she was. Well, that might not have been quite the good thing anymore. Then the hum of a new car caused her to look up. The moment it was set in park, the engine died. 

    “Still going incognito I see.” Koda jabbed as the boys stepped out of the rusty green car.

    “Son of a bitch!” Dean kicked the door. “Such a peice of shit.” He growled with the undertone that something else was making his skin crawl. 

    Then she got a look at their faces. “Jesus you look like shit. The hell happened in the last four days?” 

    “Koda-” 

    “We’re good.” Dean interjected. Koda looked at the older brother, giving him a look that challenged his statement. “Really we’re fine. Never been better.” He looked away as he mumbled the last part. 

    “Alright then I don’t wanna know. Ignorance for once will be on our side. But-” She turned her steel look to Dean. “If it's about dad... I will fucking skin you both after this.” Neither brother could look her in the eye as she brushed it off. 

    “So where’s Trent?” Sam asked as if her last statement never happened. 

    “Back with his pack. Said some crazy shit was being kicked up. This whole Levi thing is making a pretty big hit. So, I don’t mind knocking down a few mailboxes to make a point.”

    “We’re targeting a factory.” Dean spoke. “Try and throw them off a little.” 

    “That’s what you called me in for?” She rose a brow. “Remind me to fucking smack you both after we pull this off.” Koda pushed off the side of the Bird and unlocked the trunk. Sam had an eyebrow raised until she felt around the back and lifted up the hidden compartment. They eyed the top of the storage area, marked up will all kinds of symbols. 

    “Awesome,” Dean breathed. 

    “Welcome to the toy store boys. Just.. everything’s free.” She handed them both pistols. “Damn it.” She knocked the side of the compartment, another section came open. “It takes a little convincing to get open.” They both towered over her and marveled at the assortment in the trunk. Then she took out a good sized knife. “Damn, haven’t used this in forever.” She knocked open one more section on the left. 

    “What the hell..” Dean muttered. 

    “The perks of rebuilding a car.” Koda spoke as she pulled out a fuel container. She took a whiff of the contents, pulling back with a small cough. “This shit’ll do the trick.” 

    “I thought you said we were just knocking down a mailbox?” Sam asked. 

    “We are.” Koda said nonchalantly. 

    “Didn’t mention we were driving over it after.” Dean added. 

    “You gotta do the job right the first time. You two are pathetic if you thought we were just gonna go and screw with shit. They can just repair it. But if we burn the fucker down, then that’ll move their attention a little bit.” She pulled out a duffle before closing the compartments.

    “This is insane.” Sam drug a hand over his face. 

    “Then you don’t wanna know what the ding-dong-ditch plan was. Ross actually came up with most of that one. Made me damn proud.” Koda shoved the bag into Dean’s hands before walking to the front of the car. 

    “What was it?” Dean asked. Sam smacked him. “Hey, I’m curious now.” 

…

 

The green rust bucket had been left behind. This ride in the Bird lacked as much emergency as the last. By the time the trio parked the car away from the factory it was well past dark. 

    “Ready?” Koda held the matches and whatever the hell was in the gas can. Dean had the bag over his shoulder. 

    “What’s the point with all the weapons.” 

    “In case we run into trouble. Besides a machine or two need to be taken out of commission just so they aren't rebuilt.”  

    “I should have hunted with you more.” Dean muttered. 

    “In your dreams kid.” Koda shot. 

 

Not long after that all three were inside the SucroCorp owned building. Their target had been well chosen. There was machinery, but most importantly a lot of stored knowledge. Thankfully it didn’t seem like any humans could have been inside. They stopped every now and then to cut cords or mess up some technology. Sam copied some records on a flashdrive Koda happened to have. 

    “What the hell is even in that?” Sam whispered. 

    “Gasoline, two different types of inconspicuous oils, little water so it’ll float, and borax for good measure.” Koda looked back at Dean. “There should be a container of said oils and borax in the duffle.” 

    “Make it look like an accident. I like it.” Dean gave his approval. 

    “Flattery is getting you nowhere buster.” Koda gave a soft laugh. It soon faded though as her hair stood on end. She set a hand on Sam’s chest, stopping them from going anywhere. Her eyes scanned the area for the invisible threat. 

    “What is it?” Sam’s voice was laced with concern.

    “This may be as far as we get. Dean, we might need those shotguns now.” She turned back to the older Winchester, digging through the bag he had set down. She threw the bottles around along with a cigarette to the side. 

    “Koda-” Sam was interrupted by the growl. Suddenly he was knocked over, smacking his head onto the ground. The gas can had been set down was now spilling a good portion of it’s contents. 

    “Sam!” Both Koda and Dean shouted.  The damn thing nearly had his head before Koda threw herself at it. Dean ran to his brother. There were cuts at his side and one on his head from the fall. Sam had to blink hard before he was able to comprehend what was going on again. There was a yelp that caused Sam to desperately look over to Koda.  She used the wall to help herself stand with a shaky laugh. 

    “You still have that childhood crush on me, Winchester?” She clutched at her side. There was blood on Koda’s hand. It smeared her face a little as she tucked away a few strands of hair that wasn’t long enough to fit in the auburn pony-tail. He watched as her face contorted in pain. 

    “Koda..” Sam swiftly walked forward. He tried to help her stand upright. 

    “You’re a good kid. Always have been. Couldn’t let you be wasted by a blasted hell hound could we?” She finally looked him in the eye. 

    “What are you talking about?” Sam’s brows creased. 

    “I’m sorry.” Were her last words before her fist met the side of Sam’s head. He tumbled over, hitting the ground out cold. Koda hissed in pain. She had tumbled back, her hand pressing onto the wall once more. 

    “What the hell!” Dean demanded, rushing over to his brother.

    “You’re welcome.” She panted, wiping her mouth. Dean glared up at her, about to give her half his mind. “Don’t, don’t even start. It’s either two of us, or none. He’d never consciously leave me here.” She pulled her hand away just long enough for Dean to see. 

    “We can still get y-” 

    “I’m going to slow you down.” Koda interrupted. “That was the first wave. These bastards aren’t stupid. There's gonna be more before this place tumbles. You two need to go. Let Sam hate me. He can get the fuck over it later,  _ alive _ and  _ breathing _ . Just remind him I’m sorry. Plus I will shoot you where the sun don’t shine if you don’t get out of here.” She growled. 

    “Koda..” He tried. 

    “It’s time to let go, Dean. I mean look at me.” She gave a pathetic laugh. “Look at the mess I got myself into. I’ve looked after that kid there too much to be the cause of his death. I’m not dragging you down either. He can’t lose you.” 

    “But he can lose you? That’s suddenly okay?” 

    “Thought you weren’t big on the heart-to-heart thing. But we’re wasting time. I’ll clean up this mess.”

    Dean shouldered the duffle before lifting up his brother. “Thank you.” His eyes held the hesitation of leaving someone behind. 

    “Don’t mention it. Just- just tell daddy I love him. And there's something in the glove compartment for Sam.” Koda took a moment to take in a big breath. “I will fucking haunt you if you mess up my car. Key’s are in the bag.” She paused looking at Dean. “Take care of them.” 

    There was hints of guilt in his eyes as he nodded. When his back was to her she let the full extent of the pain wrack her body. Though only for a moment. 

    “And Dean,” she tossed him the matches. “Let’s show ‘em what a real new year's party looks like.” She gripped onto her knife as the two forms retreated. Taking pain filled steps Koda grabbed the gas can, throwing it into the nearest room that had blinking lights. She stayed there on her knees for a long while. Even when the heat of the fire flashed past her. 

 

She opened her eyes when the growls came. 

    “Ready to play dead fido?” A smirk formed on her blood stained lips. 

    “Why don’t you take the pleasure of actually being dead.” The voice came from further down. Koda’s hand met the cool metal of a present Dean left. The wall of flames flickered in front of her. Embers floated in the air as the wall spread. 

    “Gladly.. But ladies first.” Koda stood and lifted the gun. Then came the first shot. 

___

 

Dean had buckled his brother into the passenger's seat. Currently the Bird’s engine purred as he drove the Pontiac away. The fire had spread quickly. It could see it’s glow in the dark night from the rearview mirror. Sam shifted from next to him. 

    “Koda?” He breathed. “What was she sorry for?” 

    “Nothing you need to worry about right now Sammy.” Dean didn’t take his eyes from the road. He glanced at Sam, looking away when his brother shifted his own gaze over. 

    That was when the younger man started looking around. “Where is she? Where’s Koda?” Then he found the blazing building far behind them right as the front doors were blown open. “ _ Dean _ .” 

    “She made me, okay? Made a pretty damn good point I could only get one of you out. She stayed back and held off whatever the hell was up next. She was damn persuasive.” 

    “Yeah,” Sam’s tone softened. “I know.” 

The Bird was silent for a while as Sam watched the burning building get smaller. 

    “She uh.. Said there was something in in the compartment.” Dean nearly whispered. 

 

Sam reached for the handle of said place. His hand paused for a moment before he pressed the radio on. The last thing Koda was listening to on her tape was Gun’s n’ Roses  _ Knocking on Heaven’s Door _ . neither could change it. Sam pulled open the little box compartment. A toy plane lay inside. One he hadn’t seen in several years. Maybe twenty-something. 

 

There was a sticky note left on one of the wings.  

_ You left something Sammy. Just so happens I found it. Your welcome idiot _

_ -K _

___

 

He couldn’t believe the sight before his very eyes. 

 

Koda took in shaky breaths. The flames had already having consumed the bodies, visible to the human eye or not. There were cuts all over. Her back set against the wall; and a path of blood left from when she drug herself to the position she was in now. 

 

He stepped over to her. Finally Koda’s eyes looked at him. Her head tipped to the side just slightly. Dry blood painted down her face from her nose while fresh streaks came from the corner of her mouth. Crowley could see all it pain that consumed her each time she tried to breathe. The fire flickered in the reflection of her eye. He took up her bloody hand, not caring if it stained his suit. 

     “I’m sorry,” he whispered. Her eyes burned into him, much more than the fire all around them. They were neither passive or angry. Koda was just natural. That was the very thing that was stabbing him right now. “You shouldn’t need to die. You won’t.”

 

Crowley nearly jerked back when her blood caked hand ghosted his cheek. Tremors ran through Kodas body every few moments. Her eyes said what wasn’t physically possibly at the moment. His eyes glanced at her hand. It trembled so badly. But that was when it fell. 

    “Koda? Koda?” Crowley’s eyes darted to her’s. Her head tilted just to the right. Unblinking eyes looking over his shoulder, almost at him. They were half closed and clouded. “Koda! Damn it.. Koda!” She was still. She was just so still. Crowley’s vision blurred for half a second. 

 

He closed her eyes before laying a hand on her cheek. Just like she had only moments ago before she faded. He wished many things at the moment. One being that he could bring the Gus she knew back. That there could be a way for her to be happy too. Though that may not happen. Slowly he brushed aside a few loose strands of hair. This was the most peace he had ever seen her in. Crowley’s lips met Koda’s forehead for a moment. He pulled her into his arms as the damn place came crashing down around them. Then he took her to where he knew she could be laid to rest peacefully. That happened to be beside him. 


	53. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s) and or plot from the Us series appear/or are mentioned: Slade, Eden
> 
> Also: a hint to upcoming Hold the Stars

 

_ January 27, 2012 _

 

***

The smell of coffee drifted from his mug as he watched the kids play out the front window. Morgan sat next to him. Ross took a sip of his drink before patting the lab mix on the head. It had been a while since he had been this happy. Well, except the other day. That was pretty good too. Ross watched as Puck flapped his wings, causing the girls to giggle as they built the snowman. Leah nuzzled under his arm. 

    “Someone’s happy now that they have their coffee.” She mumbled playfully as Ross kissed her hair. 

    “I don’t need coffee to be happy. That’s what I have you for.” He kissed her lips before her large round stomach. 

 

Though the feeling of his wife drifted away soon after. He was no longer in the living room. 

    “Milo,” the deep voice came. 

    “Damn it!” Ross shouted. He turned to face the reaper, who tugged at his jacket absently. “Can’t you just leave us alone?” Then Milo took in his surroundings. “What the hell?” 

    Impatiently Slade checked his pocket watch. “Milo we don’t have much time for this. We hardly have any at all.” He tucked the watch back into the inside pocket of his jacket before reaching out. When Ross blinked, he was in a hospital room. 

 

    “What is it Bobby?” Dean asked. He and his brother were at the older man’s bedside. 

    “Bobby.. No,” Milo breathed. There was ink staining Sam’s palm. 

    “Tell.. tell K-koda..” He could hardly spit it out. Sam cast a nervous glance to his older brother. He opened his mouth only to be interrupted. 

    “Don’t worry. We’ll tell her Bobby. We’ll let her know.” Ross felt his stomach sink at Dean’s words. He could feel the heaviness of the lie. But Bobby seemed to take the young man’s words. His lips curled gently. Ross had seen this same look on Koda’s face before. Plenty of times too. It always happened when they were in a situation that she wasn’t quite sure they could make it out of. One where his life was put fully in front of hers. Then there were those few instances that the morphine hadn’t quite kicked in and she was in hell with pain. Before they wheeled her into the operating room. It always happened after they had a fight. One where they stopped talking for a little while due to them both being equally stubborn.

_ ‘Tell daddy I love him anyway.’  _ She never said that she was sorry, but it was meant to be there. Followed by the tragically timed joke:  _ ‘he doesn’t have to say I’m right.’ _

Bobby would normally rush into that waiting room. He’d nearly strangle Ross in trying to find out what happened and what was going on then. Then He’d sit by his daughter’s bed and wait for her to come to. These two had an odd relationship to many. “I love you” wasn’t a completely common phrase. But everything they did spelled it out. Both knew it too.

    “Idjits..” The older man’s eyes fluttered close. One single monotone beep filled the room. Both boy’s were shocked. But Ross couldn’t exactly hear them. 

    “Bobby! Bobby no!” Milo shouted. Slade pushed the man out of the room like nurses had done for the Winchesters. He then started muttering strings of incoherent curses. 

    Slade stepped up to the brothers. “And lights out.” Ross watched nearly horrified as the next events played out.

 

Dean dropped to his knees first, his brother calling his name in concern. The older Winchester hit his side, completely out. Then the reaper turned to Sam. His knees buckled, and in attempt to catch himself his hand latched onto the counter next to the receptionist desk. A clipboard launched onto the floor causing papers to go flying onto the floor. Staff rushed to the boy’s side. A nurse shined a flashlight in Sam’s eyes trying to get answers out of him. Her attempts were for not as Sam’s head lulled onto the tile. 

 

    “Alright,” Slade tugged his jacket, eyeing his pocket watch. “Now that we’re all here.. I call this meeting to order.” His grin was smug as he put the watch away. “Panic moment, two minutes. Go.” 

    “Son of a bitch,” were the first words out of Dean’s mouth. 

    “What the hell Slade!” Ross barked. 

    “Ross?” Both Winchesters blurted in shock. 

    Said man ran his hands over his face. “I’m still hoping so.” He glared at the reaper. “What the hell is this?” 

    “A little exchange, your welcome. Though we’re on a bit of a  _ time limit _ . If you don’t mind.” 

Ross glanced around desperately, trying to wrap his head around it. People walked past them and nearly through them. Slade there all casual like he had meetings like this weekly. Though suddenly he crashed to his knees as pain bulldozed his skull. 

    “What’s happening?” Sam asked before his older brother could. 

    “He got too worked up.” Slade held up a hand to stop the brothers. “Again, time limit boys. This is a Q&A that all of us need here. Snap snap.” The reaper unknowingly rubbed his chest for a moment or two. 

    Finally Ross stood. He was still shaky on his feet. “Did you lie to Bobby?” He quietly demanded. 

    Dean tried to swallowed his guilt. “Yes.” It was then Ross noticed Sam’s black eye. “Let’s show ‘em what a real new year's party looks like.” Dean quoted in a whisper. “She said that a couple hours ago.” 

    “What happened?” Ross’s voice lowered in volume. 

    “She saved our asses. That’s what happened.” Sam spoke up. “Again.” 

    “Said that wasn’t her that died in your arms. Trent did anyway. It was one of the shifters that held her captive.” Dean cleared up. Slade glanced at the watch again. 

_ Trent… Trent Boyer.. Hope Boyer.. Keenan! Keenan Boyer _ . No wonder why the last name had haunted him. 

Slowly the Winchesters filled Ross in. They saved the downfall of the ISB for last.

    “God.. Every brink Murph set was crushed right in front of him.” Ross shook his head in disbelief. “My retirement papers were on his desk. I was.. Gonna get out like Koda would want me to.” Milo set his head in his hands. “Who all made it.. Do you know?” 

    Sam shook his head. “Ross the ISB fell five months ago.” 

    “What?” Milo’s eyes went wide. 

    “Remember what I said about getting worked up?” Slade prodded. His eyes lifted from that old watch. “Same is starting to go for you two.” 

    “Maybe it’s about time for you to start explaining things.” Dean pointed accusingly at the reaper. They all blinked as Ross seemed to be having another fit. 

    “Comatose over here is about to have another seizing fit. You can’t take much longer being this far from your body. It’s only gonna get worse the more time we decide to sit around and braid hair. You two are in an unresponsive state. Doc’s gonna call it shock, mild trauma, and for grease over here,” Slade motioned to Dean. “Extreme exhaustion followed by warning signs of a future heart attack. Better lay off those burgers.” 

    “Hey-” 

    Sam held up a hand, effectively stopping his older brother from getting any further. “ _ Dean _ .” He warned. “Not the time.” 

    “Your brother is right, Deano. The hourglass is nearly run dry.” The blonde reaper jerked his jacket. It almost seemed he didn’t even realize he was doing it. “Barrett, anything you may want to tell these boys here?” Slade didn’t care enough at the moment that the oldest of the three men was Dean. There was only a year between him and Ross. Sam only 3 years his junior. A very unimportant detail of the moment. “I’ll start for you. How about the Eden that helped Samara?” 

    Dean’s eyes quickly switched over to Ross. Sam just looked completely dumbfounded at the name.

    “There was this girl my oldest had gone on about. Leah and I adopted Samara not long after the wedding. A girl a couple years older than her, Eden. She had looked after Samara for so long. It was Eden Leah and I were originally going to adopt, but she gave us Sam’s name.” Ross shook his head. “I don’t see why this is important.” 

    “Oh it is,” Slade did a horrible job of assuring them. “This entire thing is important. It settles the dust of many questions you didn’t know you had. All part of some plan.” The last sentence was put so nonchalantly that no one picked up on it. 

    “You knew Eden?” Dean took a hesitant step forward. 

    “This was years ago. Sam still has this toy rabbit that Eden gave her.” Dean seemed to be at peace with this information. Ross suddenly grabbed his head. The Winchesters made a move to help him out. 

     Slade stamped his foot three times. The sound echoed in the fading space around them. “Meeting adjourned.” With the snap of the reaper’s fingers it all went away. Finally Milo could stand again. All the pain faded and he could finally fill his sore lungs with air.

 

   “What the hell was that?” Ross jerked. “There was probably more they could tell!” Suddenly Milo was knocked to the ground. If it could even be called that. It was a place nearly colorless. The pain in his jaw added to what was slowly coming back. Ross stayed on his knees with the look the reaper held. Slade’s grey eyes were a stormcloud filled with dry lightning and crackling thunder. 

    “That was me pulling you back before you hit the point of no return. That’d be twice now.” Slade growled. He stepped right up to Ross, taking hold of his shirt collar. “You have a bad habit of not listening. So that little trip wasn’t just for memory lane.” Slade yanked him to his feet. “You pull shit like that I will knock you on your ass again. I’m _helping_ you here.” The immortal being’s finger pressed against Milo’s chest. 

    Milo’s eyebrows drew together. “I don’t get it..” 

    Slade’s proximity stayed the same. “Someone needed to remind you of what happened. Slap some sense into that brainless shell of yours.” The reaper huffed. “Obviously it couldn’t be me. I was running out of options. Most of all you needed to be brought back to the real world again.” 

    Milo looked back up. His voice cracked, “why?” 

    Slade took hold of his jaw and forced him to look. Tone low and cold. “That’s why.” 

 

Ross found himself inside his own house. They all stood on the second floor, the door to the baby’s room opened. Samara had an arm over Kaylee’s shoulder next to the open door. Morgan and Puck at their feet. But Leah, dear Lord… She was just as stunning as the night they met. 

 

    “Your  _ real  _ family is waiting for you. The living versions of them. That is why!” Slade’s hand slipped from Ross’s jaw. He looked at the death bringer next to him. In this so called monster’s eyes held that shine, that.. Desperation. The same one that Dean had only moments before. One Ross himself had a time or two. It was the look of a father. “So help me I am not taking you today. Because they need you Milo. No child deserves to grow up without a father. Especially at their age.” Those words hit their mark. The gun had already been cocked and loaded. Now the trigger had been pulled. Slade looked Ross dead in the eye as he took the step back. 

 

Milo grabbed onto the railing. The reaper turned, walking away. 

    “Slade.” The only way he knew that it had been his own voice, was due to the grim reaper looking back at him. Slowly Ross’s eyes lifted. “You’d make a good father.” 

    Grey eyes looked off with a thoughtful look. The grin that curled his mouth wasn’t like any Ross had ever seen grace Slade’s face. Then came to deep rumble. One that seemed to come from the very heart of the wild west. Those stormy eyes looked back over. “Chin up!” 

 

Ross gave a nod as everything faded to black. 

***

_ January 28, 2012 _

 

There was a soft murmuring. Repetitive beeps that sounded from two places beside him. Most notably was the form laying at his side. 

    “ _ ‘Keziah finally brought herself to take in a breath. This blonde haired man was no older than Max. Though he wasn’t seeming to live up to the monstrous name of the British. She cursed herself for finding him attractive. The way his grey eyes lit up as he talked with Max. Kez took the chance of taking a step out of her hiding place. Then those eyes caught her.  _

_     Max grinned. “Keziah, meet the two faced bastard of the Lawrence clan. Is he for the Americans? Is he for the redcoats? No one knows!”  _

_     “Don’t listen to him,” the handsome man spoke. The name was familiar. A lot of people in camp talk about that family. Even with blood staining his brow he had a way of carrying himself like no one she knew.’ _ ” That soft voice read. A gasp came from the lump next to him as he gripped onto her. 

    A deep rumble spread through Ross’s chest. It ended up in a dry cough. While he was still opening his eyes, a water glass was gently pressed to his lips.

    “Good God, Ross.” Leah turned around, placing her hands on his face. Her lips met his before she hid her face against her husband’s chest. “I thought we lost you. You weren’t waking up. T-then the last time you stopped breathing last night.” She sobbed quietly, gasping his gown. 

    “I wouldn’t leave you.” Ross rubbed Leah’s back. “Besides I couldn’t let you keep on reading that.” He nudged the book with his left arm. Ross winched at how stiff it was. “Out of everything you could read… You choose a romance set in 1779 America?” 

    Leah laughed through her tears. “Tips for you on getting the year right.” 

    “Well now I’m even more disappointed in myself. I was just blurting out one of the years the Revolution covered.” 

    “It was a gift! Just haven’t started reading till today. Wasn’t even past the first chapter when you woke up.” 

    “Good.” Ross grunted. “I have a few objections about no name there.” The description was too close to someone he knew. One of them was enough. 

    “One more sentence and you would have known.” Leah leaned into his hand as he wiped her cheeks. A few rogue tears still tumbled down.

    “Saved just in time.” Ross smiled down at her as a nurse came in. She froze in the doorway. 

    She pressed a button, presumably to page the doctor. “Very good to see you awake Mr.Barrett. How are you feeling?” 

    “Like I’ve been hit by a truck and laid in concrete.” The nurse chuckled a little. Leah made a move to get up, but his hold only tightened. The doc came in moments later. He and the nurse checked him over.

 

The doctor leafed through papers on the clipboard. Leah took the bed control and lifted the head so they sat up. Ross still hadn’t let her go.

    “Well Mr.Barrett, you are a very lucky man. We were notified of the events of the explosion.” She looked up at her patient. “You were near the blast, is that correct.” 

    “Um.. yeah. I think so.” He scratched his head. “Didn’t really get a look at it. Was knocked out before I knew what was happening.” 

    “When this happened, a piece of debris was launched hard enough to hit you about here.” The doctor took his good arm and placed his fingers over the staples. “That’s what knocked you out. It fractured your skull along with causing swelling in the brain. Tus you were left in an unresponsive state. The blast knocked you and agent Bacall forward, you having acquired several second and third degree burns over your left side. From that impact your lung collapsed. Though in the next instance as the second explosion went off you were thrown again. This time some ribs broke, puncturing and collapsing your other lung. One of your previous bullet wounds, from ‘07 would be my guess, had reopened. Another chunk hit you as you fell, severely dislocating your shoulder and braking your left arm in several places. You mentioned it was stiff, there's your reason.” She took up his left arm, still wrapped in a cast. 

“We had to surgically go in and place two rods in your shoulder.” 

She went on that Ross lost half the normal range of his left arm. His burns and all brakes were by now healed but there would be discomfort. 

    “Could you tell me the date of your wedding?” She asked calmly. 

    “It was 2007, twentieth of November.” He spoke shakily, yet confident. 

    The doctor looked to Leah. “He might have a few problems with memory here and there, but it doesn’t seem permanent. We’ll keep him definitely for a few more days. But it seems you might be able to get out of here by the end of next week. Our goal now would be the third.” 

 

With that they were left alone. 

    “So who gave you the book? I need to know who I need to have a talk with.” 

    Leah laughed, setting a hand on her husband’s chest. “Your mother did.” 

    “Damn. That plan just went out the window.” Ross paused. “How is she?” 

    “Most definitely out spoiling half of her grandchildren right now.” Leah rolled her eyes. 

    Ross smiled against her dark hair, his hand trailed down to her flat stomach. The moment it clicked in his mind, there came a cry from the corner of the room.

    “Logan..” Leah huffed. “You young sir are starting to rack up a bad track record of interrupting.” She slipped from under Ross’s arm and walked over to the carriers. Milo adjusted a pillow behind his back as he watched silently. A second cry sounded out. “Thank you.” She laughed and tickled a tiny foot that stuck up. Ross felt his chest tighten, but in a good way. Leah pulled up a chair after carrying the two bundles over. “Can you two say hi to daddy?” She looked up to see the streaks of wetness down Milo’s face. “Ross?” 

    He reached his arms out silently. Leah handed him a little girl with thin light hair. She sat next to them with the boy. “Who.. who’s this?” He wiped at his face. “And how did you manage to get this blonde hair?” 

    “That you can blame on our mothers.” A new nurse slipped in with two bottles. 

    “Here ya go sweetie. Well ain’t this precious. Good to see you finally awake dad. It’s about time I really got to meet you Milo. Enough of me, I’ll leave you to it.” With that she was gone just as quickly as she came in.

    “I know her from work. She’s been using the staff microwave to warm up these two’s milk. Here,” Leah handed Ross a bottle. It grew quiet between them as the twins started to eat. Leah sighed. “Milo Ross, meet Ross Logan. Who is nearly every bit of his father, little future troublemaker.” She gave their daughter a thoughtful look. “And that little sweetheart who already has you wrapped around her finger, is Hope Ann.” Ross’s eyes snapped to his wife. “I uh.. Thought that using Koda’s given middle name will help with the thought. You know, since that was who she was. She wasn’t Hope, but she was Koda.” 

    “Just admit it baby, you’re still jealous of her.” Milo tried to dry his cheeks with his good shoulder. 

    “Maybe just a little.” Leah used her free hand to wipe her husband’s face. “This way she’s named after her aunt in two ways.” 

    “I love them. And I love you.” Ross leaned over and captured Leah’s lips with his own. 

 

Hope’s tiny hand gripped tightly around his finger.

 


	54. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s) and or plot from the Us series appear/or are mentioned: Slade, Azrael

_ May 13, 2012: Day 19051 _

 

She sat there in the silence as the other tortured souls screamed out. But they had not opened her cell door once since she was brought back here. She used their pleas as a way to account for a new day. The wall was marked with hundreds of tallies. Thought there was her distinct signature of  _ KS  _ just to remind those bastards of who she was. Or maybe it was now one for here too. Her body gently trembled at what had just hardly slipped from her fingers. 

 

**_(19051 days ago)_ **

 

Koda blinked around. The pain was suddenly gone. There had been something she had wanted to tell the man that held her lifeless body now. She watched for a moment as Crowley shook her body. Or was this Gus? Either way she was gonna end up where he was. She had three years left, but how were those going to be spent anyway? A hand clasped her shoulder. 

    “Hey, you ready?” Slade asked. 

    “As I’ll ever be.” She gulped. 

    “Then come with me,” a new voice caused the Singer to turn. 

    “Azrael…” Koda looked into the silver-blue eyes of the angel of death. She lifted a finger to her lips with a wink. It was easy enough to tell how much shit they were about to get themselves into. “You were never here..” 

    “Exactly,” the angel smiled at Koda before she set a hand on her other shoulder. 

 

Everything was consumed in white light for several moments. But when Koda heard that all too familiar humming, she stiffened. Slowly she opened her eyes. Slade instantly disappeared. Azrael gave Koda a pat on the back before turning away. Slowly the world formed around her. The humming was a warm sound that enveloped her completely. The melody was muted from the door that blocked her from the inside. Quickly Koda kicked off her dusty running shoes before jerking the door open. She ran for the kitchen, nearly missing the opening as she slid with socked feet. 

    “There you are,” the gentle voice was followed by the smell of freshly baked pies. “I was about to call the sheriff from a town over just in case you ran that far again. You know he and his deputies are really starting to take a liking to you.” 

    “Sorry momma,” Koda breathed. “I’ve been trying not to do that again.” Karen looked up with an ever present smile. She had done that a lot when Koda was around. But quickly did a double take before wiping her hands on her apron. The child took a step forward before grasping her mother. “I missed you..” Koda whispered. 

    “I know.. I missed you too.” Karen clung onto her daughter who now towered her. Koda couldn’t help the grin that spread her face as Karen held her chin up. “Look at you baby.. Just look at you. I was right. You grew up beautiful. Your daddy did a good job.” 

    “He did.” Koda leaned into the hand her mother held to her cheek. 

    “Speaking of, he’s out in the shop.” 

    Koda’s heart stopped, though not quite like it had nearly five minutes ago. 

    “Oh don’t worry. It’s not  _ really  _ him. He just came with the house.” 

    If Koda hadn’t been so confused, she would have laughed. 

    “I know a lot more now, thanks to them.” Karen gestured to the couple that stood at the kitchen’s entryway. 

 

She was met with amber eyes, and a woman she was nearly looking into a mirror at. 

    “K-Keenan.. Alexandra?” Koda was shocked to see them. 

    “Heaven jumping isn’t really as much rocket science as the angels would like us to think.” Keenan smirked. 

    “Besides we couldn’t help but try and find Bobby and Karen.” Alexandra’s hand left her husband’s arm before she walked up to her daughter. Gingerly her fingers ghosted over Koda’s face. Keenan stepped up, wrapping his arms around both his girls. 

    “They could go screw themselves for all I care. This here is worth it.” 

    “Keenan!” Alex smacked his chest. 

    “Having the whole group around is better than just sticking to the house for the rest of eternity.” 

    “The whole group?” Koda lifted an eyebrow when her father let go. 

    Keenan gave a steadfast nod. “Oh hell yes. The Harvell’s are around here somewhere. Some of our friends from the Letters. Nearly have our secret society back up and running. Minus the hunt for monsters.” 

 

Koda heard the back door open and close. The clunk of Bobby’s heavy work boots. He was nearly around the corner when everything froze. Everything but one person. Her smile faded as she looked around. 

    “Keenan? Alex?” She rushed over to Karen, trying to shake her shoulders. “Momma?” 

    “They can’t hear you. And for what it’s worth, they won’t remember a thing from this encounter.” The pale stick of a man seemed entertained enough with one of the flowers on the table. The rest in the vase were fine, but the petals of the one he touched shriveled and broke off. 

    “ _ Death _ .” Koda snarled. 

    His cold eyes lifted. He tapped the end of his cane. “Good, that saves time. You know who I am, I know who you are. That avoids a lot of confusion.” He took a step forward. 

    Koda backed away. “You have no place here. I’m already dead. This is no longer your business.” 

    “ _ You  _ are my business Ms.Singer.” The horseman scoffed. “Your soul is at least.” 

    “Then what do you plan to do?” Koda challenged. “Take me kicking and screaming? Last I checked I had to be willing to follow.” 

    “If I really wanted to I could drag all them first. Think about who has the upper hand.” Koda was stick still. “Though against popular belief, this here is an exception. Order straight from creation itself.” 

Koda hadn’t the time to muster the thought. Her jaw hung open as Death himself clawed at her shoulder. 

 

The next thing she knew she stared at that all too familiar blank wall. Her damn initials above all the marks. Koda couldn’t even blink at the thought. Had the Almighty that she had dwindling faith for really pinned her ass down here? She didn’t mind that she was in hell again. At least not at this moment. She didn’t want to become a demon. Though in the end it was for her father’s sake. But there was a flare of rage that slowly built up. The all-forgiving God allowed for her soul to be ripped from Heaven. Taken from her parents -biological and adoptive. What was this so called loving creator that cherished his children? 

 

Koda’s eyes narrowed. The fire in her just sizzling with a red anger.

 

**_(-Now-)_ **

 

That rage only grew. It had plenty of time.  _ She  _ had plenty of time. The isolation was nothing but throwing logs into an already destructive fire. Just add a little water and the oil would spread. With that the entire forest could come tumbling down. Water had already been added to try and quench the flames. Koda’s own doing as to not become what she inevitably was  _ destined  _ to become. Her nails bit into her skin as she seethed. 

 

But the gasoline would only serve to melt the icing on this cake. The first time her cell door would be open in three centuries. Two of the demons were terrified to enter, though they shoved a mass through the door anyway. Within a split second, Koda’s fingers grasped around the skinny neck of one. The other two ditched their companion and dead-bolted the door. They kept an exaggerated distance as if Koda would breathe fire any moment. She nearly felt she could too. Koda’s snake eyes looked over her captive, pressed up against the wall. His feet dangling in the air helplessly. She didn’t have to speak for him to understand what exactly she wanted. He started blubbering worse than an infant child. 

 

Fed up Koda tossed him, watching him scamper to the door and pound on it. Slowly she turned to face her now cell buddy. Whatever was left in her, what had been keeping her from completely turning into her worst nightmare. Every last bit of fight against becoming a worse monster than what she already was. Now snapped, holding her together by a single weak thread. 

 

All because of Bobby Singer. The  _ Bobby Singer  _ that stood before her now. A man who raised her. Who took her in. Who kept her going even with his own grief after Karen died. 

 

    She dropped to her knees as the cell door was thrown open. It was slammed closed directly after. Everything drifted away around her. Then one of the first words that happened to be spoken to another being in so long, came out nearly a cry. It was so broken ice shattered. “D-daddy?” 

    Bobby just blinked. Neither sure if what lay before them was real. There had been a split second that hatred and disgust had crossed his features. He would have cursed those blasted demons for trying to fool him so soon. But the words that came from her lips made him rethink. 

    Koda had caught his inner conflict. Slowly her lips pulled back in a silent snarl. There was about to be major hell to pay. 

 

And it all clicked. A trembling started in her shoulders, making its way to her arms. Koda stood with teeth chattering from a flared up rage. 

 

She had made her peace with him. Maybe not exactly face to face, but in her mind she did. Letting go of the living world was easy with that thought. Especially with the knowledge that Bobby wouldn’t stay angry with her forever. But now this was just stirring the pot of the already done stew. This was the thing to break her. 

 

Koda’s eyes lit up. The color changed.  _ She  _ changed. Bobby’s own widened with near realization. 

 

In a blink, she was away from what had been her cell. This new power could be how she could be in control. Though there was one being on her mind. The Man Upstairs just officially fucked with the wrong person. 


	55. Chapter 50

_2011_

It started with her eyes. Changing, morphing into something new. Something unrecognizable. The color shifting. She caught her reflection in the broken glass before her. In the dark of the room, between the spiderweb of cracks. They glowed in the darkness. Not like a prince, and not quite like the Lilith. But something new that even caused with a little left of Koda there was the shutter. The eyes flickered read. Flames to an on distractible fire. One that was crying the way at the part of its host that still hung on. It had been at Koda's fingers, daring her to slip away. That this was a way that she can never be out of control again. She'd have a way for vengeance. Either way, the black was sleeping in. It was just too strong. This was the last she'd fully remember while being consumed by darkness for far too long.

_July 15, 2013_

It all flashed in front of her as her subconscious seemed to be waking up. Though not all of it was quite clear. The other side was shifting. Darkness was speckled with light. Something she couldn’t really ignore. The back compartment of her mind forced it’s way open. What had been shoved down starting to surface once again.

“What is your name?” The voice who demanded such was familiar. She knew it was an angel. Castle… Cast.. Cas..  _Oh, whatever_.

“Wait.” Now  _that_  was a voice she knew. Or really the old her knew and cared about.

She couldn’t help the snicker that escaped her lips. “They all call me Stephaina... But just Steph will work just fine.” Her grin looked more like a wicked snarl. That old man from so long ago had been right. His voice even echoed in her ears. Koda’s body leaned back with the new title. “Did you know that it’s Latin?” She acted as if she had all day. Steph shrugged. “Fitting if you ask me.” Her teasing eyes lingered on the man as her head turned to odd angels. Her eyes glowed with an unnatural light purple flame.

“The crown,” the angel murmured with a step back.

Steph clicked her tongue in a rewarding manner. “Who’s such a good boy?” She let out a laugh. “Your Majesty will do just fine too.” Her vision was shaky. Whatever the hell they had been doing clearly had to be working. Steph blinked. Devil’s trap at her feet. Key of Solomon above her head. For how unorganized these two dipshits seemed to be, they sure weren’t fucking around. The marks on her arms attested to a whole new level of ‘not fighting fair’.

“Do you not realize what danger you have put yourself in?” Castle -whatever- demanded.

“My old partner would have done the exact same thing. So yes I know. If you couldn’t tell I had one hell of an influence.” Milo paused. “One way or another that thing use to be her. A woman who saved my ass countless times. A dept I still haven’t repaid. But she wouldn’t want  _this_.”

“No!” Angel boy took hold of Ross’s jacket. “You and the Winchesters seem to have more in common than I originally thought.” Cas… Castiel growled.

Steph clicked her tongue once again. She was no longer Koda. She was about to announce her new title when Ross shoved a syringe needle into her arm. What words nearly escaped caught in the demon’s throat. She choked as he injected the blood.

Ross completely ignored Castiel’s last statement. “Good thing we found the Men of Letters compartment in her old house.”

“Keenan and Alexandra Boyer were good soldiers.” The statement slipped from Castiel’s lips, coming out as a blank statement.

Something in his tone just served to piss Koda off more.  _Koda?_ She could feel the shifting inside her. Like her body was  _trying_  to tear itself apart. Sweat slid down her face as her eyes glared up at the two.  _Why was it so hard to breathe?_

She clenched her fists. “What’s your plan here dumbass? ‘Cause you’re doing a fucking dandy job of  _killing_ me. Maybe you should get a gold sticker.” Koda wheezed. Her head buzzed a lot worse than any drunken stupor of a hangover. She could feel the that-thump of her heart. Koda’s fists relaxed as she slumped to the side.

Instantly her face was being tapped. “Koda?  _Koda_! Hey, stay here. C’mon brother..”

She desperately wanted to laugh. To spit in his face and tell him what a bang-up job he was doing. Though all she felt was numb. Even more than she normally did -which should be nearly impossible.

Whatever the hell their plan was.. they were doing the exact opposite. Unless killing her was part of the agenda.

…

Koda opened her eyes. A lot of the darkness has shifted away by now. That one part of herself pushing its way up again. Shoving Stephiana from her perch. This was the most human she had been in centuries. Hell time of course. Though that didn’t quite change what she was. The Almighty had made it clear that it would take a lot to forgive her.

“... Cas, the ISB is gone. Lanna and nearly half of the agent’s died in its downfall. Murphy should honestly retire like I am. One of our best agents is a fucking demon.”

_Damn straight._

“... We’re nearly done. We can finish the rest of this treatment. After that, there's only two more.” They had shuffled closer. The needle mere inches from Koda’s skin. Her body felt too stiff to fight this.

“It’s nearly five in the morning. You need sleep.” Milo just ignored the angel.

“And if it doesn’t work?” Cas spoke as Ross injected his ‘cure’.

“It will,” Ross spoke quickly. “I know it.”

“No you don’t.” Cas’s words were sharp enough to cut into Koda’s clouded thoughts. “At this rate, you could be killing her more than helping. What will you do then Milo?”

Steph laughed to herself, though it came out as a wheezing sound.  _I like this guy_. Though she drifted off not moments later.

***

Koda opened her eyes. She relaxed after she found herself somewhere away from Ross. Dumb bastard would be the end of her.

She had called it.

Maybe she could get a vacation. Sunny beach. The sand and waves very well could be singing her name.

“Koda Singer.” But they weren’t actually supposed to talk. Now it was just getting weird.

 _What in the actual fuck does the universe want now?_  She groaned.

“It’s time you understand.” The person appeared next to her. “You’re important to be what you are. Your part is essential.”

There was nearly a permanent glow around his figure. Oh, how she had been waiting for this.

Koda’s fingers curled into a fist right before they crashed into the side of the ever-loving creator’s face. Her eyes cold as she glared.

“That’s for fucking with me.” She snarled, about to go for another blow. But the Almighty lifted a hand up. Soon Koda figured out she was able to do nothing.

“When I decided this destiny for a person… you.. Hell had needed a leader. You were the best for the job. True, Hell has Crowley. But it also now has you.” There was something more between the lines.

“That is the worst pat on the back anyone could ever receive.” Koda spat, crossing her arms.

“You are what secures the throne to Hell. Demons will always follow you. And in times of worldly danger, I trust you will lend Hell’s forces if needed.”

“What am I, your weekend drinking buddy? Can you even understand a goddam-”

“Hey-”

“-word coming from your mouth? ‘Oh I created everything. That doesn’t fucking excuse you from  _anything_.” She huffed, quieting her voice. “I’m starting to see why your son wanted to leave so badly. His theory isn’t far off.”

“I’m Chuck.” He blinked.

“You’re a jackass.” Koda retorted. “What were you expecting outta this? A thank you?”

“Actually yes.” Chuck scratched his beard. “Speaking of Lucifer..” He leaned forward, dropping his voice to a whisper as he relayed more information.

This only served to piss off the demon more as he backed away. “Now it’s official, you're a  _brainless_  jackass with an ego problem.” Koda muttered before her voice turned to ice. “Yes. Thank you for screwing up my life at nearly every point possible. Oh and I can’t forget that I’ve watched nearly everyone I’ve cared about die.” She didn’t even take a breath. Her face becoming red. “And thank you for being a complete utter douche.”

Chuck had an eyebrow raised. “You’ll see. Someday you-”

She was gone in the blink of an eye. Koda had spent that last year either on Earth’s surface or the deepest pits of hell. Mostly where she’d be left alone. Somehow during that time she had racked up a name for being a new and dangerous demon. Among hunters at least.

Most notably there was a tank top under her shirt. That was so the ever-present silver cross around her neck did not burn her badly. That and the distinct smell of ash in the air sobered her up quickly. Koda had gotten used to the smell, but not for it to be here. She now stood on the top of what had been her home.

Everything was just… gone.

The humanity Koda had been lacking was slammed right back into her. Koda’s knees hit the ash peppered dirt. That little-stuffed puppy she had brought from where she first grew up started at her. The poor thing was covered in scorch marks, hardly recognizable. When her fingers brushed over it, it turned to ash. She stopped breathing for several moments.Her head hung low as another presence joined her.

Lucia rubbed against her master’s side. The thought was so familiar and absurd this it had to be in her head. But when Koda looked into what had been blue and brown eyes, they were red. The very color of hellfire. Lucia stood taller, her coat less patched than it had been. That would have explained the fire glowing in her eyes. Now a faithful mutt in the afterlife, just with a few more tricks. Koda never wanted to laugh and scream at the same time ever as bad as now. There was finally something familiar. Not to forget she’d gotten her beloved dog back. Though it was cruel and unfair to make such a good dog into a hellhound. She whimpered, communicating that there was most definitely somewhere to be.

“One more stop,” Koda whispered before she kneeled next to the graves.

More specifically: Bobby and Karen Singer. She recognized her father’s death date to also be her own. Then, of course, the other stone next to her mother’s had an earlier death date to her name. “One hell of a happy family eh?”

Her mind betray her, drifting to her time in Heaven with everyone but Bobby. Though she remembered silently aiding her father’s escape to the attic.

That cross around her neck no longer burned.

Now to what she most notably should have been doing in the first place.

When she arrived fashionably late to the meeting, hell was able to break loose; specifically, it couldn’t until she got there. The redhead had the Winchesters, along with the supposed king, in a metaphorical corner. Koda used her own heel of her boot to break the ones Abaddon wore. At least they were mostly the same height now. Lucia let out an earth-shattering snarl. Everyone paused, even the demons. The knight’s eyes flashed black. While Koda’s started to glow, taking hold of the other woman’s jaw. Just a small slick of her wrist and Abaddon was thrown into the concrete wall. Cracks webbed from around where she hit. Everything was deathly quiet. Except for the set of clicks from heels. That flame waved in Koda’s eyes as she lifted the only surviving knight. If she gripped any harder, she’d break the redhead’s jaw. That was how Koda held her to the wall, feet dangling above the ground.

“Let’s get one thing clear, bitch,” Koda growled through clenched teeth. “The king is  _mine_  and  _only_  mine to deal with. Hell is my territory, so that means you’re pissing on the wrong tree.”

“You… you can’t.. Do anything.. To me.” Abaddon sputtered. Blood dripped from her mouth.

Koda’s eyes flared. “I guess we’ll find out if you happen to be stupid enough to mess with my things again. It’s rude to steal other’s toys. I happen to be the type to steal it back.”

“Who… who are you?”

Koda’s flaming eyes narrowed. “Oh, I think you know.. Don’t send any postcards.” When she slammed Abaddon back into the wall the knight was sent very, very far away.

Setting her shoulder, Koda’s steel gaze cut over everyone. Most demons booked it. Those who didn’t made note to bow, before getting the fuck out of dodge.

“Koda…” Sam breathed.

Her eyes were still lit with that unnatural fire as she looked back at him. He closed his mouth instantly. She looked away as the words rolled off her tongue, “this is the kingdom, Sammy. This is the kingdom.”

It was from a storybook that Koda had swiped from a library that had tried to throw it out. They had good reason for it too. Pages were missing, ripped, or not even complete. But she still read it to him all the time. Eventually they just had the book for the pictures, the story they had just simplified.

_Clouds part, allowing the sun to make a spotlight on the land. Stars would shine brightly at night. No rainy days. Just endless dreams that only need to be wished to come true. Time would stretch, and pause alike. It would move on with a smile and without scars. The castle was for everyone. Land this peaceful only existed here. Where they worked for it to be. This was the kingdom. Owned by all who lived there. Where everything was okay. Things would be worked out. Things would be forever at peace._

Things would work out and be okay. There would be peace eventually, and maybe she had already come to that. Time had done its tests and they were both still here. It was along the lines of saying ‘I love you’. Just like the twins: Andrealphus always told Mariel to keep her chin up.

It was their way of saying that.

It was all that needed to be said.

Koda gave a glance back at the Winchesters. This most definitely was the most human she’d felt in a long while. Since before she died. Koda was able to offer a small curl of her lip. There was most definitely time to fix this. And maybe there wasn’t. Time would very well be the judge of that. Though she was confident that all there was left was the world.

She grabbed ahold of Crowley. When they entered the throne room, it was vacated before either could blink.

“Happy birthday?” He tried to defuse the situation. At least he figured out quickly that it didn’t work. Koda let out a breath. She pointed to the seat. Crowley wordlessly sat on the throne.

He gulped. “Whatever it is-”

“Stop.” Instantly his mouth closed, making a hard line. “Crowley,” the name felt bitter in her mouth. Mostly with the person she faced. She had learned that her demon’s real name had been Fergus. She wasn’t wrong about the Gus part.

Koda sat on the armrest of the significant chair with a sigh. “My Gus is either out there, or he’s not. It’s that simple. Though I forgave him a long time ago. And just maybe, he could come back.”

There was a lot to piece together from here. Most definitely their working relationship. It all had a long way to go. Gus might come back, or he might not. There was a possibility that she’d never see him in that way again. But Crowley, he was going to be at her side whether she really liked it or not.

Then came every other problem. That Abaddon bitch was certain to strike again. Though Koda knew when the time called she could take her. There would come the tedious things and so on.

It was still bullshit that her life had ended up this way. But when life gives you lemons; it’s good to skip the sugar and save them to squirt in every backstabber's eyes. Make those fuckers go blind.

Koda took in a breath.

“There’s one thing everyone, even you, would be good to remember.” Her eyes were hard as the stone they sat on. She crossed her legs. This was who she was. And she was ready to spray lemon juice into countless eyes. She was dark. She’d be nameless, and everyone would know who she was. A few things she’d learned from the streets.

“I am,” fuck them all. Anyone who decided to get in her way. There was a power behind her next words. Because hell was being raised. This was her crown, her place. Hell was hers. She’d be damned if anyone else took it. “ _The Queen_.” 


	56. Bonus scene/Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Normally I have bonus scenes, chapters, or epilogues because I’m dissatisfied with how the actual ending left me and the reader. I’d write it to give the story and its characters a better send-off, while most importantly not changing the ending.
> 
> Why am I telling you this? Because for a short while I had no damn clue for what to make this bonus scene, let alone if I should have one. I have been planning for a while to make (basically) a one-shot book for all my SPN stories to have extra content. I have a few for TQ already half-written or just planned. That, and I LOVE the ending to this story. Well, the ending is a bad word, but it only fits if you don’t go on and read any of my other Supernatural books. They’re all in the same universe. TQ characters have all kinds of rolls in the others, current and upcoming. This is just fading the spotlight from Koda’s story.
> 
> Remember Samara? Ross and Leah’s eldest adopted soon after their wedding.
> 
> She’s originally from book 4 of the Us series. Leah is from book 3 of the same series; though she only appears once during a flashback.
> 
> There are countless references and TQ character mentions/appearances in any of my other books. And I guess all this could boil down to is a preview of all the shit Koda’s gonna be dragged through in all the other books she’ll make appearances in. I hope you check them out, and enjoy our (not quite) send off to The Queen.

 

 

     “Gus,” she called again. Koda was perched on the armrest of the throne. That had become her spot. Meanwhile, Crowley paced the floor. But there was a complete difference between the two. Koda had forgiven Gus. At this moment, Crowley not so much. Patiently she rubbed a speck of dirt from her boot. Nearly as if one little sign of dysfunction would cause everything to come unglued. 

“Fergus.” This time he paused to look at her. Koda set her chin on her knuckles. “You know there can’t be two of us right?” 

    “Thank you mother.” 

    Koda’s glare caused him to quietly gulp. Her eyes changed. “I’m sorry that my life was fucked from the start, and apparently I was most qualified for queen bitch.” 

    Crowley ran a hand over his jaw. “You are very good for this posit-” 

    “Flattery is getting you nowhere.” She snapped. This subject was getting old. It shouldn’t have dragged on this long. “You’re an ass.” Koda stood. 

    “But I’m your ass.” He stated nonchalantly. 

    “Are you?” She raised a brow. The heels of her boots clicked on the hard floor as she walked up to him. Through all his fretting he had messed up his tie. Without thought, Koda straightened it. She badly wanted him to say yes entirely. Though her father raised her better than to put up with this kind of Bullshit. Along with not to beg on your knees. 

 

Koda had let it drag on, but Crowley wasn’t helping anyone. She was the Queen, and it was time she put her foot down. Koda’s fingers still wrapped around Crowley’s tie as she looked down at him. 

    “I got the whole ‘trying to be with someone by choice’ thing.” She tugged him closer. “But I’m not planning on going anywhere soon. And if you’re gonna be a dog, I will gladly leave you here and bring Lucia around with me from now on.” The mentioned hound lifted her head, watching the so-called king with red eyes. Koda let him go and stepped back. 

“There is literally nothing else I am able to do. Obviously you are king, somehow, for a reason. One of your ‘darlings’ are being strung along. It’s either this Alyssa girl or me.” She walked over to the double doors. “I don’t give a shit who you choose.” That lie was deceiving enough it could make Lucifer blush. But just the thought of the archangel Koda had to hold back the shutter. Chuck’s words filtering through her mind. 

    Crowley stayed quiet, waiting for her to finish. 

    “It’s her or me. You have an hour, give or take, to decide.” Koda whistled. Lucia jumped up, padding over. “I’ve stayed silent on the subject for far too long.” One door opened for her. “Speaking of, there are a few other things that we should discuss when I get back. Depending on if you stay.” Koda glanced back.

    Crowley actually looked worried. “You knew?” 

    “Fergus, I’m the queen. There are things I wish I  _ didn’t _ know.” Her hand slipped from the doorjamb as she walked down the hall. There was the click of the door being closed behind her. The hallways were long and filled with subjects that dropped whatever task they were doing for even the simplest of bows. It slightly irritated Koda. She hated this, but she’d be damned if anyone found that out. 

 

Lucia sat at the entryway of the deeper part of hell. The floor extended for her. Koda was overdue for a meeting for a certain bird-man. Apparently, this Alyssa was responsible for the lone archangel’s current form. She honestly couldn’t complain. There was a strange song being sung by the little yellow canary that hopped and fluttered around the change. Koda snapped her fingers, a chair appearing in front of her as the archangel took on a human form once more. An SOS call from Sam Winchester would be one of few things that could make her actually talk with the now delirious Angel. 

    “What’s the word little birdy?” Koda set her arms on the back of the chair.

    Michael took a step only to end up on his ass. “You are a despicable bitch.” 

    “Alright, so nothing new.” She flipped the chair around so she sat in it backward; almost as if she was bored already. 

    “Would you like to know something?” The sentence was nearly jittery. This man had been a bird too long, but Koda truly would rather have that. Caged birds sing, they don’t talk. “Maybe something about my brother? You know… the one you were made for.” 

    Koda’s brows lowered. “I was made for no one.” It was a low, throaty growl. 

    Michael clicked his tongue in discouragement. “Oh but surely you know. You’re practically the bride of Lucifer. Dad had surely told you by now.” 

    Koda wished she had strangled the Almighty the moment he told her that. She was made for Lucifer, thus she was Queen of hell with or without Crowley. She hated how much she wanted to question Michael on this more. Though there were more important matters on the rise. 

    “That isn’t what I’m here for, birdy.” Koda hid her irritation. 

    “How about:  _ Water hasn't seen anything, but knows everything _ .  _ Fire has seen everything, yet knows nothing.  _ Probably haven’t heard that one have you?” Koda gave a questioning look to the angel. “But pray tell, what could be more important?” He pressed himself against the bars with a near mocking gesture in the tilt of his head. 

    “Death’s blade.  _ The sword of death _ .” Were her eyes playing tricks, or did Michael go pale? Koda blinked, leaning more on the back of the chair. “I need information on it. It’s gone missing.” 

    Michael jerked back from the bars. His blue eyes wide as his fingers dug into his scalp. “No… No..  _ NO! _ ” His shout was unexpected.

    “You know something.” Koda stood as the angel tripped over himself in his backward retreat. The queen approached the bars. The predator circled the cornered prey. Michael sat in the corner, rocking with his knees to his chest. His eyes unblinking as he trembled. It was nearly like watching a small child try and cope with a recurring nightmare. 

“What happened Michael?” 

    “We Hold the Stars… so you could come back…” Michael whispered. 

    This caused Koda to stop in her tracks. Hold the stars? Her mind raced. That could only involve one person- “the fallen son.” The words passed Koda’s lips before she gave it thought. It was the one person she had been learning so much about lately. It would almost make sense that he’d be the one to lead them to the Blade. The fifth, and first archangel that hardly anyone knew much about. Michael flinched at her words, drawing her closer. 

“The fallen son and the blade connect somehow. How is that Michael? Did he help design the blade?” 

    Michael’s trembling worsened. His fingers tangling in his hair as he hid his face between his knees. “I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry Ezrael! I didn’t mean it…. I-I’m sorry… i’m sorry.” The once great angel’s shoulders shook, his voice lowering. “I’m sorry big brother…. I’m sorry… I-I did not mean it..” 

    “Michael? Michael!” He didn’t hear Koda, that or chose not to. The angel wailed in agony while still rocking back and forth. He was nearly half curled on the floor in the fetal position. Koda let her fists rest on the bars of the cage. 

    “Water and fire…. Fire and water…  water sees nothing, knows everything.. Fire sees everything, knows nothing.. Fire dies, water lives...“ 

 

There was a slight manic laughter behind Koda’s back as she walked away. Her heels echoed in the space around them. With a snap of her fingers, the laughter turned to deranged chirping. There was that familiar  _ thump _ of the dumb bastard running into the bars. He was nearly helpless by now. Probably spurting out random things. What bothered Koda the most would have been that mental breakdown Michael had, and how he seemingly recovered from it. That was something far from simple. Whatever happened to Ezrael, the fallen son; he was involved somehow. The cruelest punishment was to know what happened, while everyone else knew nothing. Something worse than Michael being stuck in that cage. He had to live with that knowledge for eternity. Koda glanced around as she went back down the hallways. The words that maniac was hiccuping about were written all over in glowing red letters.  _ Water hasn't seen anything but knows everything _ .  _ Fire has seen everything, yet knows nothing.  _ What that was supposed to mean, and how it connected to her questions; was beyond her. It only made the other words ring in her head:  _ You were made for Lucifer _ . But she had Crowley; that was if he decided to stay. That was enough. 

 

Koda wanted to pull her hair out. Her head swirled with the events that played out mere moments before. All the confusing things lining up and pushing their way to become another one of her infinite problems. The one thing that would comfort her as she stepped back into the throne room, Lucia at her side, was the man waiting at the other side. 

    “My queen,” 

    “Gus,” her lips curled ever so slightly. And she’d never tell him just how happy she was he was still here. That her Gus was back. Maybe this whole ‘queen’ thing wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
